De retour sur Terre
by KatBrooks
Summary: Et si les 100 avaient été séparés à l'atterrissage ? Si ce n'était pas un vaisseau mais deux qui avaient été envoyés sur terre, séparant les jeunes criminels de leurs amis, les laissant seuls et peu préparés à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à vivre ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Pilot

7h32 ...

Clarke jette un dernier regard à l'Arc, la station spatiale qui abrite depuis près d'un siècle maintenant, les derniers représentants de l'espèce humaine. Au fur et à mesure que le vaisseau s'éloigne, l'Arc semble de plus en plus petite.

7h36 ...

Une secousse fait trembler le vaisseau et gémir la moitié des adolescents. Clarke se cramponne à son siège et lève encore une fois la tête vers le hublot. L'Arc n'est plus qu'une tête d'épingle au milieu de l'univers. C'est pourtant sur cette tête d'épingle qu'elle, Clarke Griffin, a toujours vécu, avec sa mère, son père, et son meilleur ami, une vie paisible d'élève modèle, dans une famille aimante.  
Et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle était là. Dans un vaisseau miteux, assise au milieu de cent adolescents, qui attendaient leur sort, tout aussi anxieux qu'elle. Allaient-ils mourir aujourd'hui ? Ou vivraient-ils suffisamment longtemps pour profiter de leur existence fraîchement graciée ? Car c'était ce qui arrivait aux criminels de l'Arc.  
Mourir. Ou être gracié.

7h37 ...

Octavia serre les poings si fort, que ses ongles lui rentrent dans la paume de ses mains. Mais elle ne songe pas à la douleur. Clarke n'est pas la seule à s'accrocher aux dernières images de l'Arc à travers ce hublot, Octavia aussi. Elle imagine son frère là-haut, la front collé aux vitres du grand hall, ne quittant pas des yeux le vaisseau qui s'éloigne. Dire qu'elle y était il y a encore sept minutes. Elle l'a vu, beau comme jamais dans son uniforme de garde. Elle n'a pas osé lui faire de signe. Elle lui a déjà suffisamment gâché l'existence pour en plus le compromettre aujourd'hui. Mais elle aurait souhaité qu'il la tienne une dernière fois dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise une dernière fois à quel point il l'aimait, comment il était fière d'elle, de son courage, qu'il lui raconte une dernière fois une de ces histoires de la Terre, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient enfants.  
Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Non. Ne pas pleurer. Ne plus pleurer. Il est là-haut, elle va en bas. Peut-être qu'ainsi tous deux auront une opportunité de recommencer à vivre. Car c'est plus ou moins l'objectif. Cette mission non ? Envoyer des criminels sur terre pour tester si elle est survivable ou non, et permettre aux gens comme elle d'avoir une seconde chance.  
Les gens comme elle... À vrai dire, aucun d'entre eux n'est comme elle. Toutes ces personnes sont au mieux, des voleurs, au pire des tueurs. Elle, elle n'est aucun des deux. Elle n'a jamais volé, ou presque, elle n'a jamais tué. Enfin si. Elle a tué sa mère. Car étant son deuxième enfant, elle a mis la vie de sa mère en danger. C'est a cause d'elle que sa mère est morte.  
Tout cela parce qu'elle a eut le malheur de naître...

7h39 ...

Wells a aperçu Clarke. Elle est là-bas, dans l'allée centrale, à côté d'un garçon qui semble gérer parfaitement la situation. Wells le reconnaît, il s'appelle John. John Murphy s'il se souvient bien. Il était en cours de maths avec Clarke et lui.  
Quand Wells a apprit que Clarke allait être envoyée sur terre, il a crut mourir. C'était sa faute si elle était en détention, alors c'était la sienne si la fille qu'il aimait était envoyée à une mort certaine. Il avait tout fait, jusqu'à trahir la confiance de son père, le chancelier Jaha pour être sur d'avoir une place dans le vaisseau qui conduirait Clarke et les 100 sur terre.  
Et le voilà aujourd'hui, assis sur un siège plus dur et plus froid encore que les murs de sa chambre, retenu par une fine ceinture en tissu rouge, secoué dans tous les sens, cogné à droite à gauche, un traitement qu'il n'aurait certainement pas reçu s'il était là comme fils du chancelier. Malheureusement pour lui, il était là comme tous les autres. En tant que criminel.

7h41 ...

La fille assise à côté de lui s'agrippe à son bras, et Ethan lui lance un regard réconfortant. Du moins aussi réconfortant qu'on puisse faire quand on est à moitié convaincu qu'on va mourir. Il est dans le deuxième vaisseau qui vient de quitter l'Arc. Ici, ils sont moins nombreux. Une cinquantaine, tout au plus. Mais les gémissements, et la peur ne sont pas moindre. Tous ses jeunes ont peur, lui aussi.  
Il parait que sur le premier vaisseau, ils sont cent. Ethan n'imagine pas ce que ça doit être, cent ados au pulsions meurtrières, entassés les uns sur les autres. Il a entendu dire que la fille de la conseillère Griffin fait partie de la mission. Mais il a beau chercher Clarke, il ne la voit pas. Elle doit être dans l'autre vaisseau. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé être avec elle une fois sur terre. Elle était l'une des plus au courant sur les dangers de cette nouvelle planète, et elle serait probablement d'une grande aide aux quatre-vingt-dix-neuf personnes qui attendaient patiemment leur sort.  
Mais même si il pouvait la revoir un jour, lui parlerait-il ? Il savait que Clarke avait été arrêté pour une faute grave. Tout comme elle savait qu'il avait reçu le même traitement pour une faute tout aussi grave. Mais il y avait faute grave et faute grave. Comment réagirait-elle en se retrouvant face à face avec celui qui avait tué trois gardes devant elle ?  
Ethan leva les yeux vers le hublot du vaisseau. On ne voyait plus l'Arc désormais. Bientôt la Terre apparaitrait dans leur champ de vision et ce serait une nouvelle vie qui s'offrirait à eux. Une vie où ils serait libres de devenir qui bon leur semblerait.

7h43 ...

Elle doit être ici. C'est obligé ! Il n'aurait pu se tromper, il aurait pourtant jurer de l'avoir vu rentrer dans ce vaisseau, poussée violemment par un garde alors qu'elle proliférait les pire insultes.  
Bellamy scrute encore les cents adolescents assis autour de lui. Quelques uns se sont aperçus de sa présence et lui lance des regards mauvais. Soit. Il ressemble pas mal à un garde. À vrai dire, il fait partie de la garde de l'Arc. Mais il a plus ou moins commis quelque chose qui le sépare à jamais de la station spatiale.  
Assez. Ne plus penser au passé. Réfléchir au futur, à ce que sa nouvelle vie va être quand il l'aura retrouvée, ce qu'ils feront ensembles, où ils iront ensembles. En fait, Bellamy s'en fiche pas mal. Ce qu'il veut, c'est juste qu'ils soient ensembles. Mais où diable est-elle ? Ou est sa sœur ?  
Ou est Octavia ?

7h49...  
Une autre secousse. Cette fois plus violente. Sa voisine laisse échapper un cri et attrape la main de Clarke.  
-Eh... Ça va aller, lui murmure-t-elle et refermant ses doigts sur ceux de la fillette.  
Car ce n'est qu'une fillette. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans.  
-Je ne veux pas mourir, gémit la gamine et serrant Clarke de plus belle.  
Clarke se tourne vers la petite et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle s'apprête à parler mais la capsule se met à trembler, entraînant une panique générale. L'enfant se met à pleurer alors que par le hublot, on peut voir des étincelles et des flammes lécher le métal du vaisseau.  
-On va mourir ! s'écrie quelqu'un.  
Plusieurs voix lui font échos.  
-Non, résonne une voix.  
-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais Jaha Junior ?  
Lors qu'elle entend le nom du chancelier, le cœur de Clarke manque un battement. Wells serait-il ici ? Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être-là ?  
-J'en sais que nous n'allons pas mourir pauvre idiot. On vient juste de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère.  
La gamine lève de grands yeux verts vers Clarke.  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
Clarke, pourtant troublée et tourmentée de milles sentiments, sourit.  
-Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin. Et toi ?  
-Octavia. Octavia Blake.  
-Et bien, Octavia, ça veut dire que nous arrivons sur terre.

7h51 ...

Les deux capsules fendent l'air à une vitesse hallucinante. Elles rougeoient et on dirait deux boules de feu s'abattant sur terre. Car pour s'abattre, elles s'abattent. Malgré les parachutes, le choc est si rude que ceux qui se trouvent à l'arrière du vaisseau sont expulsés et ceux qui ont la chance de rester sur leurs sièges sentent la chaleur du vaisseau et la fumée leurs emplir les poumons.  
Clarke à la tête qui tourne. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à Octavia pour voir comment elle va. Cette dernière lui sourit. Un peu groggy, Clarke défait sa ceinture et met un pied par terre. Ses genoux tremblent mais elle parvient à mettre un pas après l'autre et fait le tour des cent pour vérifier leur état. Plusieurs d'entre eux se sont déjà détachés et des cris s'élèvent.  
-On est vivant ! s'exclament plusieurs d'entre eux.  
Ravie de voir cette joie, Clarke ne partage pourtant pas leur optimisme. Sept personnes ont été éjectées et deux adolescents sont morts dans le vaisseau, sous le choc. Pourtant, cela ne semble pas arrêter les survivants qui se dirigent en masse vers la porte, précédés par un garçon aux épaules carrés et aux cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés.  
-Wow wow wow ! s'exclame Clarke en se frayant un chemin vers eux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Le garçon, enfin plutôt le jeune homme, lui lance un regard éclatant. Clarke le regarde attentivement. Ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux bruns lui rappellent quelqu'un, mais peu importe. Cependant, quelque chose attire son regard. Il porte l'uniforme de la garde de l'Arc. Clarke le connait par cœur pour l'avoir tous les jours deux fois par jour depuis son internement.  
-Je leur permet de sortir, répondit-il d'une voix grave.  
Il approche sa main du levier près de la porte et Clarke le repousse.  
-Arrête, on ne sait rien de la terre, l'air peut être toxique !  
Il s'apprête à répondre mais son regard se fige derrière Clarke. Une petite voix brise alors le brouhahas.  
-Bellamy ?  
Bellamy, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle, bouscule Clarke sur son passage et cours vers celle qui vient de l'appeler. Il soulève une gamine à la chevelure aussi noire que la sienne en riant aux éclats. Quand enfin il repose la jeune fille par terre et que Clarke aperçoit son visage, elle réalise que c'est Octavia.

8h02 ...

Bellamy croit que son cœur va exploser. Il a retrouvé sa soeur, sa petite Octavia. Elle a tellement changé, elle a grandit, s'est embellie, ce n'est plus la petite fille frêle qu'il a connu, bien qu'elle fasse très jeune pour ses seize ans. Mais le temps n'est pas aux larmes. Tenant fermement la main de sa soeur dans la sienne, il fend la foule et retourne devant la porte. La jeune fille blonde y est toujours, et elle le toise de ses grands yeux bleus.  
-Laisse-nous passer, gronde Bellamy.  
-Pas moyen, soupire-t-elle. Octavia ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
La petite reste sans voix, et Bellamy la glisse derrière elle.  
-Très bien, Princesse. Puisque tu y tiens temps, je te laisse ouvrir cette porte. Cependant, ajoute-t-il en dévoilant le couteau qu'il porte à la ceinture, tu as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher...  
Clarke louche un instant sur l'arme. Si l'air n'est pas respirable, ils vont tous mourir dès qu'elle ouvrira la porte, mais si elle ne l'ouvre pas, c'est elle qui va mourir. Alors quitte à choisir, Clarke préfère mourir sur terre. Mais réellement sur terre.  
Talonnée par Bellamy et Octavia, elle pose une main tremblante sur le levier. Il est un peu rouillé mais il obéit finalement. La porte grince et une raie de lumière apparait sur le seuil.  
-Bienvenue sur terre, murmure Clarke.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue sur Terre

-Bienvenue sur terre, murmure Clarke.

Clarke sent quelque chose de chaud remonter le long de son corps, bien différent de la chaleur étouffante qui règne dans le vaisseau. Elle ferme les yeux alors que ça atteint son visage. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est : _on va brûler sur place_. Puis elle se ressaisit : _ne dis pas de bêtise. Si tu avais dû mourir Clarke, ce serait fait depuis bien longtemps._  
Alors elle ouvre les yeux. Une vive lumière l'aveugle, et il lui faut du temps pour s'adapter. Quand enfin, elle voit correctement, Clarke a un mouvement de recul. Quelque chose se plante dans son dos. Bellamy enfonce légèrement la pointe de son couteau dans la veste de la jeune fille.  
-Après toi, Princesse.

Wells a entendu Clarke crier. Mais il se trouve au fond du vaisseau, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir laissé sur son siège. Sa voisine, elle, a été expulsée. Il y a désormais de l'agitation à l'avant. Wells joue des coudes et se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Clarke est là, la main posée sur le levier d'ouverture de la porte. Elle est baignée d'une lueur blanche qui joue dans ses cheveux, les fait sembler plus blonds et ses beaux yeux plus bleu. Elle est collée de près par un jeune homme brun, un peu trop près au goût de Wells. La jeune fille tressaille et Wells aperçois quelque chose dans son dos, quelque chose qui brille. Un couteau. Voilà à peine cinq minutes qu'ils sont sur terre, et Clarke a déjà des ennuis...

Clarke serre les dents. Si cet imbécile de Bellamy ne la menaçait pas avec une arme, elle lui aurait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas du genre à obéir au chantage. Ce n'est pas le cas. Alors elle obéit. Mais ce n'est pas tant la peur qui la pousse à agir, disons plutôt la curiosité. Oui, Clarke est curieuse de voir de plus près ce dont elle n'a pour l'instant qu'un aperçu.  
Elle fait un pas et s'avance sur la passerelle. Bellamy la suit de près, Octavia à côté de lui. Ses bottes résonnent sur le métal, et Clarke se surprend à frissonner. Elle arrive alors au bout de la passerelle. Elle regarde le sol, à une cinquantaine de centimètre sous ses pieds. Sans trop réfléchir, elle saute, les deux pieds joints. Elle atterri sur un tas de feuilles, c'est le seul bruit qui leur vient aux oreilles. Tout autour est bercé dans le silence de ce matin d'automne. Car c'est l'automne Clarke en est certaine. Elle avait souvent étudié la terre alors qu'elle vivait sur l'Arc avec son père, et ils avaient tous deux décidé que l'automne serait leur saison préférée lorsqu'ils iraient sur terre. Tout autour du vaisseau, des arbres dont le tronc mesure bien deux mètres de large, s'élèvent vers le ciel, leurs branches s'emmêlant les unes aux autres, créant au dessus d'eux une voûte flamboyante, rouge, parsemée de tâches d'or. Le sol est couvert d'une herbe verte, comme dans les livres, qui semble si douce et moelleuse que Clarke s'y jetterait presque, et des fleurs, de minuscules fleurs blanches poussent au milieu. Quelque chose bouge dans les branches et une ombre, bientôt rejointe par une seconde, traverse la forêt.  
-Un oiseau... murmure Clarke alors que les deux petits êtres virevoltent autour du vaisseau et chantant la plus douce mélodie que la jeune fille ait jamais entendu.  
Quelqu'un saute à côté d'elle. Bellamy ouvre de grands yeux. Son couteau pend à sa main et de l'autre, il serre Octavia.  
-Nous sommes de retour sur terre, souffle-t-il.  
Puis il reprend plus fort :  
-Nous y sommes ! Nous sommes sur terre !

L'eau leur arrive désormais aux chevilles. Sur son siège, Ethan s'agite. Le vaisseau s'est écrasé dans une étendu d'eau et après des mois de détention, le jeune homme n'est pas décidé à mourir noyé. Les quelques cinquante personnes réunies autour de lui crient, comme si cela allait aider.  
-Taisez-vous ! crie-t-il. Vous n'aidez absolument pas !  
Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Tout le monde se tait et se retourne vers lui avec des regards inquiets.  
-J'ai réussi ! s'écrit quelqu'un.  
Une silhouette se redresse et bondit hors de son siège, un couteau à la main. Rapidement, il essaye de délivrer les jeunes de sa ranger. Ethan tire sur la ceinture, mais elle ne veut décidément pas céder.  
L'eau atteindra bientôt ses mollets. Plusieurs personnes sont debout et chacun tente d'aider son voisin, mais sans le couteau du garçon, cela semble bien difficile. L'eau monte de plus en plus et les jeunes habitants de l'Arc prennent peu. Ils se ruent vers la porte et tentent de l'ouvrir. Le vaisseau, dans un grincement de fin du monde, bascule, les gens perdent l'équilibre, et l'eau en engloutit certains.  
-Par ici !  
Ceux qui parviennent à braver l'eau se précipite vers le centre du vaisseau et encerclent celui qui semble avoir trouvé une issue. De nouveau, le vaisseau penche, et certains tombent. Ethan sent le panique le gagner. Déjà une dizaine de jeune a disparu à l'étage du vaisseau, là où ont été stockés vivres et matériels de survie. Les autres attendent leur tour, bousculant leurs voisins, pressant ceux qui s'échappent, criant.  
Bientôt, ils ne sont plus que cinq à attendre. L'eau le couvre désormais jusqu'au ventre, Ethan ne voit plus ses mains. Et cette satanée ceinture de sécurité qui demeure bloquée. Il n'y a plus personne autour de lui, sauf des corps qui flottent. Le jeune homme a un haut-le-cœur. Il va mourir ici, entouré de cadavres flottants. Il était dans le fond, normal que personne ne l'ai vu.  
Il croit, mais personne ne l'entend tant il y a de raffut. Il va mourir, il en est assuré. Il avait pourtant mille projets à l'idée d'une nouvelle vie sur terre, une vie avec Clarke. D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Il espère de tout son cœur qu'elle ait atterris dans de bonnes conditions. Elle qui a toujours rêvé de voir la terre, ce serait dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas en profiter — comme lui.  
Dans un dernier effort, il tire sur la sangle, aussi fort qu'il peut. La boucle métallique cède et cogne sur ses doigts. Une douleur immense l'envahit, mais elle n'est rien comparée à l'assurance de sa survie. Il escalade les fauteuils et se tente d'atteindre la trappe par laquelle tout le monde s'est échappé. Une main en sort et attrape son bras. Ethan se sent hissé. Il tombe violemment sur l'épaule puis roule sur le côté. Les yeux embués, il distingue pourtant une silhouette devant lui. Celui qui vient de le sauver d'une mort certaine est celui qui les a tous sauvé.  
-Eh mec ! Ça va ?  
C'est un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux longs. Ethan est sur de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part... Mais ou ? Il tousse un bon coup puis tend sa main.  
-Ouais. Merci ! Je m'appelle Ethan.  
L'autre s'apprête à répondre quand le vaisseau tremble une dernière fois. Seulement cette fois, ce n'est pas juste sa vieille carcasse mais tout l'ensemble qui tremble, on dirait qu'il bouillonne. Soudain, comme poussé par une force sur puissante, le vaisseau remonte et s'extrait hors de l'eau.  
-Des flotteurs ! s'exclame une gamine qui observe la scène à travers le hublot. Le vaisseau à des flatteurs !  
C'est un cris de soulagement qui retendit de la part de chacun. Les survivants sont désormais dans la certitude qu'une nouvelle vie s'offre à eux. Une vie dans laquelle il serait bon de savoir nager, se dit Ethan. Alors il se retourne vers le jeune homme. Maintenant il se rappelle, il a entendu dire que ce gars là s'était fait chopper à jouer les ingénieurs.  
-Et moi c'est Finn, répond-t-il. Le Spacewalker.

Bellamy attrape la main de sa sœur et la serre dans la sienne. Les 100 sortent par masse du vaisseau, et il ne veut pas prendre le risque de la perdre dans la foule. Octavia trépigne de joie. Elle à l'air si heureuse alors qu'elle regarde tous ces adolescents courir dans tous les sens, sauter, se rouler par terre. Elle semble encore plus heureuse que le soir du bal masqué du jour de l'unité. Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Jamais il n'oubliera ce jour ou par sa faute, il avait perdu mère et sœur.  
Quelque chose fait bouger les branches et lui procure une sensation de fraîcheur dans la nuque. Quelques feuilles virevoltent dans les airs. Une brise. À part le souffle des bouches d'aération, c'est la première fois qu'il ressent quelque chose de semblable.  
-Je peux y aller Bell, s'il te plait ? trépigne-t-elle d'impatience.  
Il hoche la tête et la regarde s'éloigner en tournant dans le vent. Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle insouciance ! Jugeant qu'elle n'est pas en danger pour l'instant, Bellamy décide de faire l'état des lieux. Il se tourne vers le vaisseau qui dans sa chute à briser plusieurs tronc. Il va leur falloir dégager tout ça, pas question qu'en jouant Octavia se casse la cheville. Son regard est attiré par la personne à sa droite. C'est Clarke. Elle tourne son visage vers le ciel pour capter la chaleur des rayons du soleil et a ouvert ses bras en croix pour sentir la force du vent, et sa douceur sur son visage et quand il fait voler ses cheveux. Se sentant épiée, elle ouvre les yeux et les poses sur Bellamy. Je jeune homme est saisit par leur bleu profond. Elle lui fait un sourire timide puis s'éloigne. Il secoue la tête et chasse l'image de la jolie blonde de son esprit.  
Il entreprend de se frayer un chemin autour du vaisseau. Il a été très endommagé mais pourra toujours servir pour les abriter. Par chance, il a déraciné suffisamment d'arbres pour que les 100 puissent faire de cet endroit leur lieu de vie en attendant d'avoir des informations de l'Arc. À vrai dire, Bellamy espère du fond du cœur qu'ils n'auront aucune possibilité de communiquer avec la station spatiale, mais si c'est le cas, alors il prendra Octavia et ils fuiront tous les deux.  
-Eh les gars ! Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé ! s'exclame Murphy en sortant du vaisseau, sa veste rempli de sachets protéinés.  
Très vite, un groupe s'attroupe autour de lui et Murphy balance les sachets à qui l'attrape. En quelques pas, Bellamy est à côté de lui et surveille d'un œil le trafic qui s'installe.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
Wells se fraie un chemin à travers la foule et se campe aux pieds de Bellamy.  
-Que se passe-t-il Jaha Junior ? demande Bellamy les mains sur les hanches. Tu as cru que sur terre tu allais faire ta loi ? Nous sommes libres ici, plus du tout sous les ordres de ton père. Alors si je décide qu'on peut distribuer la nourriture, on distribuera la nourriture.  
-Et qui t'y a autorisé ? s'indigne Clarke en montant sur la plateforme aux côtés de Bellamy.  
-Moi-même, Princesse. Il faut bien que quelqu'un dirige non ? Et ce ne sera certainement pas le chancelier junior et sa princesse qui feront les règles ici.  
Clarke fusille le jeune homme du regard et tourne les talons en frôlant Wells de l'épaule. Bellamy la regarde s'éloigner avant de balancer d'autres paquets. Il est le plus vieux, pourquoi ne serait-il pas en charge de cette bande d'adolescents. De toutes manière, sans lui, ils risqueraient de s'entretuer. La Princesse se calmera quand elle aura comprit qu'il est celui le mieux à même d'occuper cette place.  
-Aaaaaaah !  
Tout le monde se fige, Bellamy encore plus. Octavia vient de crier. Il fait tomber les rations et s'élance en courant vers l'endroit d'où vient le cris, Clarke devant lui.  
Quand Octavia avait choisit de suivre ce garçon, elle ne penserait pas qu'une chose pareille lui arriverait. Et pourtant, celui qui avait simplement « voulut lui montrer les lieux » avait en réalité pris un malin plaisir à lui montrer les six morts, étendus sur l'herbe, les membres fracturés. Elle se réfugie dans les bras de son frère et se met à sangloter. Elle voit Clarke s'avancer doucement vers eux. Elle prend le pouls de chacun puis se tourne vers Bellamy. Ses yeux brillent d'une rage qu'Octavia n'a jamais vu.  
-Tu vois, crache Clarke. Il est beau le début de ton règne. Huit morts déjà. Et un disparu. Nous ne somme plus que quatre-vingt-douze.  
Elle baisse les yeux vers les corps avant de reprendre.  
-Je te souhaite de trouver de bons hommes de mains pour les enterrer. Car bien sur, en chef exemplaire que tu es, tu leur organisera des funérailles en conséquence.  
Octavia connait son frère. Elle le sent gêné, mais il dissimule cela sous en regard sévère avant d'appeler un dénommé Murphy. Elle ose un œil pour les victimes. Six. Clarke a raison, il en manque une. Elle parcourt des yeux la clairière. Là bas, près des premiers arbres brisés, elle aperçoit une silhouette. Elle se détache de son frère et court dans cette direction.  
-Elle est là ! crie-t-elle. Clarke ! Clarke vient m'aider.

Bellamy a donné l'ordre que le vaisseau soit évacué en moins de vingt minutes pour Clarke dispose de l'espace nécessaire pour s'occuper des blessés. Aidée d'Octavia, de Murphy et de Wells, à son grand regret, elle a pu installer des lits de fortunes en démontant et allongeant les sièges du vaisseaux. Ils sont deux gravement blessés et quatre à s'être déjà fait mal en chahutant depuis leur arrivée. Elle a trouvé les caisses de matériel de secours et pendant qu'Octavia cherche des compresses, Clarke donne ses directives.  
-Il me faudrait de l'eau, soupire-t-elle. On a bien de l'alcool, mais sans eau, je ne peux pas nettoyer.  
Sous les ordres de Bellamy, Murphy et Wells s'en chargent. Voila bien une heure qu'ils sont partis et Clarke n'a pas pu les attendre si longtemps. La jeune fille qu'Octavia a trouvé s'appelle Liz. Clarke lui a diagnostiqué une jambe cassée et quatre côtes brisées. À l'aide d'Octavia, elle nettoie ses plaies avec de l'alcool, espérant que les garçons reviennent avant qu'elle n'ait épuisé le stock. À part lui faire des attelles, Clarke ne peut pas grand chose. Elle laisse Octavia au chevet de Liz et va s'occuper du second patient.  
-Comment va-t-il ? demande Bellamy en venant faire un tour du côté de l'infirmerie.  
Clarke hésite un instant puis éloigne Bellamy des lits.  
-Il ne va pas bien. Il y a du liquide dans ses poumons, rien que je ne puisse faire. Il souffre et je ne peux pas l'aider.  
Bellamy voit pour la première fois la Princesse faiblir. Elle est aux bords des larmes. Que faire ? La consoler ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il appelle sa sœur, c'est une fille. Elle sera quoi faire.  
-Je suis sur que tu feras ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, dit-il avant de laisser place à Octavia.  
Les deux jeunes femmes retournent au près des blessés pour s'assurer qu'ils sont confortablement installés.  
-C'est quoi ça ? demande alors Octavia.  
Elle désigne d'un signe de tête l'espèce de bracelet métallique que porte le garçon, puis celui qu'elle porte également, tout comme Clarke.  
-J'ai remarqué que nous en avons tous un, ajoute-t-elle. Sauf Bellamy.  
-C'est un bracelet qui envoie nos données à l'Arc, explique Clarke. Il leur permet de savoir que nous sommes toujours en vie.  
-Et eux ? s'enquit Octavia en désignant les huit morts déposés dehors, près du vaisseau. Je suppose que là-haut, ils sauront qu'ils sont morts...  
Clarke hoche la tête.  
-Oui...

**Je suis désolée, l'action est un peu longue à venir, et les grandes batailles avec les Grounders ne sont pas pour tout de suite, mais on va essayer de les faire venir ;) **

** Estellech, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le pilot t'ait plu. J'avoue qu'au début, je n'avais pas forcément prévu de mettre Finn dans le second vaisseau, alors je dois te remercier pour cette idée ! **


	3. Chapitre3: Organiser,Protéger,Surveiller

Wells plante la pelle dans le sol. Il jette un dernier regard vers le talus qu'il vient de faire pour couvrir le corps. Au moins, Liz aura survécu deux jours de plus que le garçon. Wells ne sait même pas comment il s'appelait, personne ne le sait. Il est juste le gars qui a eut la mal chance d'être assis au mauvais endroit dans le vaisseau. Voila à peine une semaine qu'ils sont sur terre et déjà dix morts.  
Wells repart vers le camp que les 100 organisent peu à peu. On a récupéré les parachutes du vaisseau ainsi que toutes les bâches pour monter des tentes et des installations, mais ça ne suffit pas, la moitié d'entre eux dorment encore entassés les uns sur les autres au premier étage du vaisseau.  
Bellamy semble décidé à gouverner en roi absolu avec à ses ordres Murphy et un autre garçon, Atom. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici, ils ont déjà gaspillé un mois de ration. Bientôt ils n'auront plus rien, comme ne cesse de leur répéter Clarke, et Wells se demande comment Bellamy gérera la situation.  
Wells passe devant le tas de bracelets désactivés qui a encore augmenté. Le frère d'Octavia a convaincu tout le monde que leur liberté passait par l'abandon de ces transmetteurs. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup à avoir refusé de se les faire arracher, dont Clarke, lui-même et une quinzaine de personnes qui n'en ont, soit rien à faire, soit ont très envie de désobéir à Bellamy.  
Pourtant ce dernier a pu montré à maintes reprises aux adolescents ce qui arrivait à ceux qui refusaient d'obéir, et qui auraient voulut mener leur propre existence. Clarke s'y est farouchement opposée, mais avec personne à part Wells la soutenant, elle n'a pu obtenir de la part du camp que des rires ou des silences qui en disaient long. Les gens ici craignent Bellamy autant qu'ils l'admirent pour les avoirs rendus libres.

Octavia pénètre dans le vaisseau. Clarke est au fond de la salle, au chevet d'un malade. La jeune fille blonde lui sourit mais Octavia ne peut s'empêcher de constater qu'elle semble épuisée. Voilà des jours qu'elle s'occupe sans arrêt des blessés, dort très peu, mange encore moins, et passe tout son temps libre à se disputer avec Bellamy. Octavia a bien essayé de parler à son frère, mais elle a très vite compris de qui elle tient son entêtement.  
-Eh Clarke, je vais prendre le relais.  
Clarke accepte avec reconnaissance et se lève de son siège pour le laisser à Octavia.  
-Non, non, s'exclame la jeune fille brune. Reste assise, repose-toi, et mange ça, tu en as besoin.  
Clarke louche sur le paquet qu'Octavia lui tend. Elle a faim. Ça se voit. Pourtant, elle retire ses mains au dernier moment et dans un mouvement de recule, elle détourne le regard.  
-Je n'ai pas faim merci.  
-Clarke ! C'est ridicule ! Tu meurs de faim ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas manger ?  
Clarke semble hésiter mais cède finalement. Elle plante son regard bleu dans les yeux verts d'Octavia et débite ce qu'elle a sur le cœur à toute vitesse.  
-Oui je meurs de faim et oui je suis fatiguée, mais je dois rester ici pour m'occuper de ceux qui sont sous ma responsabilité. J'ai déjà échoué deux fois, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Et nous devons garder la nourriture pour ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin, sauf que ton frère, ça il ne le comprend pas et bientôt, nous allons tous mourir de faim !  
Elle s'arrête alors, essoufflée. Octavia la regarde gravement, pose le sachet de nourriture dans la main de son amie et sort du vaisseau d'un pas décidé.

Bellamy voit sa sœur arriver à toute vitesse vers lui. Il l'accueille avec un grand sourire, qui se fane quand il s'aperçoit qu'Octavia n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas, O ? demande-t-il. Il y a un problème ?  
-C'est toi le problème ! crie-t-elle, faisant se retourner la moitié du campement. Alors tu vas me suivre, et surtout tu vas la boucler. Compris ?  
Bellamy fronce les sourcils mais obtempère. Qu'est-ce que sa sœur manigance encore ? Elle grimpe sur la passerelle du vaisseau et disparait à travers la bâche qu'on a monté pour en fermer l'entrée. Il n'est pas rentré dans l'infirmerie depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur terre. D'autant plus qu'il possède une tente maintenant, ce qui est nettement plus pratique lorsque des filles viennent dormir avec lui. Tient, à ce sujet, il n'a pas vu Anna depuis ce matin... Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour en forêt. Il allait falloir que Murphy vérifie qu'elle soit bien rentrée.  
Cependant, lorsque Bellamy voit Clarke, son esprit n'est plus du tout occupé par ses conquêtes. La jeune fille a encore maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, ou plutôt depuis la dernière fois qu'elle est venue lui casser les pieds. Ses pommettes ressortent, ses joues se sont creusées, et ses cheveux blonds encadrent son joli visage, désormais bien pâle.  
-Bon sang, Octavia, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?  
-Octavia, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? grogne Clarke.  
Octavia se campe devant son frère, les points sur hanches et le fusille du regard.  
-Je veux que mon frère comprenne quel abruti il est. Alors Clarke, tu vas être bien gentille et expliquer à mon frère, qui va bien gentiment écouter, ce que tu viens de me dire.  
Bellamy croise ses bras sur son torse. Cette Clarke Griffin déteint trop sur sa sœur. Il veillera personnellement à ce que ces deux-là ne traînent pas trop ensemble. Clarke se tient debout devant lui. Il lève les yeux au ciel et fait signe à la jeune fille de commencer.

Clarke regarde Bellamy sortir rageusement du vaisseau. Elle a tout déballé, rapidement, et il s'est efforcé d'écouter. Elle espère vraiment l'avoir convaincu d'arrêter ce jeu tout de suite. Faire croire à ces adolescents qu'ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent ne les aidera pas, et quand les vivres viendront à se faire rares, ce sera l'anarchie.  
-Tu sais, dit Octavia, mon frère a beau être idiot, il sait aussi réfléchir, même s'il n'admet pas ses erreurs.  
Sur ce, elle sort elle aussi du vaisseau, laissant Clarke seule. La jeune fille se remet au travail quand elle entend des pas.  
-Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose à faire, dit-elle croyant qu'Octavia est déjà de retour.  
-Je ne sais pas à qui tu t'attendais, dit-une voix dans son dos, mais je suis navré de te décevoir.  
Pour être déçue, Clarke l'est. Wells se tient devant elle, les bras croisés, le regard hésitant. Il fait un pas vers elle mais elle s'éloigne. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle ne veut plus le voir. C'est trop douloureux, ça lui rappelle trop de souvenirs. Elle se revoit, dans l'appartement familial, assise avec son père et sa mère devant la télé. Wells est la aussi, et son père les rejoint quand il a le temps.  
-Clarke, je sais que ça ne va pas très bien entre nous mais...  
-Non Wells, s'exclame Clarke en faisant volte-face. Ça ne va pas du tout, et ça n'ira jamais. Pas tant que tu resteras celui responsable pour la mort de mon père !  
-Clarke, tu ne comprends pas ...  
-Dégage Wells, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Bellamy ne cesse de penser à ce que Clarke lui a dit. Il pose une nouvelle buche sur la souche d'arbre et la fend en deux à l'aide d'une hache fabriquée à partir de ferraille du vaisseau. _Et si elle avait raison ?_ Un groupe de filles s'est déjà créé à quelques mètres de lui, gloussant encore plus depuis qu'il a enlevé son t-shirt. Il fait de plus en plus chaud, même si selon Wells, ils devraient approcher de l'hiver. _Et puis non. Les vivres ne manquent pas encore, et d'ici là, Murphy et les autres auront peut-être comprit comment chasser._ Du moins Bellamy l'espère.  
Il se redresse un instant. La vie au camp s'est plutôt bien organisée. Une dizaine de personnes ramènent chaque jour de l'eau provenant de la rivière qui coule non loin de là, Murphy s'occupe d'enlever les bracelets, Atom gère les armes qui s'accumulent de jours en jours, Clarke soigne les blessés. _Clarke._ Son image vient le hanter de nouveau. Il la chasse en se remettant au travail. Mais quelque chose attire son attention à la lisière des arbres. Une silhouette rousse arrive en chancelant. Bellamy la reconnaît, c'est Anna. Il lui lance un sourire étincelant qui fait en soupirer plus d'une et la regarde avancer du coin de l'oeil. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle ne marche pas, elle titube. Il s'avance à sa rencontre.  
-Bellamy... murmure-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, révélant la flèche plantée dans son dos.  
Le jeune homme balance le corps sur son épaule et l'emmène jusqu'à Clarke. Elle pourra sauver Anna, il n'en doute pas.

Voilà une heure qu'il attend, assis sur la passerelle du vaisseau, avec l'interdiction formelle d'y entrer. Trois fois déjà Octavia en est sortie pour demander de l'eau et donner des ordres, mais elle n'a rien voulut lui dire. La nuit commence à tomber, les gens se posent des questions, prennent peur. Murphy s'assied à côté de lui.  
-Que comptes-tu faire ? demande-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
Bellamy ne répond pas.  
-Tu leur a promis la liberté, continue-t-il, la liberté et la sécurité, et...  
Bellamy balance son point dans la figure de Murphy, lui faisant clairement comprendre que la discussion est close. Puis il se lève et décide d'entrer dans le vaisseau. Après-tout, c'est lui le chef, et ce n'est pas une petite blondinette qui va l'en empêcher.  
Il s'attendait à du sang, des cris, de l'agitation, mais tout est étrangement calme. Les deux jeunes femmes sont au chevet de la blessée. Clarke fait signe à Bellamy d'avancer. Il s'approche d'Anna et lui sourit.  
-Hey, dit-il. Je... Je suis désolé.  
Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre en réalité. Il ne la connait pas, c'est elle qui est venue frapper à sa porte et jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer son prénom.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, répond-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. On savait bien tous les deux que ce n'était que le coup d'un soir.  
Bellamy voit Clarke rougir tout en essayant de le dissimuler et sa sœur détourne le regard. Il les salue puis s'éloigne vers la porte.

Octavia lui fait signe que tout ira bien et Clarke suit Bellamy. Elle le voit parler avec Murphy, dont le nez saigne abondamment. Il n'aura eu que ce qu'il méritait, pense-t-elle tout en se blâmant d'avoir de telles idées. Ce dernier fait un signe de tête à Bellamy dans sa direction, et le jeune homme se retourne.  
-Hum Bellamy ? On peut parler ?  
-Après-toi, Princesse... dit-il en lui indiquant le chemin de sa tante.  
À quoi sert une tente quand elle est vide ? Clarke n'en a aucune idée, mais elle préfère ne pas poser de question. Elle se sent déjà rougir rien qu'en pensant qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Bellamy.  
-Merci, dit-il, la prenant à court.  
Alors là, elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là... Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et balbutie quelques mots. _Ressaisie-toi Clarke, ce n'est pas un garçon torse nu qui va te faire peur, non ?_ Celui-ci semble comprendre car il ramasse un t-shirt par terre et l'enfile.  
-Il faut qu'on parle...  
-Ça j'avais bien compris Princesse, répond-t-il en souriant.  
-Non, je veux dire du camp. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu l'as bien vu, ce n'était pas une branche qu'Anna avait dans le dos, mais bel et bien une flèche. Il faut que tu instaure des règles Bellamy, à commencer par une diminution de la liquidation de nourriture. Il faut qu'on fasse des réserves, il faut qu'on se protège, qu'on soit près à se défendre si besoin est, et surtout, que tu ne laisses plus personne s'aventurer seul dans la forêt.  
Bellamy fronce les sourcils.  
-Qu'est ce que tu propose alors ?  
Clarke n'hésite pas un seul instant. C'est le moment. Si elle ne le saisit pas alors que Bellamy lui laisse la possibilité de s'exprimer, elle ne l'aura peut-être plus jamais.  
-On a trois choses à faire, organiser, se protéger, et surveiller.

Bellamy ouvre le pan de la tente à Clarke et la laisse passer devant lui. Les 100 sont réunis devant eux, attendant avec anxiété les nouvelles. Murphy, toujours dégoulinant de sang s'avance. Mais Bellamy ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.  
-Nous ne sommes pas seul ! crie-t-il pour que chacun l'entende. Ce soir, tout le monde dort dans le vaisseau, nous en fermerons la porte. Et demain... Demain nous nous mettrons au travail.  
Il est acclamé par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris alors que chacun retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Il aperçoit Octavia sur le seuil du vaisseau. Elle lui adresse un sourire puis retourne à l'intérieure. Alors il se tourne vers Clarke, qui perdue dans ses pensées, ne le voit pas. Les lueurs du feu dansent dans ses cheveux. Elle doit sentir qu'on la fixe car elle se retourne. Ses yeux bleu croisent ceux de Bellamy. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Cette gamine a du cran, c'est indéniable. Et en plus d'être très intelligente, elle se soucie des autres. Qui sait, elle aurait surement fait un très bon leader...  
-Bonne nuit Clarke, dit-il avant de se diriger vers le feu.  
-Bonne nuit Bellamy...

Wells grimace. Il est de ramassage de ferraille pour construire un mur autour du camp et ses mains sont pleines d'égratignures. Murphy lui lance un regard mauvais et Wells se remet au travail. Il aurait préféré faire vingt allé-retour jusqu'à la rivière pour remplir la réserve d'eau ou dessiner les plans des cabanes et des tentes qui allaient abriter l'infirmerie, les réserves de nourriture où les 100 pour dormir. Mais au lieu de ça, Clarke lui avait ordonné de ramasser des morceaux de métal pour renforcer ce satané mur.  
D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Il ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin et avec tout cette agitation et Murphy qui le surveille Wells n'a pas trop l'occasion de chercher son amie. Il l'aperçoit là-bas, rentrer dans la tente de Bellamy, suivis de près par le jeune homme. Bellamy... Cette nouvelle association va finir par taper sur les nerfs de Wells. Clarke ne voit-elle pas à qui elle a à faire ? Peu importe ce que cela nécessitera, mais Wells est bien décidé à faire ouvrir les yeux à la jeune fille.

Clarke sort rassurée de la tente de Bellamy. Les plans semblent convenir, chacun à une tâche, Bellamy entraine les gens à chasser, bientôt ils seront près à réagir face à toute attaque extérieure. Accompagnée du jeune homme, elle fait le tour du camp. Monty, un ingénieur, fouille le vaisseau de fond en comble pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de communiquer avec l'Arc ou encore avec l'autre vaisseau, Octavia dirige le découpage des parachutes et la création de nouvelles tentes, Murphy et Atome surveillent l'installation du mur, Jasper, dont les parents travaillaient dans les champs sur l'Arc, a réuni un petit groupe et recherche des plantes, des graines et des fruits comestibles, Wells s'affaire à ramasser autant de débris qu'il le peut.  
-Je dois avouer que tu as eu une bonne idée, admet Bellamy en se postant à côté de Clarke.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en s'éloignant, je te laisse toute la joie de diriger ce camp.  
Elle rejoint Octavia pour voir comment avancent les travaux. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus que 91, le vaisseau est un peu petit pour que chacun ait sa place, et Clarke n'a pas appréciée cette nuit avec un bras étendu sur elle et ses jambes servant d'oreiller à quelqu'un.  
-Nous avons assez d'arbres pour faire deux cabanes de vingt personnes chacune, explique Octavia à Clarke.  
-Et combien de tentes pour l'instant ?  
-Une dizaine, suffisamment grande pour y dormir à quatre. Les plans de Wells ont vraiment aidé, ajoute-t-elle.  
Clarke sursaute. Vient-elle de dire les plans de Wells ? Octavia aperçoit son étonnement et acquiesce.  
-D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il pourrait être transféré ici ? On aurait vraiment besoin de lui pour qu'une cabane soit au moins construire ce soir.  
-OK, tu peux aller lui demander.  
Sur ce, elle s'éloigne prendre des nouvelles de la radio.

Bellamy a mal dormi. En fait, il a à peine dormi, entouré par tous ces gamins, serré, réveillé par ceux qui discutaient, faisaient des cauchemars ou pire, par ceux qui ronflaient. Alors quand Clarke lui a demandé de réunir une équipe d'une dizaine d'entre eux pour aller chasser, il a pressenti que la journée serait longue.  
Le cerf qu'ils traquent depuis une bonne demi-heure relève la tête. L'un d'entre a marché sur une brindille, prévenant la proie.  
-Bordel ! s'écrit Bellamy alors que l'animal détale. Je vous ai dis d'être silencieux. Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas ?  
-Eh ! regardez ce que j'ai ! s'exclame une gamine en accourant vers eux.  
Au bout de sa main, se balancent deux petits animaux aux grandes oreilles.  
-Bien, au moins on aura de quoi nourrir trois personnes, dit Murphy, s'attirant les foudres de Bellamy.  
-Garde les bien Monroe, répond Bellamy.  
Il leur fait alors signe de se séparer et s'élance dans la forêt à la recherche d'un nouveau gibier. Ils marchent encore pendant des heures. Le soleil se couche et Bellamy se demande s'il ne faudrait pas rentrer désormais. Un bruit attire son attention et chacun se baisse. Là, derrière les buissons, quelques choses marche. Bellamy attrape une flèche dans son sac et bande son arc. Il voir sa cible, c'est un cerf, bien plus gros que l'autre. Il se lève doucement, vise et tire. Sa flèche fend l'air et se plante dans le flan de l'animal. Celui-ci pousse un cri et s'effondre par terre.  
Bellamy est acclamé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les jeunes se ruent vers le cerf pour l'attacher à une branche et retournent vers le camp.

Wells jette un dernier coup d'oeil à la cabane qu'ils ont construit cet après-midi. Il doit avouer qu'il est plutôt fière de lui. Au moins, ils seront un peu moins serrés cette nuit, maintenant que le mur est presque terminé. Avec les tours de garde organisés, ils pourront enfin dormir tranquillement.  
Des cris de joies proviennent du feu et Wells s'y rend. Bellamy est arrivé il y a peu de temps avec un énorme cerf sur le dos, s'attirant l'admiration de chacun, plus particulièrement des jeunes femmes qui roucoulent autour de lui depuis une bonne demi-heure. Wells lève les yeux au ciel. La seule à ne pas agir ainsi, c'est Clarke. Pourtant, elle est aussi la seule à ne pas voir tous les efforts que lui, Wells, fait pour elle.  
Elle est là, toute seule, assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle fixe les flammes de ses yeux tristes tout en retournant dans sa main le morceau de viande qui lui servira de dîner. Wells respire un bon coup et s'assied à côté d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas et Wells prend ça pour un encouragement.  
-Clarke...  
Trop tard, elle se lève et va s'assoir quelques mètres plus loin, entre Bellamy et Jasper. Wells, dépité, attrape un morceau de viande qui cuit sur le feu. C'est étrange, c'est tout mou. Il croque dedans. Jamais il n'a mangé quelque chose de semblable. C'est même la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais mangé. Si seulement son père pouvait être là. Il lève alors la tête vers le ciel étoilé, bientôt imité par les autres jeunes assis autour du feu. De l'Arc, les étoiles n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, d'ici, ce sont milles lucioles qui éclairent la terre comme en plein jour. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures si Monty n'était pas sorti surexcité du vaisseau en criant à tout va qu'il avait réussi à contacter l'autre vaisseau.

**Voila, un troisième chapitre. Peut-être un peu mou, mais ça va bouger. **

**Je sais que la régularité des publication c'est par encore ça... Tant que les idées sont là, je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres par semaine. Pour l'instant les idées fourmillent, alors autant en profiter. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début, après tout, ce sont les critiques qui permettent d'avancer ;) **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Opération Synchronisée

Ethan a passé la nuit à bricoler cette foutue radio, mais impossible d'amplifier le signal pour joindre l'Arc. Tant pis, l'autre groupe y parviendra peut-être. Épuisé, Ethan décide de sortir. Pendant trois jours, le vaisseau a flotté sur le lac jusqu'à atteindre la berge. L'étendue d'eau n'étant pas très profonde, il a été facile pour les adolescents de le tirer des quelques centimètres pour le bloquer avant de crever les flotteurs. Très vite, ils se sont organisés, certains sont allés pêcher pendant que d'autres cherchaient un moyen de contacter le second vaisseau. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de construire des cabanes ou des tentes, à quarante-trois, ils peuvent très bien tous dormir dans le vaisseau.

Lorsqu'ils ont pu contacter l'autre vaisseau la veille, c'est Monty qui leur a répondu. Jamais Ethan n'aurait cru revoir son ami un jour, du moins lui parler. Ils n'ont pas pu échanger longtemps mais le jeune homme leur a préconisé de sécuriser l'endroit et des repérer les lieux, dans l'hypothèse où les deux camps seraient menés à se réunir.  
Le soleil brille dehors et se réfléchit sur le lac et sur le vaisseau. Ethan plisse les yeux, même sur l'Arc, il ne faisait jamais autant jour. Il emprunte le ponte de bois qu'ils ont créés pour descendre du vaisseau et part à la recherche de Finn. Il revient avec une dizaine de garçons, ils sont allés chercher quelque chose à manger, les filles ayant été très claires, la pêche, ce n'est pas pour elles. Ethan se demande si il en est de même à l'autre camp.  
-Hey, dit une voix dans son dos.  
Ethan se retourne. C'est une fille, une jolie rousse, qui le regarde attentivement, les bras chargés de poissons. Serait-elle la seule à y être allé ? Il l'aide à poser sa cargaison dans un tonneau. Elle se tortille, visiblement gênée.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il.  
-Hum... J'aurais voulu savoir si tu avais réussi à contacter l'Arc ?  
Ses yeux verts pétillent et Ethan a le cœur brisé à l'idée de la décevoir. Il secoue la tête mais ajoute que cela ne saurait tarder. La jeune fille le remercie.  
-Au fait, Finn te cherche...  
Elle s'éloigne en prenant sous son bras le tonneau et va rejoindre un groupe qui a commencé à vider les poissons pour le repas.

Finn ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Parce qu'il les a tous fait s'échapper de la noyade, ces adolescents voient en lui un chef qu'il préfèrerait ne pas être. Mais à l'aide d'Ethan, il a plus ou moins réussi à les faire survivre. Seulement là, il se retrouve face à une situation qu'il ne sait comment gérer. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Ethan, il s'éloigne du camp et lui fait signe de le suivre.  
-Du nouveau de l'Arc ? demande-t-il, inquiet.  
-Nope, soupire Ethan.  
-Des autres ?  
-Non plus, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le fête hier soir... T'inquiète ! Ils nous contacteront quand ils auront du nouveau !  
Finn hoche la tête.  
-Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?  
Le jeune homme brun regarde autour de lui, personne ne les a suivi. Tant mieux. Il s'enfonce alors encore plus dans les bois, veillant à ce qu'Ethan le suive. Ils marchent un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver à un chemin qu'ils suivent sur une centaine de mètre avant de tomber sur cinq corps étendus par terre. Ethan les reconnait, ce sont cinq d'entre eux. Ils étaient partis sur son ordre ce matin, à la recherche d'autre chose que du poisson à manger. C'était sa faute s'ils étaient morts.  
-Et ce n'est pas tout, ajoute Finn.  
Il voit Ethan devenir de plus en plus pâle. Doit-il le lui dire ? Oui, après tout, c'est lui qui est aux commandes de ce campement.  
-Deux gars sont tombés dans le lac tout à l'heure et se sont noyés. On a rien pu faire pour eux. Ils chahutaient et...  
-C'est bon, tranche Ethan. Viens, allons chercher de l'aide pour ramener ceux là au camp. Ils ne méritent pas de pourrir sur un chemin.

Bellamy est réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui perce à travers les pans de sa tente. Il se relève doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la fille qui dort encore à côté de lui. Il attrape un t-shirt par terre et l'enfile alors qu'il sort de sa tente.  
Le camp est en pleine agitation. Là-bas on remplit la réserve d'eau, plus loin on construit un fumoir à viande où on fera aussi sécher les fourrures, Wells s'occupe de la construction de la seconde cabane en même temps qu'il élabore des douches à la demande de la majorité des filles, Murphy, Atom et Miller surveillent la construction du mur, Octavia aide Clarke à s'occuper des blessés pendant que Jasper et Monty font leur possible pour communiquer avec l'Arc avant la fin de la journée.  
Bellamy, bien que réticent, ne s'y oppose plus. Hier, après s'être disputé avec Clarke, encore... Cette dernière leur a balancé comme une bombe le terrible secret qu'elle avait gardé pour son père. L'Arc est à court d'oxygène, et s'ils sont aujourd'hui vivants et sur terre, c'est pour sauver les quelques deux milles personnes encore là-haut.  
Alors que Bellamy va prendre son tour de garde, la porte principale s'ouvre, laissant passer un petit groupe qui revient de la chasse. Murphy rejoint Bellamy pour compter avec lui ceux qui pénètrent dans le camp. Trois, quatre, cinq. N'étaient-ils pas six ?  
-Eh ! Toi ! interpelle Murphy.  
Le dernier de la file lève la tête vers eux.  
-Où est Roma ? demande alors Bellamy.  
Le jeune garçon regarde partout autour de lui, espérant trouver la jeune fille. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué son absence, comme aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Bellamy descend du poste de surveillance et s'approche du garçon d'un air menaçant. Il l'attrape par le col et le soulève de terre.  
-RÉPONDS-MOI !  
Le gamin se met à trembler et Bellamy regrette d'avoir été si brutal. Il le repose puis se dirige vers le vaisseau après avoir ordonné à Murphy de finir le mur avant la fin de la journée.

Clarke prend quelques minutes de pause quand Bellamy rentre dans le vaisseau, criant son nom. Elle grimace mais s'avance vers lui malgré tout.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle.  
-Roma a disparu.  
-Une autre de tes conquêtes ? ne peut s'empêcher d'ironiser Clarke.  
Mais Bellamy ne semble pas décidé à rire. Au lieu de ça, il l'attrape par le bras et la tire derrière lui, malgré toutes les résistances de la jeune fille. Il l'a traîne hors du vaisseau se dirige vers l'endroit où ils stockent les armes.  
-Eh ! s'exclame Clarke. Non mais ça va pas ? Si tu veux que je vienne avec toi, tu peux le demander un peu plus gentiment tu ne crois pas ?  
Bellamy la lâche et elle fait quelques pas en arrière, les mains sur les hanches. Mais Bellamy n'est pas non plus décidé à faire preuve de gentillesse. Tant pis. Elle prend le couteau qu'il lui tend et retourne au vaisseau empaqueter du matériel médical si quelqu'un se blesse, ainsi qu'une bâche s'il fallait ramener quelqu'un sur une civière.  
Quand elle rejoint Bellamy, Wells l'aperçoit.  
-Clarke ? Où vas-tu comme ça ?  
La jeune fille ne lui répondant pas, il décide de la suivre. Murphy, Atom, Miller, Monroe sont déjà là, avec deux autres gamins Frank et John. Wells s'étonne que Monroe vienne. Cette gamine de 14 ans semble vraiment prête à tout.  
-Clarke ? demande Wells qui ne semble vraiment rien comprendre, que se passe-t-il ?  
Clarke n'a pas le temps de répondre, Bellamy lui coupe la parole. Il balance au jeune homme une hache et un sac en bandoulière. Clarke lui lance un regard assassin. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il sait très bien qu'elle ne supporte pas Wells. Pourquoi l'inclut-il à l'expédition ? Quand Clarke croise le regard de Bellamy, elle est surprise de voir ses yeux briller d'amusement. _Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait clair, il ne le fait que pour m'énerver..._

Ethan a réussi à réunir une petit équipe. Gia, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, s'est tout de suite portée volontaire. Elle a amené avec elle deux garçons Neal et Jason. Par précaution, Finn a trouvé deux autres « volontaires » et le petit groupe a pris la route vers la forêt. C'est la première fois qu'ils s'enfoncent aussi profond dans les bois, mis à part Finn et Ethan, et les jeunes ne sont pas rassurés. Mais Ethan les force à avancer, après tout, seul Finn connait le chemin du retour, et cela semble suffisant pour les motiver. Bientôt, ils gagnent le chemin, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Wells ne sait pas s'il doit haïr Bellamy ou le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait. Sur le chemin, ce dernier lui a dit avoir remarqué l'attirance du jeune homme pour Clarke, et le fait que celle-ci ne semble pas le voir. Alors, quand Clarke a proposé de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, Bellamy a ordonné que Wells et Atom accompagnent la jeune fille.  
Voilà deux heures qu'ils marchent dans la forêt et malgré tous ses efforts Wells n'a pu obtenir un mot de Clarke. La forêt est dense et on y voit de moins en moins. Mais Wells sait que Bellamy, Murphy et Frank sont à leur droite, alors que Monroe, Miller et John sont un peu plus loin devant.  
Soudain, Wells entend un bruit. Atom lui fait signe que ce n'est rien, mais Wells n'en est pas sur. Les autres sont loin, on n'entendrait pas une branche craquer sous leurs pas, et jamais un animal ne serait si près d'eux. Non. Wells le sent, ce n'est pas un allié qui se tient derrière eux. Il sent la panique monter mais fait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Il lance des regards furtifs de tous côtés mais ne voit rien.  
-Wells, arrête de flipper, soupire Clarke.  
-Clarke, je crois qu'on nous suit...

Bellamy a entendu le bruit lui aussi. Tout comme Murphy et Frank. Il se retourne mais ne voit rien. Bizarre. Il fait signe aux deux autres de continuer leur chemin quand un cri perce le silence de la forêt.  
-COURREZ !  
Monroe et Murphy arrivent sur eux en courant. Où est John ? Bellamy n'en a aucune idée. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se poser la question. Suivi de Murphy, il s'élance dans la direction où se trouve Clarke et les autres. Il n'a pas le droit de les laisser seuls face au danger.

Atom s'effondre au sol et Clarke retient un cri. Une flèche l'a touché de plein fouet et il est tombé à ses pieds.  
-Clarke... murmure-t-il. Par ... Tez ...  
Clarke reste pourtant sous état de choc et Wells attrape sa main pour s'enfuir avec elle. Il a vu Bellamy plus loin, courir vers eux, et il lui fait signe de continuer vers le camp. Mais il ne voit pas les ombres qui les pourchassent et réussissent à les encercler. Clarke, elle, les voit. Elle voit ces silhouettes étranges s'approcher, menaçantes, elle voit ces hommes qui ont survécus sur terre malgré les radiations s'avancer vers eux, armés jusqu'aux dents, près à les tuer.  
-Clarke... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose...  
-Pas maintenant Wells, ce n'est pas le moment, gémit Clarke en courant derrière lui.  
-Si Clarke, car je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de te le dire après et je ne veux pas mourir sachant que tu me hais.  
-Tu as fait tuer mon père Wells ! Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner !  
Wells évite une branche d'arbre un peu trop basse et continue.  
-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Clarke je n'ai rien dit de ton secret, comme je n'ai rien de ce que je sais à ce sujet.  
Non Clarke ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas comment son meilleur ami a pu dénoncer son père au chancelier Jaha, alors qu'il savait très bien l'importance de ce secret. Elle ne comprend pas non plus comment, du peu de personnes qui étaient au courant de ce terrible secret, c'était Wells qui l'avait trahi. Et comment...  
Une idée effleure l'esprit de Clarke, mais elle refuse d'y croire. _Non... C'est impossible. Pourtant cela expliquerait tant de chose._ Elle n'ose pas poser la question à Wells. Mais quand elle aperçoit les terriens les encercler, elle n'hésite plus.  
-C'était ma mère...  
Wells s'arrête. Ils ne peuvent plus avancer de toute manière. Il se retourne vers la jeune fille, et elle voit dans ses yeux à quel point il est torturé. Mais il se fait violence et hoche la tête.  
Clarke sent le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds et le terre humide sous ses mains. Elle va mourir de toute façon, alors autant qu'elle le sache.  
Les terriens s'approchent de plus en plus. Ils ne sont qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, armés jusqu'aux dents, couverts de fourrures, le visage peinturluré et caché par des crânes d'animaux.  
-Wells... murmure Clarke en serrant le bras de son ami.

Les corps ne sont pas là. C'est impossible. Finn aurait mis sa main au feu. Ils étaient ici il y a encore une heure. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Ethan. Le jeune homme semble très inquiet. Oui, lui aussi trouve ça étrange.  
-Vous sûrs que c'était bien là ? demande Gia.  
Finn lui fait signe de se taire et s'accroupit pour mieux voir le sol. Oui, l'herbe est pliée ici et là, et il y a du sang. Les corps étaient bien là. Ça n'annonce rien de bon. Si les corps ont été déplacés, c'est que quelqu'un sait qu'ils ont été trouvé. Et ce quelqu'un est peut-être encore dans les parages.  
-Finn ? demande Ethan.  
Le jeune homme hoche la tête.  
-Il faut qu'on rentre, ordonne alors Ethan. Mais alors qu'ils quittent le chemin, deux silhouettes apparaissent entre les arbres.  
-Fuyez ! crie Neal, joignant l'acte à la parole, suivit par Jason.  
Ils retournent en courant dans le chemin mais sont aussitôt abattus par des flèches. Finn fait signe aux quatre survivants de le suivre. Il sait exactement où aller. Ethan et Gia sur ses talons, il s'enfonce encore plus dans la forêt.

-NOOOOOOOOON !  
Mais c'est trop tard. Le corps de Wells tombe dans ses bras et Clarke se laisse tomber à terre. Le jeune homme s'est jeté devant elle pour la sauver quand il a vu l'un de leurs ennemis décocher une flèche.  
-Wells, gémit Clarke.  
-Ça va aller, murmure-t-il la voix rauque.  
-Bellamy va arriver. Il va nous sauver et je te soignerais une fois au camp.  
Il ferme les yeux et Clarke le secoue. Il ne doit pas perdre connaissance.  
-Wells, reste avec moi !  
-Je suis désolé...  
Son corps s'affaisse. C'en est fini de lui. Clarke laisse échapper un cri et des grosses larmes perlent sur ses joues.  
Elle ne voit pas les Terriens s'approcher, elle n'entend pas Bellamy l'appeler, ni le cors de chasse résonner dans le silence de la forêt. Elle ne peut que pleurer son ami.

Bellamy l'aperçoit. Clarke est là-bas, recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrant contre elle le corps inanimé de Wells.  
-Lève-toi, Princesse ! dit Bellamy en essayant de la soulever.  
Elle refuse de bouger et Bellamy se voit obliger de la traîner loin de Wells. Quelque chose approche, un brouillard jaunâtre pénètre dans la forêt, et si tous les animaux le fuient, cela doit être dangereux.  
-Non, laisse-moi là, crie Clarke.  
Bellamy n'a pas le choix. Il ordonne aux autres de partir et prend Clarke dans ses bras. Après quelques centaines de mètres, Bellamy la repose. Ils n'iront pas assez vite s'il doit la porter. Il attrape sa main et la traîne derrière lui. Il a découvert des grottes dans le coin quelques jours plus tôt. Il espère juste que ça les abritera du brouillard.  
Clarke glisse sur les pierres humide et Bellamy la rattrape plusieurs fois. Ils s'enfoncent aussi loin qu'ils le peuvent dans la grotte mais arrivent très rapidement au bout. Clarke est épuisée et se laisse tomber dans un coin. Bellamy ne sait s'il doit la réconforter ou lui laisser de l'espace. Il envisage la deuxième option. Il a toujours été nul pour réconforter les filles de toute manière. Il sort de son sac une lampe, des rations, une gourde remplie d'eau et un parachute. Il étale le parachute par terre et dépose Clarke dedans malgré ses protestations.  
-Il est mort, Bellamy, murmure Clarke.  
-Je sais, Princesse... Tu devrais dormir un peu.  
Il pose la gourde et de la nourriture à coté d'elle au cas où elle aurait faim et va s'installer quelques pas plus loin. D'où il est, il voit encore les beaux yeux bleu de Clarke, si tristes, regarder sans vraiment la voir, la pierre grise et froide partout autour d'elle. Elle se tourne et se retourne, mais ne semble pas réussir à s'endormir. Lui par contre n'a aucun problème avec ça. Il sent que dès qu'il fermera les yeux, il plongera dans le sommeil.  
-Bellamy ?  
La voix de Clarke le fait sursauter. Elle est allongée sur le côté, la main sour la tête et le regarde fixement. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il se lève, s'avance vers elle et s'allonge dans le parachute à ses côtés. Elle se tourne vers lui et cale sa tête contre lui alors qu'il ramène le pan du parachute sur elle. Il hésite à poser sa main sur elle mais elle trouve sa place sur sa hanche, presque naturellement. Le jeune fille soupire et ferme les yeux.  
-Merci, chuchote-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est rien. Et maintenant dors, Princesse...

**Oui, je sais, et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui auraient voulu qu'il en soit autrement, mais Wells est mort. Bon, il a quand même eu une mort un peu plus glorieuse que dans la série, je crois qu'on lui devait bien ça ! **

**J'essayerais peut-être de le faire revenir dans des flash back, mais je ne promets rien ! **

** Estellech, encore merci de m'avoir donné ton avis après chaque chapitre ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Petite note avant de vous laisser lire ce cinquième chapitre... **

**Vous avez probablement remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de titre à ce chapitre, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé... Je cherche ce satané titre depuis trois jours et ça ne vient pas. **

**Il n'y aura donc pas de titre jusqu'à ce que ma tête accepte de fonctionner et de trouver comment appeler ce chapitre. **

**Si vous avez plus d'inspiration que moi et un titre à proposer, pourquoi pas ?! Je suis preneuse et je vous remercie d'avance. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

Clarke ouvre un œil. Où est-elle ? Il fait sombre, seule une petite lampe torche l'éclaire. Elle regarde autour d'elle, on dirait une grotte. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'en a aucun idée.

Clarke sent quelque chose bouger sous sa tête et resserrer son emprise sur elle. Elle entend une respiration lente et régulière. Alors elle réalise. Elle est allongée contre Bellamy, sa tête reposant sur son torse, le bras du jeune homme la serrant contre lui. Elle se redresse immédiatement, réveillant Bellamy. Le jeune homme baille, se gratte la nuque, s'étire avant de se tourner vers Clarke.  
-Hey Princesse ? Bien dormi ?

Bellamy ne comprend pas pourquoi Clarke le regarde comme ça. Il n'a rien dit, rien fait, mais la jeune fille se tient toujours à l'écart. Il lui balance un sourire éclatant mais rien à faire, elle reste statique, assise à quelques centimètres de lui, le dévisageant autant que possible.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
Bellamy prend son temps avant de répondre. Il se lève, fait quelques pas, s'étire, puis s'approche de Clarke.  
-Je t'ai amené là hier soir après que... Que ...  
Bellamy ne sait pas s'il doit en parler. Après tout Clarke lui a toujours fait comprendre qu'elle n'évoquait pas les sujets dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Autrement, elle se taisait et se renfermait sur elle-même. Mais la jeune fille n'a pas oublié.  
-Après que Wells soit mort...  
Bellamy voit son visage se décomposer. Clarke remonte ses jambes contre elle et cache sa tête dans ses genoux. Le jeune homme ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il n'a jamais eu à réconforter sa sœur quand elle pleurait, car elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui. Il était même étonné qu'une fille aussi forte et courageuse que Clarke se laisse aller devant lui, alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments.  
-Clarke ?  
Elle ne répond pas, la tête toujours baissée, cachée par ses cheveux qui tombent en cascade autour de son visage.  
-Clarke je... Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu Wells, après tout ce que tu as vécu. Mais il s'est sacrifié pour toi. Le mieux que tu puisse faire, c'est vivre ta vie. C'est ce que Wells aurait voulut.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que Wells aurait voulut ! s'écrit soudainement Clarke.  
Elle se lève brusquement, renversant Bellamy au passage, et s'éloigne de l'autre côté de la grotte. Il ne la connait que depuis une dizaine de jours, mais cette fille va le rendre dingue.  
Alors qu'il parle, il s'approche d'elle, lentement, et s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il voit ses épaules se soulever, secouées par les spasmes qui l'agitent. Il pose sa main sur son épaule.  
-Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas. Mais je vais te dire ce que moi je pense. Je pense que tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça, Clarke. C'est impossible. Tu dois rester forte. Tu dois ...  
Mais la jeune fille fait volte-face et balance sa main vers le visage de Bellamy. La claque retentit sur sa joue, rougissant la peau.  
-Ne me dis plus jamais ce que je dois faire ! gronde Clarke.

Bellamy attrape sa main avant qu'elle ne la retire et immobilise la jeune fille. Il la pousse contre la paroi de la grotte et, malgré ses protestations, il ne la laisse pas partir. Clarke sent la fraîcheur de la pierre dans son dos et la force de Bellamy qui serre ses poignets.  
-Lâche-moi, gémit-elle. Tu me fais mal !  
Mais il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le gifler... Et puis non, elle ne regrette pas. Ça lui apprendra. Elle ne pleure plus désormais, et ses yeux pourtant humides, lancent des regards haineux au jeune homme.  
-Tu vois, dit-il. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas montrer tes faiblesses. Tu es une battante, et le leader de notre camp.  
-Si c'est pour devenir comme toi, non merci, réplique-t-elle avant de se libérer de son emprise.  
Bellamy la lâche et elle s'éloigne de nouveau de lui.

Finn soupire. Voilà deux bonnes heures qu'ils sont coincés dans ce qui devaient être une voiture autre fois, et il n'en peut plus d'entendre Ethan et Gia se dire des mots doux. Ces deux-là ont bien choisir leur moment. Il se redresse malgré l'espace confiné et jète un coup d'oeil à l'extérieure. Le brouillard semble s'être dissipé. C'est le moment de partir !  
-Eh les gars, c'est fini. Il faut qu'on rentre au camp !  
Il pousse la portière qui s'ouvre dans un grincement à avertir tous les terriens de la forêt et s'extirpe du véhicule. Une fois dehors et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait aucun danger, il aide Gia et Ethan à sortir, puis ils se mettent en route. Ils ne marchent pas très longtemps avant de gagner le lac qu'ils longent quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir le vaisseau.  
Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucune agitation. Le feu est est éteint, et laisse une épaisse fumée s'élever vers le ciel. Gia, la première arrivée sur les lieux se retourne vers eux en retenant un cri.

Ethan se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras, l'éloignant du terrible spectacle qui les attend. Quatorze corps jonchent le sol. Des corps ensanglantés, écrasés, disloqués. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Il laisse Gia aux soins de Finn et court parmi les corps, voir s'il y a des survivants. En vain. Alors il se précipite vers le vaisseau, et tambourine aussi fort qu'il le peut à la porte.  
-C'est moi ! crie-t-il. Ouvrez !  
Il croit qu'on ne lui répondra jamais, pourtant la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître les seize rescapés.

Kim, du haut de ses quatorze ans, a été la seule capable de contrôler suffisamment sa voix pour raconter à Ethan ce qu'il s'est passé. Jamais elle n'oubliera les dernières vingt-quatre heures. La petite troupe était partie depuis à peine une heure. Un autre groupe revenait de la pêche et Kim aidait à vider les poissons, quand elle avait aperçu quelque chose bouger dans les arbres. On avait ri d'elle, la traitant de bébé. Mais le bruit s'était intensifié, les branches gigotaient dangereusement alors qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air.  
Décidée à percer ce mystère, elle avait lâché son poisson et s'était avancée vers la forêt. C'est alors qu'elle les avait vu. Trois hommes... Non. Pas des hommes. Trois bêtes se tenaient devant elle, habillés de fourrures, la peau peinte, le visage masqué par du charbon. Ils grognaient et faisaient des bruits d'animaux. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de crier à chacun de se mettre à l'abri qu'ils s'étaient rués sur le camp, tuant tous ceux qui n'avaient pu rentrer dans la vaisseau.

Ils sont déjà passés par là, Clarke en est persuadée. Mais Bellamy clame savoir où ils se trouvent et elle ne veux pas se disputer avec lui. Elle n'en a pas la force. Elle n'a pas non plus la force de continuer. Épuisée, Clarke se laisse tomber à terre. Elle a chaud, soif, faim, ses pieds la font souffrir, Bellamy l'agace et elle en a assez de ne rien voir. Bien que ce soit probablement déjà le milieu de la journée, le ciel est couvert de nuage, et dans la forêt, on y voit encore plus mal.  
Bellamy s'arrête et revient vers elle. Il s'assoit sur une pierre à coté d'elle et lui tend la gourde. Clarke la lui arrache presque des mains mais découvre avec amertume qu'elle est vide. Dépitée, elle la rend à Bellamy.  
-Tu sais quoi ? On va faire une pause.  
Clarke s'en fiche. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle l'aurait fait cette pause. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle s'adosse contre un arbre et observe Bellamy du coin de l'oeil enlever sa veste et la plier en quatre avant de s'allonger par terre et de la glisser sous sa tête.  
-Ça te dérange si je dors Princesse ? J'ai eu un réveil difficile.  
Il n'attend pas qu'elle réponde et ferme les yeux, laissant alors tout le loisir à Clarke de l'observer. La jeune fille doit l'admettre, Bellamy Blake est vraiment beau. Et il en est suffisamment conscient pour en jouer un maximum. Mais cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'il puisse être le plus gros crétin qu'elle connaisse quand il le veut.  
-Je rêve ou tu me matte ?  
Clarke sursaute. Elle n'a même pas remarqué qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Le rouge aux joues, elle se lève, attrape son sac et reprend sa marche. Bellamy la rattrape en quelques foulées.  
-Tu sais, si tu voulais m'étudier, tu pouvais le faire ce matin, quand tu dormais sur moi et que je ne risquais pas de me réveiller.  
Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. C'est de ces moments là qu'elle parlait, ces moments où Bellamy semble prendre un malin plaisir à la taquiner.

Bellamy marche à quelques pas derrière Clarke. Sa dernière tentative de blague a échoué — comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs — et la jeune fille lui a clairement fait comprendre son désir de rester seule.  
-Clarke ?  
Elle ne répond pas, continuant sa progression à travers la forêt.  
-Clarke ? insiste-il.  
Elle le fait exprès ? Oui, bien sûr qu'elle le fait exprès ! Cette fille est une vraie tête de mule. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Déjà qu'ils sont perdus dans cette forêt, entourés de terriens qui veulent leur peau, mais en plus il faut qu'il soit coincé avec la fille la plus bornée qu'il connaisse !  
-Eh ! Princesse ! tente-t-il une dernière fois.  
-Quoi ? s'exclame Clarke en se retournant.  
Bellamy lui lance un sourire victorieux.  
-Aaaah ! Je savais que ça marcherait !  
Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et reprend sa marche.  
-Ce surnom est idiot, et infondé. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler...  
-Chut ! ordonne Bellamy en rattrapant Clarke.  
Il a entendu quelque chose. La jeune fille proteste mais il met sa main sur sa bouche et l'empêche de parler. Il tend oreille, espérant percevoir ce son encore une fois. Mais à part le grincement des troncs... Si ! Il l'entend encore ! C'est par là. Sans prévenir, il attrape la main de Clarke et la traîne derrière lui.  
La lumière perce à travers les arbres et ils débouchent sur un lieu dégagé. Clarke émet un hoquet de surprise et Bellamy sourit, ravi de ne pas s'être trompé. C'était bien une cascade qu'il avait entendu. Il tient toujours la main de Clarke, tant ils sont absorbés par ce qu'ils voient. Quand il s'en rend compte, il la lâche, et Clarke récupère sa main d'un geste brusque, visiblement gênée.  
Bellamy ne tient plus sur place. Il sort leur gourde, pose son sac et sa veste sur un rocher et descend vers la rivière. De l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, il remplit le récipient puis retourne vers Clarke pour lui proposer de l'eau. Méfiante, la jeune fille accepte finalement. Ils vident la gourde en quelques gorgées puis se laissent tomber par terre épuisés.  
Le soleil est revenu, il fait de plus en plus chaud. Allongé sur les immenses pierres qui bordent la rivière, Bellamy regarde l'eau couler tranquillement. Il lui semble qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fond. Il a probablement pied jusqu'au milieu du cour d'eau...

Clarke n'en revient pas. Bellamy enlève ses bottes, son pantalon et son t-shirt avant de descendre vers la rivière. Assise à quelques mètres de lui, la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, ce qui n'échappe pas à Bellamy.  
-C'est la deuxième fois que je te surprends à m'observer, fait remarquer Bellamy. Si je ne te connaissais pas, Princesse, je commencerais à me poser sérieusement des questions ...  
Clarke sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle concentre toute son attention sur la cascade. Mais du coin de l'oeil, elle voit Bellamy disparaître peu à peu dans l'eau, éveillant en elle sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de flotter dans l'eau ? Est-elle fraiche ? Elle doit forcément l'être, et ça doit être un vrai bonheur avec la chaleur qu'il fait dehors.  
Piquée par la curiosité, elle attrape sa gourde et s'approche de la rivière pour la remplir. Bellamy en profite pour lui balancer une gerbe d'eau. Clarke sursaute.  
-Arrête Bellamy, on a pas le temps. On ferait bien de rentrer...  
-Allez Princesse ! On a bien le droit à une petite pause. Non ?  
Il lui lance un sourire étincellent qui fait frissonner Clarke. Mais elle ne se laisse pas distraire, la gourde est presque pleine. Clarke ne voit pas Bellamy qui s'avance vers elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à remonter sur la berge, il lui attrape la gourde des mains et en verse tout le contenu sur Clarke.  
-Eh ! Rend-la moi ! proteste Clarke en s'enfonçant dans l'eau pour récupérer cette satanée gourde que Bellamy secoue devant elle.  
-Il va falloir venir la chercher dans ce cas ...  
Clarke tend le bras mais Bellamy est bien plus grand qu'elle, et il lance la gourde sur la berge, près de leurs affaires. Elle a désormais de l'eau jusqu'au ventre, et ce n'est pas rassurant. Elle fait demi-tour, voulant regagner la terre ferme, mais Bellamy enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et la tire en arrière. Clarke s'indigne, se débat, crie, mais au fond d'elle, elle rie. Impossible pour elle de se délivrer, et elle a beau menacer Bellamy de lui faire payer ça, il n'est pas décidé à la laisser partir. Au contraire, il resserre sa prise sur elle, la plaque contre lui et recule dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que Clarke ait de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Alors il la lâche et Clarke réalise qu'elle a à peine pied. Paniquée, elle se retourne et s'agrippe à Bellamy qui rit aux éclats. Clarke ne trouve vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Il fait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, il touche le fond lui !  
-Bellamy, gronde Clarke, ce n'est plus drôle, ramène-moi là-bas.  
Mais le jeune homme fait encore un pas en arrière, la forçant à s'accrocher un peu plus à lui. Clarke n'en peut plus. Son envie de rire lui est passé, son cœur bat à deux milles à l'heure et elle ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle risque de se noyer ou parce qu'elle est cramponnée à Bellamy.  
-Je ne te laisserais partir que lorsque tu m'auras montré que tu sais t'amuser, Princesse, répond aussitôt Bellamy.  
Clarke n'a plus les pieds qui touchent le sol. Elle passe ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. _Ah il veut s'amuser ? Et bien il va voir ..._ Elle n'a jamais été douée en physique, mais elle sait que plus un corps est lourd, plus il s'enfonce dans l'eau. Alors elle met tout son poids sur Bellamy, parvient à le déséquilibrer et s'arrache de son étreinte en quelques mouvements maladroits alors qu'il disparait sous l'eau. Ses pieds glissent sur les cailloux, mais elle voit la berge se rapprocher. Encore un petit effort, elle y est presque.

Ah, Clarke veut jouer à ça. Alors qu'elle se presse pour sortir de l'eau, Bellamy l'attrape par la jambe et la tire en arrière. Clarke a à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Bellamy avant de plonger sous l'eau. Quand elle en resort, haletante, Bellamy la transporte jusqu'à la berge et l'assoit sur une pierre.  
-Eh ! Respire Princesse !  
Clarke, les cheveux dégoulinants, les vêtements trempés, essaye de calmer sa respiration. Bellamy, inquiet, se penche vers elle.  
-Tu sais, je n'ai pas tout compris au massage cardiaque, mais je crois me rappeler qu'il faudrait que je t'embrasse...  
-T'es vraiment un idiot ! dit Clarke en lui assénant un coup dans l'épaule.  
Au début, Bellamy croit qu'elle ne plaisante pas, qu'elle est vraiment fâchée. Puis il voit son sourire et ses yeux briller d'amusement. Il se laisse tomber à côté d'elle. Après quelques minutes, elle se lève et lui tend la main.  
-On y retourne ? demande-t-elle, le regard espiègle.

Clarke, épuisée, enlève ses vêtements pour les faire sécher. Elle sent les yeux de Bellamy se poser sur elle et elle enfile sa veste pour se cacher de son regard. Le jeune homme s'approche d'elle._ Arrêtes de rougir Clarke_, s'ordonne-t-elle.  
Pendant qu'elle finit d'étendre ses vêtements, Clarke sent le regard de Bellamy peser de plus en plus sur elle.  
-Je rêve ou tu passes ton temps à m'observer, Bellamy Blake ? demande Clarke d'un ton joueur. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je me poserais des questions...  
Bellamy sourit.  
-Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire, Princesse, tu sais peut-être t'amuser en fin de compte...  
Il s'allonge près d'elle sur la pierre chaude, et après hésitation, Clarke fait de même. Le soleil chauffe sa peau et bientôt, elle enlève sa veste qui lui tient trop chaud. Il n'y a pas un bruit hormis le ronflement de la cascade, le chant des oiseaux et la respiration de Bellamy. Elle ferme les yeux, et bercée par cette douce mélodie, elle repense à l'heure qui vient de s'écouler.  
-Princesse ? Tu dors ? murmure Bellamy.  
Princesse... Elle va finir par l'aimer ce surnom...

**Alors ? Oui, vous l'avez compris, je suis une inconditionnelle Bellarke shippeuse ( si ça se dit... ).**

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passages de l'autre camp, mais je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre trop long et je ne me voyais pas couper l'action et l'éparpiller sur deux chapitres. **

**Pour ceux qui pensent que c'est impossible que Bellamy et Clarke agissent ainsi, je me permets d'expliquer. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai aussi lu les bouquins. Et c'est difficile de ne pas être influencé par ce qu'on y a trouvé. Personnellement, c'est un Bellamy moins grave, moins sérieux que celui que nous connaissons dans la série que j'ai découvert. Enfin je ne dis pas que les deux personnages sont totalement différents hein ! Juste que selon moi, il se montre bien plus joueur avec Clarke dans le livre.**

**Brrrreeeeeef ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu et je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Estellech et ilai, mille merci merci pour vos commentaires ! **

**K. Brooks **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey ! **

**Après une semaine ( ou presque ) d'absence, voilà le sixième chapitre. Bon, c'est pas de ma faute si ça a pris autant de temps hein! Mais en vacances, faut se battre pour aller sur internet... **

**Voila, voila. Un dernier petit mot avant de balancer la suite, ( parce qu'on sait tous que vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre raconter ma vie...) mais un grand merci à Kanli pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre ! **

**Allez! Bonne lecture ! **

Finn retrouve Ethan dans le vaisseau, occupé à bidouiller la radio. Ils n'ont aucune nouvelle des autres depuis deux jours. Depuis qu'ils ont réussi à communiquer pour la première fois à vrai dire...  
«Toujours rien ?"  
Ethan secoue la tête. Épuisé, il sort prendre l'air. Le soleil commence à baisser, et bientôt, ils s'enfermeront tous dans le vaisseau pour y passer la nuit en sécurité. Ethan, aidé de Finn et d'un autre garçon, ont passé la veille à enterrer leurs morts. Il y a eu suffisamment de pertes, en tant que chef de ce camp, il ne peut laisser de telles choses arriver à nouveau. Demain, même si la tristesse ne les aura pas quitté, ils devront s'organiser et être prêts à défendre leur camp, quoi qu'il arrive.  
« Tu vas y arriver », dit Finn pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. « Tiens, prend ça. »  
Ethan dévisage la flasque que lui tend son ami. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais ça a l'air vieux. Si ça se trouve, ça ne vient même pas de l'Arc.  
« De l'alcool », explique Finn. « Du vrai ! Je l'ai trouvé durant l'une de mes petites escapades. »  
Ethan accepte la bouteille et en boit une gorgée. C'est frais, mais le liquide brûle bientôt sa gorge et il le sent descendre dans son ventre. Il rend la flasque à Finn en toussant.  
« Je croyais avoir interdit les sorties », fait remarquer Ethan.  
Finn hausse les épaules. Après tout, c'est vrai, sans ses escapades, ils ne connaîtraient pas aussi bien le coin.

Il fait chaud, malgré le jour qui commence à tomber et les arbres qui protègent du soleil. Clarke enlève sa veste et la range dans son sac. Bellamy est une fois de plus convaincu qu'il sait où ils vont mais Clarke n'en est pas certaine.  
« Eh ! » l'interpelle-t-elle. « Loin de moi l'envie de te vexer, mais tu sais où on est ? »  
« Oui Princesse, et je sais où on va. »  
Mais Clarke s'arrête. Bellamy fait volte-face.  
« Quoi, encore ? »  
« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ! » accuse Clarke.  
Bellamy fait un pas vers elle et la toise de toute sa hauteur.  
« Bien sûre que si ! »  
« Bien sûre que non Bellamy ! »  
Si Bellamy croit qu'il lui fait peur, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Elle remonte rageusement son sac sur son épaule et part dans la première direction qui lui vient à l'esprit. Bellamy l'appelle mais elle ne répond pas, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Il attrape sa main et la tire vers lui.  
« Eh ! » s'indigne-t-elle.  
Bellamy plante ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Elle essaye de se dégager mais rien à faire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette habitude de la coincer comme ça ?  
« Je sais exactement où nous sommes Clarke. Et quand tu t'en rendras compte, tu me sauteras au cou, tu verras... »  
Clarke hausse un sourcil. Elle a du mal à croire que Bellamy, qui les a déjà perdus deux fois, sache où ils se trouvent. Mais elle décide de le suivre. Après tout, elle n'a pas d'autre choix.

Octavia est de plus en plus inquiète. Quand elle a vu Murphy, Monroe et Miller revenir la veille et que Bellamy n'était pas avec eux, elle était prête à partir à sa recherche. D'autant plus que Clarke n'était pas là non plus. Mais très vite, un brouillard jaunâtre a rempli l'air, les forçant tous à se réfugier dans le vaisseau.  
Voilà plus de vingt-quatre heures que son amie et son frère ont disparu. Le soleil se couche. S'ils ont survécu à la première nuit, c'est peu probable qu'ils survivent à une deuxième. _Tant pis_. S'il le faut, elle échappera à la surveillance de Murphy pour aller à leur recherche.  
Décidée, elle court jusqu'au vaisseau. Monty essaye de communiquer avec l'autre camp, mais cela semble compliqué.  
« Monty, j'ai quelques trucs à faire, mais dès que je reviens, je veux un debrief' complet ! »  
Monty ne cherche pas à poser de question. Il a bien raison. Moins il en sait mieux ce sera, pour lui, comme pour elle. Elle attend d'être sûre que Murphy est occupé, puis se faufile hors du camp. Après tout, Bellamy est son _frère_. Si elle ne part pas à sa recherche, qui le fera ?

Bien sûr que Bellamy sait où ils sont. Comment Clarke peut-elle douter de lui ? Elle lui repose tout de même la question et Bellamy lui répond une fois de plus par l'affirmative. Oui, il connait l'endroit. Oui, ils vont bientôt arriver.  
À vrai dire, il s'est repéré il y a un bon quart d'heure. Mais faire poireauter Clarke l'amuse. Elle n'a qu'à lui faire un peu confiance. Ils passent devant un arbre énorme au tronc creux. Bellamy le reconnait. Le camp n'est plus qu'à quelques minutes de marche.  
« Bell ? »  
Le jeune homme sursaute et pousse Clarke derrière lui pour la protéger. Quand il voit apparaître Octavia de derrière un arbre, son visage s'éclaire et il serre sa sœur dans ses bras.  
« J'ai eu tellement peur. » murmure-t-elle.  
« Il ne s'est rien passé. » la rassure Bellamy.

Clarke passe la porte du camp avec soulagement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour mais le vieux vaisseau lui avait manqué. Ils sont accueillis par tous les jeunes qui veulent savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. Murphy et Miller se détachent du groupe et s'avancent.  
« Où sont les autres ? » demande Murphy en se tournant vers Clarke.  
La jeune fille sent un sanglot se coincer dans sa gorge. Que faire ? Que dire ? Elle ne peut pas parler, elle a trop peur de pleurer. Mais elle doit être forte.  
« Roma, Atom, John et Frank sont morts » dit-elle d'une voix aussi calme qu'elle le pouvait.  
« Et Wells ? » demande quelqu'un dont la jeune fille ne voit pas le visage.  
Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux et lui lance un sourire encourageant. Elle prend son courage à deux mains avant de dire trois mots, si simples, et qui pourtant lui paraissent imprononçables._ Il est mort_.  
Un murmure s'élève de la part des 100 que Bellamy fait taire d'un geste.  
« Nous vous raconterons tout, mais Clarke est épuisée, elle doit se reposer. »  
Octavia se propose de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa tente mais Bellamy insiste. Posant sa main dans le dos de Clarke, il la guide à travers les 100 qui se poussent peu à peu pour les laisser passer. La tente qu'Octavia a fait monter pour Clarke est près du vaisseau, à quelques mètres des douches qui ont été terminées dans la journée.  
« Ça va aller ? » demande Bellamy d'un air soucieux.  
Clarke hoche la tête.  
« Si tu as le moindre soucis... Tu sais où est ma tente », ajoute-t-il.  
Clarke acquiesce.  
« Merci, » dit-elle imperceptiblement.  
« Oh ce n'est rien », répond-t-il avec un sourire. « Le plus difficile a été de te faire croire que nous étions vraiment perdus. »  
Clarke croit avoir mal compris. Mais non, Bellamy a bien dit que... Il lui fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne vers le feu que Murphy est en train d'allumer.  
Clarke le regarde s'éloigner puis rentre dans sa tente. Octavia a vraiment pensé à tout. Elle lui a même déniché une fourrure et un matelas pour dormir. Clarke s'y allonge avec délice et se glisse sous l'espèce de couverture.  
Elle n'en revient pas. Tout ce temps, il savait la direction du camp. Ils n'étaient pas perdus. Elle soupçonne le jeune homme de les avoir égarés volontairement pour lui laisser du temps. Clarke s'en veut alors d'avoir été si dure avec lui. Durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, Bellamy a pris soin d'elle alors qu'il aurait très bien pu faire comme n'importe qui d'autre : lui coller une bonne claque et lui dire de s'en remettre. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, et Clarke se surprend à penser qu'elle lui en est plus que reconnaissante.

Il se fait tard quand Bellamy décide de quitter le groupe pour aller dormir. Le brouillard acide ayant foutu en l'air toutes leurs provisions, ils n'ont pu manger qu'un demi-paquet de ration. Il comprend à quoi Clarke faisait sans cesse référence.  
_Clarke_. Elle n'est pas sortie dîner et Bellamy espère qu'elle va bien. Il fait un détour en rejoignant sa tente pour passer devant la sienne et vérifier que la jeune fille aille bien.  
Non, Clarke ne va pas bien. Elle crie, pleure, et on l'entend des tentes plus loin. Bellamy hésite à entrer, mais quand il l'entend prononcer pour la énième fois le prénom de Wells, il entre tout de même.  
La jeune fille n'est plus dans son lit, mais roulée en boule, par terre, serrant sa veste dans ses bras. Les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues et elle est secouée de spasmes. Il se penche vers elle et tente de la remettre dans son lit mais elle se débat.  
« Laissez-moi ! » crie-t-elle du fin fond de son cauchemar. « C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! »  
Bellamy la prend dans ses bras et la soulève malgré le refus de la jeune fille. Elle est légère et il n'a aucun mal à la porter jusque dans son lit. Il repose la couverture sur elle et sort de la tente après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien.  
« Non » gémit Clarke, arrêtant Bellamy.  
Il se retourne, mais elle dort.  
« Ne me laisse pas », dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
Parlait-elle à lui ou à Wells ? Probablement à Wells... Mais peu importe. Bellamy fait demi-tour et se glisse contre Clarke.

L'agitation qui règne dehors réveille Clarke. Sa nuit a été hantée de cauchemars et son lit lui semble étrangement petit. Mais elle est épuisée, elle resterait bien allongée encore un peu. Elle laisse échapper un long bâillement puis serre son oreiller dans ses bras. Son oreiller qui lui rend son étreinte. Clarke se redresse aussitôt.  
« Bordel, Bellamy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
Bellamy ouvre un œil, groggy. Clarke, les mains sur les hanches, le regarde attentivement, mais il lui sourit, se tourne dos à elle et remonte la couverture sur ses épaules.  
« Eh ! » s'exclame-t-elle, « Barre-toi de mon lit ! »  
Elle tire la couverture et entreprend de le faire sortir du lit, mais rien à faire, Bellamy se fait aussi lourd qu'il le peut.  
« Woh, woh, woh, on se calme Princesse ! » dit-il en se retournant vers elle. « Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de filles qui payeraient pour être à ta place... Alors sois un peu reconnaissante et laisse-moi dormir. »  
Clarke en reste sans voix. Vient-il de l'envoyer bouler ? Est-il en train de se payer une grasse matinée dans son lit à elle ? Elle balance rageusement la fourrure sur lui, enfile la première veste qui lui tombe sous la main et sort de sa tente. Tant pis, elle dormira demain. Octavia l'attend devant sa tente et l'interpelle.  
« Pas maintenant Octavia. Je dois aller voir Monty, il nous faut des nouvelles de l'autre camp. Nous devons absolument parler à l'Arc dans moins d'une semaine. »  
« Ça tombe bien », s'exclame Octavia, « Je voulais te parler de ça. Monty a déniché un nouvel ingénieur... »

Octavia se rend avec Clarke jusqu'au vaisseau. Monty est assis face à une table de fortune sur lequel repose un énorme appareil. Des fils jaillissent de tous les coins du vaisseau pour se rejoindre dans la radio.  
« Des nouvelles ? » demande Clarke, inquiète.  
Monty secoue la tête avant de se remettre au travail. Octavia a beau avoir passé des heures et des heures à l'observer — et à le surveiller —, elle ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il fait. Elle tousse pour attirer l'attention de Clarke et lui désigne la silhouette qui apparaît à travers le sol du vaisseau mais la jeune fille n'y prend pas garde.  
« Dis-moi quand tu auras du nouveau » dit Clarke d'un ton peut être un peu autoritaire.  
« Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas tout le temps sur notre dos, on pourrait avancer plus vite ! »  
Octavia observe du coin de l'œil son amie se retourner vers la personne qui se hisse hors du sol du vaisseau. Une jeune femme brune à la peau dorée et aux yeux noirs s'approche d'elles. Elle leur lance un regard plein de défi. Clarke se redresse et lui rend son regard. Octavia est soulagée de voir qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
« Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu ? » demande Clarke d'une voix froide.  
« Je suis celle qui va pouvoir faire en sorte que tu communiques avec l'Arc. »  
« Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? »  
« Parce que j'ai appris que mon petit ami se trouvait dans l'autre vaisseau. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le revoir. »  
Octavia remarque que Clarke se retient de répondre. Elle la prend par le bras et l'entraîne derrière-elle, alors que Monty rappelle l'ingénieure. _Raven_. Voilà donc comment elle s'appelle.

« Tu es sûre d'avoir dormi Clarke ? demande Octavia alors qu'elle quitte le vaisseau. Tu m'as l'air à cran... »  
Clarke hausse les épaules. Bien sûre qu'elle est fatiguée. Elle n'a pas pu dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elles font un détour vers la réserve d'eau, Clarke meurt de soif.  
« Oui, j'ai dormi », soupire-t-elle. « C'est juste que j'ai l'esprit un peu occupé en ce moment... »  
Octavia lui lance un petit sourire narquois.  
« Quoi ? » s'exclame Clarke, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.  
Octavia fait un signe de tête vers Clarke.  
« Ton esprit serait-il occupé par mon frère, par pur hasard ? »  
Clarke baisse les yeux et réalise qu'elle porte la veste de Bellamy. En sortant précipitamment de sa tente, elle a dû l'enfiler par mégarde. Elle laisse échapper un juron et quitte Octavia pour retourner dans sa tente.

Gia n'ose plus quitter le vaisseau. Après les événements récents, elle ne s'est jamais sentie si peu en sécurité. Ethan a beau lui expliquer qu'une fois l'autre camp rejoint, la situation s'améliorera, elle a trop peur de quitter le vaisseau.  
Alors elle passe des heures, recroquevillée dans un coin au dernier étage du vaisseau, avec Ethan qui bricole la radio, et la petite Kim qui n'est pas plus rassurée qu'elle.  
Elle ne comprend pas comment après le récit de Kim, Ethan peut rester si calme. Bien sûre, lui et Finn sont à la tête des survivants du second vaisseau, son rôle est d'assurer leur sécurité. Sans doute cette sécurité passe par une minimisation du danger selon Ethan, mais Gia n'en est pas certaine. Elle s'entend bien avec lui, très bien même, et ne veut pas se disputer avec lui à ce sujet.  
Kim, qui dort la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme fait un rêve agité. Elle gémit et semble se débattre. Rêve-t-elle encore de l'avant-veille ? C'est possible. Cette nuit, elle a réveillé Gia. La petite était en larmes. Elle avait vu une nouvelle fois le massacre de ses amis.  
À quatorze ans, on ne devrait pas avoir à vivre cela, se fait-elle la réflexion. Tout ceci à cause de l'Arc et de ses lois idiotes. Bien sûr, ces lois et leur application ont permis à la race humaine de perdurer. Mais comment faire survivre l'Homme si pour le moindre vol de ration on était enfermé dès lors qu'on avait dépassé douze ans, et éjecté à dix-huit ans passés.  
Pour la majorité d'entre eux, être envoyé sur Terre avait été le plus beau des saluts car comme Gia, ils approchaient tous des 18 ans et de l'éjection de la station. Mais pour les enfants comme Kim, qui avaient le droit à un second procès lorsqu'ils atteignaient l'âge de 15 ans, la terre était la plus terrible des prisons.  
« Gia ? Ça va ? »  
Gia sursaute. Ethan la regarde avec attention. Elle feint un sourire et hoche la tête. Non ça ne va pas. Mais elle ne veut pas lui montrer qu'elle a peur.  
« J'ai à parler à Finn », explique Ethan en s'approchant d'elle. « Peux-tu surveiller la radio au cas-où les autres nous contacteraient ? »  
Gia acquiesce. Il l'embrasse furtivement, sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à Kim puis disparaît par la trappe. La jeune femme soupire. Si seulement cette satanée radio fonctionnait. Ils pourraient rejoindre l'autre camp...

Finn s'est retiré à l'endroit où lui et Ethan ont enterré leurs morts. Il ne comprend pas comment tout cela a pu arriver.  
Ce matin, il a fait un tour du côté du petit chemin. Il y a marché longtemps, sans s'inquiéter de la présence des monstres qui les avaient attaqués. Alors que le sentier s'agrandissait, Finn avait remarqué la présence de panneaux de part et d'autre du chemin, des pancartes métalliques, datant d'avant la guerre, des pancartes en bois, aux écritures peintes. Toutes incitaient à rebrousser chemin. Mais la curiosité de Finn l'avait poussé à continuer. Il avait avancé de quelques pas encore avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. Là, face à lui, au milieu du chemin, les cinq corps avaient été déposés, ainsi que ceux de Neal, Jason et des deux garçons qu'il avait plus ou moins forcé à venir. Sur leurs corps lacérés de ce qui semblaient être des griffes, avait été posé un panneau de bois. Le message apparait encore clairement dans l'esprit du jeune homme.  
_Partez. Ou mourrez._  
C'est assez clair non ? Et pourtant, Finn était resté là, incapable de bouger, ses yeux fouillants les alentours, passant des bois si calmes aux corps de ses amis.  
Finn se sent tellement mal pour eux. Quelque part dans l'univers, ils avaient peut-être un père ou une mère encore en vie, peut-être même les deux. Et aujourd'hui, ces gens sur l'Arc avaient définitivement perdu leurs enfants. C'était à lui, Finn Collins, que reviendrait le rôle douloureux que serait annoncer ces morts aux familles.  
La flasque qu'il a découvert quelques jours plus tôt est presque vide. Tant pis, il en boit une gorgé. Avec un peu de chance, il se sentira mieux après. Une main se pose sur son épaule.  
« Finn ? »  
« Lâche-moi, » gronde Finn en repoussant la main.  
Est-ce bien cette stupide bouteille d'alcool qu'il a dans la main ? Ethan s'en saisi et la lui arrache des mains. Elle est vide, ou presque, Finn a tout bu.  
« Finn, t'es totalement mort. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Laisse-moi finir les croix. »  
« Fous-moi la paix Ethan ! »  
Il plante la pelle dans le sol et s'éloigne rageusement vers la forêt.

Bellamy n'a pas réussi à se rendormir. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Des pas retentissent dehors et le pan de la tente se soulève laissant apparaître les cheveux blonds de Clarke.  
« Tu en as mis du temps à revenir ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
La jeune fille rougit, ce qui fait sourire Bellamy. Il aime bien la taquiner depuis qu'il a découvert que ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Et il n'était pas du genre à s'en lasser de sitôt. Il croise les bras derrière la tête et lance à Clarke un regard provoquant. Mais la jeune fille, rougissant de plus belle, enlève précipitamment la veste qu'elle roule en boule avant de la lui balancer à la figure. Puis elle attrape la veste qui lui servait d'oreiller et l'enfile.  
« Dégage de mon lit, Bellamy », dit-elle froidement avant de disparaître.  
Cette fille est décidément très spéciale, et dotée d'un fort caractère. Alors qu'il croyait l'avoir percée à jour, elle se révèle sous un autre aspect, retrouvant la froideur qu'elle avait à son égard les premiers jours.  
Bellamy prend sa veste et sort de la tente. Aussitôt, Murphy lui tombe dessus et l'assaille de question. Il vient lui demander l'autorisation d'aller à la recherche des corps. Depuis quand Murphy est-il si... Si... Bellamy ne sait même pas quoi dire. John Murphy lui avait toujours parut insensible, froid et égoïste. Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Comme il s'était trompé avec Clarke.  
« J'y réfléchirais, » répond Bellamy. « Mais n'en parle à personne. Si cela se fait, nous partirons à l'aube pour revenir avant qu'ils se réveillent. Au passage, tu sais où est O ? »  
Murphy lui indique la porte du camp. Quoi ? Octavia s'est encore jointe au groupe de réserve de l'eau ? Ils allaient avoir une longue discussion. En attendant, si l'eau ne manque pas, la viande, elle, est très attendue. Bellamy réunit donc un petit groupe pour aller chasser.

Non, il n'est pas bourré. C'est juste le sol qui bouge sous ses pieds et les arbres qui semblent vouloir l'empêcher de passer. Il n'a pas besoin de se reposer, ni de manger ou de boire. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas réparé ses erreurs. C'est sa faute si tous ces gens sont morts. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Alors c'est décidé. À partir de maintenant, Finn veillera en permanence sur les derniers survivants. Avisant un arbre aux branches assez grosses pour le supporter, il entreprend d'escalader jusqu'à l'une d'entre elle. Là-haut, perché sur son poste d'observation. Il a une large vue sur le camp, le lac, et l'activité dans la forêt. Si quelqu'un approche, il le verra.  
Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, mais le soleil se couche, les jeunes rejoignent le vaisseau avec toutes leurs provisions pour le dîner, le lac devient rouge sang, la porte du vaisseau se ferme. Il ne reste plus que lui, Finn, face à l'immensité de la forêt. Soudain, il entend du bruit à sa droite. Quelque chose court, se faufile de buissons en buissons, se dissimule derrière les arbres, pour s'approcher suffisamment du camp. La silhouette s'arrête, par chance — ou par malchance, tout dépend du point de vue — sous l'arbre où Finn se trouve.  
Le jeune homme voit le sol bouger, la branche semble trembler. Peut-être qu'il a un peu trop bu en fin de compte... Mais c'est trop tard pour hésiter. Finn s'accroupit sur la branche et se laisse tomber sur la silhouette.

**Soooo ?**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Et qui selon vous est le pauvre individu sur lequel Finn vient de s'effondrer? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;) **

**GaiyaKomSkaiKru, Estellech, Kanli, Klaroline22, merci pour vos commentaires :) **

**Bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont encore ! **

**K. Brooks **


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Terrien

**Hey :) **

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'avais envie de le poster maintenant. C'est la rentrée ( pas pour tous, bande de petits chanceux ) et un bac blanc au retour des vacances de février c'est déprimant ... **

**J'ai bien vu toutes vos idées quant au nom de la personne qui vient de se faire écraser par Finn et je ne dirais rien. De toute manière, l'intrigue à ce sujet de dure pas longtemps ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Sous le choc, le corps s'écroule. Finn se relève avec difficulté. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de jouer les acrobates ?_ Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien. Mais tant pis. Il attrape la silhouette par les bras, après s'être assuré de son inconscience et la tire jusqu'au vaisseau.

« Clarke ! Clarke réveille-toi ! »

Clarke grogne. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à interférer dans son sommeil ?_

« Dégage Bellamy, » soupire-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans sa veste.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et mon frère, mais je t'assure que tu as envie de venir ! »

Octavia. Clarke se redresse aussitôt, enfile sa veste et suit Octavia qui éclaire faiblement le chemin jusqu'au vaisseau. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à avoir été réveillée en urgence. Monty est là, ainsi que Jasper et Raven.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande une voix dans le dos de Clarke.

La jeune femme se retourne sur Bellamy. Il a à peine eut le temps de se rhabiller et finit d'enfiler son t-shirt en passant la porte du vaisseau.

« Raven a réussi à contacter les autres ! » explique Monty, arrivant à peine à contrôler sa joie.

Clarke sent son cœur bondir dans son poitrine. Si la radio fonctionne de nouveau, ils pourront bientôt contacter l'Arc. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle pose la question. Mais Raven, désolée, lui explique que non. C'est comme si quelque chose brouillait leur signal.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche », soupire Clarke. « Je crains les mesures qui pourront être prises là-haut. »

« Compte sur nous », la rassure Raven. « Je te promet que d'ici deux jours, tu leur parleras. »

Clarke esquisse un faible sourire, remercie Octavia de l'avoir réveillée, puis sort du vaisseau. La chaleur l'étouffe dès qu'elle dépasse le parachute qui ferme le vaisseau. Le camp dort profondément, alors elle s'assoit au bord de la passerelle, les pieds dans le vide et écoute ce silence qu'elle n'a plus l'habitude d'entendre. Seul les cinq personnes restées dans le vaisseau et qui discutent troublent ce silence. Des pas résonnent sur le métal de la passerelle et quelqu'un s'assied à côté d'elle. Bellamy. Bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupire Clarke en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour ne pas avoir à regarder le leader du camp.

« J'ai connu plus chaleureux comme accueil. »

Clarke saute sur ses pieds et fait face à Bellamy. Il a toujours ce regard luisant. Il se moque d'elle. Cela fait deux jours qu'il se moque d'elle comme ça.

« Écoute-moi bien, Bellamy Blake. Tu m'as sauvé de ce brouillard acide, tu as eu l'amabilité de t'occuper de moi dans cette grotte quand j'étais mal, tu as eu la gentillesse d'essayer de me changer les idées, tu m'as ramené au camp, et je t'en remercie. Maintenant ça n'explique pas pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé dans mon lit ce matin. Tu prends tout à la rigolade, je te signale que plusieurs d'entre nous sont morts. Alors en tant que co-leader de ce camp, je tolère tes groupies, mais je ne tolèrerais pas que tu passes ton temps à me chercher comme ça. J'ai compris, ça t'amuse de me torturer, tu fais tout en jouant, mais je te signale que nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre et je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser distraire. Alors fais ce pour quoi tu es là, et dirige ce foutu camp comme tu le faisais il y a une semaine. »

Clarke s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Bellamy la toise désormais d'un regard carnassier qui fait frissonner Clarke.

« Tu as raison Clarke », dit-il d'un ton froid. « J'étais juste venu m'excuser pour l'autre nuit et savoir si tes cauchemars au sujet de Wells étaient partis. Mais tu as probablement raison. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un leader est supposé faire. »

Clarke regarde Bellamy s'éloigner. Elle retient un juron puis retourne vers sa tente, dans l'espoir d'y trouver le sommeil.

Ethan a cru rêver quand il a entendu Finn frapper à la porte du vaisseau. Mais ce ne fut en aucun cas comparable au moment où il aperçut le corps inanimé que le jeune homme traînait derrière lui.

Le deuxième étage du vaisseau a été complètement vidé pendant que Gia récupérait toutes les ceintures de sécurité.

« Tiens », dit-elle en tendant les ceintures à Ethan.

Elle semble inquiète, mais Ethan referme la trappe au-dessus d'elle. Il aide Finn à attacher l'individu, sans pour autant dire un mot. À vrai dire, il ne pensait pas le jeune homme capable de cela. Il ne croyait pas se retrouver face à un terrien kidnappé par Finn. Et à présent, il commence sérieusement à flipper.

C'est un jeune homme qu'ils ont kidnappé. Il ne doit pas être plus vieux qu'eux mais ressemble à un guerrier. Il est couvert de fourrures d'animaux, et son visage, peint de charbon, fait étrangement peur. Ils ont trouvé dans sa veste des armes, une sacoche et un carnet, mais Ethan n'ose pas les ouvrir. Le soleil doit se lever dans quelques heures et le voilà contraint à surveiller un terrien ligoté par des ceintures de sécurité et un ami qui s'est endormi.

Il ouvre la trappe et aperçoit Gia. Elle attend sous l'échelle. Lorsqu'il lui fait signe de monter, elle lui décoche un sourire éclatant. Elle observe le terrien avec attention, mais Ethan l'empêche de s'approcher.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour aller contacter les autres », lui explique Ethan à voix basse.

« Encore ? Mais on les a contactés il y a un peu plus de deux heures... »

Ethan fait un signe de tête en direction du prisonnier.

« Je crois qu'ils voudront savoir. »

Gia accepte de se rendre à l'étage et disparait de nouveau. Ethan, épuisé, va s'assoir sur la trappe qui conduit à l'étage inférieur, adossé à la trappe. Il soupire. La nuit promet d'être longue...

Bellamy n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après cette courte nuit, il aurait à rapporter quatre corps. Murphy et Miller étaient venus avec lui. Bellamy n'avait voulu impliquer personne d'autre et les avait réveillés après sa conversation avec Clarke. Mais alors que leur cargaison leur glisse encore des mains, il le regrette amèrement. Ils ont créé une sorte de civière en branchages sur laquelle ils ont allongé les corps de Frank, John, Atom et Wells. Roma reste introuvable.

Il fait à peine jour quand ils arrivent au camp, les autres dorment encore. Ils creusent quatre trous avant d'y déposer les corps puis de les recouvrir.

Monty et Jasper ont passé la nuit devant la radio, au cas où Ethan chercherait à les contacter.

« Du nouveau ? » demande Bellamy.

Jasper fait signe que non entre deux bâillements. Alors Bellamy leur propose de les relayer pour quelques heures. Lui aussi est épuisé mais sa promenade matinale l'a quelque peu réveillé, et après avoir vu les corps de ces pauvres garçons, il ne sait pas s'il réussira à trouver le sommeil.

« Bell ? »

Octavia, qui dormait dans un coin, se lève et vient s'assoir près de lui. Il la prend dans ses bras. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur terre, ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble. Octavia passait son temps à aider Clarke, et lui avait un camp à diriger.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande Octavia, visiblement inquiète. « Toi aussi tu m'as l'air fatigué... »

« Non, c'est juste que... Eh ! Pourquoi « toi aussi » ? » s'exclame-t-il.

Octavia lui lance un petit sourire. Elle n'a pas changée. Elle ressemble toujours à la petite fille qu'elle était, la petite fille qui aimait faire le tour de leur appartement sur le dos de son grand frère, la petite fille qui rêvait de sortir, de voir un jour la Terre. Pourtant Bellamy sait qu'elle est devenue plus forte, plus courageuse, bien qu'elle l'ait toujours été.

« Clarke aussi était fatiguée ce matin », explique Octavia.

« Oh... » répond-t-il.

Il entend la voix pleine de sous-entendus de sa sœur. Il ne sait tout simplement pas quoi répondre d'autre. Mais Octavia a déjà oublié. Elle se pelotonne contre lui et s'endort. Bellamy sombrerait bien lui aussi dans le sommeil, mais le bruissement de la radio le force à se lever.

« Gia à Monty, Gia à Monty. Vous recevez ? »

« Bellamy à Gia, nous recevons. »

Il entend un soupire à l'autre bout de la radio, puis la voix reprend.

« Où est Monty ? Je dois parler à celui qui est en charge. »

Bellamy rêve-t-il où est-ce une certaine tension qu'il entend chez cette jeune fille ?

« Je dirige ce camp », répond-t-il.

Octavia s'est réveillée et vient près de lui.

« Nous avons capturé un terrien. »

Bellamy en lâche le micro. C'est impossible. Il regarde sa sœur, elle aussi en reste sans voix. Mais elle lui fait signe de reprendre la combiné. Cette dénommé Gia attend une réponse.

« Gia, attend quelques minutes s'il te plait », demande Bellamy.

Puis il se tourne vers Octavia.

« Va chercher Clarke. »

Clarke n'en peut plus. Elle a dormi à peine une heure depuis qu'Octavia est venue la chercher pour lui annoncer que le contact entre les deux camps était rétablis. Après avoir parlé — si on peut appeler ça parler — avec Bellamy, la jeune femme espérait s'endormir rapidement, mais son cerveau n'avait pas accepté. Et pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle avait été assaillie de milles questions. Autant dire qu'elle dormait depuis peu quand Octavia est de nouveau entrée dans sa tente et la forcée à sortir.

Son regard croise celui de Bellamy, froid comme la glace. Il lui explique rapidement la situation, à l'aide de Gia qui sert d'intermédiaire entre Ethan et eux.

« L'avez-vous interrogé ? » demande Clarke.

« Il n'est toujours pas réveillé. »

Clarke soupire. Un otage dans l'autre camp, c'était tout ce qui leur manquait. D'autant plus qu'Ethan et Finn devaient les conduire jusqu'ici dans le courant de la semaine. S'il fallait procéder à un interrogatoire avant, Clarke n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'ils perdraient.

Clarke, Bellamy et Octavia discutèrent pendant un long moment, Gia s'inquiétant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle les entendait débattre. Mais la réponse fut unanime. Clarke s'approcha du micro.

« Il faut que vous veniez ici au plus vite. »

**Aloooors ? Moui, c'est un peu lent, mais le chapitre qui suit est plutôt long, si ma mémoire est bonne. Et 30 pages de texte sur word à balancer d'un coup, ça aurait été un peu indigeste... **

**Merci pour vos reviews, et merci à Kanli qui me corrige mes petites fautes. D'ailleurs ! Je suis sûre que parmi vous, il y a des fans de Murphy qui se cachent ! Dans ce cas, je vous conseille _In the Rain_ et _I Want Know_, deux OS géniaux, Murphy comme on ne l'a jamais vu ;) Et _Empire of Our Own_, le troisième chapitre vient de sortir ! **

**Enfin... Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine de rentrée ! Gardez le moral ! **

**K. Brooks **


	8. Chapitre 8 : Partir

**Bonsoir, bonsoir! **

**Bon... C'est pas pour tout de suite les publications à dates précises, mais avec l'épisode d'hier ( vraiment dingue au passage, j'en reste sans voix ), j'avais envie de poster un petit chapitre. Finalement, j'ai découpé le long chapitre en trois plus petits. C'est mieux, et ça garde un peu l'intrigue ;)**

**Sur ce ... **

« D'où tu détiens ça ? » s'exclame Bellamy en apercevant la carte que Clarke sort d'un coffre.

La jeune fille l'ignore et reprend sa discussion avec Gia. Voilà déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle lui pose des questions sur l'endroit où ils ont atterri. Quelle est la forme du lac, y a t-il un cour d'eau qui y débouche, aperçoit-on des montagnes, des falaises, des plaines ? Bellamy réalise que Clarke a su déterminer leur propre point d'atterrissage sur cette même carte. En peu de temps, elle repère le lieu où se trouve le second vaisseau.

« Vous êtes à deux bonnes journées de marches d'ici...», explique-t-elle.

Comment les ingénieurs de l'Arc ont pu espacer à ce point les deux groupes ? Mais Clarke n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Elle se contente de donner à Gia toutes les informations possibles, ce qu'il faut empaqueter, ce qu'ils reviendront chercher, ce qu'ils peuvent laisser derrière eux, puis par où passer, où s'arrêter pour dormir, quel cap suivre... Bellamy l'observe avec fascination.

« C'est ton père qui t'a appris ? » dit-il.

C'est plus un constat qu'une question. Clarke hoche la tête. Elle ne parle presque jamais de sa famille, encore moins de son père. Pourtant, Bellamy sait à quel point ils étaient proches, aux vues de l'attention qu'elle porte à la montre qu'elle a au poignet.

Il attend que Clarke libère Gia pour quitter le vaisseau. Si d'ici trois jours ils doivent accueillir dix-neuf personnes en plus, autant commencer les travaux tout de suite.

Gia n'en revient pas. Elle s'assoit par terre un instant. Le métal froid du vaisseau la saisie et elle plaque ses mains dessus. Elle entend Ethan qui l'appelle. _Ressaisie-toi Gia_ ! Tremblante, elle se lève et descend à l'échelle. Ethan l'attend en bas. Finn dort profondément et le prisonnier ne s'est pas réveillé. Rapidement, elle lui explique ce que Clarke et Bellamy lui ont dit. Elle espérait pouvoir enfin se reposer sur Ethan, qu'il reprenne les commandes, mais il la charge d'organiser le départ.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouve à donner des ordres à une quinzaine de jeunes gens pas du tout réveillés, anxieux de sortir du vaisseau alors qu'il ne fait pas totalement jour.

Selon Clarke, le vaisseau est rempli de couvertures de survie, de provisions et de matériel médical. Il est nécessaire de trouver tout cela, car ils en auront besoin. Pendant que certains se lancent dans le dépouillement du vaisseau, Gia fait plier tous les parachutes, Clarke les veut aussi.

Ils passent la journée à faire des allers-retours jusqu'au vaisseau, empaquetant dans un coin tout ce qui leur sera nécessaire pour le long voyage qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire. Le petit vaisseau semble crouler sous l'amoncellement de sacs, de parachutes, de rations d'eau et de nourriture.

C'est d'autant plus fatiguant qu'il fait une chaleur abominable. Si Gia savait nager, elle plongerait dans le lac. Mais un jeune garçon s'y est essayé et a failli se noyer. Seul le vaisseau semble conserver une douce fraîcheur, mais personne ne veut s'y aventurer trop longtemps, car on entend à l'étage l'interrogatoire qui a commencé.

Octavia est débordée. Anna et ses deux petites suiveuses se plaignent que les douches fonctionnent mal, et elles ne disposent pas d'assez d'eau. Octavia a suffisamment de choses à faire, pour s'occuper du bien être de ces trois filles insupportables. Son frère l'a chargée de surveiller la construction de la troisième cabane. Mais sans Wells, c'est bien plus dur qu'il n'y parait. Les troncs d'arbres s'encastrent mal et la bâtisse est prête à s'écrouler.

Anna attend toujours une réponse. Si elle savait à quel point Octavia se retient de la frapper... Depuis le matin où elle l'a vue sortir de la tente de son frère, Octavia a su qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas.

« Alors ? Cette douche ? » insiste la jeune femme rousse.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller trouver mon frère ! » s'écrit alors Octavia. « Il saura te le régler, ton problème ! »

Visiblement vexée, Anna s'éloigne à la recherche de Bellamy. Il est là-bas, avec ceux qui coupent des troncs pour la construction de la cabane. Octavia regarde d'un œil mauvais Anna rouler des hanches alors qu'elle s'approche de son frère.

« Un problème ? » demande une voix féminine dans le dos d'Octavia.

C'est Clarke. Elle s'arrête à côté de son amie, les mains sur les hanches et scrute le camp, à la recherche de ce qu'observe Octavia.

« Regarde-la se dandiner devant lui ! », soupire Octavia. « Je voudrais tellement qu'il l'envoie balader. »

« Ça m'a l'air d'être le cas », fait remarquer Clarke en réprimant un rire.

En effet, Anna ne semble pas satisfaite de la réponse que Bellamy lui a donné. Dépitée, elle tourne les talons, suivis de prêt par ses deux amies. Bellamy les suit du regard alors qu'elles frôlent Octavia, et cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux de son frère se posent sur Clarke.

Elle va devoir les surveiller ces deux-là...

Ethan a quitté le vaisseau quelques minutes pour voir comment avançaient les préparatifs. Gia est débordée, mais elle a l'air de gérer la situation. Rassuré, il remonte à l'étage du vaisseau. Finn est seul avec le terrien, et Ethan préfère ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps.

L'étranger s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps, Finn y est peut être allé un peu fort quand il l'a assommé. Ils l'ont attaché dans un coin du vaisseau et Finn, debout face à lui, tente de soutirer des informations.

« Alors ? » demande Ethan en verrouillant la trappe derrière lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien », soupire le Spacewalker. « Il ne parle pas notre langue. »

« Eh bien moi, je crois qu'il la comprend très bien... » gronde Ethan en s'approchant du prisonnier, menaçant.

Le jeune terrien se contente de lui lancer un regard vide, un peu groggy et Ethan se retient de le frapper. Il n'est pas spécialement violent, mais il est fatigué d'attendre des réponses qui ne viennent pas. Il craint aussi que plus cet homme passe de temps dans leur vaisseau, plus son clan ne s'inquiète de son absence. Ethan a déjà perdu trente et un jeunes. Il ne peut se risquer d'en perdre encore. Pas alors qu'ils sont si proches de retrouver les autres envoyés par l'Arc.

Laissant le terrien aux bon soins de Finn, Ethan grimpe jusqu'au dernier étage. Oui, il a hâte de conduire son camp à celui des cent, de ne plus porter sur ses épaules la lourde tâche de leur sécurité. Il a hâte de revoir ses amis, Monty, Jasper, ainsi que Wells et Clarke. _Clarke_. Il se souvient encore du petit groupe qu'ils formaient tous les trois, Wells, Clarke et lui. Ses amis lui manquent, certes, mais Clarke d'autant plus qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches. La voix de Gia retentit à l'entrée du vaisseau. _Gia._ Que va dire Clarke quand elle rencontrera la jolie rousse dont il s'est entiché ?

Clarke est mitraillée de travail. Avec tous ces grands travaux dirigés par la famille Blake, elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Entre Octavia qui fait construire une troisième cabane et Bellamy qui a fait abattre un pan de mur pour agrandir le camp, les blessés défilent les uns après les autres. La jeune femme passe la matinée à désinfecter, panser, recoudre des mains, des bras, des jambes écorchés.

Profitant de la présence de Raven dans le vaisseau pour lui confier les quelques blessés qui attendent que la douleur passe, Clarke s'éclipse. Il fait chaud dehors, très chaud. On a désigné quelques personnes pour qu'elles fassent circuler des gourdes parmi ceux qui, entre autre, construisent la cabane, ou coupent le bois à l'extérieure du camp avec Bellamy. Inutile de dire que de nombreuses filles se sont proposées.

Clarke adresse un sourire à l'attention d'Octavia qui est en pleine discussion très mouvementée avec un jeune homme. Malgré l'agitation qui règne devant, la cabane se construit lentement. Alors Clarke va faire un tour du côté du pan de mur abattu, derrière lequel Bellamy s'acharne à couper un tronc d'arbre, aidé de Murphy. La jeune femme s'arrête un instant et son regard parcourt la forêt pour se poser sur le dos musclé de Bellamy. L'arbre qu'il essayait d'abattre avec Murphy tombe dans un grincement strictement et le jeune homme en profite pour s'étirer. Il regarde autour de lui pour voir comment avance les autres et ses yeux croisent ceux de Clarke.

« Tu admire le spectacle, Princesse ? » lui lance-t-il en souriant.

« Je surveille l'avancée des travaux », rétorque Clarke. « Ta sœur manque de bois. »

Sur ce, elle fait volte-face. Le regard de Bellamy, qu'elle sent brûlant dans son dos, la fait rougir. Elle traverse le camp vers le vaisseau. Il y a de l'agitation près de la porte principale, les jeunes s'y pressent, abandonnant leurs occupations. Clarke, intriguée, s'en approche.

« Clarke ! » rugit Miller. « Où est Clarke ? »

Clarke sent la tension monter parmi ceux qui se sont réunis pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle joue des coudes pour traverser la foule et tombe nez à nez avec l'équipe de chasse. Miller est paniqué et tient dans ses bras le corps inerte de Monroe.

Elle ordonne aux autres de dégager le passage et suivie de Miller, elle s'élance vers le vaisseau. Octavia la rejoint et dégage un lit sur lequel Miller dépose Monroe. Clarke remarque avec horreur que la petite a la jambe prise dans une sorte de piège à loup.

Bellamy entre en trombe alors que la jeune femme, aidée d'Octavia, essaye d'enlever le piège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » crie-t-il à Miller.

Il bredouille quelques mots qui ont pour effet d'énerver encore plus Bellamy. Ce dernier lui intime de parler plus fort.

« On chassait un sanglier et la bête a chargé Monroe qui s'est enfuie. Elle a marché sur le piège et s'est écroulée par terre. Le temps qu'on tue la bête et qu'on détache le piège, elle avait perdu connaissance... »

Bellamy grogne un « fous le camp d'ici » et Miller ne se fait pas prier. Il disparaît et dissuade quiconque d'entrer dans le vaisseau. Bon sang mais on n'a pas idée d'être à ce point empoté, soupire intérieurement Bellamy. Puis il se tourne vers Clarke.

Le piège n'a pas résisté. Elle le laisse tomber par terre puis lève le pantalon de la jeune fille. La jambe de Monroe est marquée par une immense et profonde morsure. À la grimace que fait Clarke, ça n'a pas l'air si bon que ça. Elle demande à Octavia d'aller chercher de l'alcool, des bandes de tissus, du fil et une aiguille. Elles se désinfectent toutes les deux les mains à l'aide de l'alcool puis Clarke en fait couler sur la blessure de Monroe. La jeune fille, toujours inconsciente, s'agite et Bellamy est obligé de la maintenir par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il sans cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Sûrement mieux que toi », répond-t-elle froidement.

Il rêve ou Clarke lui fait des reproches ? Il préfère ne pas répondre, mettant son orgueil de côté un instant. Il aurait une conversation avec Clarke plus tard, une fois que la vie, et accessoirement la jambe de Monroe seraient sauvées. Cependant, Clarke ne semble pas avoir décidé que la discussion était close.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la laisser y aller ? » s'exclame-t-elle en désinfectant les nombreuses plaies.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

Monroe sursaute et Bellamy la maintient fermement par les épaules, alors qu'Octavia tient ses jambes.

« On n'a pas idée d'envoyer une gamine à la chasse ! » accuse la jeune femme. « Il faut que je remette son os en place. »

« Je ne l'ai pas envoyée », grince Bellamy. « Elle y est allée toute seule. »

« Elle a quatorze ans ! » crie Clarke en faisant craquer l'os.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, Monroe se réveille. Clarke demande à ce qu'on lui trouve une dose de morphine. Elle en a vu quelques-unes parmi les boîtes de matériel médical.

« Arrête ton cirque Clarke », gronde le jeune homme brun. « Toi même adore discuter et désobéir à mes règles ! »

« Eh ! » s'exclame Octavia. « Vous nous direz, Papa et Maman, quand cette petite dispute sera terminée ? Monroe souffre là. Alors vous allez attendre. »

Sa sœur a raison. Bellamy ravale ce qu'il a à dire et Clarke fait signe à Octavia d'injecter la dose morphine à Monroe, puis s'empare d'un fil et d'une aiguille. Elle se lance minutieusement dans la fermeture des plaies de la gamine et Bellamy, bien qu'énervé, l'observe silencieux et fasciné.

Voilà deux heures que Finn a laissé Ethan seul avec le terrien. Il a voulu insister, mais Ethan lui a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il était celui qui dirigeait le camp, plus ou moins à cause de lui. Alors Finn n'avait pas vraiment eut d'autre choix que de capituler. Il était descendu, dans l'intention de voir si les autres avaient besoin de lui.

Il rejoint Gia qui faisait l'inventaire du matériel de médecine. Cette dénommée Clarke semblait avoir besoin de tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le vaisseau. Que ce soit les ceintures de sécurité comme les écrans de télévision qui n'avaient jamais fonctionné, ou bien les parachutes. Et Finn voit Gia, débordée de travail, à peine obéit par les jeunes criminels.

« Je ne sais même pas comment on va transporter tout ça », soupire Gia quand il arrive à sa hauteur.

« On devrait construire des espèces de brancards, des civières avec des rebords qu'on porterait à deux. Cinq seront amplement suffisant. »

Aussitôt, il réunit quelques courageux qui acceptent de s'aventurer avec lui à la lisière de la forêt pour ramasser de quoi construire ces brancards.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! », crie-t-il à Gia. « Je prends le relais, va te reposer un peu. »

Se reposer ? Impossible. Cela fait des jours que Gia ne se repose plus. Depuis qu'ils sont sur Terre à vrai dire. Mais Finn a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout pendant un moment. Autant en profiter pour s'asseoir un instant dans la fraîcheur du vaisseau.

Elle enlève sa veste et la cale derrière sa tête. Elle ramène ses genoux contre elle et ferme les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle va pouvoir se reposer un peu finalement.

Un grognement lui parvient de l'étage, et Ethan laisse échapper un flot de jurons parmi lesquels Gia peut entre « saleté de terrien » et bien d'autres insultes inimaginables. Elle soupire. Depuis que Finn a rapporté cet homme, Ethan s'en préoccupe tellement que Gia ne l'a presque pas vu. Elle entend de nouveau du bruit à l'étage. Impossible de dormir. Tant pis.

Elle se relève, enfile sa veste et se dirige vers l'échelle. Elle tape timidement à la trappe tout en appelant Ethan. Elle espère qu'il réponde, et qu'il vienne ouvrir, mais au lieu de cela, il lui crie à travers la cloison de partir, car c'est trop dangereux.

Dépitée, Gia redescend et va rejoindre Finn qui construit ses soi-disant brancards. Elle est bien curieuse de voir ce que cela va donner.

Clarke a passé des heures à recoudre Monroe. Durant toute l'opération, elle a senti le regard de Bellamy posé sur elle, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Lorsqu'enfin tout est fini, elle n'a qu'une envie : dormir. D'autant plus que le lendemain matin, elle doit se lever tôt pour s'assurer que Gia et les autres sont prêts à partir. Elle s'éclipse alors que Bellamy discute avec Monroe qui s'est réveillée. Elle sait très bien qu'il veut lui parler mais elle n'en a pas la moindre envie. Elle s'endort aussitôt qu'elle ferme les yeux.

Quand elle se lève, il fait à peine jour. Elle rejoint Raven au vaisseau. La jeune femme brune est déjà en relation avec un garçon à qui elle explique comment débrancher et transporter la radio. Clarke demande à parler à Gia et lui explique les derniers détails.

« Et comment allons-nous transporter le terrien ? » demande-t-elle, inquiète.

« Administre lui une faible dose d'anesthésiant toutes les trois heures. Le flacon vert. Il est assez fort mais ça ne fera que l'assommer un peu, juste assez pour qu'il vous suive sans causer de problème. »

Encore quelques réglages et Raven coupe la radio. Ça y est, ils partent. Les anciens criminels de l'Arc vont enfin être réunis.

Ethan vérifie que les dix-huit jeunes passent devant lui. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil au vaisseau dont la porte est désormais fermée. Il l'aimait bien ce vaisseau. Mais il sait que là-bas ils seront en sécurité. Il regarde une dernière fois le paysage idyllique qui les entoure. Le ciel se couvre et il fait étonnamment froid par rapport à la veille. Ça ne fera que rendre leur progression plus facile.

Il aperçoit Finn et Gia qui l'attendent, à la lisière de la forêt et il les rejoint en courant.

**Voila :) Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Oui, l'identité du terrien va rester secrète encore un peu ;) Et oui, ça y est, les deux camps vont enfin se réunir ! Il était temps quand même ! Néanmoins, je ne dis pas que ça va se faire sans encombre... **

** Estellech : Merci pour ta review :) Je suis ravie que tu prennes le temps de m'en laisser une à chaque chapitre, et encore plus de savoir que cette dispute t'a plu. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas super de les voir fâchés, surtout dans ces durs moments où ça doit bien faire 5 épisodes que Clarke et Bellamy ne sont plus réunis dans la série... Mais ça ne saurait tarder, croisons les doigts ;) **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, et à AlexanaLonris, Kanli, PunkMx, Road'8 et baranov pour l'avoir mise dans vos favorites. **

**Et puis comme d'hab, un grand merci à Kanli qui me corrige mes fautes et je vous conseille fortement les 2 OS et la fic qu'elle écrit :)**

**Bonne soirée à tous ;) **

**K. Brooks**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Ce Long Voyage

**Hello ! **

**Bon, je sais, les deux derniers chapitres étaient quelques peu... terribles niveau présentation. J'avais pas vu que ça avait été posté comme ça, j'étais sure que ma mise en page passerait. Ce chapitre sera plus lisible, je vous le promets ;) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le soleil commence à se coucher quand ils arrivent enfin à l'endroit où Clarke lui a dit qu'ils pourraient passer la nuit. Gia se laisse tomber sur le sol. Ses pieds meurtris lui font mal et ses mains sont couvertes de cals après avoir porté un brancard plus de la moitié de la journée. Elle observe Finn et Ethan attacher le terrien à un arbre et le confier à la surveillance de quelqu'un avant de venir vers elle.

Elle a réuni du bois pour faire un feu, mais ne parvient pas à l'allumer. Alors elle laisse Finn s'en charger pendant qu'Ethan s'assoit près d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils organisent rapidement des tours de garde et tous sombrent bien vite dans le sommeil après avoir dîner.

C'est le tour d'Ethan de surveiller le terrien et Gia décide de venir avec lui. Ils s'adossent à un arbre, près du terrien et restent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot. Après de longues minutes, Gia n'en tenant plus, elle se tourne vers Ethan. Le jeune homme a les yeux fixés sur le terrien et ne voit pas le regard désespéré qu'elle lui lance. Elle se racle la gorge, espérant attirer son attention. En vain. Alors elle se lève et se dirige vers le feu qui brille faiblement.

« Gia ? » l'appelle-t-il. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Elle fait volte-face et s'approche d'un pas vers lui.

« J'en ai assez que tu passe ton temps à t'inquiéter que ton prisonnier s'échappe, car au final ce n'est pas celui qui va te filer entre les doigts. »

Il lui lance un regard qui montre qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Alors Gia s'avance un peu plus de lui et lui balance ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

« Ça fait deux jours que tu ne me vois pas, que tu refuses de me voir, juste parce que Finn t'as ramené un spécimen à étudier ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Il est tellement drogué qu'il ne va pas répondre à tes stupides questions et encore moins se faire la malle, alors tu as intérêt à... »

Ethan l'attire vers elle et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes, la faisant taire aussitôt. La jeune femme lui rend son baiser avant de se rendre compte de la manœuvre et se décolle de lui.

« Eh ! » s'exclame-t-elle,« si tu crois que ça marche comme ça... »

Il la serre un peu plus contre lui et l'embrasse de nouveau. Oui, bon... Peut-être que ça marche un peu comme ça, finalement. Ils se rassoient au pied de l'arbre et Gia pose sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle aurait voulut lui parler mais elle s'endort rapidement.

o.O.o

Quelques heures plus tôt, Clarke quitte le vaisseau, après avoir rendu visite à Monroe. La jeune fille était réveillée et sa plaie ne s'était pas infectée. Heureusement que Monroe portait des bottes assez hautes car ce satané piège lui aurait broyé la jambe sinon. Mais elle ne sera pas prête à marcher avant quelques jours.

En sortant du vaisseau elle croise Octavia qui, les larmes aux yeux, traverse le camp à toute allure. Clarke l'interpelle et la jeune fille hésite avant de se retourner.

« Ça va ? » demande Clarke en prenant Octavia dans ses bras.

Mais la jeune fille se libère et essuie ses larmes. Clarke est stupéfaite de voir qu'Octavia a reprit son air souriant en si peu de temps.

« Ça va. » répond-t-elle. « Je suis allée dire au revoir à Atom, John, Frank et... Et à Wells. »

Clarke sent ses genoux trembler et Octavia la dévisage. Vient-elle de parler de Wells ? Elle sourit à Octavia, qui semble désormais inquiète, puis s'éloigne d'un pas hésitant vers la porte du camp. Elle entend Octavia lui crier quelque chose mais ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui dit. La porte est gardée par Murphy et Miller.

« Eh, tu ne passe pas Princesse. » ordonne Murphy en lui barrant la route avec une sorte de lance. « Ordres de Bellamy. »

« Tu diras à Bellamy de se les foutre où je pense ses ordres. Si je veux sortir de ce camp, j'en sortirais ! »

Murphy soupire mais la laisse passer. Elle longe le mur du camp jusqu'à se retrouver près du vaisseau. Elle aperçoit les tombes qu'ils ont creusé pour y enterrer leurs morts. Quatorze tombes. Et quinze croix. Elle s'approche d'un pas tremblant vers la dernière tombe, surplombée d'une croix sur laquelle elle peut lire « _W. Jaha_ » gravé d'une écriture maladroite.

Ses jambes ne la portent plus, elle tombe à genoux et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Comment a-t-elle pu être si injuste avec lui ? Comment a-t-elle pu le rejeter, alors qu'il ne voulait que la protéger de la douleur ? Comment avait-elle pu se séparer de son meilleur ami ?

Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là. Il avait passé toute sa vie à se sacrifier pour elle, échangeant ses affaires personnels pour lui offrir des crayons et du papiers quand ils étaient enfants, prenant toutes les représailles quand Ethan et elle avaient fait des bêtises. Quand sa propre mère avait dénoncé son père. Et c'est en sacrifiant sa vie pour Clarke qu'il l'avait perdue.

« Je suis désolée, Wells... » murmure-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle entend des pas derrière elle. Octavia a-t-elle l'intention de surveiller ses moindre mouvements ?

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Octavia. » demande Clarke d'une voix tremblante.

« Je regrette, Clarke. » dit une voix masculine qu'elle ne connait que trop bien. « Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule derrière le mur. »

Elle sèche ses yeux et se retourne vers Bellamy. Elle voit dans son regard qu'il est responsable de cela. Il est celui qui a porté les corps inanimés de ces quatre pauvres personnes à travers la forêt. Elle cueille alors une fleur blanche et la pose sur le monticule de terre qui recouvre la corps de son ami, puis se relève. Bellamy pose une main sur son épaule.

« Il faut vraiment que tu rentres maintenant, Princesse. »

Elle se redresse, lui sourit en murmurant un merci, et repart d'un pas lourd vers le camp, suivie de près par Bellamy.

o.O.o

Octavia ne voulait pas que Clarke la voit ainsi, elle ne voulait pas que les gens puissent croire qu'elle était faible. Pourtant, quand elle s'est retrouvée seule devant les tombes et la croix de Roma, dont on n'avait pas encore retrouvé le corps, elle n'avait pas tenu, elle s'était effondrer.

Elle ravale ses pensées et avance d'un pas assuré vers la vaisseau. Monroe l'accueille avec un grand sourire et Raven semble soulagée de ne plus avoir à surveiller la petite. Elle retourne alors auprès de Monty, qui bricole la radio dans l'espoir de communiquer avec l'Arc.

Octavia sait que cette radio est une énorme source d'angoisse. Elle a pu les relier quelques jours aux autres criminels envoyés par l'Arc, mais ne semble pas capable de briser les barrières entre la terre et l'Arc. Clarke est de plus en plus stressée à l'idée que là-haut, ils fassent quelque chose qu'ils puissent regretter, et son frère n'aime pas qu'on évoque la possibilité de communiquer avec l'Arc. Octavia ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne lui en a pas parlé.

Mais quand elle voit l'état de Monroe, elle laisse ses pensées derrière elle et lance à la jeune fille un immense sourire.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse remplie d'eau.

« Inutile » répond Monroe, boudeuse. « Je me sens idiote, et inutile. Nulle aussi. Et je m'ennuie. J'aimerais mieux chasser que d'être là, allongée sur ce stupide lit. »

« Tu sais, » sourit Octavia. « Nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient un de ces stupides lits pour dormir la nuit... »

Monroe soupire, ne faisant qu'accentuer le sourire d'Octavia, et la peine qu'elle a pour la petite. Elle croit se reconnaître dans cette gamine qui préfèrerait courir dans la forêt quitte à rentrer couverte de bleus, plutôt que d'être enfermée dans ce vaisseau.

« Je demanderais à Clarke s'il n'y a pas moyen que tu sortes plus tôt. Mais comprends que pour l'instant, ta jambe ne peut pas te tenir... »

Monroe croise les bras et détourne le regard. Octavia la salue avant de quitter le vaisseau. Des travaux l'attendent et cette satanée cabane ne va pas se construire sans elle. Étant donné qu'elle n'arrive pas à se construire tout court...

o.O.o

Bellamy s'assure que Clarke retourne bien au camp avant de retourner vers le petit groupe qui l'attend. Il est contraint de retourner à la chasse. Encore. Et avec l'épisode de la veille, pas question qu'il laisse ses chasseurs partir seuls. S'il y a un problème, Bellamy veut être sur place. Ainsi, Clarke n'aura rien à dire.

Il fait signe à Miller et aux autres de le suivre. Ils s'enfoncent lentement dans la forêt, aussi silencieusement que possible, à la recherche de la moindre piste qui leur permettrait de revenir avec de quoi nourrir tout le camp pour une journée ou deux.

La brouillard acide a détruit toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient emmagasinée jusque là et Bellamy ne participant plus trop aux parties de chasse, les réserves de nourriture se font faibles. S'il devait encore manger l'écorce, les racines et les baies de Jasper, il allait commettre un meurtre.

_Un meurtre. Ne pense pas à cela Bellamy. Tu as fait ce que tu devais pour revoir ta sœur. Octavia en vaut bien la peine_. Il secoue la tête et se concentre sur la chasse.

Ils marchent longtemps, deux heures, si ce n'est trois. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à ce coucher. C'est à cette heure que les animaux sortent. D'un signe, il ordonne au groupe de se séparer. Trois suivent Miller qui s'éloigne vers des buissons et deux autres rejoignent Bellamy.

Bellamy serre son arc dans sa main, près à décocher une flèche au moindre signal. Un cri quelques minutes plus tard l'informe que Miller a eu quelque chose. Espérons que ce soit suffisamment gros pour nourrir les jeunes affamés qui comptaient sur eux.

Alors que Bellamy s'apprête à rebrousser chemin, les buissons bougent et trois cerfs en sortent avant de détaler face à l'ennemi. Bellamy réagit aussitôt. Il décoche une flèche qui va se planter dans le jarret de l'animal sans pour autant l'arrêter dans sa course. Le jeune homme se lance alors à sa poursuite, espérant que la bête ne résistera pas à sa blessure.

Le soleil tombe quand le groupe de chasseurs passe la porte principale du camp, chargé de deux énormes cerfs. Ils sont acclamés, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un rapporte du gibier et pendant qu'on allume le feu, d'autres s'appliquent à vider les bêtes.

o.O.o

Finn se réveille en sursaut. Ethan se tient devant lui. Il lui tend une lampe torche et lui désigne le terrien d'un signe de tête.  
« C'est ton tour mec », dit-il avant de rejoindre Gia, qui dort profondément.

Encore endormi, Finn se dirige vers le terrien, sa lampe à la main. Il s'adosse à un arbre et s'apprête à rester éveillé durant les deux heures qui suivent.

Il observe la forêt, sombre et menaçante autour d'eux. Comment ces jeunes font-ils pour dormir alors qu'ils peuvent très bien être encerclés de terriens qui n'attendent qu'une chose : que Finn s'endorme pour pouvoir récupérer leur compatriote et qui sait, les massacrer tous au passage.

Finn secoue la tête. _Arrête de t'imaginer les pires choses !_ s'ordonne-t-il. Alors il lève les yeux vers le ciel, espérant y voir les étoiles qu'il avait toujours eut l'habitude de côtoyer. Mais la voûte formée par les arbres et leur feuillage l'empêche de se perdre dans le ciel noir.

Il n'a pas besoin de voir le ciel pour se rappeler de sa vie là haut. Raven lui manque tellement. Voilà deux mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu, depuis qu'elle s'est faite arrêtée. Et même avant, il ne la voyait que très peu. Les visites étaient très surveillées et il ne pouvait recevoir plus d'une personne par semaine. C'était dû au crime qu'il avait commis. Un crime qui lui aurait fallut d'être éjecté de suite si ses parents n'avaient pas prié le chancelier Jaha d'envoyer leur fils en isolement, pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Tout ça pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

o.O.o

Bellamy a incroyablement mal à la tête quand il se réveille. Il ne se souvient plus de rien. Il se rappelle juste le festin des cent la veille, après qu'ils aient ramené deux énormes cerfs. Pour fêter ça, Jasper leur avait fait goûter sa dernière invention, de l'alcool « cent pour cent terrien ». Mouais... Peut-être un peu trop terrien au goût de Bellamy, et un peu trop fort.

Il se redresse sur les coudes et sent un corps endormi à côté de lui. Il ne voit que de longs cheveux blonds et un dos dénudé. Merde... Bellamy ne sait même pas ce que cette fille fait là, ni qui elle est. Anna ? Annia ? Lana ? Aucune idée, tant pis. Ignorant sa tête qui lui crie de retourner dormir, il se lève et sort de sa tente.

C'est lui, ou le soleil brille plus que d'habitude ? Il fait aussi plus froid. Mais vu l'état dans lequel il est, Bellamy accueille le froid avec plaisir. Il enfile sa veste et se dirige vers le vaisseau. Il veut prendre des nouvelles de Monroe avant d'être assailli de responsabilités.

Monroe est réveillée et grignote des baies. Elle l'accueille avec un grand sourire que le jeune homme n'a pas l'habitude de lui voir. Comme à Octavia la veille, elle se plaint de l'ennui mortel dont elle est victime.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Clarke », glisse-t-il à Monroe. « Je m'occupe d'elle pour que tu puisse sortir d'ici rapidement. J'ai besoin de ma meilleure chasseuse ! »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Bellamy se retourne vers Clarke qui vient d'entrer dans le vaisseau. Il fait un clin d'œil à Monroe et lui chuchote qu'il gère la situation, puis s'avance vers Clarke.

« T'as vraiment une sale tête », remarque-t-elle alors qu'il s'approche d'elle.

« Je sais. » grimace-t-il.

« Jasper ? » demande Clarke en se lavant les mains.

Bellamy acquiesce et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je m'en suis doutée dès que je t'ai vu goûter à sa mixture... »

En parlant, Clarke se dirige vers Monroe. Avec une délicatesse que Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer, elle défait le bandage de la jambe de Monroe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Clarke examine longuement la jambe de Monroe avant de répondre. La plaie ne saigne plus et ne s'est pas infectée. Visiblement satisfaite, Clarke fait un nouveau bandage.

« Tout va bien Monroe. » dit-elle à la jeune fille, ignorant délibérément la question de Bellamy. « D'ici quelques jours tu pourras te tenir debout, à condition qu'on te trouve une canne, ou quelque chose pour te servir d'appuis. »

Elle s'éloigne pour se laver les mains. Elle revient ensuite vers Monroe pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien.

« Tu vois », ajoute-t-elle. « Finalement, tout s'arrange. Et Bellamy n'aura pas à « s'occuper de moi » pour que tu puisses sortir plus tôt... »

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il regarde Clarke retourner vaquer à ses occupations et disparaître dans l'obscurité du vaisseau avant de sortir pour rejoindre Miller et prendre son tour de garde.

o.O.o

Finn a du mal à se lever. Il a passé la nuit à rêver de Raven, se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et aurait préféré ne pas être sorti de cette illusion. Mais très vite, il se rappelle qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à une journée de marche du camp des cent. Bientôt, il pourra serrer de nouveau Raven contre lui.

Il aide Ethan à réveiller leur petit groupe et se mettent en route. Finn part le dernier pour s'assurer que chacun est bien là. Mais il a beau compter et recompter. Seuls seize personnes sont passées devant lui, Gia et Ethan compris.

« Où sont Lynn et Marco ? » demande-t-il.

Il surprend des regards gênés par ce lourd silence. Personne n'ose parler. Finn ne sait pas si c'est de la peur, ou juste de l'ignorance.

« Ils sont partis... » murmure une petite voix.

Finn se retourne vers Kim. La petite a les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune s'approche d'elle et lui demande de s'expliquer.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus obéir aux ordres, qu'ils voulaient vivre tous les deux seuls... »

Aussitôt, Finn veut se lancer à leur recherche. Pas question de laisser deux des leurs seuls dans cette forêt dangereuse et remplie de créatures tout autant dangereuses. Mais Ethan l'en empêche.

« Ils ont fait leur choix. Le notre est de mener ceux qui le veulent au camp de Clarke. »

Finn se fait violence mais obéit. Il tire rageusement sur les liens du terrien et suit le convoi tout en ruminant ses pensées.

Ils marchent longtemps, sans faire de pause. Il fait encore plus froid que la veille. Comment est-ce possible, alors que deux jours plus tôt, il faisait si chaud qu'ils avaient évité un énième noyé ? Mais la fraîcheur est supportable, presque bienvenue. Finn espère seulement que ça ne se refroidisse pas plus. Il craint que les plus jeunes d'entre eux ne puissent surpasser cela.

o.O.o

Octavia, très fière, observe la troisième cabane. C'est un soulagement de la voir enfin terminée, la jeune fille va enfin pouvoir retourner auprès de Clarke à l'infirmerie. C'est tout de même nettement plus drôle d'être là-bas et de la voir se disputer avec ses patients.

« Bravo, Octavia ! » la félicite Miller. « Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt douée. »

Octavia le remercie puis se dirige vers le vaisseau. Elle croise son frère. Il a une sale tête. Lui, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi... Quand va-t-il enfin se décider à arrêter d'enchainer conquêtes sur conquêtes ? Enfin... Ce n'est pas son problème. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont frère et sœur qu'elle doit obligatoirement régler tous les petits dérapages de Bellamy.

Clarke n'est pas dans le vaisseau. Mais Octavia aperçoit Raven, assise devant la radio. Elle va alors saluer la jeune fille et prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée des choses.

« Ça ne va pas du tout. » soupire Raven. « Nous avons tout essayé avec Monty. Mais impossible. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on brouille notre signal ! »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait brouiller notre signal ? » demande Octavia, soudainement intriguée.

« Pour nous empêcher de communiquer avec l'Arc... Et j'aimerais bien savoir qui est à l'origine de cela ! »

« _Pour nous empêcher de communiquer avec l'Arc_ ». Les mots de Raven résonnent dans sa tête. Non, c'est impossible. Octavia chasse cette idée de son esprit. Son frère est loin d'être bête, mais il n'est pas ingénieur pour autant.

Octavia en est certaine. Si quelqu'un brouille leur signal, c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur au camp.

o.O.o

Gia est en tête du groupe, le guidant dans la forêt toujours plus dense. Elle se répète sans cesse ce que Clarke lui a dit, de peur d'oublier.

« Longe le ruisseau, traverse le pont, suis la route sur un kilomètre, monte la colline, dépasse la rivière, continue tout droit, le soleil à ta gauche, tu verras les traces de nos pas, tu croiseras surement un groupe se rendant ou revenant de la rivière. Longe le ruisseau, traverse le pont, suis la r... »

« Tu parles toute seule ? » demande Ethan qui arrive à sa hauteur et fait alors rougir la jeune femme.

« J'ai trop peur de nous perdre... » soupire-t-elle.

Dans sa tête, elle continue pourtant, répétant encore et encore les indications de Clarke. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle trébuche et Ethan la rattrape de justesse.

« Eh ! Restes avec nous ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire après avoir longer le ruisseau. »

« Traverser le pont, » commence Gia. « suivre la route, monter la colline et... »

Elle réalise alors qu'il l'avait fait exprès et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ils longent le ruisseau côte à côte un moment, sans parler quand un bruit les fait se retourner.

Suivant Ethan, Gia se précipite vers l'attroupement. Elle ne voit d'abord rien, mais joue des coudes pour avancer. Quelqu'un serait tombé dans l'eau ? Elle aperçoit un corps, allongé dans l'eau. Ses yeux remontent progressivement vers la tête et a un haut le cœur quand elle comprend que le garçon qui vient de tomber est mort, la tête cognée contre une pierre.

Mais elle descend quand même dans l'eau, refoulant les milles pensées qui l'assaillent. Elle fait très attention, ne voulant pas finir de la même manière et à l'aide d'Ethan et de Finn, ils hissent le corps hors de l'eau.

Une petite fille se jette alors sur le corps du garçon sans vie, et se met à sangloter. Gia reconnait la petite Kim.

« Ben... Non... Non, pas toi... » ne cesse-t-elle de répéter.

Gia s'accroupit près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras alors que les garçons éloignent le corps. L'enfant se jette contre elle et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Alors qu'on creuse un trou, Gia caresse doucement la tête de Kim, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille, sachant pertinemment que rien de ce qu'elle ne pourrait dire n'aiderait Kim.

La petite tient fermement la main de Gia quand elle dépose une fleur sur la tombe du garçon, la tombe de Ben. Tous lui laisse le temps qu'il lui faudra pour dire au revoir.

« Il avait pris toujours soin de moi », murmure-t-elle en reprenant la route en Gia et Ethan.

« Je sais... » répond Gia, attristée.

« Je suis toute seule maintenant... »

Non. Elle ne sera pas toute seule. S'ils sont partis, c'est pour ne plus être seuls. C'est juste malheureux que Ben n'ait pu être là plus longtemps pour le vivre.

o.O.o

Ils n'ont pas atteint la colline comme il était prévu, et Ethan voit bien que Gia est inquiète. La perte de Ben leur a fait perdre du temps, beaucoup de temps. Suffisamment pour allonger leur voyage d'une journée. Mais les jeunes qu'il traîne derrière sont épuisés.

Ici, les arbres sont moins présents. Ethan et Finn décident d'y installer le campement pour la nuit. Comme la veille, ils organisent des tours de garde.

Tous assis autour du feu, les seize survivants des cinquante criminels envoyés sur terre sont bien silencieux. Ethan, Gia collée contre lui lève les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages de la journée ont disparu, et on voit très bien les étoiles. Mais quelque chose, là-haut, attire son attention. Est-il en train de rêver ?

o.O.o

Clarke sourit en regardant les jeunes s'attrouper autour du feu pour y faire cuire la viande. Elle se tient à l'entrée du vaisseau, refusant de laisser Monroe à l'écart. Jasper a encore sorti sa boisson qui a retourné la tête de Bellamy la veille, créant de cris de joie. Quelqu'un toussote derrière elle. Clarke se retourne sur Monroe qui, les bras croisés, la regarde fixement.

« Tu sais, je peux rester toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter... »

Clarke insiste pour rester mais le regard que lui décoche la jeune fille l'a pousse à sortir. Elle la remercie et se dirige vers le feu. Elle rejoint Octavia qui est de surveillance de viande ce soir. Jasper passe près d'elles et leur propose un verre. D'abord réticente, Clarke accepte finalement. Elle peut bien se laisser aller ce soir. Demain, elle aura dix-neuf personnes de plus à surveiller avec Bellamy.

Bellamy. Clarke aperçoit le jeune homme de l'autre côté du feu. Il parle avec Murphy et Miller. Cela semble sérieux, ils affichent tout trois des mines graves. Octavia, qui a perçu le regard de Clarke, lui tend une gourde.

« Au lieu de mater mon frère, tu devrais aller lui proposer à boire. Ça lui fera du bien de se détendre un peu... »

Clarke, d'abord surprise, accepte. Elle prend ce que lui donne Octavia et marche d'un pas assuré vers Bellamy. Murphy et Miller s'éloigne à son arrivée, laissant les deux leaders seuls. Clarke, le rouge aux joues, tend la gourde à Bellamy.

« Ta sœur pense que tu devrais faire une pause. » dit-elle en s'asseyant avec lui sur un des rondins de bois qui entourent le feu.

« Tu me déçois Princesse... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais capable d'utiliser ma sœur comme prétexte pour boire avec moi. »

Clarke sourit alors qu'il penche la gourde vers elle pour trinquer. Le liquide lui brûle la gorge, ça a un goût infecte. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle en boit, ça lui parait plus supportable. Elle sent le regard de Bellamy posé sur elle et pour ne pas avoir à croiser ses yeux noirs, elle lève la tête vers le ciel. Le froid de la journée à dégagé le ciel et les étoiles semblent briller plus que d'habitude. Ou est-ce l'alcool de Jasper ?

Une étoile traverse le ciel à toute allure et Bellamy se penche vers elle.

« J'ai lu quelque part, qu'avant, on faisait un vœux quand une étoile filante passait » chuchote-t-il à son oreille.

Clarke sourit de plus bel et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien souhaiter quand elle aperçoit une autre étoile filante, puis une troisième, une quatrième, et encore des dizaines. Elle se lève d'un bond, faisant sursauter Bellamy.

Ce ne sont pas des étoiles.

« Ça a commencé... » souffle-t-elle.

o.O.o

Clarke n'est pas la seule à avoir compris. À des kilomètres du camp des cent, Finn a lui aussi les yeux rivés sur le terrible spectacle qui s'offre à lui. L'Arc a agit. Il a éjecté des centaines de personnes pour préserver les dernières réserves d'oxygène.

* * *

**Voila :) Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? La présentation est mieux j'espère ! Sinon, je rends mon tablier ^^**

**Octaviaa : Merci pour ta review. Par contre, tu n'auras pas de nouvelles de la relation Ethan / Clarke avant un moment. C'est quelque chose que j'ai décidé de creuser bien plus tard ( j'écris les chapitres à l'avance et je suis en train de développer ce point justement )**

**Estellech : Pareil, vous ne saurez ce qu'il a pu se passer que bien plus tard ! J'avoue que je suis assez fière de cette petite réplique d'Octavia ;) et je suis contente de savoir que son rôle entre Bellamy et Clarke passe bien. Est-ce que la présentation est mieux comme ça? C'est toute une affaire cette histoire ^^**

**Kanli : Ne t'avise pas de spoiler la suite U.U Et encore merci pour ta correction ;) **

**J'espère que ce 9ème chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas vraiment en combien de chapitres je découperais la saison 1 de la série. Je ne sais pas non plus si je collerais à la deuxième saison. Comme ce n'est pas encore écrit, j'attend vos avis sur cette question pour voir comment gérer la suite. **

**Alors dites moi : encore pas mal de chapitres ? un rapprochement avec ce qu'il se passe dans la saison 2 ? **

**Sur ce, bonne soirée :) **

**K. Brooks **


	10. Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles

C'est décidé, Clarke est vraiment la personne la plus insupportable et autoritaire qu'elle connaisse. Cela doit faire quatre heures qu'elle bricole la radio, sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme blonde. Raven a beau tout essayer, rien de ce qu'elle n'a appris durant sa formation d'ingénieur ne lui permet de régler ce problème. Et le regard de Clarke qui pèse sur son dos n'aide pas du tout.

« Clarke », soupire-t-elle. « Je crois avoir trouvé pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas... »

Clarke s'approche.

« C'est parce que tu es bourrée d'ondes négatives ! » ajoute Raven, s'attirant un regard haineux de la part de Clarke.

La radio est peut-être un échec, mais Raven parvient tout de même à se débarrasser de Clarke. Toute seule, elle se concentrera mieux, et parviendra peut-être à aboutir à quelque chose.

Mais malgré tout son bon vouloir, Raven n'a pas l'esprit à réparer une radio. Les jeunes du second vaisseau devraient déjà être là à l'heure qu'il est. _Il_ devrait être là.

Elle ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps elle ne l'a pas vu. À vrai dire, depuis qu'elle s'est fait emprisonnée, elle a arrêté de compter. Deux mois ? Peut-être trois... Elle se maudit chaque jour elle et sa stupide curiosité. Si seulement elle n'avait pas écouté la discussion entre un membre du conseil et son maître d'apprentissage. Mais Sinclair agissait étrangement et il ne cessait de rendre visite à Abby Griffin.

Comment aurait-elle pu s'imaginer que l'Arc venait à manquer d'oxygène ? Comment aurait-elle pu penser un instant qu'ils allaient tous mourir ? Que cent cinquante d'entres eux allaient être envoyés sur terre ? C'était peut-être sa curiosité qui lui a valut cette place dans ce vaisseau. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait du seul moyen trouvé par Abby pour tenir sa promesse et la sauver.

o.O.o

Finn n'a pas dormi de la nuit, il était trop anxieux qu'il arrive quelque chose, trop pressé d'arriver. Trop pressé de la revoir. Il réveille tout le monde à l'aube et ils repartent, suivant Gia qui s'empresse de leur montrer le chemin. Ils dépassent la colline. Là-haut, il y a une vue magnifique sur la forêt. À gauche, on voit le lac et leur vaisseau, minuscule, entouré d'arbre. Finn reste subjugué par ce paysage, comme tous ceux qui sont autour de lui.

La Terre est encore plus belle que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Près de leur lac, ils en avait tous plus ou moins conscience. Mais là, surplomber la forêt leur fait réaliser à quel point la Terre regorge de richesses. Ses montagnes, ses forêts, ses lacs, ses cours d'eau, ses sentiers, tous ont survécu à la dernière Guerre Mondiale, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs yeux.

« Allons-y. » dit Ethan, le sortant de ses pensés.

Il passe en tête avec le terrien et Finn part le dernier. Ils marchent longtemps, avant d'atteindre la rivière à la mi-journée. Gia trouve un endroit où la traversée est possible et le petit groupe s'élance dans l'eau, leurs cargaisons au-dessus de la tête. L'eau est froide. Quelques jours plus tôt, Finn aurait apprécié ce petit bain, mais aujourd'hui, l'eau gelée et la fraîcheur de l'air ne rendent pas la progression évidente.

Ils y sont presque. La rivière était le dernier obstacle. Ils n'ont plus qu'à trouver le chemin qui mène au camp.

« Eh ! Spacewalker, on a besoin de toi ! », s'exclame Gia en trottinant vers lui.

Finn, ravi d'aider, la suit. Comme l'avait indiqué Clarke, en marchant tout droit, le soleil à leur gauche, ils rejoignent un sentier fraîchement créé. Confiant, ils s'y engagent. L'ambiance s'est réchauffée, les jeunes affichent de plus en plus des mines joyeuses, malgré toutes les pertes subies.

Bientôt, ils seront tous réunis et en sécurité.

o.O.o

Octavia sait qu'elle va se faire remonter les bretelles, mais elle avait vraiment envie d'aller faire un tour en forêt. Miller et quelques personnes allaient chercher de l'eau, Octavia a saisit sa chance.

Elle serre contre elle le sceau de fortune qu'elle porte et s'avance en tête d'un pas léger. Depuis la veille, son frère est insupportable. Il est plus autoritaire que d'habitude et les deux malheureux qui n'ont pas voulut obtempérer se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Bizarrement, il y a eu beaucoup de volontaires pour aller chercher l'eau après cet incident.

Clarke n'est pas non plus dans son état normal. Le retard de l'autre groupe et les mesures prises par l'Arc la rendent tendue. Octavia sait que la jeune femme se sent responsable de la mort de ces centaines de personnes et elle défoule sa frustration sur Bellamy. Autant dire que l'ambiance au camp est assez explosive...

Octavia regarde la forêt qui s'étend à perte de vue. Face à elle, sur le petit sentier qui mène à la rivière, il lui semble avoir aperçu quelque chose. Des terriens ? Elle se campe, alors que chacun s'arrête derrière elle. Elle leur fait signe de se taire et ils se cachent derrière les arbres du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Octavia se saisit d'un bâton et s'avance prudemment vers le convoi qui s'avance. Elle entend des bruits, des paroles, mais ils viennent de trop loin pour être compris.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? », gémit alors un des arrivants.

Octavia écarquille les yeux. Ce sont eux, ils y sont parvenus.

o.O.o

Gia tient toujours la main de Kim quand ils arrivent au camp, escortés par un petit groupe. Une jeune fille brune les précède. Gia ne sait pas qui elle est, mais cette personne semble déjà connaître les bois comme sa poche.

Peu à peu, la silhouette des remparts se détache de celles des arbres. Une énorme porte en bois se dresse devant eux. Dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvre, révélant l'agitation qui règne dans le camp.

« ILS SONT LÀ ! »

Ce cri résonne à travers la forêt, répété par chacun.

Ils sont accueillis par une horde de jeunes qui s'entassent près de la porte. Gia est surprise de reconnaître de nombreux visages sans pour autant qu'ils lui soient familiers. La lourde porte se referme derrière eux et Gia suit des yeux la jeune fille brune se fondre dans la masse. Elle revient aussitôt précédée d'un jeune homme brun, grand et musclé, et d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Les deux nouveaux arrivant font taire le raffut et s'approchent d'eux. Gia dévisage tour à tour le jeune homme et le petite brune qui les a trouvé. Ils se ressemblent énormément. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce ne serait pas...

« Bellamy Blake. », dit le jeune homme d'un air sérieux.

Gia, intimidée, serre la main qu'il lui tend. La jeune femme à côté de lui doit être Clarke. Elles s'adressent un sourire pendant que Bellamy salue les autres. Gia s'avoue un peu perdue, au milieu de toute cette agitation, de ces cris, de ces embrassades. Il semblerait que de nombreux amis aient été séparés et se retrouvent aujourd'hui. Elle cherche Ethan, ou Finn, du moins un visage familier. Elle l'aperçoit là-bas, Ethan serre la main de Bellamy Blake. Il se retourne, lui sourit et s'approche d'elle. À moins que...

« Clarke ! » s'exclame-t-il.

o.O.o

Lorsque Clarke aperçoit Ethan dans le petit groupe, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'a pas changé, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux gris, il est toujours le petit garçon qu'elle a connu.

Oubliant le monde autour d'eux, elle se jette dans ses bras dès lors qu'il l'a reconnu. Elle est si heureuse de revoir son ami qu'elle en pleurerait presque. Il la serre contre elle et lui demande mille fois si elle lui pardonne. Bien sûre que tout est oublié. Clarke sait pertinemment qu'il avait fait cela pour elle, car à l'époque, ils auraient tout fait pour l'autre.

Clarke se libère de son emprise et observe le jeune homme. Il jette des regards gênés à Gia. Clarke n'y prête pas attention, mais quand la jolie rousse s'approche de son ami et emmêle ses doigts aux siens, Clarke comprend.

« Clarke, je te présentes Gia, Gia, voici Clarke, mon amie d'enfance. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluent de nouveau, mais Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que leurs regards deviennent plus froid.

« Où est Wells ? » demande alors Ethan, manifestement pressé de revoir son ami.

Clarke évite aussitôt le regard du jeune homme et cherche celui de Bellamy à travers la foule, espérant y trouver du soutien. Mais elle est seule face à Ethan et à la nouvelle qu'elle a à lui dire.

Le visage d'Ethan se décompose quand il apprend la nouvelle, et Clarke ne se sent pas la force de lui dire qu'il est mort pour la sauver. Prétextant qu'on l'appelle, elle se fond dans la foule et disparait, laissant Gia réconforter son ami.

o.O.o

« ILS SONT LÀ ! »

Aussitôt, Raven lâche la pince qu'elle avait dans les mains et quitte le vaisseau en courant. Elle s'accorde à peine le temps de scruter la foule et saute de la passerelle avant de courir jusqu'à la porte. Octavia est en tête, suivie de Miller et d'autres personnes dont elle n'a pas retenu les noms. Les gens se regroupent devant elle et on la pousse. Mais quand il passe la porte, elle le reconnait aussitôt.

« Finn ! »

Le jeune homme brun se retourne. Son visage s'éclaire quand il la voit. Elle joue des coudes pour se frayer un chemin et saute dans ses bras.

« Raven... », souffle-t-il en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

o.O.o

Ethan suit Monty et Jasper à travers le camp. Malgré ses protestations et son désir de dormir, ses amis ont tenu à lui faire visiter le camp. Ils longent le mur, dépassent la tente où sont entretenues les rares armes possédées, puis ils font un tour dans le vaisseau où Clarke semble très occupée avec Monroe. Ils traversent ensuite les tentes et passent devant les cabanes de bois avant de revenir au centre du camp, devant le feu qu'on a déjà allumé.

Ethan est impressionné par l'organisation que Clarke et Bellamy ont su mettre en place. On pourrait croire qu'ils ont toujours vécu là, ayant pris l'habitude depuis des années d'envoyer deux groupes chercher de l'eau, un autre chasser pendant que certains cueillaient des graines et d'autres travaillaient sur la radio.

« On va avoir besoin de tes lumières, à ce propos. » dit Monty en montrant leur tente à Ethan et Gia.

Le jeune homme acquiesce, mais pour le moment, il est plus préoccupé par Finn qui a déjà disparut et par le sort qui sera réservé au terrien.

o.O.o

Bellamy a été très clair. Le premier qui monte au dernier étage du vaisseau aura à faire à lui. Seules les présences de Murphy et Miller sont autorisées — et requises — à l'étage.

Le terrien n'a pas dit un mot ni fait le moindre bruit depuis qu'ils l'ont amené là. Ils l'ont attaché aux murs du vaisseau. Au moins, il ne pourra pas s'échapper.

Bellamy s'approche du terrien, les yeux remplis de haine. C'est vrai qu'il est imposant, mais le jeune homme n'a pas peur de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas le regarder de trop près... » dit Murphy dans son dos. « On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, même ligoté. »

Le terrien pose un regard vide sur Bellamy.

« C'est lui qui ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable. » renchérit-il.

Ses semblables ont tué cinq d'entre eux, et plus de vingt jeunes de l'autre camp. Faute de pouvoir le tuer, Bellamy compte bien obtenir des réponses. Et qui sait ? Se venger un peu s'il le faut.

o.O.o

Octavia s'est assurée que les nouveaux venus aient visité le camp et trouvé un lieu pour dormir avant de retourner voir Monroe. La jeune fille ne tient plus en place, elle veut voir ce qu'il se passe dans le camp et Octavia a de plus en plus de mal à la garder à l'infirmerie.

Raven, Monty et Ethan sont assis près de la radio, faisant tout leur possible pour communiquer avec l'Arc. Monroe semble absorbée par leur travail et ne parle plus d'aller voir dehors. Heureusement car Octavia se ferait sérieusement réprimander par Clarke.

La jeune femme avait cru qu'avec l'arrivé de l'autre groupe, Clarke et son frère se seraient détendus. Cela a eu tout l'effet inverse. Bellamy tient compagnie au prisonnier, Octavia n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe là-haut. Mais elle a vu Clarke s'en faire interdire l'accès plusieurs fois.

C'est peut-être cela qui la rend si dure avec les autres. À moins que l'attitude froide de leur chef ne soit due à l'arrivée de ce garçon.

Octavia se munie d'alcool et de tissu et commence par nettoyer la plaie de Monroe. La jeune fille grimace mais Octavia n'y prend pas garde, trop occupée à détailler le nouvel ingénieur. Oui depuis qu'il est arrivé, Clarke se comporte bizarrement. Pourtant ils semblent proches ! Elle ne lui aurait pas sauté dans les bras sinon... Le jeune homme lève la tête et son regard croise celui d'Octavia. Elle baisse aussitôt les yeux et se concentre sur la plaie.

« Ça va, » grogne Monroe. « Je crois que c'est propre là ! »

Octavia soupire. Cette gamine va la rendre dingue. La trappe qui mène à l'étage du vaisseau s'ouvre et Miller appelle Ethan. Octavia s'élance à sa suite dans l'espoir de voir son frère mais le jeune homme l'arrête.

« Désolé Octavia. » dit Miller, « mais ton frère me tuera. »

Dépitée, Octavia regarde Ethan disparaitre. Elle redescend l'échelle et rejoint Monroe. La jeune fille lui adresse un petit sourire. Si elle n'était pas blessée, Octavia lui ferait passer son envie de rire.

Elle ravale cependant sa colère et trouve de quoi s'occuper dans le vaisseau, histoire de garder un œil sur la radio. À l'étage, elle entend du bruit. Des coups, des gémissements, des cris, son frère qui enrage de ne pas se faire obéir, les protestations d'Ethan. C'est à ce moment que Clarke entre dans le vaisseau. Elle vérifie que Monroe aille bien puis s'approche d'Octavia.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle omet le « encore », mais Octavia sent qu'elle l'a sur le bout de la langue. Elle s'apprête à répondre quand la trappe s'ouvre. Bellamy et Ethan, visiblement très énervé, traversent alors le vaisseau sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes femmes.

o.O.o

Ethan se hisse par la trappe. Il déteste ce passage étroit. Ça lui rappelle sans cesse leur arrivée sur Terre.

Devant lui, Bellamy fait face au terrien. Il tient dans sa main une ceinture dont la boucle est ensanglantée. Ethan fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » demande-t-il à Bellamy.

« J'obtiens des réponses. »

Sans crier gare, Bellamy lance la boucle de la ceinture sur le terrien qui retient un gémissement quand le fer entaille sa peau.

« Eh ! Arrêtes ça ! » s'écrit Ethan en s'interposant entre le terrien et Bellamy.

« Dégage de là », gronde Bellamy.

Mais Ethan refuse. Le terrien a assez souffert par sa faute. Il lui en a fait voir de toute les couleurs. Ce n'était pas pour que Bellamy l'achève.

« Pousse-toi de mon chemin. » répète ce dernier.

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de ta part. »

Ethan n'a pas le temps de réagir, Bellamy se rue sur lui et le plaque contre la paroi du vaisseau. Restés dans leur coin, Murphy et Miller émettent un petit ricanement. Ethan fusille Bellamy du regard et s'apprête à riposter. Mais le jeune homme le lâche.

« Suis-moi. » dit-il avant d'ouvrir la trappe.

o.O.o

Clarke arrête immédiatement ce qu'elle est en train de faire quand elle voit Octavia pousser son frère dans le vaisseau. Aussitôt, au plus grand plaisir de Monroe, la jeune femme fait évacuer la pièce, n'autorisant que Raven et Monty à rester.

Malgré ses réticences, Clarke force Bellamy à s'assoir devant elle et envoie Octavia chercher de l'eau. Ça la tiendra éloignée pour quelques secondes, elle devient hystérique quand il est question de son frère.

Clarke se lave les mains et s'approche du jeune homme. Elle imbibe un morceau de tissu d'alcool et entreprend de nettoyer les plaies qu'il a sur les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » demande-t-elle en appliquant le tissu sur sa main blessée.

Bellamy grimace. Il ne semble pas décider à répondre mais Clarke insiste.

« Ton copain a du mal à comprendre qui commande ici. Je lui ai simplement rappelé nos places respectives. »

« Il t'a bien amoché... » remarque Clarke en prenant l'autre main un peu brusquement.

« Il est bien plus amoché. » répond Bellamy, un soupçon de fierté dans la voix. « Il a juste trop peur de venir te voir. »

Clarke ne relève pas la remarque. Elle sait bien que Bellamy a compris qu'elle et Ethan se connaissaient. Elle se redresse, prête à nettoyer son visage. Sa lèvre est ouverte, son nez saigne, des plaies superficielles recouvrent sa peau mate et il aura probablement un œil au beurre noir. Il y en a partout, Clarke ne sait par où commencer. Elle pose la bande de tissu sur sa pommette.

« Eh ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Il attrape aussitôt le poignet de Clarke et elle suspend son geste.

« Ça fait mal ça, Princesse ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant ! »

Elle dégage sa main et s'attaque au front de Bellamy. Clarke sent le regard du jeune homme se poser sur elle et s'attarder sur le col de son t-shirt, qui descend un peu trop à son goût. Elle se redresse, remonte son t-shirt sur ses épaules et prend une nouvelle bande de tissu qu'elle humidifie d'alcool.

« Ça va piquer. » prévient-elle à peine quelques secondes avant de poser le tissu sur la lèvre de Bellamy.

Il a un mouvement de recul et Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui apprendra à jouer les gros durs.

« Je rêve ou ça te fait rire, Princesse ? »

Clarke ne répond pas. Elle nettoie délicatement la plaie. Elle est si proche de Bellamy qu'elle sent son souffle sur sa peau et le regard brûlant qu'il lui adresse. Aucun des deux ne semblent préoccupés par la présence de Raven et Monty.

« Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'eau. » dit Octavia en pénétrant dans le vaisseau.

Clarke sursaute et se redresse aussitôt, le rouge aux joues. Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Bellamy demande à sa sœur d'envoyer un groupe aller chercher de l'eau. Elle leur adresse un regard amusé et disparait.

« Tu as finis, Princesse ? » demande alors Bellamy en se relevant.

Elle était si proche de lui qu'il la bouscule presque.

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. » soupire-t-elle.

Bellamy hausse les épaules et se dirige vers l'échelle.

« Et... fais attention à toi. » ajoute Clarke, s'attirant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, qu'Octavia n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer.

o.O.o

Finn suit Octavia à travers la forêt. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour aller chercher de l'eau. La jeune fille se promène parmi les arbres, suivie de la plupart des nouveaux venus. Puisque les siens avaient décidé de faire un tour en forêt, Finn n'a pas pu se résoudre à les laisser partir seuls. Très vite, l'enthousiasme d'Octavia les a gagné et ils en ont oublié les dangers qui pouvaient se dissimuler parmi les arbres.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demande Finn en arrivant à auteur d'Octavia.

La jeune fille lui fait signe de poursuivre.

« Qu'est ce que ton frère va faire au terrien ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et si tu veux un conseil, ne t'occupe pas de ce que lui ou Clarke peuvent faire. »

Finn s'écarte pour éviter des branches et revient vers Octavia. La jeune fille marche toujours en tête.

« Je ne comptais pas interférer dans ses affaires. J'ai juste cru comprendre qu'il haïssait les terriens et... »

« Si tu ne voulais pas que ce gars souffre, » réplique Octavia. « Tu n'avais qu'à pas le lui livrer. »

Finn en reste sans voix. Comment cette gamine de seize ans peut-elle demeurer si froide ? Il jette un coup d'œil à la forêt avant de rattraper Octavia en quelques foulées.

« Tu as peur ? » ironise-t-elle.

« De me faire écorcher vif par un groupe de terriens ? Oui, un peu. »

Octavia s'arrête alors et son regard mettrait Finn presque mal à l'aise. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à ceux qui les suivent.

« Rappelle-toi que nous sommes entourés de dangereux criminels. Tu en es peut-être un, à ce que je sache. Alors je te conseille de revoir ta liste des choses les plus à craindre. »

Une fois de plus, Octavia s'éloigne, le laissant derrière elle, incrédule. Il entend des pas derrière lui. Un frisson parcourt son dos et il s'élance derrière Octavia.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai été enfermé pour quelqu'un d'autre... »

La jeune fille continue sa progression sans relever la nouvelle.

« Je peux te poser une autre question ? » ajoute Finn.

« Demande toujours », soupire-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ? »

Finn voit Octavia se crisper, ses épaules se contracter, ses doigts serrer la poignée du sceau jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures blanchissent.

« Je suis née. »

o.O.o

« Raven Reyes à l'Arc, Raven Reyes à l'Arc. Les deux vaisseaux se sont rejoins, nous sommes vivants. Je répète, nous sommes vivants..

Raven est fatiguée d'avoir à répéter cela. Voila une heure que ses paroles se perdent dans l'espace et la jeune femme commence à désespérer. Assis à côté d'elle, Monty règle encore certains paramètres et à la porte du vaisseau, Jasper transmet les ordres à Ethan qui déplace l'antenne sur le toit.

« Raven Reyes à l'Arc. Nous sommes vivants, je répète, nous sommes vivants. L'air est respirable sur terre. »

« Oui, ça on l'a compris. » soupire une voix.

Raven se retourne. Monroe, toujours aussi sarcastique, la regarde de son lit, les bras croisés. La jeune femme la fusille du regard et s'empare du nouveau du micro. Elle répète encore et encore ce message, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse.

Si Finn était là, il saurait lui remonter le moral. Mais elle n'a presque pas vu son petit ami depuis qu'il est rentré, il y a quatre heures de cela. Il a disparu, elle ne sait où. Probablement visiter le camp ou faire un tour en forêt, malgré les interdits. Finn n'a jamais aimé respecter les lois. Ou il est peut-être avec les autres, autour du feu que Murphy allume, à attendre la viande comme une centaine d'autres jeunes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas avec elle, alors qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des lustres.

Une main se pause sur son épaule. Raven sursaute et se retourne sur Ethan. Elle a cru comprendre que le jeune homme avait eu quelques petits différents avec leur cher Bellamy Blake. Cela expliquerait certaines choses, comme les innombrables blessures qu'il porte et sa démarche claudicante.

« Finn a vécu pas mal de choses qui l'ont marqué. » dit Ethan d'un ton compatissant. « Il faut que tu lui laisse le temps de s'en remettre. »

Raven hausse les épaules. Elle aussi a vécu des choses qui l'ont marqué. Voila pourquoi elle était impatiente de le retrouver. Elle n'attend pas qu'Ethan retire sa main et se remet au travail.

o.O.o

Au début, ce n'est qu'un grésillement incessant qu'elle entend partout depuis des heures. N'en pouvant plus, elle quitte son lit et enfile un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise avant de passer la porte de son habitation. Elle longe les couloirs mal éclairés, toujours poursuivie par ce bruit. Elle atteint bientôt le labo. Sinclair est là. Elle lui avait pourtant dit d'aller se coucher. Le bruit pouvait attendre.

« Du nouveau ? » demande-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

« Aucun. C'est sur tous les réseaux sécurisés, mais ça ne vient pas de la salle de contrôle. »

Elle acquiesce et va jeter un coup d'œil au tableau de contrôle. De nombreux écrans ont été désactivés, beaucoup trop. Et celui qui l'intéresse en fait partie, depuis déjà deux jours.

Le bruit reprend, plus fort. On dirait que quelqu'un insiste. Elle n'en peut plus de ces chuchotements.

« Amplifie-moi ce signal, Sinclair. Je n'en peux plus. »

Le technicien obéit immédiatement et ses mains courent sur le tableau de commandes. Le bruit diminue, pour se clarifier et devenir parfaitement audible.

« ... Ous... Vivants... Raven Reyes... Répète, Raven Reyes... Air est respirable sur terre. Nous sommes vivants... Ven Reyes à l'Arc... »

Sinclair relève la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants. Elle aussi plus a du mal à y croire, c'est impossible. Pourtant, c'est le cas.

« Abby... Ils ont réussi... Nous allons enfin pouvoir communiquer avec eux... »

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez vous pensé de ces "retrouvailles" ? Peut-être un peu rapides, mais je suis pressée pour la suite :)**

**Bon, bien sure, ça ne vaut pas l'épisode de malade de jeudi !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews :) **

**littlexcoralie : oui, bien entendu qu'il y aura du Bellarke ^^ mais ne t'attend pas à voir Bellamy et Clarke main dans la main, ça n'arrivera pas, du moins pas tout de suite ! **

**Le chapitre suivant arrivera d'ici peu ! **

**K. Brooks **


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le Bunker

**Bonsoir ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! littlexcoralie, Estellech, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Ce soir, je vous promets de l'action, des conflits, et surtout ... du BELLARKE ! **

**Allez ! Je me tais. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Clarke sent que ses jambes ne pourront pas la tenir plus longtemps. Elle sourit faiblement aux personnes qui se trouvent avec elle dans le vaisseau et se dirige vers la porte. Raven, Monty, Ethan, Finn, Octavia, Bellamy, tous la regardent sortir.

L'air froid la saisie et elle se laisse tomber par terre. C'est impossible. C'était la voix de sa mère qu'elle a entendu, elle en est certaine. C'était la voix de celle qui les a trahis, elle et son père, celle qui est responsable de sa mort.

Mais malgré toute la colère qu'elle éprouve, Clarke ne peut haïr sa mère. Elle s'est déjà vengée. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'est réveillée en pleine nuit, elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Son père mourrait, Wells mourrait, les habitants de l'Arc mourraient, et sa mère lui disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Alors Clarke avait essuyé ses larmes et elle avait traversé le camp, guidée par les rayons de la lune. Elle avait trouvé Murphy qui était de garde à cette heure si tardive. Il s'était fait un plaisir de satisfaire sa demande. Il avait arraché le bracelet de son poignet dans les secondes qui avaient suivies.

Clarke s'était sentie tellement bien après cela. Elle était convaincue qu'elle avait fait ressentir à sa mère toute la douleur qu'elle-même avait ressentie en voyant son père puis Wells mourir pour la protéger.

Mais ce soir, Clarke n'était plus sûre de rien. Quand elle avait entendu la voix d'Abby, son cœur s'était serré, elle n'avait pas été capable d'écouter ses mensonges une minute de plus.

« Ça va ? »

Clarke ne se retourne pas. Elle a reconnu la voix d'Ethan. Le jeune homme s'assied à côté d'elle et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Clarke ne peut plus résister. Elle laisse tomber sa tête contre son épaule et fait son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Ça ne la mènera à rien et les choses n'avanceront pas pour autant. Ethan attend, silencieux, caressant d'une main la chevelure de Clarke.

La jeune femme se redresse alors, les yeux humides. Quelqu'un s'approche et elle ne veut pas être vue en train de craquer dans les bras du premier garçon venu, qu'il soit un ami d'enfance ou non.

« Clarke ? Je peux te parler ? »

Elle lève la tête. Bellamy se tient devant eux, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, le visage fermé. Saluant Ethan avant qu'il ne retourne au vaisseau, elle se met debout, et fait quelques pas avec Bellamy.

o.O.o

Le soleil se lève à peine quand Finn se réveille. Il regarde Raven qui s'est endormie dans ses bras. La jeune femme a enfin réussi à contacter l'Arc, et ils se sont couchés très tard cette nuit-là. Finn aurait bien dormi plus longtemps, mais l'agitation qui semble régner dans le camp l'a tiré de son sommeil.

Doucement, il sort du lit et quitte la tente, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Il fait de plus en plus froid dehors et il presse le pas pour gagner le vaisseau. Monty et Ethan sont justes devant, dans la tente qu'ils ont installée pour y placer la radio, ainsi que des écrans pour que les cent puissent parler à leurs familles. La file d'attente est déjà grande mais Finn la dépasse et pénètre dans la tente. Il y trouve Bellamy ainsi qu'Ethan et Monty, tous trois en grande conversation avec Abby Griffin et Marcus Kane, un conseiller. Cela semble très sérieux car ils affichent tous des mines graves.

« Vous avez beau être assis au conseil, Kane, » s'exclame Bellamy, « mais vous n'êtes pas assis sur terre. J'ai fait vivre ces gamins depuis les deux dernières semaines, je donne les ordres ici. »

« Vous avez aussi tiré sur le Chancelier. » réplique Kane.

Finn observe Bellamy du coin de l'œil alors que les autres digèrent la nouvelle. Le jeune homme se braque, et fusille Kane du regard.

Finn n'a jamais aimé ce type. Le conseiller était trop sévère, paraissait trop droit pour l'être et semblait convoiter la place de Jaha depuis des années.

« Qui n'est pas mort, à ce que je sache... » intervient Finn, s'attirant les regards accusateurs de Bellamy et du conseiller.

« Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. » tranche alors Abby Griffin.

Elle s'empare de rouleaux de papiers posés derrière elle et les révèle à la caméra. Finn aperçoit des plans.

« Nous savons qu'un bunker a été construit à une journée de marche d'ici. Il contient probablement encore des vivres et du matériel de survie. Nous pensons que vous en aurez besoin car si j'en crois ce que vous me dites, la Terre est déréglée. Son climat peut varier sans raison et passer d'un été torride à un hiver gelé, bien que nous ignorions encore comment tout ceci est possible. »

« Et comment se rend-t-on là-bas ? » demande Ethan en s'approchant de l'écran.

Abby et Kane leur expliquent alors comment trouver le bunker et Finn sent la tension monter dans la tente. Après une demi-heure, l'un d'entre eux réagit enfin.

« Très bien, j'irais voir ce que je peux ramener. » dit Bellamy avant de quitter la tente.

o.O.o

Octavia cherche désespérément de quoi faire une attelle à la demande de Clarke, mais rien dans le vaisseau ne semble convenir. Serait-il possible qu'ils n'aient déjà plus de matériel médical ? Elle avise deux barres métalliques au fond d'une boîte. Parfait, ça fera l'affaire.

Suite aux incessantes demandes de Monroe, Clarke a décidé de laisser partir la jeune fille. Finn lui a confectionné une béquille et Clarke n'a plus qu'à poser une attelle. Mais leur médecin semble ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Octavia a remarqué que déjà au réveil, Clarke n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle n'a pas voulu lui en parler, de peur de froisser son amie.

Des pas résonnent sur la passerelle du vaisseau. Quelqu'un arrive, et son pas montre qu'il est pressé. Bellamy passe la tête à travers le parachute. Il accorde à peine un regard à sa sœur qui lui adresse un grand sourire. Il a l'air énervé. _Pour changer..._

« Clarke ? »

Énervé _et_ à la recherche de Clarke ? La discussion promet d'être fort intéressante ! Octavia, à qui Clarke a confié le bandage de Monroe, se met au travail tout en tendant l'oreille.

« Ta mère nous a révélé l'existence d'un abri à quelques heures de marche de là. Elle et Kane veulent que j'envoie un groupe pour récupérer ce qu'il y a dedans. »

Octavia n'entend pas de réponse de la part de Clarke, et son frère continue.

« C'est moi qui vais y aller Clarke... »

« Pas question ! » s'exclame alors la jeune femme, faisant sursauter Octavia.

Octavia sait qu'à ce moment, son frère fronce les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. » ajoute Clarke.

Octavia en profite pour saisir l'occasion. Si elle veut visiter la Terre, c'est le moment !

« J'irais avec lui... » dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

La réponse est unanime. Et pour le moins directe.

« Il n'en est pas question. »

Clarke et Bellamy s'adressent un regard gêné et Octavia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, bien que très vexée de se voir refuser une si belle expédition.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'accompagne ! » se défend la jeune fille.

Elle s'avance vers Bellamy et se tient droite pour paraître le plus grand possible. Mais son frère la toise de toute sa hauteur et ses yeux noirs sont clairs. Elle ne sera pas cette personne.

« Dans ce cas, prends Clarke avec toi ! »

o.O.o

S'il y a bien une chose que Clarke n'avait pas envisagé, c'était avoir à organiser un petit voyage avec Bellamy Blake. Non pas que le dernier se soit si mal passé, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il trouve une autre coéquipière.

Bellamy n'a pas attendu qu'elle réponde pour la traîner dehors, derrière lui, jusqu'à sa tente afin de préparer leur excursion. À croire qu'il avait tout prévu, que Murphy et Ethan dirigeraient la camp, qu'Octavia se chargerait des blessés, que Raven et Monty géreraient les communications avec l'Arc pendant que Jasper et Miller s'occuperaient de la nourriture et Finn surveillerait le terrien. Oui, c'était un bien joli plan, cependant, Clarke doutait qu'il fonctionne sans eux pour le faire appliquer.

Mais voilà déjà trois heures qu'elle marche dans la forêt, rongée par ses réflexions, inquiète que quelque chose tourne mal au camp. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Bellamy était si pressé de partir, saisissant cette opportunité pour s'éloigner de ses sujets.

« Souris un peu, Clarke ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Tu ne me vois pas, comment peux-tu savoir que je ne souris pas ? »

Bellamy s'arrête et Clarke lui rentre presque dedans. Il se retourne vers elle et la dévisage presque.

« Tu ne souris jamais, Princesse... »

_Princesse_ ! Elle lui en ficherait du « Princesse ». Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et reprend son chemin, une reproduction de la carte de Kane sous le bras. Elle entend Bellamy rire derrière elle.

« Allez, Princesse, tu vas voir, ce sera l'occasion, pour eux comme pour nous, de savoir à qui on a à faire... »

Clarke soupire. Le voyage risque d'être très, très long.

o.O.o

Ethan n'avait été aux commandes que d'une trentaine de personnes jusqu'ici. Jamais il n'avait eu l'ambition d'en commander près de cent. Et pourtant, c'est ce que Bellamy Blake, après lui avoir clairement fait comprendre qui était le chef, lui a laissé sur les bras, à lui et à Murphy.

Murphy. Ce type ne lui dit rien de bon. Il a un regard qui en dit long sur lui. Ce gars est vicieux, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Ethan n'espère qu'une chose, ne pas se trouver sur sa route à ce moment-là.

Par chance, il y a la petite sœur de Bellamy, Octavia, qui semble disposée à l'aider durant les quelques jours où son frère et Clarke seront absents.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu vérifies toi-même que chacun puisse parler à sa famille », avait-elle dit en lui laissant sa place de surveillance de la radio.

Ethan a bien compris qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, profiter de l'absence de son frère pour vivre sa vie. Il ne s'est pas senti capable de l'en empêcher et voilà pourquoi il se trouve devant la tente, depuis que Clarke est partie. Il appelle les membres des cent un par un pour qu'ils puissent parler à leur famille.

« Dax ? Eh toi ! Tu as vu Dax ? »

Un garçon blond sort de la foule. Il est étonnamment grand et son regard polaire est assez effrayant. Ce doit être Dax. Le jeune homme adresse un signe de tête à Ethan avant de disparaître sous la tente.

Ethan ne sait pas combien de temps ce Dax parle avec sa famille, mais le temps qu'il met avant de sortir lui parait extrêmement court. Il regarde le jeune homme traverser le camp d'un pas rapide et se fondre dans la foule avant de disparaître.

o.O.o

Le soir approche et le soleil ne va pas tarder à tomber. Bellamy a passé beaucoup trop de temps à chasser, mais ça a fini par payer. Ils auront à manger ce soir. Pendant qu'il fouillait la forêt à la recherche d'un lapin ou d'un ou deux écureuils, Clarke marchait une cinquantaine de mètres en retrait.

« Clarke ? Ramène-toi ! »

Bellamy préfère qu'elle se rapproche de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il n'a pas peur de passer une nuit dans la forêt, entouré de terriens, il a peur qu'_elle_ passe une nuit dans la forêt, entourée de gens qui veulent les tuer.

« Clarke ? » crie-t-il de nouveau.

La jeune femme ne répond pas. Il accroche le lapin à son sac à dos et se retourne, à la recherche de Clarke. Ne la voyant nulle part, il fait demi-tour, pestant déjà contre elle. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, le suivre à distance. Comment a-t-elle trouvé le moyen de se perdre ?

Une branche craque et Bellamy se retourne. C'est surement un animal. Ça _doit_ être un animal.

« Clarke ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Bellamy soupire et reprend ses recherches. Quelque chose derrière lui a bougé. _Tu deviens parano mon gars_. Non. Non il ne devient pas parano. Quelque chose, quelqu'un court. Il en est certain. Doucement, Bellamy glisse sa main jusqu'à sa ceinture et saisit son couteau. Ces terriens ne l'auront pas vivant.

Le bruit provient de derrière cet arbre. Bellamy se baisse, et s'approche silencieusement. Il aperçoit une silhouette, cachée derrière le tronc. Prêt à se battre, il s'avance encore. Mais la silhouette est plus rapide. Elle fait le tour de l'arbre, et le surprend par derrière. Soudain, un rire éclate. Clarke. Bellamy se retourne précipitamment. Il empoigne Clarke et la plaque contre l'arbre, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Bah alors ? » s'exclame Clarke, les larmes aux yeux, « tu t'inquiètes ? »

o.O.o

La lame sous la gorge, Clarke rigole moins. Il semblerait que Bellamy n'ait pas apprécié la plaisanterie, et le lui montre, à sa façon. Elle lui lance un regard innocent et tente de faire abstraction de l'attitude menaçante du jeune homme.

« J'aurais pu te tuer, Princesse. » dit-il.

Il lui adresse en regard malicieux et la libère. Clarke hausse les épaules puis reprend son chemin après avoir consulté la carte. Elle a bien rigolé, il faut être sérieux à présent, ils ont une mission à accomplir.

Est-ce son imagination ou vient-elle d'entre du bruit dans le bois ? Elle jette un coup d'œil discret vers Bellamy qui marche à ses côtés. Il remarque qu'elle l'observe du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as entendu ? » demande Clarke après hésitation.

« Bordel Clarke ! C'est pas drôle ! » soupire Bellamy.

Mais Clarke est convaincue d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Quelque chose de réel cette fois, ce n'est plus une blague. Elle s'apprête à parler quand un bruit strident retentit et qu'une flèche vient se planter dans l'arbre voisin dans un sifflement.

« Clarke ! »

Bellamy attrape sa main et l'entraîne derrière elle en courant. Ils zigzaguent parmi les arbres, évitent des troncs tombés en travers du chemin, des branches trop basses, des rochers trop gros. À droite comme à gauche, Clarke aperçoit des silhouettes, qui les suivent avec une facilité étonnante, comme si elles savaient où ils allaient. Comme s'ils allaient où elles le souhaitaient.

_C'est un piège_. Clarke lâche la main de Bellamy et s'élance dans une course folle vers la direction opposée. Elle entend le jeune homme jurer avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Bien que sa vision se brouille et qu'il fasse de plus en plus sombre, Clarke ne voit plus les dangereuses silhouettes autour d'elle. Bellamy crie son prénom mais elle continue, elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas semé les terriens.

Clarke est tellement concentrée dans sa course qu'elle ne regarde même plus où elle met les pieds. Elle sent sa cheviller craquer et le sol se dérober sous ses pas.

« Bellamy ! »

o.O.o

Gia sort du vaisseau. Elle a passé la journée à aider Octavia à s'occuper des blessés. C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour être près d'Ethan. Le jeune homme est désormais en charge du camp, et Gia sait que c'est pour lui un poids immense. Elle ne va pas le voir souvent durant les jours qui viennent, elle peut en être certaine.

« Eh ! Attends-moi ! »

Surprise, Gia se retourne sur Octavia. La jeune femme brune la prend par le bras et fait le chemin avec elle jusqu'au feu autour duquel les jeunes se regroupent.

Octavia, que Gia n'avait vu que de loin depuis qu'elle les avait trouvé dans la forêt, s'est montrée très amicale avec elle. Gia lui en est reconnaissante. Elle a remarqué que les deux camps ne se mélangeaient pas trop, bien que chacun ait des amis dans l'autre groupe. Elle même préfère demeurer seule. Elle est assez impressionnée par ce campement dans lequel ils ont débarqué. Toute une organisation y est mise en place et Gia a l'impression que leur arrivée à tout chamboulé et bizarrement, et cela la gêne de se dire qu'elle est peut-être la cause de ce dérangement.

« Viens, je vais nous réserver de la viande ! » propose Octavia.

Elle en récolte suffisamment pour elles et ceux qui ont travaillés à la radio, et elles vont s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre.

Gia doit l'admettre, le cerf, c'est meilleur que le poisson. Elle en avait mangé pendant une semaine et n'en pouvait plus. Les arêtes, c'était pas son truc. Octavia mord à pleines dents dans son morceau de viande et Gia l'observe avec amusement.

N'ayant pas très faim, elle lève les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles éclairent comme en plein jour, pas un nuage n'obscurcit le ciel.

« Dire qu'on vivait là-haut. » lâche-t-elle.

Cela provoque un rire chez Octavia.

« Je n'ai jamais vu les étoiles. Du moins, je ne les ai aperçu que quelques minutes... »

Gia se retourne vers Octavia. La jeune femme regarde les étoiles d'un air triste. Elle n'ose pas lui demander son histoire, pas encore. Elle sait qu'elle même aurait du mal à confier la sienne. Une étoile traverse le ciel.

« J'espère que Bellamy et Clarke voient ça. » souffle alors Octavia en retrouvant son sourire éclatant.

o.O.o

Bellamy est un peu trop occupé pour voir l'étoile filante. Il tient la main de Clarke plus fermement et prend appui contre une pierre pour remonter la jeune femme. Ils tombent par terre alors qu'il la tire hors du ravin. Sonné, il ne réagit pas tout de suite bien qu'écrasé sous le poids de Clarke. C'est la jeune fille qui, le rouge aux joues, se relève la première.

Bellamy se redresse à peine sur les coudes que Clarke se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci » murmure-t-elle avant de le relâcher.

Le jeune homme la regarde avec étonnement mais ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il se relève, non sans difficulté, forçant Clarke à faire de même, et ils reprennent leur chemin.

Ils marchent un moment avant de trouver un endroit convenable pour passer la nuit. Les terriens ont disparu sans laisser de trace, mais Bellamy tenait à ce qu'ils s'éloignent quand même, au cas où. Ils ont installé leur campement au pied d'un immense rocher qui les abritera pendant la nuit.

« Comment va ta cheville ? » demande Bellamy.

Il s'adosse au rocher et jette un coup d'œil à Clarke. La jeune femme s'est fait mal en tombant et sa jambe a enflé.

« Je n'avais pas prévu d'être celle à soigner. » soupire-t-elle en serrant son bandage de fortune.

Bellamy ne répond pas, absorbé par les flammes qui dansent encore. Il espère que le feu tiendra toute la nuit. Un mouvement à sa gauche lui indique que Clarke se glisse dans le parachute.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir ? » s'enquiert Clarke d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle et lui lance un regard amusé.

« C'est ta manière de me demander de dormir avec toi ? Pas mal, Princesse. »

« Quoi ? Non... Je... Non ! » bégaye Clarke alors que Bellamy se glisse dans le parachute à ses côtés.

« Relaxe, Princesse ! Tu peux dormir tranquille ! »

Clarke pousse un long soupire puis ferme les yeux, laissant Bellamy veiller seul. Il n'a pas l'intention de baisser sa garde et s'endormir, pas question de les mettre en danger. Il regarde autour de lui. La forêt est sombre et le feu crée des ombres dansantes assez inquiétantes sur les arbres. Son attention se reporte sur Clarke.

La jeune femme a les yeux fermés mais Bellamy voit encore leur bleu profond le fixer. Il n'oubliera jamais le regard qu'elle lui a lancé quand il a attrapé sa main, l'empêchant de tomber dans ce ravin. Ce regard à la fois effrayé et étonné.

Il n'oubliera pas non plus la sensation qui l'a pris lorsqu'ils sont tombés à terre tous les deux. Le frisson qu'il a ressenti quand Clarke l'a serré dans ses bras et qui s'est propagé dans tout son corps.

o.O.o

Clarke est réveillée par un bruissement près d'elle. Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux. Autour d'elle, le brouillard s'est levé et on ne voit pas à cinquante mètres. Mais la brume est grise, bien différente de la fumée jaune acide qui brûle la peau. Clarke roule sur la gauche. Le feu est éteint et libère un filet de fumée qui se mêle au brouillard, la petite clairière est déserte. Bellamy n'est pas là.

Clarke se lève d'un bon et s'extirpe du parachute avec difficulté, ses jambes se prennent dans la toile et elle manque plusieurs fois de tomber. Elle ramasse son sac, y fourre le parachute puis balance une poignée de terre sur le feu et passant devant. Clarke scrute le sol à la recherche d'empreintes. Bellamy n'a pas pu partir, il a dû être enlevé. Cependant, rien ne laisse penser qu'il y a eu une lutte. Des traces s'éloignent tranquillement vers la forêt. La jeune femme se décide à les suivre. Le brouillard opaque ne facilite pas sa progression, mais Clarke ne perd pas pour autant la piste. Si Bellamy a été enlevé, elle est la seule à pouvoir quelque chose pour lui.

Les traces la mènent à un endroit dégagé. Un feu est éteint et on voit au sol que des corps s'y sont allongés. Un frisson parcourt le dos de Clarke à l'idée que les Terriens ont posé leur campement si près du leur. Les suivent-ils depuis la veille ? Il n'y a personne, et les traces de pas s'arrêtent ici. S'emparant du couteau dans la poche de sa veste, Clarke marche autour du camp, à la recherche de nouvelles traces. Elle aperçoit quelque chose, caché derrière un arbre. Serait-ce Bellamy ? Elle s'élance vers la silhouette adossée au tronc.

« Bellamy ? » chuchote-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

Clarke contourne l'arbre et tombe nez à nez avec un jeune garçon de l'Arc. Il la regarde de ses yeux noirs, vident de toute expression alors que du sang coule de sa gorge tranchée. Clarke laisse échapper un cri. Elle laisse tomber son couteau et recule, fuyant cette vision d'horreur. Son pied se prend dans une racine et elle perd l'équilibre.

Sa chute est interrompue par quelqu'un. Clarke n'essaye même pas de voir qui s'est, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle espère que ce soit Bellamy.

« Tout va bien, Princesse. »

Cette voix qu'elle ne connait que trop bien déclenche des larmes chez la jeune femme. Elle cache son visage dans le torse de Bellamy et agrippe son t-shirt, le serrant aussi fort que possible. L'image de Félix hante son esprit et Clarke n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. Pourtant, alors qu'une main se pose dans son dos, la réalité revient à Clarke.

Elle ravale ses larmes et, toujours cramponnée à son t-shirt, elle se détache de Bellamy. Le jeune homme, sa mâchoire carrée serrée de colère, la regarde d'un air compatissant.

« Tu... Tu avais prévu de partir... Tu m'avais abandonnée ! »

Bellamy baisse les yeux mais ne répond pas. Clarke sent la colère monter en elle. Elle repousse Bellamy, s'arrachant ainsi de son étreinte et recule d'un pas.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il avait décidé de s'enfuir et de les abandonner. De _l'_abandonner, _elle_. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ce peut-il qu'il soit ce lâche ? Clarke le fusille du regard.

Décidément, Bellamy Blake n'est pas celui qu'elle pensait.

o.O.o

Finn n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ethan lui a demandé de veiller avec lui car il ne voulait pas laisser le Terrien seul avec Murphy. Mais la présence des deux jeunes hommes n'a pas empêcher Murphy de blesser le prisonnier, elle a juste minimisé les dégâts.

« Je vais voir si tout va bien dehors. » prévient Ethan. « Ça te dérange de rester là ? »

Finn secoue la tête. Une heure de plus ou de moins, il ne voit pas la différence. Ethan disparait à travers la trappe, le laissant seul avec le Terrien, et Murphy. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier rompt le silence.

« C'est toi qu'on appelle le Spacewalker ? »

Finn soupire et hoche la tête. Murphy s'adosse à un baril pour lui faire face. Un large sourire éclaire son visage, un sourire carnassier, celui qu'il arbore quand il prépare quelque chose.

« Moi c'est John, John Murphy... »

« Je sais qui tu es. » le coupe Finn.

Le sourire de Murphy s'agrandit.

« Alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? »

De nouveau, Finn hoche la tête. Il se souvient bien de lui, et du crime qu'il a commis pour être condamné à l'Isolement.

« Donc tu comprendras qu'ici, je suis celui à qui on obéit. »

Finn est fatigué d'écouter ces menaces, ces paroles en l'air. Il sait très bien que Murphy profite de l'absence de Bellamy pour diriger selon sa loi, la loi de Murphy. Mais avec lui ça ne prend pas, Finn n'a pas peur. Et par-dessus tout, il n'aime pas plus que ça se faire marcher sur les pieds.

Prenant Murphy par surprise, il se jette sur lui et lui assène un coup dans le ventre avant de s'emparer du coteau du jeune homme pour le plaquer contre sa gorge. Le terrien n'a pas bougé.

« Et moi, je te rappelle que j'ai faillis tuer les habitants de l'Arc en les privant d'oxygène. Je gagne. Alors fous-moi la paix. Compris ? »

Il libère alors Murphy qui va se terrer dans un coin du vaisseau, jusqu'au retour d'Ethan.

o.O.o

Suite à la demande d'Ethan, et de Bellamy avant lui, Octavia se retrouve en charge de l'infirmerie. Mais également de l'approvisionnement en eau et en nourriture. Certes, elle ne demande qu'à se voir confier plus de responsabilités, mais là, ne serait-ce pas un peu trop ?

Elle réunit six personnes pour aller chercher de l'eau quand Monroe l'appelle. La jeune fille est tombée, elle souffre le martyr. Pendant qu'elle l'emmène à l'infirmerie, Octavia veille à ce que les six désignés partent.

Elle a à peine le temps de regarder l'état de la jambe de Monroe que déjà on l'appelle. Les douches ne fonctionnent pas. Le dispositif mis en place par Ethan pour chauffer l'eau a bloqué l'arrivée d'eau.

Les gens ont faim, ont froids, sont fatigués, ne veulent pas travailler. Certains veulent parler à leur famille mais Raven règle la radio, d'autres sont inquiétés par la présence du Terrien. Qui sait ? Et si son peuple décidait d'attaquer pour le récupérer ? Où sont passés Bellamy et Clarke ?

Comment se fait-il que les deux leaders du camp aient disparus sans laisser de trace ?

Octavia n'en peut plus. Elle est fatiguée d'entre son prénom à tort et à travers, elle est fatiguée de se voir confier tous les problèmes des autres, elle est fatiguée d'avoir un camp à diriger, des bouches à nourrir, des gens à soigner, elle est fatiguée, tout simplement.

Profitant d'une seconde de répit, elle se glisse jusqu'à sa tente, proche de celle de Clarke. Son lit ne lui a jamais semblé si attirant. Elle hésite un instant avant de s'y allonger. Elle ferme les yeux. Enfin un peu de tranquillité.

« Octavia ? »

La jeune femme brune soupire. La tranquillité est de courte durée. Comment fait son frère pour diriger ce camp ? Comment fait Clarke ?

Jasper passe la tête par l'ouverture de la tente. Octavia aime bien le garçon. Il l'aide énormément et semble l'apprécier elle aussi.

« Finn m'envoie. Il te demande de vérifier les plaies du terrien. Histoire que ça ne s'infecte pas. »

Octavia se lève, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir feint l'endormissement.

o.O.o

Clarke marche en tête, carte en main. Malgré la végétation qui ralentit désormais leur progression, et le regard brûlant de Bellamy dans son dos, elle accélère le pas. Elle ne lui a pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils ont laissé le cadavre de Félix dans les bois. À vrai dire, elle tente de comprendre les motivations qui ont poussé Bellamy à faire le choix de les quitter.

« Clarke ? » demande Bellamy d'une voix de plus en plus suppliante. « Clarke, s'il te plait réponds-moi. »

Non, Clarke n'a pas envie de répondre. Pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé ce bunker. Ils s'en approchent, l'entrée devrait apparaître dans quelques minutes. Ils débouchent dans une clairière. Le jour s'est levé mais le brouillard, toujours présent, empêche de bien voir. Bellamy arrive à la hauteur de la jeune femme et Clarke sent qu'il l'a scrute du regard.

« On ferait bien de se séparer. » dit Bellamy après avoir grandement soupiré à la vue de la clairière.

Clarke ne répond pas et s'aventure dans la clairière. L'herbe est humide et le chemin boueux glisse, mais elle s'efforce de ne pas tomber. Bellamy s'éloigne d'elle et la jeune femme commence ses recherches. La végétation cache le sol que Clarke est obligée de tâter du pied avant d'avancer.

Quelque chose en elle la pousse à chercher d'autant plus vite qu'elle ne veut pas laisser à Bellamy la satisfaction de trouver l'entrée du bunker.  
Son pied dérapé sur une surface glissante. Quand sa botte tape le sol, un bruit de résonance s'élève dans la clairière. Elle n'a pas besoin d'appeler

Bellamy, le jeune homme arrive à côté d'elle à toute vitesse. Il s'accroupit près de Clarke et tous deux essayent de dégager la porte. La roue qui déverrouille le sas est bloquée, mais Bellamy réussi cependant à l'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre.

« Après vous, _Princesse..._ » dit Bellamy d'une voix qui fait frissonner Clarke.

Une échelle s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la terre. Elle débouche dans une salle noire, dont on ne voit pas les murs. Clarke s'arrête, ne sachant pas si elle doit continuer mais Bellamy qui se heurte à son dos l'incite à avancer. Un léger tintement et le bruit des lampes à néon qui s'allument. Mètre par mètre, un couloir se révèle devant eux. Il n'y a pas d'autre direction, Clarke s'y engage. Les murs, éclairés par une faible lumière, semblent verts de moisissure, et recouverts d'une pellicule d'eau, le couloir qui descend en pente douce glisse un peu et une odeur de renfermé force Clarke à retenir sa respiration. Ils arrivent enfin à une salle, un peu plus grande que la première, dont les trois murs sont percés de portes, surmontées d'une lumière rouge des plus oppressante.

Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy. Le jeune homme ne lui adresse pas un regard. Serait-il vexé ? _Quel bon acteur_, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Clarke. Elle pose alors sa main sur la poignée poisseuse et ouvre la première porte à sa gauche. Comme le couloir quelques minutes plus tôt, celle-ci s'éclaire après le tintement familier. Clarke s'engouffre dans la pièce, laissant Bellamy dans le couloir.

Son estomac se serre à l'idée de découvrir des corps, morts après le Cataclysme, mais la pièce est vide, meublée seulement d'étagères et de lits de camps. Clarke avance d'un pas peu assuré, on y voit mal, malgré les lampes aux plafonds. Soudain, elle bute contre une boîte. Quand son contenu se renverse à ses pieds, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux.

o.O.o

« Bellamy ! »

Bellamy avait décidé de faire un tour dans les salles voisines. Et ce qu'il y avait trouvé ne l'avait pas déçu. Mais dès qu'il entend son nom résonner dans ce bunker vide, il s'élance à la recherche de Clarke. _Bon sang, Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?_

La pièce dans laquelle Clarke a disparu est encore plus mal éclairée que le couloir. Les larges épaules de Bellamy buttent sans cesse contre les étagères si peu espacées. Il ne voit Clarke nulle part.

« Clarke ? »

« Ici ! » répond une voix éloignée.

Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçoit dans l'obscurité la chevelure blonde. Elle se retourne vers lui, les yeux brillants, les bras encombrés de dizaines de boîtes. Bellamy lui lance un regard perplexe.

« Regarde ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « Il y a assez de matériel médical ici pour soigner toute la population de l'Arc ! »

Bellamy soupire. Il n'a jamais autant soupiré que depuis qu'il a rencontré cette fille. Elle lui a fait une peur bleue mais il doit avouer que la joie qu'elle dégage à présent est agréable à regarder. Ses yeux pétillent, un large sourire illumine son visage et elle tient à peine en place.

« Si quelques pansements te mettent dans cet état, attend de voir ce que j'ai trouvé, Princesse. »

Clarke ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, elle fourre les boîtes dans son sac et presse Bellamy devant elle. Le jeune homme sourit, elle ne semble plus fâchée contre lui. Il sait pourtant que ça ne va pas durer, mais pour l'instant, il préfère en profiter.

Il la mène dans la troisième pièce, celle située en face de d'infirmerie découverte par Clarke. Dans la salle peu éclairée, les murs sont couverts d'étagères et on distingue, alignés au centre de la pièce, une cinquantaine de barils. L'un d'entre eux est renversé par terre et a déversé le liquide qu'il contenait sur le sol. Oui... Bellamy doit l'avouer, la découverte de barils remplis d'eau l'a un peu énervé... Ça et Clarke qui lui faisait la tête l'ont poussé à refouler sa rage contre ce baril. Mais sans cela, il n'aurait pas découvert le trésor qu'ils renferment.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demande Clarke d'une voix tremblante.

Elle lance un regard inquiet à Bellamy en brandissant le fusil qui gisait à terre.

« Bellamy... Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » gronde-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse équiper ton armée avec des armes à feu ! »

Bellamy s'approche d'elle et constate tristement que Clarke recule. Il lui prend le fusil des mains, le pose en équilibre sur un baril puis part en courant chercher quelque chose dans l'infirmerie. Il revient aussitôt avec une couverture rouge marquée d'une grosse croix noire qu'il accroche en travers de la porte.

« Clarke, je ne parle pas de la centaine d'armes qui se trouve ici, mais d'en ramener une dizaine pour avoir la possibilité de se défendre contre une attaque des terriens. »

« Bellamy. Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs. »

« Tu n'en sais rien... »

Il l'a grommelé si bas que Clarke s'avance vers lui pour entendre.

« Tu n'en sais rien. » répète-t-il plus fort.

Il plante son regard noir dans les yeux bleu de la jeune femme où il lit l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Allez viens. » ajoute-t-il en sortant un second fusil du baril. « Je vais te montrer. »

o.O.o

Clarke n'a jamais tenu d'arme à feu. Elle n'a jamais envisagé en tenir une. Et pourtant Bellamy place un fusil dans ses mains à l'instant même. C'est plus lourd qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, alors que ça semble si facile à porter pour lui. Il a tiré quatre balles. Toutes ont atteint le centre de la croix, ou presque.

« À toi. »

La voix du jeune homme la sort de sa torpeur. D'une main tremblante, elle place l'arme à son épaule et tente de viser la croix. Mais très vite, elle sent la main droite de Bellamy se poser sur son bras, tandis que sa main gauche se pose sur la sienne, pour stabiliser le fusil. Il se rapproche de la jeune femme, réduisant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait encore entre eux. Clarke sent son souffle dans son coup alors qu'il l'aide à viser.

« Merci. » dit-elle en se raclant la gorge. « Mais si nous devons faire face à une attaque, tu ne seras pas là pour m'aider à tirer. »

Elle se libère de son étreinte, replace le fusil sur son épaule, vise la croix. Et appuie sur la gâchette. La balle fend l'air à toute vitesse et déchire la couverture alors que Clarke, les oreilles sifflant à cause du tir, n'en croit pas ses yeux. Un étrange sentiment de puissance s'empare d'elle alors qu'elle réalise. Elle vient de tirer avec une arme à feu.

Clarke se retourne vers Bellamy, essayant de masquer le sourire béat qu'elle a sur le visage. Lui aussi sourit et pendant un moment, ils se regardent ainsi. C'est Bellamy qui rompt le silence le premier. Il lui conseille de s'entrainer encore à viser pendant que lui va faire un tour dans les autres salles.

o.O.o

Murphy a finalement décidé, au grand soulagement d'Ethan, de quitter le vaisseau pour aller faire un tour dehors, peut-être donner quelques ordres et régler une ou deux bagarres.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un mec comme Bellamy se serait laissé si facilement avoir par Clarke et ses idées pacificatrices. Mais il fallait avouer que sur ce coup-là, Murphy avait eu tort. Leur leader, ainsi que la grande majorité du camp avaient vu en Clarke Griffin, une personne de confiance et un possible co-leader.

Murphy devait cependant admettre, que Bellamy et Clarke lui avaient enlevé un sacré poids en prenant les commandes du camp. Être le bras droit du chef est une chose, avoir à remplacer ce chef en est une autre.

« Eh ! Murphy ! » s'exclame un jeune garçon quand il l'aperçoit.

Le jeune homme soupire et s'approche de celui qui l'a appelé. Il s'appelle Joshua, il le reconnait, il s'est fait arrêter pour avoir volé des médicaments. Cette pensée arrache un petit sourire à Murphy. Joshua lui agite sous le nez un bâton d'au moins deux mètres, qu'il s'est efforcé à tailler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demande Murphy d'une voix un peu trop cassante.

« Des lances ! » s'écrit Joshua sans perdre son sourire.

Le gamin est minuscule comparé à Murphy, et le jeune homme n'a aucun mal à paraître menaçant.

« Génial. » réplique-t-il. « Comme ça si les Terriens attaquent, on aura des cure-dents pour se battre ! »

Cette fois-ci, le visage du garçon se décompose. Tant pis, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mieux vaut que ces minables le craignent, au moins, il n'aura pas de problèmes comme ça.

« Quoi encore ? Tu vas pas pleurer ? Aller ! Fiche-moi le camp, morveux ! »

Joshua lâche aussitôt sa lance et décampe à toute allure. Murphy, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il veut s'assurer que quelques-uns aient bien vu ce qui vient de se passer. Son regard croise celui d'une jolie brune qui s'affaire à remplir le réservoir d'eau. Ses yeux verts le toisent d'un air mauvais et Murphy reconnait alors Octavia.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, un jour les gens seront fatigués de ton petit jeu, et tu risques d'avoir des ennuis ! »

Murphy laisse échapper un rire et s'approche d'elle. La jeune fille ne semble pas avoir peur de lui, ses yeux soutiennent son regard. Puis, sans prévenir, elle ramasse son seau et s'éloigne vers le vaisseau.

_C'est toi qui devrais faire attention, Octavia Blake. Si tu n'étais pas la sœur de Bellamy, il y a longtemps que j'aurais réglé ton cas..._

o.O.o

Jasper a vu le regard carnassier que Murphy a lancé à Octavia. La jeune fille est peut-être un peu trop intrépide, et aurait tout intérêt à se méfier de Murphy. Comme tout le monde.

_Ne pense pas à elle_, s'ordonne Jasper. Chassant tant bien que mal la sœur de Bellamy de son esprit, il se concentre de nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait : trier les baies et racines ramassées en forêt. Ce n'est pas évident, Jasper a été désigné spécialiste de la terre parce que ses parents l'étaient.

Mais quand il ramasse des baies ou des noix, il n'est jamais sûr de ce qu'il fait.

Jasper passe entre les sacs de baies qui sont réparties entre les différents barils. Un petit tas, à l'écart des autres attire son attention.

« Ah Jasper ! Tu tombes bien ! »

Jasper se retourne vers Harper, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains. Elle désigne le tas de baies bleu turquoise, qui luisent légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? »

« Je m'en occupe ! » s'exclame Jasper. « Tu peux prendre en charge tout ça ? » ajoute-t-il en désignant à Harper les quelques personnes assignées au tri de la nourriture.

Il enfourne les petites baies fluorescentes dans son sac et s'éloigne d'un bon pas vers le vaisseau. Il traverse les pans de parachute qui en bouche l'entrée et entre dans la salle sombre, éclairée par quelques lampes. Octavia s'y trouve, au chevet de Monroe, en pleine discussion avec Finn.

Jasper scrute le vaisseau, à la recherche de Monty, mais son ami ne semble pas être dans les parages. Depuis qu'il faut communiquer avec l'Arc, Jasper ne voit plus son meilleur ami, du moins ils ne se voient qu'une à deux heures par jour.

Des bruits retentissent dans le sol du vaisseau et une tête surgit d'entre les plaques métalliques. Jasper sourit à la vue de son ami.

« Ça te dit de nous faire ta recette ? J'ai l'ingrédient secret ! » s'exclame Jasper après avoir salué son ami de leur célèbre poignée de main.

o.O.o

La salle du milieu s'est révélée être un garde-manger. Parmi les conserves et la viande séchée périmée, Bellamy a découvert quelques bouteilles d'alcool. Parfait. Juste ce dont il a besoin. Dans la pièce voisine, il n'entend plus Clarke tirer. Il attrape sa bouteille et boit une grande gorgée.

Après toutes ses années, ce truc n'a pas perdu son goût. C'est bien meilleur que la recette de Jasper et Monty.

Et c'est bien plus fort !

Bellamy sent qu'il a besoin d'air. Il apprécie trop l'air libre et les grands espaces de la terre pour demeurer enfermé dans un bunker, un peu trop similaire à l'Arc à son goût. Bouteille en main, sac rempli d'armes dans l'autre, il remonte le long couloir puis l'échelle, avant de déboucher dehors.

Le soleil se couche. Combien de temps sont-ils restés là-dedans ? Des heures, probablement.

Il se défait de sa cargaison et fait quelques pas. Décidément, cet alcool est vraiment fort. Bellamy a la tête qui tourne et de moins en moins d'équilibre. Des pas résonnent sur l'échelle, il y a quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Princesse ? Déjà là ? » demande Bellamy, se maudissant d'avoir bu autant.

Il fait volte-face tout en essayant de rester sur ses pieds. Serait-ce son imagination ou... ? Non. Il ne rêve pas. C'est bien Dax qui se tient devant lui.

Le canon d'une arme planté vers lui.

« Désolé Bellamy. Mais je dois te tuer. »

* * *

**"Moooouuuuuaaaahaaahaaahaaah" ( ceci était mon rire machiavélique ... ;) ) **


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le Tireur

**Bonsoir ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir. **

**J'ai cru comprendre que le dernier chapitre vous avait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là !**

* * *

Clarke a vu la porte se refermer sur elle, la laissant seule dans l'obscurité. Au début, elle a cru à une blague de Bellamy. Mais les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle doute que Bellamy s'amuse à l'enfermer, tout en sachant que ça sœur a dû vivre cela durant son enfance.

La porte n'est pas scellée de l'extérieure, juste bloquée par un corps lourd. Le fusil qu'elle a dans les mains s'avère un levier très efficace. Clarke se faufile dans la faible ouverture qu'elle a réussi à réaliser. Bellamy n'est dans aucune des pièces. _Étrange_.

Clarke serre le fusil qu'elle porte à l'épaule et remonte le couloir en courant. Quand elle arrive aux pieds de l'échelle, la lumière lui est masquée par quelqu'un de dos.

Mais ce n'est pas Bellamy.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle grimpe à l'échelle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle monte, elle entend Bellamy parler.

« Dax, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu n'as pas les idées claires et... »

« Ta gueule ! »

Clarke frissonne. Elle n'a jamais rencontré ce Dax, l'a seulement aperçu de loin mais déjà, il lui avait paru dangereux. La jeune femme ne sait pas quoi faire. Bellamy est en danger, menacé par Dax, qui semble très en colère. Le jeune homme est bien plus grand que Clarke. Elle n'aura aucune chance. Mais que faire ? Se terrer dans le bunker ? Ou sortir ?

Clarke prend une grande aspiration et fusil à l'épaule, elle grimpe le barreau qui la rendra visible aux yeux de Bellamy et de Dax. Ce dernier se retourne, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

« Princesse... »

L'intonation dans sa voix, bien différente de celle de Bellamy, annihile la dernière goutte d'assurance de Clarke. Elle s'extirpe de l'échelle en maîtrisant du mieux qu'elle peut ses genoux qui tremblent. Dax s'avance vers elle, menaçant. Derrière lui, Bellamy est genoux à terre, les bras ballants, la pommette probablement rouge suite à un coup de poing et le regard qu'il adresse à Clarke redonne du courage à Clarke. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de charger son fusil que la crosse de l'arme que porte Dax s'abat sur sa tête.

Et c'est le noir total.

o.O.o

Monroe ne va pas mieux. Sa jambe ne fait qu'enfler. Octavia a demandé de l'aide à Jasper, peut-être connait-il une plante qui aurait permis de soulager la jeune fille. Mais le jeune brun aux lunettes de chimiste n'a rien trouvé. Alors il est resté avec Octavia.

La jeune femme est épuisée. Jasper le voit bien, elle ne fait que courir, envoyer plus de personnes chercher de l'eau, des graines, chasser, elle surveille la viande dans le fumoir, jette un œil à la radio de temps en temps, et n'a pas une seconde pour elle.

« Octavia ? Tu peux venir voir, s'il te plait ? » Demande une voix à travers les pans de tissus qui masquent l'entrée du vaisseau.

Octavia se lève en soupirant et s'étire avant de rejoindre la sortie. Jasper ne sait pas s'il doit intervenir ou non, après tout, ce n'est pas son rôle, on ne lui a pas confié le camp. Et puis, il s'en fiche après tout. Son amie est épuisée.

« Laisse Octavia, j'y vais. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adresse lui réchauffe le cœur et il quitte le vaisseau. Harper l'attend dehors. Ah ! Il avait juré reconnaître sa voix. Elle aussi lui adresse un sourire étincelant. Harper est vraiment jolie avec ses longs cheveux châtains, ses beaux yeux noisette et son teint doré par les rayons du soleil depuis qu'ils sont sur Terre.

Oui elle est belle. Mais elle ne vaut pas Octavia. Octavia et ses longs cheveux noirs, Octavia et ses beaux yeux verts, sa peau mate, son sourire joyeux qui cache pourtant tant de tristesse et de fatigue.

Harper n'avait qu'un petit problème avec le chauffe-eau des douches, rien que Jasper ne puisse réparer, puisqu'il a aidé Ethan à l'installer. Une fois cela régler, il hésite à retourner voir Octavia. Mais des grognements provenant de sa propre tente l'interpellent. Il préfère retrouver son meilleur ami qu'il a abandonné à la préparation de leur mixture.

o.O.o

Bon là, ça ne va pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas. Les jambes et les poignets liés, Bellamy regarde Clarke. Voilà une heure qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Dax a disparu dans le bunker, probablement pour récolter suffisamment de provision pour pouvoir fuir.

« Eh ! Princesse ! »

Clarke ne bouge pas.

« Princesse ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Bordel Clarke ! Réveille-toi ! »

Nope.

Tant pis. Bellamy tend ses jambes autant que ses liens le lui permettent et donne un coup dans l'épaule de Clarke, puis un autre, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne se réveiller.

« Bellamy ? » dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. « Eh ! »

Il ramène aussitôt ses jambes contre lui alors que Clarke essaye tant bien que mal de se redresser. Elle le regarde, totalement égarée et Bellamy n'est pas certain que le sourire qu'il lui adresse est si rassurant que cela.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il sans pouvoir cacher son inquiétude.

Clarke opine tout en frottant sa tête de ses mains attachées l'une à l'autre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, puis n'apercevant pas Dax, elle tente de se délivrer.

« Ouais... J'ai déjà essayé Clarke... Ça ne marche pas. Il faut de quoi couper ces cordes. »

Clarke pousse un long soupire. Bellamy la regarde fermer les yeux et poser doucement sa tête contre l'arbre. Du sang séché macule son front ainsi que quelque unes de ses mèches de cheveux et elle s'est griffée la joue en tombant.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une petite discussion... »

Bellamy sursaute. Clarke a toujours les yeux fermés, il n'a pas remarqué que ses lèvres bougeaient.

« Je ne crois pas que Dax soit là pour parler autour d'un thé... »ne peut s'empêcher de plaisanter Bellamy.

Clarke laisse échapper un rire qui glace le sang de Bellamy. Elle ouvre alors les yeux, et tourne lentement la tête vers lui.

« Oh non. Toi et moi savons très bien que Dax n'est pas là pour ça... »

o.O.o

_Reprends-toi, mec, ce n'est pas le moment de baliser !_ Et pourtant, Dax a peur. Enfin il avait déjà peur avant. Il a peur depuis que ce mec qu'il ne connait pas lui a ordonné de tuer Bellamy Blake.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Comment ? Allez savoir. Quand on est jeune, on sait se montrer créatif.

Tout ce que le gars voulait, c'était avoir la certitude que Monsieur Blake était mort.

Dax n'avait pas pu refuser. L'homme détenait sa mère et Dax sentait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la faire éjecter. Et Dax ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère. Il avait d'abord cru que les mensonges, les bagarres, les vols, tout était derrière lui. Mais la violence finit toujours pas nous rattraper, pas vrai ?

Dax avait d'abord eu l'idée de balancer Bellamy dans la rivière. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce type était bien du genre à apprendre à nager de lui-même. Alors il avait voulu lui tendre un piège, et le laisser mourir sur place. Cependant il avait découvert que Clarke Griffin était du voyage. Si Dax était prêt à tuer Bellamy pour sauver sa mère, il n'était pas du genre à sacrifier une centaine de jeunes pour une histoire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et pourquoi pas l'étouffer dans son sommeil ? Belle idée, propre, silencieuse, pas ou peu traumatisante pour Clarke. Sauf que cette petite idée avait coûté la vie à Félix, qui avait eu la gorge tranché, et à Marcel, que les terriens avaient pendu.

Puis, quand il avait entendu les coups de feu et Bellamy sortir à moitié ivre du bunker, un sac d'armes sur le dos, la solution s'était présentée comme une évidence.

Il allait buter Bellamy Blake.

Dax a fini d'empaqueter tout ce dont il va avoir besoin. Pas question qu'il retourne au camp après cela. Les autres le démasqueraient tout de suite. Il regarde ses mains qui tremblent quand il balance son sac sur son dos. Il boit une gorgé d'une bouteille pas encore ouverte par Bellamy, puis une deuxième.

_Aller Dax, tu tires, tu cours, ta mère est libérée._ Et si seulement c'était si simple... Mais Dax, à coup de gorgées d'alcool, se motive. Ses mains ne tremblent plus à cause du stress à présent.

Son sac sur le dos, il grimpe à l'échelle.

« À nous deux, _Blake_. »

o.O.o

« J'ai tiré sur le Chancelier Jaha. »

Clarke sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit se montrer compatissante ou dure à l'égard de Bellamy.

Elle se retourne vers lui. Le jeune homme a la tête baissée et fixe le sol. Ses cheveux retombent sur son visage, cachant ses yeux et leur expression à Clarke.

La jeune femme ne l'a jamais vu aussi vulnérable, et finalement, elle apprécie. Elle apprécie qu'il accepte de se dévoiler face à elle. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il sent sa fin proche.

« Tu es un mauvais tireur Bellamy Blake. » soupire-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Fais-moi penser à ne pas te confier ma vie. »

_Parfait_, se gronde Clarke, _tu ne pouvais pas juste le réconforter ou lui crier dessus ? Non, il fallait que tu décides de plaisanter !_ Mais cela a le mérite de faire relever sa tête au jeune homme. Il se tourne vers Clarke et dans le regard qu'il lui lance, la jeune femme peut lire toute la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il ressent.

« Désolé de t'avoir traînée là-dedans, Princesse. »

Clarke voudrait répondre, lui dire que ce n'est rien, que le mal n'a pas été fait puisque Jaha n'est pas mort, qu'il a eu mille fois l'occasion de se racheter avec toutes les vies qu'il a sauvées, sa vie à elle, et qu'elle fera tout son possible pour qu'il soit gracié comme l'ont été les derniers survivants des cent.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps.

Dax déboule du bunker en titubant, la rage se lit dans ses yeux. Il charge le fusil, pointe le canon vers Bellamy.

Et tire.

o.O.o

Octavia s'était endormie. Elle rêvait qu'elle se trouvait avec son frère sur Time Square, devant le Lincoln Memorial, au pied de la Tour Eiffel, en haut des chutes du Niagara. Puis un coup de feu retentit et le beau visage de Bellamy se fige. Il baisse les yeux vers son t-shirt sur lequel naît une fleur de sang. Il murmure le prénom de sa sœur avant de sombrer dans les eaux vrombissantes de la cascade.

« Bellamy ! »

« Hum, non. Ce n'est que moi... »

Octavia ouvre un œil et regarde autour d'elle. Finn secoue doucement son épaule pour la réveiller.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

« Excuse-moi, Octavia, mais Ethan te demande à l'étage. »

Octavia se lève, un mal de tête terrible et fait quelques pas avant de s'effondrer. Finn se précipite pour l'aider à se relever. Il passe un bras derrière son dos et la mène jusqu'à un des hamacs qu'ils ont tendus dans le vaisseau.

« Ça va ? » s'enquiert-il après s'être assuré que la jeune fille était bien installée.

Octavia hoche faiblement la tête. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle le sent. Pourvu que rien ne soit arrivé à son frère...

o.O.o

Clarke sent les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ses yeux passent du visage de Dax au dos de Bellamy, droit comme un « i ». Serait-il possible que la balle ait raté sa cible ?

Peu importe. Clarke profite de l'incompréhension qui règne sur le visage de Dax pour glisser ses mains sous ses fesses puis les passer sous ses jambes. Ses gestes sont sûrs et rapides malgré ses mains tremblantes et elle défait les liens qui entravent ses chevilles. De temps en temps, elle jette des petits coups d'œil à Dax qui fixe Bellamy, son arme tombée au sol.

« Il semblerait que tu sois un tireur bien pire que moi. » dit la voix que Clarke ne croyait plus jamais entendre.

La jeune femme sent son cœur exploser. Bellamy est vivant. Elle se relève en chancelant et fond sur Dax. Elle lui arrache son arme et la balance vers Bellamy qui s'est délivré. Elle rue Dax de coups mais très vite, il reprend le dessus et la coince sous lui. Clarke chercher le fusil tombé dans l'herbe sans vraiment voir ce qu'elle touche. Ses yeux se brouillent, elle ne voit que Dax, assis sur elle qui la frappe sans ménagement. Elle se défend comme elle peut mais elle faiblit.

Elle ne voit plus rien, juste un objet noir que Dax colle sur son front. C'est froid. C'est le fusil. Clarke ne pleure plus. À quoi bon. Voilà des mois qu'elle s'était préparée à cela.

« Désolé, Clarke. »

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle entend. Les derniers mots avant le coup de feu.

o.O.o

Ethan masse son poing endolori. Ce terrien est plus résistant qu'il ne pensait. Serait-ce les radiations qui auraient rendu les êtres humains insensibles à la douleur ?

Il verse quelques gouttes d'alcool sur sa chaire à vif et enroule son poing dans une bande de tissu. S'il remet son interrogatoire à plus tard, Ethan n'abandonne pas pour autant.

La trappe du vaisseau s'ouvre dans un grincement qui fait sursauter Ethan. Tiens ! Murphy est de retour plus tôt que prévu. Il s'apprête à parler quand des mains se glissent sur son torse. Wow... Ça ne peut pas être Murphy...

Ethan attrape les mains et fait volte-face. Gia lui adresse en grand sourire et ses yeux pétillent de malice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ethan la sent sourire face à sa surprise et la serre dans ses bras.

« Tu disais ? » dit Gia alors qu'ils se séparent.

Ethan sourit de plus belle et caresse d'une main la chevelure rousse de Gia. _Cette fille est vraiment magnifique_.

« Je disais... Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? »

Gia ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et embrasse le jeune homme plus passionnément que la première fois. Alors Ethan réalise qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Le terrien les observe du coin de l'œil. Dans un effort presque douloureux, Ethan se sépare de Gia. Elle comprend ce qui l'inquiète puis prend sa main.

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! »

Ils descendent l'échelle en vitesse et traverse le camp tout en essayant de ne pas paraître trop pressés. Ethan demande à Murphy d'aller surveiller le terrien alors qu'ils passent devant le jeune homme puis se laisse entraîner par Gia dans la forêt.

o.O.o

Cette fois-ci, la balle ne rate pas sa cible, le corps de Dax s'effondre et Bellamy se précipite pour sortir Clarke de là. La jeune femme tremble de tout son corps et son regard vide scrute le ciel à la recherche de Dieu ne sait quoi.

« Ça va aller, Princesse » murmure Bellamy en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'éloigner du corps sans vie de Dax.

Il la pose au pied d'un arbre, dégage quelques mèches, trempées d'un mélange de sang et de larmes, de son visage et retourne dégager le corps du jeune homme, étendu par terre. Il creuse un trou à la lisière de la forêt puis y balance le corps avant de le recouvrir de terre. Alors il rejoint Clarke.

La jeune femme n'a pas bougé. Elle est adossée à l'arbre, ses yeux ne quittant pas Bellamy, seules ses mains témoignent de l'agitation en elle, alors qu'elle tripote nerveusement le bord de sa manche.

Bellamy se laisse tomber contre elle et leurs épaules s'appuient l'une contre l'autre. Il lui tend sa bouteille, qu'il a ramassé au passage près du bunker. Clarke l'accepte et en boit en grande gorgée avant de la rendre à Bellamy qui ne se fait pas prier pour faire de même.

« Alors, Princesse. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait revenir sur ta décision de ne pas me faire confiance avec ta vie ? »

Clarke éclate de rire alors que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Bellamy hésite d'abord, mal à l'aise, puis glisse un bras autour des épaules de Clarke avant de l'attirer contre lui. Elle cale sa tête dans son cou et il sent son souffle sur sa peau alors qu'elle pleure de plus belle et qu'il caresse doucement sa chevelure pour essayer de la calmer.

« Hey Princesse, si c'est à l'idée de mon départ que tu te mets dans un état pareil, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je jure que je ne partirais pas... »

Les soubresauts qui agitaient les épaules de Clarke se calment et Bellamy ajoute à voix basse :

« Je ne _te_ quitterais pas. »

Clarke se redresse alors et lui assène un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle essuie ses yeux d'un revers de manche et dégage ses cheveux de son visage.

« T'es vraiment un connard Bellamy Blake. »

« J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que tu tenais à moi, vu comment tu as frappé ce gars. »

« Tu n'en reste pas moins un connard. » soupire Clarke en se laissant tomber à côté de Bellamy.

o.O.o

Finn fait partie de l'équipe de chasse aujourd'hui. Avec Miller et trois autres garçons, ils sont partis tôt ce matin pour aller chasser par-delà la rivière. Le brouillard ne les a pas gêné, d'autant qu'il s'est dissipé rapidement, mais les animaux ne se montrent pas très enclins à sortir.

Les jeunes sont épuisés et traînent de plus en plus les pieds. Le soleil au-dessus de leurs têtes indique que l'après-midi est déjà bien avancé. Ils doivent marcher depuis des heures, pas étonnant que la fatigue se fasse ressentir.

« Reposez-vous cinq minutes, le temps que je fasse le tour des lieux. » propose Finn.

Une lance à la main, il laisse les autres sous la surveillance de Miller et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Peut-être qu'il aura plus de chance d'attraper quelque chose s'il n'est pas suivi par quatre jeunes bruyants et soupirant. Il marche quelques minutes jusqu'à atteindre un cours d'eau. Des empreintes fraîches montrent qu'un animal à sabots s'est abreuvé là il y a peu. Un cerf, avec un peu de chance !

Se tenant sur ses gardes, Finn longe la rivière à la recherche de l'animal, surement encore dans les parages. Il entend quelque chose renâcle non loin de là. Le jeune homme se baisse et s'approche des buissons. Il écarte les branchages et aperçoit une biche qui paît tranquillement. Finn expire longuement pour se calmer. Il ne peut pas rater sa cible, les cent comptent sur lui pour dîner. Il s'apprête à tirer quand un cor de chasse retentit dans la forêt. La biche relève alors la tête et détalé à toute allure.

Finn peste contre lui-même. Quelques secondes plus tôt et cette biche aurait rôti sur une broche dans quelques heures. Il y a de l'agitation derrière lui, le forçant à se retourner. Le jeune homme observe, étonné, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envoler dans le ciel alors qu'un troupeau de cerfs traverse devant lui, suivi par une multitude d'animaux en tout genre.

Alors il réalise. Le cor de chasse, les animaux qui fuient. Le brouillard acide. Il ramasse sa lance et remonte la rivière. Le groupe l'attend là où il les a quitté. Finn ne s'arrête même pas, et leur cri de le suivre. Ils doivent trouver un abri rapidement.

o.O.o

Le soleil se couche et Finn n'est pas rentré.

« Eh Raven, arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! » s'exclame Octavia, assise au bord de son hamac.

Raven n'est pas inquiète, elle est morte d'inquiétude. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée que son copain parte à la chasse, alors qu'ils savaient tous deux que Finn n'était pas du type chasseur. Ils devraient être de retour à l'heure qu'il est.

Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la tracasse, Raven se plonge dans le travail. Elle a eu l'idée de construire des talkies walkies. Ça leur sera surement utile. Cependant, rien dans le vaisseau qu'elle a parcouru de fond en combles ne semble convenir pour leur fabrication.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Octavia se tient debout, avec plus de facilité qu'en début d'après-midi, certes, mais son visage reste blanc et ses yeux fiévreux.

« Allez, viens. Jasper m'a dit qu'il a préparé une nouvelle tournée avec Monty. Si on ne sort pas maintenant, il n'en restera pas une goutte. »

Raven préfèrerait rester travailler, mais Octavia insiste, malgré sa fatigue bien visible, et la jeune ingénieure n'a pas le courage de dire non. Elle prend le bras d'Octavia pour l'aider à marcher, et elles se dirigent vers le feu qui a été allumé, et sur lequel cuit déjà le dîner.

Des rires fusent, Monty a probablement déjà sorti sa mixture. Il est dans un coin et rempli les gourdes et les gobelets de chacun, à l'aide de Jasper.

« Eh ! » s'exclame ce dernier en apercevant les deux jeunes femmes. « Tu ne devrais pas être debout, Octavia. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. » renchérit Raven. « Mais elle voulait absolument goûter de votre alcool _fait Terre_. »

Jasper éclate de rire et attrape quatre gobelets avant de les remplir. Raven prend celui qu'il lui tend et aide Octavia à s'asseoir pendant que Jasper donne un verre lui donne son verre, et le dernier à Monty.

« Santé ! » s'écrit-il en levant son verre.

« À la tienne ! » répondent en cœur Monty, Octavia et Raven.

Le métal des gobelets tinte alors qu'ils trinquent et chacun vide son contenu d'une traite. Raven sourit à Octavia qui regarde la scène, bien calée sur son tronc d'arbre, emmitouflée dans la veste de Jasper. Finalement, elle a eu raison de la forcer à sortir, ça lui permet de se changer les idées, Raven lui en est reconnaissante.

o.O.o

Clarke n'a jamais aussi bien dormi. Ces lits d'infirmerie sont tellement confortables comparé au sol de sa tente. Lorsque, la veille, le brouillard acide a envahi la clairière, ils se sont réfugiés dans le bunker pour y passer la nuit.

Bellamy, allongé dans le lit voisin, dort profondément. Clarke profite de cette occasion pour l'observer. Même endormi, ses traits demeurent sévères et sa mâchoire serrée. Mais il semble plus jeune aussi, avec ses taches de rousseur qui lui couvrent le visage. Ses plaies au visage ont cicatrisé, même s'il a refusé qu'elle les lui désinfecte.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. La montre de son père. Son cœur se serre à l'idée que son père ne verra jamais la terre. Il est aux alentours de neuf heures. S'ils veulent être de retour au camp avant la nuit, ils devraient partir dès à présent.

Clarke attrape ses bottes au pied de son lit et les enfile. Elle saute alors sur ses pieds et le regrette aussitôt. Le sol bouge, ils n'auraient pas dû finir cette bouteille hier soir... Elle s'approche doucement du lit de Bellamy. Elle lui secoue faiblement l'épaule pour le réveiller tout en murmurant son prénom.

Dans un bâillement sonore, il émerge, ouvrant ses yeux noirs que Clarke se surprend à contempler.

« Princesse... Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Il s'étire avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, laissant à Clarke l'opportunité de l'observer de plus belle. La jeune femme ne sait pas trop quoi dire après les événements de la veille, elle choisit d'aller au plus court.

« On a de la route à faire. Rendez-vous dans trente minutes avec tout le matériel qu'on emporte. On enverra une équipe chercher le reste. »

Elle fait aussitôt volte-face et s'éloigne vers les étagères, sentant le regard de Bellamy dans son dos.

o.O.o

Il dort — disons plutôt qu'il somnole — quand quelque chose sur son bras le picote. Ça fait mal, mais après tout ce qu'il a subit, cette douleur est la bienvenue. Une forte odeur d'alcool s'élève dans l'air et il ouvre les yeux.

La lumière, pourtant faible rend sa vue trouble et il cligne des paupières pour s'y réhabituer. Il distingue une silhouette, quelqu'un le touche, et son premier réflexe est de reculer. Mais le tintement des chaînes aux bouts de ses bras lui rappelle qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Il est prisonnier et cette pensée lui arrache un grognement de colère.

La silhouette recule, visiblement apeurée. C'est une fille, non, une jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachent son visage d'autant plus qu'elle se tient en retrait désormais, serrant contre elle un morceau de tissu imbibé de liquide.

« Désolée. » murmure-t-elle. « Mais il faut que je nettoie tes plaies, autrement elles s'infecteront. »

Sa voix est douce et assurée. Il tente de maîtriser le tremblement de colère qui l'agite. La jeune femme, voyant qu'il se calme, fait un pas en avant et apparaît dans la lumière des néons.

A-t-il déjà vu pareille jeune femme ? Elle se tient droite devant lui, et semble frêle dans cette veste en cuir trop grande pour elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulent sur ses épaules et encadrent son visage doré, ses lèvres roses sont serrées en un rictus et ses beaux yeux verts, cachés sous de longs cils, le regardent fixement. Elle essore nerveusement le chiffon qu'elle tient dans les mains puis s'approche de nouveau de lui.

Elle ne semble pas avoir peur de lui, pire ! Elle parait confiante. D'un côté, c'est normal, de là à ce qu'il brise ses chaînes, elle aura le temps de décamper.

Il grimace quand l'alcool se répand dans ses blessures et la jeune femme a une moue de compassion.

« Je te présente mes excuses pour ce que mon peuple te fait subir. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils te libéreront et... »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. La trappe vient de s'ouvrir.

« Octavia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Murphy... » soupire-t-elle.

Elle ramasse ses affaires puis se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

« Je reviendrais. » murmure-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la trappe.

Il n'en revient pas. Se pourrait-il que tous les gens du ciel ne soient pas si mauvais ? Qu'il en existe des compatissants ? Mais peu importe qu'elle ait été sincère ou que ce ne soit qu'un leurre. Cette jeune femme, cette... Octavia... Elle sera sa clef pour sortir de là.

Il s'en fait le serment.

o.O.o

Ils ont marché toute la journée, ne se reposant que quelques minutes. Clarke ne dit rien, mais Bellamy voit bien que la jeune fille est épuisée. Ils ont construit deux traîneaux pour y déposer leur cargaison et progresser plus facilement. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Les armes, les vêtements, les couvertures, et le matériel médical sont bien plus lourds que prévu.

« On va faire une pause. » propose Bellamy.

Il s'assied contre un arbre et ferme les yeux quelques minutes. Clarke s'est assise près de lui, au pied de l'arbre voisin. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la forêt, il pourrait presque s'endormir si...

« Bellamy ? »

Bellamy sursaute. Il ouvre un œil et observe avec étonnement les cinq personnes qui s'avancent vers eux, Finn en tête. Ils transportent un cerf avec eux, et plusieurs lapins, tous pendus à une branche par les pattes.

À sept pour tirer les traîneaux, ils marchent bien plus vite et n'ont aucun problème à traverser la rivière. Bientôt, le mur camp apparaît parmi les arbres. Clarke marche à sa droite, et l'aide à tirer les armes. Il lui lance un regard en coin qui la fait se retourner. Elle lui adresse un sourire timide.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

Il hausse les épaules et lui fait signe d'avancer. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais s'est ravisé, au dernier moment. _Ça ne te ressemble pas, vieux. Cette petite Princesse te fait faire n'importe quoi._

Les portes du camp demeurent clauses alors que le petit groupe se tient devant l'entrée. Bellamy lâche ce qu'il tirait derrière lui pour aller frapper à la porte. De l'agitation règne derrière la palissade de bois. Quelqu'un apparaît en haut des remparts et l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvre, révèlent le chaos qui règne au camp. Les gens courent partout, traversent le camp, fouillent les tentes, crient. Certains se réunissent près de l'armurerie, autour de Murphy. Le jeune homme appelle aux armes, et en distribue à qui voudra le suivre.

Bellamy ne comprend pas tout de suite. Il pénètre dans le camp, suivis de Clarke, Finn et des autres. Ce qu'ils apportent avec eux ne suscite qu'un faible intérêt chez certains, chacun est occupé. Bellamy fouille le camp du regard, à la recherche du visage si familier. Son regard se voile quand il réalise qu'elle n'est pas là pour l'accueillir. Il capte des bribes de conversations qui fusent de droite à gauche mais ne veut pas y croire.

Pourtant, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Le terrien a disparu.

Et Octavia avec lui.

* * *

**Eh oui... La famille Blake a un mauvais karma... **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ce chapitre ;) **

**K. Brooks **


	13. Chapitre 13 : Disparue

**Bonsoir !**

**Bon, après un petit moment d'absence, me revoilà ! Au programme, Octavia disparue, un grand frère qui ferait tout pour la retrouver et tous les problèmes qui peuvent s'en suivre !**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et surtout merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Bellamy balance son poing contre la paroi du vaisseau. Une vive douleur s'empare de lui mais elle n'est rien comparée à celle qu'il ressent depuis qu'il a découvert que ce salopard de terrien avait enlevé sa sœur.

« Bellamy ? » demande une petite voix.

Le jeune homme fait volte-face. Clarke se tient derrière lui, alors qu'il avait formellement interdit quiconque de monter.

« Casse-toi Clarke ! », dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il entend le bruit de ses bottes sur le métal qui lui indique qu'elle s'approche mais reste tout de même à l'écart. Il pose son front brûlant sur le mur froid et expire à fond. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

« Bellamy ? » demande Clarke.

Il ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas répondre.

« Bellamy ! »

Bellamy sent la colère en lui exploser. Il se tourne vers Clarke et fait un pas en avant pour la faire reculer.

« Bordel Clarke ! Je t'ai dis de te barrer ! »

Clarke le regarde avec des yeux pleins d'effroi et de tristesse, qui vont de son visage à quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Il réalise alors qu'il a le poing levé. Son bras retombe mollement alors qu'il recule, effrayé.

« Vas-t-en, Clarke, s'il te plait », dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante en détournant le regard.

Il sait qu'elle hésite, mais finalement, elle obéit, le laissant seul avec lui même. Vient-il réellement de lever la main sur Clarke ?

« Juste au cas où ça t'intéresse », dit-elle du haut de l'échelle. « On est cinq, près de la porte à attendre que tu te joignes à nous pour aller chercher ta sœur. Les provisions sont faites, Murphy gère les armes et Raven s'occupe de la communication avec le camp. On n'attend plus que toi... »

o.O.o

Quand Jasper a apprit qu'Octavia avait disparut, il a cru que la Terre explosait. Puis lorsque Clarke est venu le chercher pour lui proposer de partir avec elle à la recherche de la jeune fille, il n'a pas hésité une seconde.

Clarke s'est occupée de tout. Harper et Joshua distribuent les vêtements pendant qu'Ethan et Miller rangent les armes et que Monty et Gia déchargent le matériel médical dans le vaisseau.

« Clarke ? » demande Jasper alors que la jeune femme revient du vaisseau, l'air déçue.

« On y va », dit-elle d'une voix dure.

« Mais... Et Bellamy ? »

« J'ai dit, on y va », répète-t-elle fermement sans lui accorder un regard.

Finn lui adresse un regard étonné tandis qu'un petit rire mesquin s'échappe de la gorge de Murphy et ils se mettent en route, Clarke en tête, à qui Raven emboîte le pas.

« Notre Princesse est énervée », fait remarquer Murphy.

_Très utile_, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Jasper.

« Son petit trip avec Bellamy ne les a peut-être pas menés où elle le souhaitait et... »

« La ferme, Murphy », le coupe sèchement Jasper.

Il n'est pas franchement ravi que Murphy fasse parti du voyage. Mais si Clarke le lui a proposé, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Il faut reconnaître que Murphy a su se montrer très habile — un peu trop d'ailleurs — au couteau, et pourrait s'avérer d'une grande aide. Bien que face aux flèches des terriens, son petit couteau ne soit pas très utile.

Des bruits de pas derrière eux parviennent aux oreilles de Jasper. Quelqu'un les rattrape en courant. Le jeune homme s'apprête à donner l'alerte quand il reconnait la silhouette de Bellamy.

o.O.o

« Lâche-moi ! » crie Octavia pour la énième fois.

Mais son kidnappeur ne semble rien entendre. Il resserre sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune fille et immobilise ses jambes qu'elle balance dans tous les sens de l'autre main.

Perchée sur l'épaule du terrien, où il l'a balancée comme un vulgaire sac à patates, voilà une bonne heure qu'Octavia se fait trimbaler à travers la forêt. Où vont-ils ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Probablement à son camp. Elle jurerait qu'il se dirige vers le nord.

« Tu ferais bien de me relâcher », gronde-t-elle. « Mon frère va finir par nous retrouver et il va te casser la figure. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir ça alors... »

À sa grande surprise, le terrien s'arrête, l'attrape par les hanches et la dépose par terre. Il attache ses mains à l'aide d'une corde et la laisse contre un arbre avant de s'éloigner.

Rêve-t-elle ? Vient-il de la laisser ? Cela pourrait être un piège, mais Octavia s'en moque. Il a disparu entre les buissons, elle saisie sa chance, se relève et part en courant.

Ses mains liées la gêne quelque peu pour courir mais sans plus. Ses jambes elles, sont libres et n'ont jamais été si rapides.

Octavia regarde derrière elle pour s'assurer que le terrien n'est pas à ses trousses. Elle ne voit pas la racine devant elle. Elle ne sent que son pied qui se prend dedans, sa cheville qui craque, la terre sous ses mains quand elle tombe, du sang couler de son genou fraîchement ouvert.

_C'est fini._

Elle distingue vaguement une silhouette et sent des mains la saisir fermement alors que des larmes brouillent sa vue.

o.O.o

Et voilà. Une fois de plus, Ethan se retrouve à la tête du campement. Mais cette fois-ci, Murphy n'est pas là pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il doit admettre qu'il se sent vexé que Clarke ait choisi Murphy plutôt que lui pour aller chercher Octavia. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas suffisamment confiance en Murphy pour lui laisser la direction du camp. Du moins c'est ce qu'Ethan pense.

_Arrête de te chercher des excuses, elle est partie, elle est partie. Et toi tu dois garder la maison._ Ethan s'assure que Miller ne laissera personne s'approcher des armes et part à la recherche de Monroe. Maintenant que le terrien s'est enfui, il n'a plus besoin d'être en permanence dans le vaisseau. Pourtant s'il l'avait été, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Bizarrement, personne n'a été fichu de lui dire comment le terrien s'était échappé. Ça ne passe pourtant pas inaperçu, un terrien ! Surtout quand il a décidé de prendre pour otage la petite sœur de leur leader.

Ethan est persuadé que Monroe, qui demeure dans le vaisseau depuis que l'état de sa jambe a empiré, a vu, du moins entendu, quelque chose. La jeune fille est réveillée suite à l'agitation qui règne camp.

« Si toi aussi tu es là pour savoir si j'ai vu Octavia passer, sache que Bellamy s'est déjà chargé de l'interrogatoire », dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. « Je dormais, je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, pas même le cri de quelqu'un dehors qui aurait vu la manœuvre... »

Ethan s'en veut de voir Monroe ainsi. Il lui sourit faiblement et quitte le vaisseau. Mais ce qu'elle a dit résonne encore dans sa tête. _Pas même le cri de quelqu'un dehors qui aurait vu la manœuvre..._

Et si le terrien avait reçu de l'aide pour s'évader ?

o.O.o

Octavia ouvre les yeux. Il fait sombre et humide. Elle devine difficilement les parois de sa prison. Est-ce une cabane ? Une grotte ? À sentir l'humidité qui règne et la faible odeur de moisissure, c'est une grotte, elle doit se situer près d'une rivière. Mais laquelle ? Cette fichue forêt est traversée de dizaine de rivières et elle abrite certainement bon nombre de grottes.

Elle essaye de se redresser malgré la corde qui lui scie les poignets mais doit se rendre à l'évidence. Ses pieds aussi sont attachés, par une chaîne rouillée qui la retient au mur.

Malgré la panique qui s'empare progressivement d'elle, Octavia cesse de gigoter. Ses yeux se font rapidement à l'obscurité et elle est désormais capable de repérer l'entré de la grotte, ainsi qu'une ouverture dans le plafond.

Prenant garde à ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans la chaîne, Octavia se met debout et se dandine jusqu'à être sous l'ouverture. Elle est couverte de barreaux qui laissent apercevoir l'extérieur. _Génial_, maugrée-t-elle,_ à peine graciée, déjà en prison_... Tout est noir dehors, seule la lune brille.

Oui, ça lui rappelle un peu trop son séjour à l'Isolement. Une ombre masque la lune un instant et des pas troublent le silence de la forêt. Ils résonnent contre la paroi de la grotte.

Son kidnappeur est de retour.

o.O.o

Finn marche en tête, à la recherche de traces qui leur permettraient de retrouver Octavia. Des empreintes s'éloignaient du campement par la porte arrière, et vue leur profondeur, celui qui les a laissé était chargé, très chargé même.

Là ! Encore une branche cassée, et là, un cheveu brun. Finn se tourne vers Bellamy.

« Oui, c'est bien à Octavia. »

Finn reprend alors sa route, se penchant à chaque arbuste, s'accroupissant pour mieux voir les traces de pas sur l'herbe verte, courant d'un arbre à l'autre pour y trouver toute marque qui aurait indiqué qu'Octavia s'y serait accrochée pour résister.

La nuit commence à tomber. Selon Clarke, ils sont sur le chemin qui mène au lac près duquel le second vaisseau a atterri. Oui, Finn y a pensé. Le terrien retourne chez lui, Octavia sous le bras.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de trouver un endroit où dormir... » propose Jasper qui suit Finn ne près. « Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit sans lumière. »

Finn sursaute. Une branche vient de craquer. Il se retourne et observe Bellamy arracher la branche, puis en enrouler l'extrémité dans une bande de tissu avant de l'asperger d'alcool et de l'allumer. Le feu qui crépite éclairé soudainement son visage, soulignant la fatigue que ressent le jeune homme.

« Voilà, de la lumière. » grogne Bellamy en tendant la torche à Finn. « On ne s'arrêtera que lorsque ma sœur sera saine et sauve. Alors en route. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Bellamy s'avance dans l'obscurité. Finn lance un regard étonné aux autres. Clarke soupire tandis que Raven lève les yeux au ciel. Jasper ne dit rien, mais Finn le devine agité. Murphy, quant à lui, arbore son petit sourire habituel, proche de l'amusement et de celui qu'un enfant a lorsqu'une bêtise à faire traverse son esprit.

« J'ai comme l'impression que votre roi part sans vous... »

« Arrête un peu, Murphy ! » s'exclame Clarke en passant près de lui.

Finn serre son poing sur la torche et s'élance à la suite de Bellamy. Il est agenouillé derrière un buisson et fait signe à Finn de se taire. Il lui montre alors un point lumineux au cœur de la forêt.

On dirait que la demeure du terrien n'était pas si loin finalement...

o.O.o

Avec Clarke et Bellamy à la recherche d'Octavia, Raven, Jasper et Murphy avec eux et Ethan qui joue les Sherlock Holmes, Monty se retrouve à être le seul disponible pour répondre aux questions du conseil de l'Arc.

À l'aide de Raven, il a installé une caméra sur l'écran afin que les habitants de l'Arc puissent les voies. Mais à présent, il se maudit de l'avoir installée, permettant aux membres du conseil de voir qu'il tremble de peur.

« Vous dites que la mission s'est effectuée sans problème ? » demande Abby Griffin.

Monty déglutit et hoche la tête.

« Dans ce cas, où se trouve M. Blake ? » continue la femme.

Mince alors, voilà d'où Clarke tient son autorité. Cette femme fait flipper !

« Il est parti... »

« _Parti ?_ » intervient Marcus Kane. « Parti comme dans "parti pour fuir ses responsabilités" ou bien juste _parti_ ? »

Monty s'apprête à répondre mais les paroles du conseiller résonne dans sa tête. De quelques responsabilités parle-t-il ? Voyant que les membres du conseil refusent de lui répondre, Monty croise les bras sur son torse.

« Eh ! » grogne-t-il. « Vous avez besoin de moi pour communiquer avec nous. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez une autre solution. Vous allez devoir me faire confiance. »

Monty capte les regards gênés que se lancent Abby et Kane ainsi que les autres conseillers. Qu'à pu faire Bellamy de si grave pour être suspecté de déserter ?

o.O.o

Le terrien s'approche d'elle, une torche à la main. Octavia voit son visage se dessiner, éclairer par les flammes. Peinturluré et couvert de charbon, son visage n'a plus rien de celui qu'elle a nettoyé la veille. Il lève sa main vers elle et l'approche de son visage. Octavia a un mouvement de recul mais se cogne rapidement à la pierre humide. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

Il décale délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur son visage et quand il retire sa main, Octavia constaté avec horreur qu'il y a du sang sur ses doigts. Il le remarque aussi et fronce les sourcils. Il fouille alors dans les poches de sa veste en fourrure et en sort un petit pot rempli d'une substance verte.

Octavia plisse le nez quand il applique la pommade sur son front. Ça fait un mal de chien. Et ça sent terriblement mauvais. Mais la douleur s'atténue rapidement.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande Octavia alors que le terrien vérifie qu'elle n'a pas d'autre blessure.

Il se redresse, la regarde longuement puis avant qu'Octavia ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il la pousse à terre et fait volte-face. Mais trop tard, cinq silhouettes apparaissent dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

« Bell ! » s'écrit Octavia les larmes aux yeux.

o.O.o

Tout s'enchaîne très vite. Pendant que Raven et Jasper se précipitent pour délivrer Octavia, Bellamy et Murphy tiennent le terrien en joue. Finn monte la garde dehors et Clarke fait le tour de la grotte pour vérifier au cas où qu'il n'y a personne d'autre.

Elle regarde Octavia se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère, les larmes aux yeux. Ces quelques secondes d'affection entre frère et sœur suffisent au terrien pour mettre Murphy et Jasper à terre et s'enfuir vers la sortie. Clarke ne sait pas quoi faire et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le tir retentit, la balle siffle dans l'air et percute sa cible, qui s'effondre.

« Clarke ! sors Octavia de là ! Partez avec Finn ! »

Qui a parlé ? Clarke n'en a pas la moindre idée. Elle attrape Octavia par le bras et pousse la jeune femme devant elle, suivie par Raven. Finn vient à leur rencontre, alerté par le coup de feu.

« Cours ! » ordonne Raven en l'attrapant par la main.

Ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt, sans savoir s'ils sont réellement sur le chemin du retour. Ils courent sans se retourner, pendant des heures. L'obscurité les ralentit cependant. Octavia est épuisée, elle se prend sans cesse les pieds dans des racines, tombe très souvent et ils se relaient à tour de rôle pour la soutenir.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée quand Octavia, à bout de souffle, leur demande de faire une pause. Clarke l'installe contre un arbre et en profite pour vérifier ses blessures. Rien de bien grave, des éraflures sur les mains et le visage, mais mis à part le front ouvert de la jeune femme, Clarke ne voit pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû laisser mon frère ... » grogne Octavia en se pelotonnant dans sa veste.

« Bellamy nous a dit de partir Octavia. Nous n'étions pas en position de contester ses ordres. » renchérit Clarke, aussitôt soutenue par Raven et Finn.

Mais Octavia ne semble pas se contenter de cette réponse. Elle croise les bras, adressant une moue boudeuse à Clarke. La jeune femme lui conseille de dormir, mais elle refuse farouchement. Elle finit pourtant par s'endormir quelques heures avant que le petit groupe, dirigé par Finn, reprenne le chemin du camp.

Quand ils arrivent au camp, l'aube pointe le bout de son nez. Clarke installe Octavia dans le vaisseau, ignorant la foule de curieux juste à la sortie de celui-ci, puis après avoir attendu qu'Octavia se soit endormie, la jeune femme blonde va se percher en haut des remparts. Elle ne quittera pas son poste tant que les autres ne seront pas revenus.

o.O.o

Jasper sent une vive douleur et baisse la tête. Non il ne rêve pas. C'est bien un couteau qui s'enfonce dans son ventre. Sa vue se brouille, les sons deviennent plus graves, plus lents.

« Jasper ! » est la dernière chose qu'il entend avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il est secoué dans tous les sens, ballotté comme un corps sans vie. Il lève les yeux et aperçoit Murphy debout à côté de lui. Le jeune homme lui lance des regards inquiets. Ses lèvres bougent. Jasper replonge dans les ténèbres.

De l'agitation, des cris, les grandes portes du camps, la vieille carcasse du vaisseau. Le visage dévasté de Monty, le regard sérieux de Clarke.

L'infirmerie. Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, et une voix qu'il ne connait pas en provenance de la radio.

« Tiens bon, Jasper, tiens bon »


	14. Chapitre 14 : Unity Day

**Après une longue absence, pour laquelle je m'excuse, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Il est tard quand Bellamy va se coucher, ou alors très tôt. Le camp est plongé dans le sommeil et il se déplace silencieusement parmi les tentes. Comme d'habitude, il fait un détour par la tente d'Octavia, que celle-ci a déplacée face à celle de Clarke. Le silence qui en sort rassure Bellamy. Cette fois-ci, il s'approche aussi de la tente de Clarke. Aucun bruit.

Laissant échapper un bâillement, il regagne sa tente où il se laisse tomber sur son lit. Bellamy enlève sa veste et son t-shirt, malgré les températures plus fraîches et croise les bras derrière la tête.

Quelle semaine. En effet, entre l'aller-retour au bunker, la disparition d'Octavia, Jasper frôlant la mort, l'équipe à envoyer pour vider le bunker, le terrien à interroger, Bellamy n'a pas eu trop de temps pour se reposer.

Il n'a pas non plus eu le temps de parler à Clarke de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le voyage, de sa tentative de fuite. Il savait la jeune femme toujours un peu fâchée, et surtout déçue par son attitude. Mais elle lui avait montré qu'un leader devait savoir surpasser certaines choses. Dès que l'état de Jasper lui avait permis de s'éclipser plus d'une minute, elle était venue le chercher et ensemble, ils avaient fait face à Jaha.

Bellamy se rappelle encore de ses mots. _Bellamy Blake est celui grâce à qui quatre-vingt-dix-huit des cent cinquante jeunes envoyés sur terre sont vivants_. Jaha s'était alors braqué. Normal. Bellamy avait voulu le tuer. _Vous nous avez graciés en nous envoyant sur terre. Il se trouvait avec nous. _Le chancelier était toujours très intimidant, même avec des centaines de kilomètres entre lui et les cent._ Il fait partie de nous. Si nous sommes pardonnés, alors Bellamy doit l'être aussi._ Jaha avait hésité, longtemps, très longtemps. Mais il s'était finalement prononcé avant de couper la communication.

« Bellamy Blake. Vous êtes gracié pour vos crimes. »

Bellamy sursaute. Oui. Il peut encore entendre la voix du chancelier lui annoncer sa délivrance.

o.O.o

Jasper a toujours aimé le Jour de l'Unité. Sur l'Arc, ses parents étaient surchargés de boulot et on lui confiait toujours quelque chose à faire. C'est notamment là où, avec Monty, ils avaient appris à réaliser ce fameux alcool, qui faisait tourner la tête des cent.

De son lit dans le vaisseau, Jasper ne peut pas voir ce qu'il se passe dehors. Mais il entend. Il entend l'agitation qui règne, les cris de joies, les rires. Le parachute se soulève, laissant apercevoir une tête brune. Le cœur de Jasper fait un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalise qu'il s'agit d'Octavia.

« Hey ! » dit-il tout en essayant de se redresser sur son lit. « Comment ça va ? »

Il l'aise échapper une grimace au cours de cette manœuvre qui s'avère difficile, et Octavia se précipite vers lui.

« Jasper, Clarke t'a dit de ne pas bouger ! » s'exclame la jeune femme après l'avoir aidé à s'installer. « Alors tu ne bouges pas. »

Jasper laisse un soupire et observe Octavia s'affairer autour de lui. Ne devrait-elle pas être dehors ? Bien qu'il soit assez tôt, les cent préparent déjà les festivités de ce soir. Ils sont vingt à être partis chassés sous la direction de Murphy, pendant qu'une quinzaine, dirigés par Harper, allaient à la recherche de baies. Ceux qui sont restés ramassent du bois pour le feu de ce soir et organisent le camp.

« Je n'aime pas trop le Jour de l'Unité. » dit-elle comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. « Trop de mauvais souvenirs... »

o.O.o

Clarke a bien dormi, trop bien même. L'alcool de Monty est le meilleur des somnifères. La matinée est déjà bien avancée quand Clarke décide de sortir de sa tente. L'agitation qui règne dans le camp est telle qu'elle ne l'a jamais vue. Les jeunes le nettoient de fond en comble, déplacent les barils qui pourraient gêner la fête, entassent du bois pour le feu de ce soir.

Le plus impressionnant reste cependant les trois énormes fusées de détresse qui se dressent au centre du camp. Raven, qui travaille dessus, adresse un signe de la main à Clarke, accompagné d'un sourire puis retourne à ses occupations.

Clarke traverse le camp, saluée par plusieurs personnes et rejoint le vaisseau. Jasper et Monroe sont réveillés. Octavia est là, elle aussi. Il semblerait que la jeune fille se soit levée tôt ce matin pour aider à l'infirmerie. Clarke s'assure que la jambe de Monroe soit pansée correctement puis se tourne vers Jasper.

Son opération a été des plus traumatisantes pour Clarke. Du sang partout, des cris, Octavia en larmes, Bellamy se contrôlant à peine, un couteau planté dans le torse du jeune homme, un poumon évité de justesse. Sans l'aide d'Abby, Clarke doute que Jasper soit en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

« Comment tu te sens ce matin ? » demande Clarke en s'approchant de Jasper.

« Sérieusement, Clarke ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus bateau comme phrase ? »

Clarke ne peut réprimer un sourire. Même au plus mal, le jeune homme trouve toujours le moyen de plaisanter. Elle défait ses bandages délicatement. La plaie a déjà commencée à cicatriser, ne semble pas infectée, dans quelques jours, Clarke pourra lui enlever ses points de suture.

La jeune femme quitte le vaisseau rassurée par l'état qui s'améliore de son ami. On ne peut pas en dire autant pour le terrien...

o.O.o

Non. Le terrien ne va pas bien. Il a passé les quatre derniers jours à subir la colère de Bellamy. Mais elle n'est rien comparée à la haine de Murphy.

Le jeune homme relève la tête et ses yeux croisent ceux du terrien. Oui. Murphy déteste ces êtres qui leur ressemblent tant mais qui pourtant ne sont que des monstres, des tueurs au sang-froid.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il survive à son petit séjour ici » ricane Murphy en faisant une entaille sur la joue du terrien. « Mais c'est dingue comment ça défoule ! »

« Doucement, Murphy... » Gronde Bellamy. « Je te rappelle que tout l'intérêt de l'avoir ramené ici, c'est de pouvoir l'interroger. »

« Et je te rappelle que ce type a enlevé ta sœur et a failli tuer Jasper. »

« Murphy. Sors de là. »

Le jeune homme se recule. Il a senti l'irritation dans la voix de Bellamy, le petit ton qui indique que le leader du camp ne se contiendra plus longtemps. Il rengaine son couteau dans sa poche et s'approche de Bellamy.

« À vos ordres, Votre Altesse... » Maugère-t-il en faisant une courbette, avant de descendre par l'échelle.

Dehors, tout est installé pour la commémoration du Jour de l'Unité qui va bientôt commencer. Les écrans de la radio ont été installés à l'extérieur et les jeunes se réunis devant. Murphy s'approche de Miller, qui discute avec Ethan. Bellamy sort à son tour du vaisseau, aussitôt accueilli par une cohorte de filles.

_En voilà certaines qui ne savent pas quoi faire ce soir, pense le jeune homme._ Oui, Murphy déteste ce jour. Il ne cesse de lui rappeler que l'Arc n'a jamais été uni, que ses habitants se sont toujours trahis les uns les autres, qu'ils n'ont jamais été réellement soudés.

_Comme nous aujourd'hui,_ ajoute Murphy en jetant un coup d'œil à Bellamy.

o.O.o

Le discours du chancelier Jaha se termine dans un applaudissement de la part des cent que Bellamy n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Mais aussitôt que les écrans s'éteignent, il retrouve les jeunes qu'il connait bien, ceux qui ne sont plus des habitants de l'Arc, mais les jeunes criminels envoyés sur terre pour y vivre une nouvelle vie, les cent.

Un hurlement de joie lui fait tourner la tête alors que Monty et Jasper, ses lunettes sur la tête, surgissent du vaisseau. Jasper a du mal à se tenir debout, et si Clarke voyait cela, elle pèterait probablement un câble, mais Octavia et Monty l'aident à marcher. Ils traînent derrière eux un baril énorme.

« Le jus de l'Unité ! » crie Jasper en levant son verre.

Il est acclamé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement alors que chacun se serre au baril. En peu de temps, la fête bat son train, on mange, on boit, on s'amuse, certains ont même organisé des sortes de jeux.

Bellamy traverse le camp d'un pas lent, la nuit commence à tomber et des torches éclairent peu à peu le camp, le baignant d'une lumière douce.

« Hey ! »

Bellamy sursaute et tourne la tête vers celle qui l'a appelé. Anna se tient devant lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme lui adresse un signe de tête, il n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Mais Anna s'en fiche visiblement, elle s'approche de lui et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il n'écoute pas, son attention se porte sur autre chose. Il ne voit sa sœur nulle part.

Où est encore passée Octavia ?

o.O.o

Octavia n'est pas spécialement déçue de rater les festivités. Justement, elle en profite pour monter à l'étage du vaisseau, où le terrien est attaché sous la surveillance de Joshua.

« Je t'ai apporté ça. » dit Octavia en lui tendant un verre.

Elle lui adresse son plus beau sourire et le regarde prendre une gorgée. _C'est ça mon gars, bois tout, et dors bien..._

Octavia s'approche du terrien. Il est encore plus mal en point qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne réagit même pas quand elle désinfecte le trou béant qu'il a dans la main.

« Octavia, fais gaffe à ce type ! » soupire Joshua d'une voix pâteuse avant de s'effondrer.

La jeune femme laisse échapper un petit rire puis se remet au travail. Son frère a vraiment amoché leur otage.

« Je suis désolée », soupire-t-elle. « Il ne fait que me protéger. »

Elle s'empare des bandages dans sa poche pour recouvrir les blessures les plus graves, les autres ont déjà commencé à cicatriser.

« Oc-tavia... »

Octavia sursaute. Joshua dort profondément, il ne peut pas avoir... Elle ouvre de grands yeux et se tourne vers le terrien.

« Tu parles notre langue ! Je le savais ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle s'empare d'une pince et brise les chaînes qui retiennent le ternie par les bras. Il s'effondre à terre et Octavia l'aide à se relever.

« Je... Lincoln »

« Ne perds pas ton temps à parler, il faut qu'on te sorte d'ici ! »

Elle regarde autour d'elle à la recherche des vêtements de ce Lincoln. Ses yeux se posent alors sur Joshua. Il ne sera pas content et risque d'attraper du mal, mais tant pis !

« Enfile ça ! » ordonne-t-elle au jeune homme en lui balançant un t-shirt et une veste. « Et suis-moi »

o.O.o

Clarke aperçoit Octavia près du vaisseau. La jeune fille semble préoccupée. Clarke se fraie un chemin parmi la foule et la rejoint.

« Ça va, Octavia ? »

« Oui, oui... » Répond-t-elle d'une voix distraite.

Clarke n'y prend pas garde. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Octavia est absente, Clarke s'y est habituée. Elle la prend par le bras et l'entraine jusqu'à son frère qui la cherche depuis un moment.

Les fusées vont bientôt être lancées. Les gens se réunissent autour d'Ethan qui, à l'aide de Raven, prépare leur envoi.

« Joyeux Jour de l'Unité ! »

Mais son cri est masqué par le bruit des réacteurs des fusées qui s'élancent dans le ciel dans une explosion d'étincelles.

Clarke serre le bras d'Octavia contre elle alors que Bellamy passe un bras autours des épaules de sa sœur. La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle. Finn et Raven sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre et regardent les fusées disparaitre, Gia et Ethan, le bras autour des épaules de la jolie rousse, éclatent de rire dans un coin, Monty et Jasper trinquent ensemble, Harper et ses amies ne quittent pas des yeux les deux jeunes hommes. Partout où elle pose ses yeux, Clarke voit des visages souriants, des jeunes qui rient, qui s'amusent.

Les fusées ne sont plus qu'un point rouge dans la nuit. Oui, c'est décidément le jour que Clarke préfère, le Jour de l'Unité.

o.O.o

Ethan s'est proposé pour remplacer Joshua. L'étage du vaisseau est étrangement silencieux. Après ce qu'ils ont fait subir au terrien, c'est normal.

La trappe ouverte alerte Ethan. Il grimpe à l'échelle et débouche dans une pièce vide. Le terrien n'est pas là. Il n'est plus là. Ethan laisse échapper un cri de rage. Il écrase de frustration son point contre le mur du vaisseau. Comment ont-ils pu le laisser s'échapper ? Comment le terrien a-t-il pu quitter le camp sans que personne ne le remarque ?

Un ronflement attire son attention. Joshua, torse nu et recroquevillé sur lui-même, dort paisiblement. Ethan le réveille sans ménagement, bien trop énervé pour se contenir.

« Où est-il ? » rugit-il.

Joshua le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il n'a manifestement aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ethan se pince l'arête du nez. Du calme, du calme. Il expire longuement et demande à Joshua ce dont il se souvient.

Ethan s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Le nom qui vient de s'échapper des lèvres du jeune homme l'étonne. Il attrape Joshua et le tire derrière lui. Avisant Bellamy dans un coin, il le rejoint en quelques enjambés.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

o.O.o

Murphy a vu Ethan débouler du vaisseau. Il semblait très énervé et sa discussion avec Bellamy n'a pas l'air d'arranger la situation.

« Alors comment se fait-il que ta sœur soit la dernière personne que Joshua ait vu avant de s'endormir ? »

Bellamy croise les bras.

« Octavia n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Pourquoi aurait-elle aidé son kidnappeur à s'enfuir ? »

A-t-il mal entendu ? Le terrien s'est encore enfui ? Et c'est Octavia qui est derrière tout ça. Ça ne l'étonne pas, Murphy s'est toujours dit qu'une fille qui avait passé sa vie enfermée devait être un peu névrosée.

Mais là s'en est trop. Sœur de Bellamy ou pas, elle n'avait aucun droit d'agir ainsi. Murphy sent monter en lui la colère.

Maintenant que ce terrien s'est évadé, qui sait ce qu'il va raconter à son peuple ? Il connait leur nombre, leur camp, ce qu'ils possèdent comme moyen de défense, comme moyen de communication. En le libérant, Octavia a signé leur arrêt de mort.

Murphy avale la fin de son gobelet d'un coup. La petite Blake mérite de payer pour son erreur.

o.O.o

« Ma sœur n'y est pour rien ! » rugit Bellamy.

Octavia sursaute. Elle lance un regard inquiet à Clarke. Bellamy et Ethan semblent avoir une discussion très agitée. Clarke saisit la main d'Octavia et s'approche des deux jeunes hommes.

« Toi. »

Murphy surprend tout le monde. Il regarde Octavia d'un air mauvais, ses yeux reflétant toute la colère qu'il ressent. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que la jeune femme voit. Il a peur.

« Murphy, ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » menace Clarke en se plaçant devant Octavia.

Plus personne ne rit, plus personne ne parle. Les cent suivent tous la scène qui se déroulent sous leurs yeux.

Octavia ne pensait pas qu'ils remarqueraient l'absence de Lincoln si vite ! Elle se redresse et repousse Clarke.

« Laisse. Si Murphy a quelque chose à dire, qu'il le fasse. »

« C'est ta faute, espèce d'idiote si ce mec est parti. Tu l'as aidé à partir ! »

Un murmure de réprobation parcourt les cent, qu'Octavia fait taire d'un regard. Elle fait un pas vers Murphy, la tête droite, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Elle sent le souffle chaud du garçon sur son visage quand il se penche vers elle. Ainsi que la forte odeur d'alcool qu'il dégage.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » lâche-t-elle alors.

Murphy la fusille du regard puis sa prévenir, claque sa main sur la joue d'Octavia qui recule sous la force du coup. Sa vue se brouille alors qu'elle tente de retenir ses larmes. Elle devine cependant la silhouette de son frère qui se jette sur Murphy alors que Clarke la prend dans ses bras.

Clarke prend Octavia avec elle et l'éloigne des deux jeunes hommes. Bellamy s'est jeté sans réserve sur Murphy, le ruant de coups. Les cent se taisent. Personne n'ose réagir, encore moins intervenir. À quelques mètres d'elle, Clarke voit Ethan, assister impuissant à ce combat qu'il a causé.

« Alors quoi, Bellamy ? Tu ne frappes plus ? »

Clarke tourne la tête. Bellamy, le poing levé, regarde Murphy sans bouger._Il se retient,_ pense Clarke. _Il ne veut pas leur montrer cela._ Elle a raison. Bellamy le relâche et recule de quelques pas.

« Dégage, Murphy, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Sur ce, il fait volte-face et rejoint les cent qui n'ont pas repris la fête. Clarke s'écarte un peu d'Octavia pour regarder la joue de la jeune fille. Elle n'aura qu'un bleu, rien de bien grave.

« Ça va ? »

Octavia hoche la tête et Clarke lui demande d'un signe si elle veut retourner auprès du groupe. Elles s'éloignent toutes deux en direction du feu sans que Clarke ne prenne garde à ce qu'il se passe derrière elle.

« Clarke ! »

Le cri d'Ethan la fait se retourner suffisamment vite pour voir Murphy se redresser, et s'avancer vers elles d'un pas chancelant. Une lueur de folie dans les yeux, son sourire habituel transformé en un sourire beaucoup plus effrayant, indescriptible, il pointe vers elles un des pistolets que Clarke avait ramené avec Bellamy.

« Murphy, s'il te plait... » Murmure Clarke en se plaçant devant son amie. « Réfléchis aux conséquences de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire... »

Il fait un pas vers elles et charge l'arme.

« C'est tout réfléchi, Clarke. »

Clarke sert la main d'Octavia dans son dos. Elle ne bougera pas. Il n'y a pas moyen que ce psychopathe blesse son amie. La jeune fille a déjà trop souffert pour des erreurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

« Clarke... » Gémit Octavia dans son dos.

Mais Clarke est déterminé. Murphy ne tirera pas. Elle en a la certitude.

o.O.o

Et pourtant. Bellamy ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Il est près du feu, un verre à la main, et les murmures des cent masquent les paroles de Clarke. Mais il entend la détresse dans la voix d'Ethan quand il appelle la jeune femme.

Il joue des coudes pour se frayer un passage parmi les jeunes qui regardent la scène, totalement horrifié.

Murphy se tient droit comme un « i » et pointe sur sa sœur et Clarke le canon d'une arme. Il va tirer. Bellamy le sait.

Trop tard. Le doigt se crispe sur la gâchette.

o.O.o

Octavia s'effondre au sol aux côtés de Clarke. Elle ne ressent rien, pas la moindre douleur, hormis son coude qui a cogné un caillou dans sa chute.

« Clarke ? » demande Octavia.

Clarke se tourne vers elle, elle n'a rien et Octavia sent la peur la quitter. Elle se relève avec difficulté, aidée par Raven, la seule capable de réagir.

Son regard balaie les cent. Aucun d'eux n'a bougé. Elle cherche le visage de son frère, en vain. Alors que ses yeux se posent sur Murphy, qu'Ethan ceinture, elle voit l'air anéanti du jeune homme. Que s'est-il passé ? Il les a ratées.

« Non, non, non... » Gémit Clarke, faisant se retourner Octavia.

Clarke est penchée sur un corps à terre et s'agite. Ses doigts sont couverts de sang et maintiennent sur ses genoux une tête à boucles brunes.

« Bellamy... » Murmure Octavia.

* * *

**Ouïe... Pauvre Bellamy. La chance n'est vraiment pas du côté de la famille Blake...**

**Estellech, merci pour ta review, comme toujours ! Oui, c'était assez dur de laisser Jasper dans cette situation, mais il est en vie ! Maintenant c'est du sort de Bellamy dont il va falloir s'inquiéter ;) Au moins, s'il s'en sort, les tensions entre Clarke et lui s'apaiseront peut-être :)**

**Merci à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette fic, ça fait très plaisir de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ! **

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, avec l'espoir que les lecteurs fantômes feront connaître ce qu'ils ont pensé de ce chapitre ou bien des précédents ;) **

**K. Brooks **


	15. Chapitre 15 : That's Not A Very Big Deal

**Allez ! J'avais envie de poster un deuxième chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon énorme absence :) **

« Maman »

Le cri de Clarke s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Raven secoue la tête, les communications avec l'Arc sont coupées. Impossible de les joindre.

Clarke ne peut pas attendre, elle n'a pas le temps. Elle quitte la tente de la radio et rejoint le vaisseau en courant.

« Dégagez ! » ordonne-t-elle aux curieux qui bloquent l'entrée du vaisseau.

Octavia est penchée sur le corps inerte de Bellamy. Elle relève son visage ruisselant de larmes vers Clarke et murmure quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprend pas.

À vrai dire, elle n'entend rien, ne ressent rien, ne voit rien. La seule chose qui perce le brouillard qui l'entoure est le visage blanc de Bellamy.

_Extraire. Désinfecter. Recoudre._

C'est tout ce qu'elle a à faire et pourtant, cela lui semble si dur.

D'une main tremblante, elle attrape un flacon d'alcool qu'elle tend à Octavia. Elle fait signe à la jeune fille de maintenir son frère.

_Tu peux y arriver Clarke. _

o.O.o

Octavia regarde Clarke opérer, alors qu'elle empêche son frère, même inconscient, de bouger. La main de Clarke est couverte de sang, ses doigts cherchant à attraper la balle qui s'est logée dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

Elle a l'air si sûre d'elle, Octavia n'a pas la moindre idée des peurs qui agitent son amie. La balle tombe par terre dans un tintement. Octavia attrape la bouteille d'alcool derrière elle et sur ordre de Clarke, imbibe un morceau de tissu qu'elle appuie sur la blessure de son frère.

_Tu vas t'en sortir, Bell. _

« Octavia ? »

La voix de Clarke est grave comme Octavia ne l'a jamais entendue.

« Il faut que tu sorte. »

Mais Octavia refuse. C'est son frère qui est sur ce lit, son _frère_. Son frère _à elle_. Clarke ne sait pas quel lien les lie. Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. Octavia croise les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant comprendre au médecin des cent qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de sortir.

o.O.o

Finn regarde Murphy du coin de l'œil. Ethan lui a demandé de le surveiller alors qu'il fait le tour du camp pour rassurer les cent.

Le jeune homme est assis dans un coin, les jambes ramenées contre lui, les bras croisés sur les genoux et la tête cachée. Il n'a rien fait, rien dit. Quand la balle a fendu l'air, avant de heurter Bellamy, Murphy a lâché son arme. Les bras ballants, il a observé la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux.

Finn se rappelle encore du cri d'effroi de Clarke quand elle a découvert que Bellamy était touché. Chacun se sent triste pour Octavia. Personne ne l'admettra mais ils sont tous un peu jaloux qu'elle soit la seule à posséder un frère. Mais Clarke a marqué Finn. Il ne la connait que très peu, l'a aperçue de loin, ils ne se sont parlés qu'à de rares occasions, mais il sait que la jeune femme à quelques différents avec Bellamy.

Pourtant le regard désespéré qu'elle a jeté autour d'elle alors qu'elle tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie l'a fait trembler.

Ethan aussi était préoccupé. De l'autre côté de la scène, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'est pourtant lui qui s'est emparé de Murphy et a éloigné l'arme.

Il semblerait que cette place de leader dont il ne voulait pas lui retombe sur les bras. Et Finn sait pertinemment que son ami aura besoin de lui.

Il tourne la tête vers Murphy. Son cas sera la première chose qu'ils auront à régler.

o.O.o

« Comment va Bellamy ? »

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

« Clarke prend du temps ! »

« Il n'est pas mort, par hasard ? »

Monty soupire. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Voilà qu'il se retrouve avec une bande de jeunes totalement saouls sur les bras qu'il doit rassurer. Bon, c'est normal, étant donné que leur leader est aux portes de la mort.

« Clarke s'occupe de Bellamy, ne vous inquiétez pas. Jasper l'aidera à trouver des plantes médicinales et dans trois jours, il sera de nouveau là à vous gueuler dessus. »

Tentative de blague ratée, pas un sourire sur le visage des cent.

« Et Murphy ? »

_Murphy_. Monty n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de question. Il sait que Murphy est entre de bonnes mains. Ethan et Finn gardent un œil sur lui et il n'y a pas moyen qu'il s'échappe. Mais avoir un psychopathe dans le camp n'est pas la chose la plus rassurante qui soit. Le jeune homme sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à cette idée. Lui avait volé quelques petites choses du potager, et s'était fait prendre avec Jasper à en transporter.

Mais eux. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

Finn, Raven, Clarke, Octavia, il savait. Ethan aussi. Monty a entendu parler des trois gardes. Mais il sait aussi pourquoi son ami a agi de la sorte.

Qu'en est-il des quatre-vingt-douze personnes restantes ?

o.O.o

« Ethan on a besoin de toi. »

Ethan sent la peur dans la voix d'Octavia. Il laisse à Finn la surveillance de Murphy et descend au rez de chaussée du vaisseau.

Bellamy est livide, et Clarke qui est penchée sur lui, n'a pas l'air rassuré. Si elle l'a appelé à l'aide, c'est qu'elle ne sait plus du tout quoi faire. Une chance qu'avant d'être enfermé, il ait suivi une formation à l'infirmerie de l'Arc avec Clarke pour devenir médecin. C'était leur rêve à tous les deux.

Être médecins sur Terre.

La jeune femme n'a pas besoin de lui expliquer. Dès qu'il s'approche du blessé, il voit ce qui inquiète Clarke. Il envoie Octavia chercher de l'eau, d'une voix calme et posée, puis dès que la jeune fille a disparu, il se tourne vers Clarke.

« Ça fait une heure qu'il a été touché ? »

Clarke hoche la tête. Ethan sent son cœur se déchirer quand il reconnait le regard dont elle couve Bellamy.

Il n'a pas de temps à perdre alors.

« Tu as vérifié sa température ? Son pouls ? Sa pression artérielle ? Avec quoi as-tu refermé la plaie ? »

Mais Clarke a tout essayé, le jeune homme ne sait plus quoi imaginer. Il a beau ne pas spécialement l'apprécier, Ethan doit admettre qu'ils auraient grand besoin d'Abby à ce moment. Octavia revient, un sceau d'eau dans les bras.

« Jasper nous a parlé d'une baie rose, recouverte d'une coque à verte » explique Ethan. « Il en reste dans les réserves de graines, tu peux aller nous en chercher ? »

Octavia opine et s'éloigne aussitôt. Alors qu'Ethan s'active pour refroidir le front brûlant de Bellamy, il sent le regard de Clarke se poser sur lui.

« Cette baie... »

« N'existe pas, je sais. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Tu es bien trop stressée. »

Clarke ne répond pas. Elle prend le tissu des mains d'Ethan et le trempe dans le sceau avant d'essuyer le front du blessé.

Oui, Ethan ne s'est pas trompé. Il voit bien cette petite ride se creuser sur le front de la jeune femme, et cette lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regarde Bellamy.

_Non Clarke. Tu ne peux pas faire ça... _

Il jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy._Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi tu t'es embarqué mon gars. C'est un jeu dangereux. Je le sais. J'y ai joué moi aussi. Et toi et moi savons qu'elle en sortira détruite. _

o.O.o

Clarke ne sait pas si elle trouve la présence d'Ethan réconfortante ou troublante. Il avait toujours été le meilleur de leur groupe d'internes avant... Avantl'incident. Oui, sa présence était décidément source d'un grand trouble chez Clarke.

Ils avaient toujours été amis, les meilleurs amis même, Ethan, elle et... Wells. Ils avaient vécu ensemble, grandi ensemble, changé ensemble. Certes Clarke était proche de Wells, elle lui avait confié le plus gros secret de sa vie, mais avec Ethan, c'était différent. Il était le rêveur du groupe, celui qui trouvait les idées, qui décidaient si ce jour-là, ils seraient des chevaliers devant secourir Clarke, des aventuriers à la recherche d'un temple sacré, ou des espions devant contrecarrer les plans du grand Maître Griffin.

Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, faisaient des plans pour leur vie future. Wells se voyait commandant de la garde de l'Arc et qui sait ? Chancelier un jour, comme son père ; alors qu'Ethan et Clarke s'imaginaient médecins, parcourant le monde pour soigner les blesser.

_Tu disais qu'on s'y marierait..._

Clarke croise le regard perçant d'Ethan. Elle tremble à l'idée qu'il ait lu dans ses pensées, comme il savait si bien le faire, autrefois. Mais c'était avant qu'il commette la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas à seize ans pour ses amis ?

Ethan, lui, aurait tout fait pour elle, Clarke le savait pertinemment, et savait pertinemment pourquoi. Mais jamais elle ne se le serait avoué. Car se l'avouer serait revenu à admettre les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

Elle détourne son regard des beaux yeux gris d'Ethan et se concentre sur Bellamy. Ses histoires de gamine ne sont pas la priorité.

o.O.o

« Baie rose à coque verte, baie rose à coque verte... » Se répète sans cesse Octavia.

Mais elle ne voit nulle part la fameuse baie qui doit soigner son frère. Elle pousse un cri de frustration et se cramponne aux bords d'un baril.

La vie de son frère ne peut pas reposer sur cette foutue baie qui n'existe pas ! Octavia reprend ses recherches, avec plus d'ardeur, mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherche. Et tous ces tonneaux qui se ressemblent !

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Octavia sursaute. Avec les récents événements, elle n'est pas rassurée à l'idée de se balader seule dans le camp mal éclairé. Bien que chacun soit outré par les agissements de Murphy, la jeune fille sait que beaucoup lui en veulent d'avoir libérer le terrien, même si la chose n'est pas prouvée.

Pire. Octavia s'en veut. Si elle n'avait pas été si impulsive, si elle avait tenté de raisonner son frère plutôt que de fondre pour les beaux yeux de Lincoln, son frère irait bien. Il serait surement en train de lui éclater les tympans à lui répéter qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'agir de la sorte, mais il serait en vie.

_Arrêtes Octavia, il n'est pas encore mort. _

Non, il n'est pas mort, mais Octavia sent que la mort est proche. Elle a vu le regard de Clarke, elle a vu la grimace d'Ethan quand il s'est approché de son frère. Elle sait que le sceau d'eau n'était nullement requis, puisqu'elle avait puisé de l'eau un quart d'heure plus tôt et qu'il en restait.

Miller attend toujours, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Octavia secoue la tête et regagne le vaisseau. Si son frère doit mourir, elle préfère qu'on le lui dise en face.

Ethan est adossé à la porte du vaisseau, les mains dans les poches, il observe le camp endormi, traversé de temps à autres par deux curieux qui ont du mal à marcher droit.

Octavia passe devant lui et il lui adresse un sourire. Surement pour cette baie rose à coque verte qui n'existait pas.

Clarke est au chevet de Bellamy.

« Comment il va ? » demande Octavie en serrant les poings.

À vrai dire, elle n'aime pas l'idée de son amie si proche de son frère. Elle lui propose de prendre le relais, la jeune femme à l'air épuisée. Clarke hésite, mais accepte finalement, après avoir donné ses directives et lui avoir demander d'envoyer quelqu'un la réveiller dans une heure.

Enfin seule. Octavia se laisse tomber près de son frère. D'une main tremblante, elle lui essuie le front. _Allez Bell, tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule..._

o.O.o

Raven n'est pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'inquiète pour Finn qui est seul avec Murphy, pour Octavia qui perd son frère, pour Clarke, qui voit tout cela lui retomber sur les épaules.

Elle quitte sa tente. Le soleil se lève à peine et il fait frais ce matin. En traversant le camp pour rejoindre la tente de la radio, Raven est surprise de voir le nombre de personnes déjà réveillées. La majorité d'entre eux n'a probablement pas dormi.

Alors qu'elle déambule entre les tentes, elle entend le nom de Murphy revenir plusieurs fois. Les gens se posent des questions. Quel sera son sort ? Comment Clarke et Ethan s'occuperont d'un assassin ?

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que Raven perçoit. Elle sent la peur. Les cent ont peur.

« Si Bellamy s'en sort, j'espère qu'il tuera cet enfoiré ! »

« Je suis d'accord. Et s'il ne survie pas, c'est nous qui le tueront. C'est ce qu'il se passe sur l'Arc, pas vrai ? On tue, on est tué. Alors tuons Murphy. »

Raven presse le pas, effrayée par ce qu'elle entend et décide de rejoindre le vaisseau. Pourvu que cela ne devienne pas incontrôlable, car la dernière chose dont ils ont besoin c'est bien d'avoir à gérer une émeute.

o.O.o

Gia regarde désolée la gourde et les morceaux de viandes qu'elle a déposé au vaisseau la veille. Ni Octavia ni Clarke n'y ont touché. La première pleure son frère qui ne se réveille pas, la seconde veille sur Bellamy lorsqu'Octavia prend quelques heures de repos.

L'infirmerie est silencieuse. Les deux jeunes femmes ne prononcent pas un mot, se contentant de s'asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre en attendant le réveil de Bellamy.

Aucun bruit ne s'échappe de l'étage non plus. Gia n'est pas rassurée à l'idée de savoir Ethan et Finn enfermés depuis deux jours avec Murphy. On ne les a pas vu sortir depuis un moment. Qui sait ce qui a pu leur arriver ?

Gia a envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe là-haut. Bien sûre, elle est inquiète, tout le monde l'est. Mais elle est aussi poussée par une curiosité. Elle croise le regard de Joshua. Ethan lui a donné une seconde chance, il veille à ce que personne ne monte.

Alors Gia quitte le vaisseau. Le camp est mort. Voilà deux jours que l'agitation qui l'avait autant charmée qu'effrayée à son arrivée a disparu. Quelques jeunes traversent le camp pour grappiller quelques baies, remplir leur gourde, demander des nouvelles de Bellamy — et encore, ceux-là ne sont qu'une faible minorité —, et disparaissent dans leurs tentes sans demander leur reste. Seuls ceux qui ont un poste de surveillance peuplent désormais le camp.

On aurait dit que les cent avaient cessé de vivre avec leur leader. Tous terrés les uns contre les autres dans l'espoir d'être en sécurité, loin des terriens. Loin de Murphy.

Gia jeta les morceaux de viande. Quel gâchis. Oh ce n'était pas tellement pour la viande, mais plutôt pour le camp. Que dirait Bellamy s'il savait que ses sujets avaient abandonné ? Qu'ils n'avaient rien tenter pour faire continuer à tourner le camp pour lequel il s'était battu ?

Un cri de protestation attire l'attention de Gia. Là-bas, deux armoires à glace semblent embêter quelqu'un. Gia s'approche. Elle reconnait la veste rouge et les cheveux de geai relevés en une queue de cheval. Raven fait face aux deux jeunes hommes et les fusille du regard.

« Moi je pense que si on n'a pas de nouvelle de ton copain, c'est parce qu'il a décidé de s'enfuir avec Murphy. Des traîtres, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Et tu sais bien que ça remonte à l'Arc... » Dit l'un d'entre eux, un grand roux aux oreilles décollées.

« Ferme-là Caleb ! » grogne Raven.

Leur dispute intéresse des curieux. Au fur et à mesure, Gia voit des têtes sortir de tentes, observer la scène.

« Eh ! » s'exclame Gia. « Finn et Ethan sont là-haut. Ils surveillent Murphy. »

« Tiens ! Voilà la deuxième. Les deux nanas des traîtres... »

Gia fusille du regard le complice de Caleb.

« D'ailleurs, il serait temps qu'on en finisse avec l'autre. » reprend Caleb.

Il se retourne alors vers le camp.

« Ouais ! Qui veut voir Murphy payer pour ce qu'il a fait ? Il a tué Bellamy et quoi ? On va le laisser vivre ? Non ! Qui est avec moi ? »

Un murmure d'approbation s'élève. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Gia attrape le bras de Raven et l'entraine jusqu'au vaisseau.

« Allez viens, il ne faut pas rester là ! »

o.O.o

C'est d'abord un bruit étouffé, un murmure qu'il perçoit. Il est loin, très loin. Il ne sait même plus s'il est sur terre. Il se sent là-haut, sur l'Arc. Condamné à refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Puis le murmure s'intensifie, les voies s'affirment, se mêlent en un cri de guerre.

« Murphy ! Murphy ! Murphy ! Murphy ! »

Murphy relève la tête. Dehors, ils crient son nom. Son nom qui frappe les parois de vaisseau en cadence, qui fait trembler le sol, qui s'insinue dans son crâne pour lui rappelle qui il est. Le monstre qu'il est.

Il croise le regard de Finn. Est-ce de la compassion qu'il y découvre ? Oh non. Si Murphy refuse une chose, c'est bien la pitié qu'on peut les accorder.

« Tu as tout un fan club, dis-moi. »

Ethan, tapi dans l'ombre, les bras croisés sur le torse, fixe Murphy d'un air mauvais. Ethan est comme lui. Il a tué. Plusieurs fois. Trois, pour être exacte. Il connait l'extase que l'on ressent sur le moment, extase qui se transforme peu à peu en dégoût lorsqu'on réalise. Alors on apprend à vivre avec ce dégoût. On apprend à vivre avec soi-même.

C'est peut-être parce qu'Ethan est une des rares personnes à avoir vécu la même chose qu'il ne regarde pas Murphy avec haine, ou pire, avec pitié. Non, il le regarde comme on regarderait son reflet dans le miroir.

Parce qu'après tout, ils sont pareils tous les deux.

Ils ont tué.

Sauf que l'un en a fait une force, une épreuve passée, une expérience connue, de quoi se faire respecter des autres, alors que l'autre s'en est servi pour forger une carapace, s'isoler, éloigner les autres. Non, les repousser. Oui, Murphy repousse les autres. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait et il faut voir où ça l'a mené.

La trappe s'ouvre dans son habituel grincement, faisant sursauter les trois jeunes hommes. Une tête blonde apparaît, une veste en cuir, un t-shirt... Pour le moins décolleté. Clarke a le visage pâle, les yeux rougis et vides d'émotion, les lèvres violettes, elle est transie de froid.

Murphy croise son regard. Il n'y voit ni haine ni pitié. Juste de la tristesse, une infinie tristesse. La Princesse aussi a cessé de vivre, tout comme le camp alors que leur roi dépéri.

_C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ?_ Réalise alors Murphy.

o.O.o

« On a un problème... » Grogne Clarke.

Sa voix tremble, Ethan le remarque aussitôt. Clarke ne va pas bien. Depuis quand ne s'est-elle pas reposée ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » demande Finn.

Mais dans le regard qu'ils se lancent, tous savent ce qu'il se passe. Ils se précipitent tous les trois à la suite de Clarke. Octavia est toujours au chevet de son frère et penchées derrière le parachute, Gia et Raven tentent de voir à l'extérieur. Ethan prend Gia dans ses bras puis d'un signe de tête, il leur indique à tous la porte du vaisseau. Par précaution, Murphy reste à l'intérieur.

Ils sont là. La majorité des cent se tient devant le vaisseau, criant le nom de Murphy. Ils tiennent tous, ou presque, une arme dans la main, qu'ils lèvent en cadence.

Ethan déglutit. Ce qu'il craignait est en train de se passer. Et avec ces cinquante, voir soixante jeunes, armés et en colère, ils n'ont aucune chance.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Clarke qui se tient à ses côtés. La jeune femme parcourt la foule des yeux, son regard s'arrêtant sur chaque visage. Finn et Raven traversent enfin le parachute. Ils sont tous là. Sauf la famille Blake.

À cinq, ils n'ont aucune chance contre eux.

o.O.o

Jasper n'a pas tout de suite comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il dormait paisiblement, ses rêves hantés par une jolie brune aux yeux verts, quand on l'avait réveillé.

« Murphy ! Murphy ! Murphy ! »

Sa blessure lui fait toujours un mal de chien, mais il se redresse. Monty n'est pas là. Jasper essaye de se lever, laissant échapper un grognement de douleur.

Dehors, le bruit s'intensifie. Il quitte la tente. Les cent sont réunis devant le vaisseau, armes en mains. Ils appellent Murphy.

Ils réclament justice.

Jasper essaye de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au vaisseau. On le bouscule, on le cogne, on l'écrase. Les cent sont aveuglés par la rage. Quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras. Jasper sent son cœur battre plus fort. Quoi ? Parce qu'il est ami avec Clarke, ils vont aussi vouloir le tuer ?

« Allez viens, Bro ´, faut pas rester là. »

Monty le traîne derrière lui jusqu'au vaisseau.

o.O.o

Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement. Jasper et Monty grimpent sur la passerelle du vaisseau et se rangent à ses côtés.

« Donne-le nous, Princesse, et on ne vous fera rien. » murmure Caleb en s'approchant un peu plus du vaisseau.

La jeune femme frissonne. Elle ne se fera jamais à ce surnom. Ces gens ont une pointe de haine dans la voix quand ils le prononcent.

« Bellamy n'est plus là pour diriger. Il n'est plus là pour te protéger, tu ne peux rien contre nous. Alors sois gentille et livre nous Murphy. »

Elle sent ses muscles faiblir. Tous ces gens qui la regardent avec ce désir de vengeance... Elle est seule contre eux tous désormais.

« Ne cède pas, Clarke... » L'encourage Ethan en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle lui lance un regard étonné alors que Raven s'empare de son bras gauche en lui adressant un sourire.

Non, Clarke n'est pas seule. Ses amis sont là, ils la soutiennent. Ils n'ont peut-être aucune chance contre les cent armés, mais c'est toujours elle qui décide. Elle fait un pas en avant, s'arrêtant à la limite de la passerelle, à quelques centimètres des premiers visages.

« Vous voulez Murphy ? »

Clarke regarde ces personnes une par une.

« Ouaaaaiiiiis ! »

« Vous voulez vous venger ? »

Ils lèvent tous leurs armes alors qu'ils répondent en cœur.

« Ouaaaaiiiiis ! »

« Alors quittez ce camp. »

Aucune réponse. Ils la regardent tous, incapables de dire un mot. Clarke sourit intérieurement avant de reprendre.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Vous avez été élevés sur l'Arc, vous avez soufferts des lois qui y étaient imposées, vous avez été enfermés par qu'ils vous avaient poussés à commettre ces crimes. J'ai été enfermé moi aussi. J'ai voulu me venger. J'ai toujours su que je me vengerais. »

Elle s'arrête un instant. Tous les visages sont tournés vers elle. On l'écoute sans mot dire.

« Mais regardez autour de vous. Nous ne sommes plus sur l'Arc, nous n'avons plus à suivre leurs lois, nous n'avons plus à souffrir de nos erreurs passées. Nous sommes sur terre. Et ici, personne ne meurt pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. »

Un murmure d'approbation se lève. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient rien fait quand ils ont été enfermés. Caleb jette un œil autour de lui. Oui, il perd des voix.

« Ce mec est un tueur ! » s'écrit-il.

« Et alors ? »

Clarke sursaute quand elle entend la voix d'Ethan.

« J'ai tué trois gardes... Pour elle... » Ajoute-t-il.

Tous les regards se braquent de nouveau sur Clarke alors qu'Ethan s'approche d'elle.

« C'était là-haut. » crie quelqu'un. « Elle vient de dire que tout nous était pardonné. »

« Murphy a tiré sur notre chef. » enchaîne une jeune femme.

« Pour l'instant, je dirige ce camp. » dit Clarke d'une voix grave. « Et Murphy n'a tué personne. »

Ils lui lancent des regards incrédules. N'ont-ils pas compris ? Se sont-ils imaginé le pire aussi vite ? Comment ont-ils pu croire qu'elle laissera cela arriver ? Elle pousse un long soupire. Diriger ces adolescents s'annonce bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Bellamy. N'est. Pas. Mort. »

Des sourires apparaissent sur les visages, réchauffant le cœur de Clarke. Elle se retourne vers ses amis. Ils ont l'air aussi content qu'elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demande Caleb d'une voix exaspérée.

Clarke le fusille du regard. Ce gars va devoir apprendre à se calmer, où elle lui fera passer le goût du pain. Elle descend de la passerelle et s'avance vers lui. Caleb est beaucoup plus grand que Clarke, mais elle n'y prend pas garde. Elle lui arrache l'arme qu'il tient dans les mains.

« Et si tu allais nous chercher à manger plutôt ? »

Quelques rirent lui parviennent de ci de là. Alors elle remonte sur le vaisseau.

« Je veux une équipe de chasse prête à partir dans dix minutes. Six d'entre vous iront chercher de l'eau, Harper, organise un groupe pour ramasser des baies. Il me faut une dizaine de volontaires pour une mission sous les ordres de Finn et Gia dont le départ est prévu pour demain. Voyez avec Ethan si vous avez des questions. Et je vous le rappelle. Murphy est en liberté conditionnelle certes, mais en liberté quand même. Le premier qui s'approche de lui aura... »

« Clarke ! »

La jeune femme est coupée par le cri d'Octavia. Elle lance un regard apeuré à Ethan avant de disparaître dans le vaisseau.

**Bon... Je ne sais pas si cette fin est plus rassurante que la précédente ... A vous de me le dire :) **

**Sinon, je vais peut-être commencer une nouvelle fiction. Merci à Kanli qui m'a encouragé à le faire. Je n'en dis pas plus si jamais ça ne se fait pas ! **

**K. Brooks **


	16. Chapitre 16 : When The Leader Wakes Up

Il ouvre les yeux et la lumière l'aveugle aussitôt. Bordel, il avait pourtant éteint la lampe de leur cellule la veille. À moins que...

« Bell ! »

Octavia se penche vers lui et pose sa main sur son front. Au contact de la peau fraîche, tout lui revient en mémoire.

Octavia arrêtées, les vaisseaux, les cent, le camp, les morts, Clarke, le bunker, le terrien, la fête, sa sœur, Murphy. _Le coup de feu_.

« Octavia ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Il se relève un peu trop vite et son épaule le brûle. Il tourne la tête. Un énorme bandage blanc recouvre son épaule et le haut de son torse. Le sourire d'Octavia a laissé place à un air inquiet. Elle le repousse dans son lit et lui ordonne de ne pas bouger.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu... » Murmure-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de courir vers l'entrée du vaisseau en criant.

Bellamy ne comprend rien. Murphy a tiré. Si sa sœur va bien... _Où est Clarke ?_ Il scrute le vaisseau, il est dans l'infirmerie, mais aucune nouvelle du médecin du camp. Il jure que si la jeune femme est blessée, Murphy va payer.

La voix de sa sœur le sort de ses réflexions sanguinaires. Elle trottine jusqu'à lui en trainant derrière elle une silhouette blonde. Bellamy sent ses muscles se relâcher. Clarke est vivante. Il a réussi à les sauver toutes les deux. Elle se désinfecte les mains puis s'approche de lui.

Elle a le teint pâle, les joues creusées — Octavia aussi — et ses yeux sont soulignés par des cernes. Elle a l'air fatigué. Combien de temps est-il resté inconscient ? Mais toutes ses questions s'évaporent quand elle s'arrête à côté de lui. Est-ce un sourire qu'il voit sur son visage ?

« Hum... » Dit Octavia d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. « Je vais vous laisser hein... »

Bellamy l'entend à peine.

« Tu as une sale tête, Princesse... »

Elle pose sa main sur son front. Elle a la main fraîche elle aussi.

« Toi aussi. » dit-elle en continuant de l'ausculter. « Murphy ne t'a pas raté. Tu es décidément le pire tireur du camp. »

_Murphy._ Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

o.O.o

Clarke a du mal à cacher le sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres. Octavia l'a vu, elle ne serait pas partie sinon.

« Tout m'a l'air d'aller ! » s'exclame-t-elle en reposant ses instruments.

« Parfait ! »

Bellamy se redresse, grimaçant lorsqu'il appuie sur son bras gauche et balance ses jambes hors du lit. Il laisse un échapper un grognement de douleur et jette un regard dépité à son épaule.

« Wow wow wow ! On ne bouge pas ! » Ordonne Clarke en le repoussant sur son lit. « Tu vas tenir compagnie à Monroe quelques jours, j'en ai peur. En attendant, arrête de gigoter, je dois enlever ton bandage. »

Clarke parvient à assoir Bellamy et entreprend de défaire le pansement qu'elle a posé. Elle sent son regard sur elle et elle fait de son possible pour ne pas rougir. Une fois enlevées, elle laisse les bandes blanches tomber par terre. La plaie a cicatrisé, demain elle pourra enlever les points de suture. Elle la nettoie tout de même avec un peu d'alcool. Bellamy frissonne. Oui bon... Vu la taille du trou, ça doit faire un peu mal... Mais face à ce que Clarke peut voir, ce ne sera pas la première blessure de Bellamy. _Grand dieu mais ce mec passe son temps à se battre ou quoi ?_

« Tu sais, Princesse, il suffisait de le dire si tout ce que tu voulais, c'était que j'enlève mon t-shirt... »

Clarke se redresse en sursaut. Bellamy lui adresse un sourire moqueur. Elle finit de nettoyer la plaie et repose un nouveau bandage par-dessus.

« Tu es vraiment écœurant, Bellamy. » soupire-t-elle.

« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment... »

« Ah non ? »

Bellamy ne répond pas tout de suite, la regardant fixement alors qu'elle enroule le bandage autour de son torse.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes... »

Clarke éclate de rire et Bellamy l'observe d'un air presque vexé.

« Tu te surestimes un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis... » Dit la jeune femme en attachant la bande de tissus.

Elle se penche pour ramasser les bandes usagées tombées par terre et il attrape son poignet alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

« Oh Princesse, avoue que tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ! Je le vois sur ton visage. Comme expliques-tu ton état dans ce cas ? »

Clarke plonge ses yeux dans les siens et ne peut réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourt le dos. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûre qu'elle s'est fait su souci pour lui, mais parce qu'il l'avait sauvé. Et puis les cent lui avaient donné du fil à retordre. En aucun cas il n'était la seule et unique cause de son état.

Mais elle n'a pas l'occasion de répondre. Le regard de Bellamy devient noir alors qu'il se met debout et la pousse avant de fondre sur Murphy.

« _Toi !_ »

o.O.o

Ethan regarde les chasseurs partir. Ils sont nombreux, pourvu qu'ils leur ramènent de quoi manger pour quelques jours.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il se retourne vers Raven. La jeune femme le dévisage. Ethan fait signe à Miller de refermer les portes et fait quelques pas avec Raven à travers le camp.

Ils longent le mur qu'on s'apprête de nouveau à abattre pour agrandir le camp. Dans ces quelques mètres carrés gagnés près de la porte principale, on installera la réserve d'armes et une cabane pour les gardes de nuit. Ils font alors demi-tour pour passer devant Harper qui réunit son équipe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupire Ethan.

« J'ai besoin d'aide... »

Le jeune homme s'arrête. Raven Reyes, deuxième de la promotion d'ingénieurs, plus jeune ingénieur depuis des années vient lui demander son aide ? Elle doit comprendre dans le regard qu'il lui lance qu'il est amusé. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et revient ver lui.

« Oui, bon écoutes, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, ok ? Je pourrais demander à Monty mais je crois que tu es celui qu'il me faut. Ethan, tu n'as peut-être pas choisi de devenir ingénieur, mais tu as suivi la formation avant d'essayer la médecine et... »

Ethan voit dans le regard désespéré de Raven que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle ne serait pas venue le voir si ce n'était pas le cas. Il la prend par l'épaule et l'emmène loin des regards indiscrets.

« Raven. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« On a perdu tout contact avec l'Arc. »

o.O.o

Octavia quitte la tente de Jasper. Avec Clarke qui s'occupe de son frère et de Monroe, Octavia doit veiller à ce que la blessure de Jasper ne s'infecte pas. Le jeune homme souffre énormément, elle le sait, Monty lui a dit. Mais devant elle, jamais Jasper n'admettra la douleur qu'il ressent.

Elle fait un tour par sa tente, à la recherche d'un pull en plus. La fraîcheur qui était pourtant la bienvenue quelques jours plus tôt s'est transformée en un froid qui gèle l'herbe la nuit.

« Hey Octavia ? »

Raven s'approche d'elle, aux côtés d'Ethan. _Quelque chose ne va pas._ Octavia voit sur le visage qu'ils sont contrariés. Mais elle ne pose pas de question.

« Comment va ton frère ? » demande Ethan en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Bien, Clarke s'occupe de lui. » répond Octavia, pressée de les rejoindre.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas... » Murmure Ethan, s'attirant les regards étonnés des deux jeunes femmes.

Octavia le dévisage. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment Ethan. Il s'est effacé en arrivant ici, remettant son groupe entre les mains de Bellamy, mais il s'est montré réticent à obéir aux ordres, jusqu'à ce que son frère mette les choses au clair. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un adjectif sur l'entente des deux hommes.

D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment une _entente_ ? N'y avait-il pas plus que ça entre eux ? Un lien plus fort qu'une simple entente pour le bien des cent ? Ne serait-ce pas_ Clarke_ qui était la raison de tout ça ?

Octavia avait vu comment il regardait son amie. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à la dévorer des yeux, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui laissait croire à Octavia qu'il avait tué ces trois gardes pour une raison bien particulière. Qu'il haïsse Bellamy ou non, Ethan acceptait de collaborer uniquement pour faire plaisir à Clarke.

Et malheureusement, il en était de même pour Bellamy. Il était son frère, Octavia savait bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à écouter les filles. Elle devait se battre pour qu'il envisage de considérer son opinion. Mais Clarke avait de l'influence sur lui, il l'écoutait, admettait qu'elle avait raison, la respectait et l'appréciait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, chose qu'Octavia ne s'expliquait pas du tout.

o.O.o

Raven doit voir Clarke elle aussi, alors elle suit Octavia jusqu'au vaisseau. Elles sont à une dizaine de mètres de la carcasse métallique que des cris leur parviennent. Le visage d'Octavia se décompose et elle court jusqu'à la passerelle.

Raven arrive quelques secondes après elle. L'infirmerie est retournée, les lits sont renversés, du matériel médical jonche le sol, Monroe est recroquevillée dans un coin, serrant sa jambe blessée contre elle et là-bas, dans un coin, on aperçoit les cheveux blonds de Clarke.

« Lâche-le ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitent. Bellamy a les mains autour du coup de Murphy, Murphy serre l'épaule gauche de Bellamy et se débat du mieux qu'il peut. Clarke les regarde, impuissante, ne cessant de menacer les deux belligérants.

« Finn ! » cri Raven en apercevant son petit ami traverser le camp.

Elle se retourne vers le fond du vaisseau. Octavia essaye de tirer son frère en arrière mais Clarke l'éloigne. Oui, mieux vaut qu'Octavia ne mette pas son grain de sel dans cette histoire. Étant donné qu'elle en est en quelques sortes la cause.

« Murphy ! » s'exclame Clarke en se glissant entre les deux jeunes hommes. « Arrê... »

Raven voit Clarke se faire pousser et heurter violemment le mur du vaisseau. Elle se précipite vers elle pendant que des pas résonnent dans l'entrée.

Ils s'y mettent à trois pour séparer Bellamy de Murphy. Pendant qu'Ethan ceinture Murphy, Finn le force à libérer l'épaule de Bellamy et Octavia implore son frère de reculer.

Clarke à la tête qui tourne. Ils ne l'ont pas ratée. Raven n'est peut-être pas docteur, mais elle est sûre que la jeune femme aura un joli bleu le lendemain matin.

« Merci... » Murmure Clarke en se relevant.

Elles s'adressent un sourire puis Clarke aide Octavia à installer Bellamy sur son lit. Vu l'agitation qui règne ici, Raven n'obtiendra aucune réponse de la jeune femme. Alors, aux ordres de cette dernière, elle suit Finn et Ethan emmener Murphy hors du vaisseau.

N'auront-ils jamais une minute de tranquillité ?

o.O.o

« Nom d'un chien Bellamy Blake ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Octavia le fusille du regard. Argh ! Bellamy déteste la voir comme ça. Il laisse Clarke l'allonger sur le matelas et évite le regard de sa sœur.

« Bell, tu ne serais pas blessé, je te collerais bien un claque et... »

« Mais il est blessé » la coupe Clarke. « Et je vais devoir recoudre sa plaie. Une nouvelle fois. »

Octavia se retourne vers lui, furieuse. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et se penche vers lui.

« Tu entends ça ? Hein ? Clarke qui a mis des heures à te soigner doit tout recommencer ! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot de frère sur protecteur et ... »

« Ça va aller, Octavia... » L'interrompt de nouveau Clarke. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te reposer ? Je voudrais que tu fasse partie de l'équipe qui va fouiller le bunker... »

Wow ! Qu'est-ce que Clarke fabrique ? Bellamy tente de riposter mais la pression qu'elle met sur son épaule lui fait comprendre qu'il est préférable de ne pas parler. Le regard d'Octavia s'éclaire, bien qu'elle soit toujours en colère et elle quitte le vaisseau d'un pas léger.

« Clarke... » Gronde Bellamy. « À quoi tu joues ? »

« Tais-toi. » ordonne Clarke. « Et essaye de ne pas crier s'il te plait. »

Il n'a pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'il sent déjà l'aiguille se planter dans sa peau. Clarke le recoud rapidement. Avec les médicaments qu'elle lui donne, il ne sent presque rien. Mais ça ne lui permet pas d'oublier qu'elle vient d'envoyer sa petite sœur dans la forêt, seule et sans protection.

« Tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais ma sœur partir ? »

Clarke ne répond pas. Elle range l'infirmerie qu'ils ont saccagé. Bellamy soupire. Cette fille est insupportable.

« Clarke tu n'as pas le droit de prendre des décisions de la sorte. Je dirige ce camp, et j'accepte peut-être ton avis mais je suis le seul à prendre les décisions. Tu es médecin, certes, mais tu as dix-sept ans. Je ne peux pas laisser un groupe de gamins sous la direction d'une des leurs. Je suis l'adulte ici, je décide. Pas toi. »

« Bien sûre que si ! » s'écrit Clarke en frappant violemment la caisse qu'elle tenait contre la table de fortune qu'elle s'est construite.

Elle s'approche de lui, ses yeux bleus bouillonnant de rage.

« Et depuis quand ? » demande Bellamy en essayant de se redresser malgré la douleur qui s'empare de nouveau de lui.

« Depuis que tu m'as menacée avec un couteau, que je t'ai laissé faire ta loi, que j'ai dû te suivre dans tes aventures idiotes, que j'ai faillis me faire tuer d'une flèche, que j'ai manqué de mourir dans un fossé, puis tuée par une balle, depuis que tu as décidé de te barrer comme le lâche que tu es, depuis que tu te mets à jouer les héros, histoire de prendre une balle dans l'épaule, alors que je passe mes journées à te soigner, vérifier que tu respires, que ta plaie ne s'infecte pas et que je dois gérer une émeute alors que je me fais un sang d'encre ! »

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre sa respiration et essuie d'un revers de manche une larme qui coule sur sa joue. Bellamy sent son cœur se serrer. Il avise sa main, appuyée sur le matelas et attrape son poignet. Il semble minuscule dans sa main. Un instant, il voit de la curiosité dans ses yeux. Mais il fait l'erreur de parler.

« Princesse, je... »

Alors la rage refait surface dans son regard et elle s'arrache de son emprise sans peine.

« Oh tu peux te le garder ce surnom ! » crache Clarke en quittant le vaisseau.

Bellamy déglutit. Il se sent soudainement très seul. Il regarde autour de lui. Monroe est assise sur son lit et le regard qu'elle lui lance en dit long.

Oui, il sait qu'il a merdé.

o.O.o

Clarke sent sa colère bouillir en elle. Elle serre les poings, pas question de craquer devant les cent. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, totalement déboussolée.

Avant, elle aurait couru jusqu'à la cellule familiale de Wells et il l'aurait écoutée et réconfortée, comme il le faisait toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui, Wells n'est plus là.

Alors elle se dirige vers la personne qu'elle allait voir après Wells.

_Ethan._

o.O.o

Lorsque Gia retrouve Ethan dans leur tente, il a l'air contrarié. Dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut ne pas parler. Elle se contente de s'assoir à côté de lui, pour attendre qu'il veuille se confier à elle.

« On est vraiment mal barré. » marmonne Ethan.

Gia se retourne vers lui, elle lit toute son inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Gia en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle le sent qui hésite.

« Je... Hum... »

Il est interrompu par quelqu'un dont la silhouette se dessine sur la tente. Gia reconnait Clarke. La jeune femme blonde se racle la gorge. Ethan l'invite à entraîner, au déplaisir de Gia qui s'apprête à rappliquer lorsqu'elle aperçoit le visage de leur médecin.

Clarke a l'air bouleversé. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et elle tripote nerveusement la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

« Je crois que tu devrais nous laisser... »

Gia croit d'abord qu'Ethan parlait à Clarke, avant de réaliser qu'il lui parlait à elle. Clarke lui lance un regard désolé. Elle s'apprête à fondre en larmes, la jeune femme rousse le voit bien. Alors elle quitte la tente.

Le camp a retrouvé l'ambiance de leur arrivée, des jeunes qui courent à droite à gauche, un convoi qui apporte de l'eau, du bois qu'on dépose à l'entrée du fumoir à viande, Miller qui donne des ordres à ses hommes, Finn qui aide à empaqueter des vivres pour le voyage, Octavia qui s'occupe de préparer une tente. Des ordres sont criés, on s'affole, on bouscule, le bruit d'un arbre qui tombe, d'un couteau qu'on taille, tout cela lui avait manqué. Le bruit et l'agitation du campement lui avaient manqué.

Mais Gia a beau se laisser submerger par tous ces bruits, ses pensées ne cessent de revenir à la tente qu'elle partage avec Ethan, l'air contrarié qu'il avait, cette phrase qu'il a lâché sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke totalement perdue qui vient frapper à leur porte.

Elle sait qu'ils étaient proches dans leur enfance, mais elle aimerait savoir à quel point.

« Eh ! Gia ! » S'exclame une jolie brune.

Gia se retourne et reconnait Octavia. Elle s'emmêle les pieds dans le parachute qu'elle essaye de plier et la jeune femme décide de l'aider, ça lui changera les idées...

o.O.o

Murphy grommelle. Voilà que lui qui a aidé à organiser ce camp, lui qui leur a offert la liberté en les délivrant de ces bracelets, lui qui les a protégés, lui qui a fait régner sa loi aux côtés de Bellamy, le voilà assigné au séchage de la viande.

_Bellamy._ C'est de sa faute si tout s'est passé de cette manière. S'il n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros, rien de cela ne serait arrivé et... Oh ! Tu t'entends parler ?! s'indigne Murphy.

Il dépose les derniers morceaux de viande près du feu puis quitte cet endroit. Le séchoir est le dernier endroit du camp où il fait bon, malgré l'hiver qui approche. L'hiver... Murphy a entendu Clarke en parler. Il n'a jamais été un grand fan de l'école, et encore moins des sciences de la Terre. L'hiver, le printemps, l'été, l'automne, quelles différences ? Sur l'Arc il n'y avait pas de saison, il faisait toujours vingt degré, les couloirs étaient éclairés par des lampes à néons dont l'intensité variait au cours de la journée mais jamais le système d'aération ne se mettait en marche pour donner l'illusion du vent matinal.

Il fait froid, mais il ne ferme pas sa veste pour autant. Le froid le calme, il en a grandement besoin. Alors qu'il traverse le camp à la recherche d'Ethan, Murphy croise Gia et Octavia. Cette dernière lui lance un regard noir et entraîne Gia plus loin.

Pfff... Si cette petite gamine n'avait pas décidé de jouer dans la cours des grands, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il lui adresse un sourire carnassier, dont lui seul a le secret, et continue son chemin à travers le camp.

Après l'avoir cherché dans tous les recoins, Murphy en vient à la conclusion qu'Ethan est peut-être dans sa tente. Il entend des pleurs alors qu'il s'en approche et intrigué, il tend l'oreille.

« Ce gars est un con Clarke. S'il a agi comme ça avec toi, c'est qu'il ne se rend pas compte de... »

Hum... Que fait donc la Princesse dans la tente d'Ethan ?

« Écoute Clarke, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais déjà dit deux mots. Mais... Allez ne te met pas dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que diraient les autre si... Voilà, arrête de pleurer... »

Un long silence s'en suit, brisé par le rire de Clarke. _Mais c'est que ça s'amuse bien là-dedans. _

« Dire qu'après toutes ces années, c'est encore vers toi que je reviens... » Soupire Clarke. « La vie ne m'a décidément rien appris. Je referais toujours les mêmes erreurs. »

Murphy s'approche un peu plus. Cette conversation commence à devenir sérieusement intéressante !

« Tu choisis toujours les mauvais garçons. Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour toi et si tu veux mon avis, ce Bellamy Blake n'est pas... »

La Princesse et le Roi hein ? Mais plus croustillant encore, _la Princesse et le petit nouveau..._

o.O.o

Octavia n'arrive pas à y croire. Demain, elle va enfin sortir. Elle va enfin pouvoir quitter le camp, voir la forêt, des animaux, des paysages, des restes des civilisations d'avant.

Elle n'a aucune idée de comment Clarke va faire pour convaincre son frère, mais une chose est sûre, elle devra ces trois jours à son amie.

Les préparatifs avancent bien, Finn a tout en main. Il a réuni sept autres personnes qui les suivront, Octavia, Gia et lui. Parmi eux Fox, une petite brune, Bruce, un grand gars baraqué, histoire de faire fuir les terriens, Jamie et Jackson, deux fils de fermiers, Olivia, une jolie blonde qui se débrouille très bien avec une arme ainsi que Rufus, et Mike qui se sont montré à l'aise avec les mitraillettes que Clarke et Bellamy avaient ramené. Avec une telle équipe, rien de pouvait lui arriver.

Le soleil commence à se coucher. Finn donne les dernières directives, Murphy allume le feu, Clarke sort d'une tente, suivie d'Ethan, tous sont très occupés et ne la verront surement pas se faufiler à l'extérieur du camp.

La porte arrière n'est pas gardée, Joshua n'est jamais à son poste. Octavia la pousse et s'éclipse. Elle a deux heures avant qu'on ne se rende compte de son absence. D'ici à, elle sera revenue.

La forêt est sombre maintenant que l'astre n'est plus là pour l'éclairer. Elle avance d'un pas pourtant assuré et s'enfonce toujours plus parmi les arbres. Quand elle arrive enfin à l'arbre, elle y trouve une fleur blanche déposée sur les racines.

Elle la ramasse délicatement. Si l'on secoue cette fleur, elle devient bleu et perd sa brillance. C'est lui qui lui a montré. Octavia sent le délicieux parfum qu'elle dégage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était possible. Une autre tache blanche brille dans la nuit quelques mètres plus loin et Octavia lâche la fleur pour s'empresser d'aller cueille l'autre.

Elle bondit ainsi, d'arbre en arbres, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt. C'est la partie que les cent n'ont pas encore exploré. Pourvu qu'ils ne le fassent pas, sinon Octavia n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ferait.

La lumière s'aperçoit à des mètres et Octavia se glisse discrètement jusqu'à sa source. Un campement de fortune a été installé autour d'un feu qui crépite joyeusement. Une silhouette est assise face au feu et lui fait dos. Octavia en profite, elle saisit le couteau qu'elle porte dans sa poche et s'approche à pas de loup.

Elle est si près, elle peut voir les épaules de l'individu se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Elle va le surprendre cette fois ! Mais son pied se pose sur une branche qui craque. La silhouette sursaute et fait volte-face avant de se précipiter sur elle.

Octavia laisse échapper un cri et éclate de rire. Elle regarde, les yeux brillants, le jeune homme qui lui tient fermement les poignets.

« J'y étais presque Lincoln ! » maugrée-t-elle. « J'ai faillis t'avoir... »

« Oui, oui » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

o.O.o

Il fait froid ce matin quand Monty quitte sa tente. Raven est probablement déjà au travail et doit l'attendre depuis un bon moment mais tant pis, il a faim. Il fait un détour par la réserve de graines et en glisse quelques-unes dans sa poche.

Monty regarde autour de lui le camp endormi. Il est bien trop tôt pour que quiconque parmi les cent soit réveillé. Les seuls sur le pied de grue sont ceux qui suivent Finn dans son petit voyage. Monty leur adresse un signe de la main alors qu'ils quittent le camp, tirant derrière eux les chariots qui leur permettront de ramener le plus de choses.

Il rejoint Raven sous la tente de la radio. La jeune femme est en pleine ébullition, réglant les branchements, touchant tous les boutons, réorientant les antennes, mais rien n'y fait. Au regard dépité qu'elle lui lance, Monty comprend que l'Arc est injoignable.

« Qu'a dit Clarke à ce propos ? » demande Monty en s'installant à son poste.

Raven soupire et se laisse tomber à côté de lui. Elle prend une des graines qu'il lui propose.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, avec tout le bazar avec Bellamy et Murphy... »

« Ah... »

« Mais j'en ai parlé à Ethan ! »

Monty tourne la tête vers elle, espérant une bonne nouvelle.

« Il a dit qu'il viendrait mais qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir nous aider plus que ça... »

C'est au tour de Monty de soupirer. Comment la situation a-t-elle pu se dégrader pour les cent alors que tout allait bien il y a encore quelques jours ?

o.O.o

Maintenant qu'Octavia est partie, Clarke ne peut même pas espérer envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour vérifier les blessures de Bellamy. Elle soulève le pan du parachute et pénètre dans le vaisseau. Ses yeux ont du mal à se faire au manque de luminosité et elle reste un instant dans l'entrée. Elle ne voit Bellamy nulle part. Le jeune homme se serait-il échappé pendant la nuit ?

« Oh salut Clarke ! » s'exclame Monroe d'une voix plus enjouée que d'habitude.

La jeune femme tourne la tête et aperçoit Monroe sur son lit, Bellamy assis à côté d'elle. Elle laisse échapper un soupire sans savoir si elle est soulagée de le voir ici ou si elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le croiser ce matin.

Elle dépose la nourriture qu'elle leur a apporté sur un plateau et s'approche de Monroe. Sa jambe n'est plus du tout enflée, la rougeur a disparu. Il reste néanmoins de nombreux hématomes et la cicatrice des dents du piège à loup sur la peau de la jeune fille.

« Alors ? » demande Monroe, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Clarke lui sourit et lui tend la canne qu'on lui a fabriqué. Monroe trépigne d'impatience, elle a été allongée trop longtemps. Elle s'accroche à Clarke pour faire quelques pas puis lâche lentement sa main jusqu'à marcher toute seule.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, et quand elle se retourne, elle voit que Bellamy sourit aussi. Elle se désinfecte de nouveau les mains avant de lui indiquer le lit de Monroe. _Allez Clarke ! Un petit effort. Tu te dois de t'occuper de tous tes patients. _

Mais elle sent le regard du jeune homme sur elle, bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur elle.

« Alors ? »

Clarke voit dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'il est inquiet. Elle remballe son matériel et lui adresse un petit sourire narquois.

« Ta blessure n'a pas encore cicatrisé. Tu ne quitteras pas ce vaisseau tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. »

Clarke plante ses yeux dans ceux de Bellamy, essayant de cacher l'amusement qu'elle ressent. Contre toute attente, il lui adresse son plus beau sourire, son sourire charmeur, et s'allonge sur le lit alors que Monroe éclate de rire.

« On dirait que c'est ton tour de subir les soins de Clarke ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant de quitter le vaisseau en claudiquant.

o.O.o

Raven quitte la tente un instant. Elle y travaille depuis des heures. Elle observe Monroe quitter le vaisseau, rayonnant de joie.

Le camp est terriblement vide sans dix d'entre eux. Là-bas, Miller surveille l'avancée des travaux, le mur se battit plus lentement sans Bellamy pour faire avancer tout ça. Jasper, soutenu par Harper, aide à trier des baies et des racines, Anna et un groupe de filles attendent impatiemment devant les douches, des jeunes patrouillent sur le chemin de ronde du mur, tous vaquent à leurs occupations.

En s'approchant du vaisseau, elle aperçoit dans l'ombre, deux silhouettes face à face. Non, trois. Ils sont trois jeunes là-bas, dont un en très mauvaise position.

_Murphy._

« Eh ! Lâche-le ! » S'exclame Raven en courant vers eux.

_Erreur._ Tout le camp est alerté et les cents arrivent sur place avant elle. Ils entourent Murphy et un murmure menaçant se lève.

Raven se précipite jusqu'au vaisseau, criant le nom de Clarke alors que dehors, les jeunes réclament Murphy avec plus d'insistance.

o.O.o

« Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de leur chef... » Murmure Raven, essoufflée.

Bellamy se redresse aussitôt, ignorant la douleur qui se propage dans son bras. Raven le regarde, interloquée. Quoi ? Elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un qui s'est fait tiré dessus ?!

Il réalise alors que Clarke aussi s'est avancée. _Bien sûre..._ maugrée Bellamy, intérieurement. Il s'apprête à retourner s'allonger pour laisser Clarke gérer ce problème mais Raven les presse. Clarke lui jette un regard gêné et lui fait signe d'avancer.

La lumière du soleil l'aveugle et Bellamy a un mouvement de recul. Il est acclamé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et quand ses yeux se sont fait à la luminosité, il constate que les cent sont devant lui, au pied du vaisseau, tenant Murphy ligoté.

L'un d'entre eux, un grand gars baraqué s'avance vers lui. Il tient à sa ceinture une arme. Bellamy fronce les sourcils. _Comment se l'est-il procuré ? _

Il fronce les sourcils d'autant plus qu'il voit le jeune homme, Caleb, lui tendre l'arme chargée. D'un signe de tête, il désigne Murphy que deux des cents maintiennent debout.

« Il est temps d'obtenir justice. » dit Caleb en se reculant.

Bellamy sent Clarke se figer à côté de lui et il voit les yeux de Murphy se planter dans les siens. Le jeune homme n'a pas peur. Il s'y est préparé. Il hoche la tête, l'incitant à tirer.

Alors Bellamy lève l'arme vers Murphy. Aussitôt, les cents se mettent à crier en rythme.

« Tue-le. Tue-le. Tue-le. »

Il va tirer. Cet homme a voulu tuer sa sœur. Au lieu de ça, il a tiré sur lui. Ce n'est que justice de lui rendre ce coup.

« Bellamy. »

La voix de Clarke surplombe les cris des cent. Pourtant elle n'a pas crié. Il voit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle veut lui dire, ils ne sont plus sur l'Arc. On n'enlève pas sa vie à quelqu'un qui a commis une erreur.

D'un signe de la main, il fait taire le brouhaha. Puis il pose l'arme après l'avoir déchargée — maudissant son épaule qui le faisait souffrir — dans la main de Clarke. Tous les visages sont tournés vers eux.

« On ne décide pas de qui vit ou meurt. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Princesse ? »

« On le bannit. »

* * *

**Je pars en vacances ce soir, alors je voulais poster au moins un chapitre avant de disparaitre :) N'ayant pas de wifi, j'essayerais de poster, sinon, je m'en excuse d'avance :S **

**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui vont pouvoir en profiter ! Et bonne semaine à ceux qui doivent encore travailler ;) **

**K. Brooks **


	17. Chapitre 17 : Who I Was

**Voila le chapitre 17, après des semaines d'absence ... Je sais, je m'excuse je m'excuse mais c'est inutile, la flemme d'écrire est inexcusable ... **

**Bon, voila un bon gros chapitre :) Et rappelez-vous ... Murphy a été banni ... **

Les portes du camps se referment derrière lui. Ils l'ont balancé comme un vulgaire pantin, éjecté hors du camp, tombé dans la terre. Il pousse sur ses bras pour se relever, puis ramène ses genoux sous lui et se hisse sur ses jambes. Il ramasse son couteau, la seule chose qu'ils l'ont laissé emporter. Ce couteau, il l'a fabriqué lui-même, avec un bout de ferraille du vaisseau. C'est probablement la première arme que les cent ont construit sur terre. C'est _son_ arme.

Il coince son couteau dans sa ceinture, enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et sans un regard pour ceux qui l'ont rejeté, il s'éloigne dans la forêt.

Il marche jusqu'au ruisseau. Il n'a jamais aimé faire partie des équipes d'approvisionnement en eau. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il atteint le ruisseau. L'eau est claire et coule entre les rochers. Il s'accroupi pour prendre de l'eau dans le creux de sa main. L'eau est fraîche et sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il avait soif. Il boit, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il n'aura pas la possibilité de boire avant un moment.

Une fois sa soif étanchée, il regarde autour de lui. Où aller ? Où s'installer ? S'il reste ici, les cent le chasseront, Bellamy aura sa peau. S'il part, c'est vers l'inconnu, la solitude, le danger, vers la terre.

Il respire profondément. Quitte à mourir, autant partir. Il boit une dernière fois puis descend dans le ruisseau. L'eau s'infiltre dans ses bottes, mouille ses vêtements, il en a jusqu'au ventre, c'est froid, c'est désagréable, mais il avance tout de même. Il n'a pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

Le ruisseau franchi, il ne prend pas la peine d'essorer ses vêtements dégoulinants. Il scrute la forêt. Les cent ne s'aventuraient pas au-delà du de Bellamy.

Il sourit. Oui, mais aujourd'hui, Bellamy n'est plus là. Quel dommage qu'il l'ait raté en tirant sur sa sœur. Il aurait plus apprécié son voyage en sachant que Bellamy était arrivé à la porte des enfers.

Il prend son couteau dans sa poche et joue un instant avec avant de le lancer avec rage dans le sol. La lame se plante dans la terre. L'ombre du manche pointe à droite. Parfait. Il ira donc à droite.

Il ramasse le couteau et le serre fermement. À droite. Il doit aller à droite. Il inspire profondément. Pour rien au monde, il ne l'avouerait pourtant, quitter le camp l'effraie. Se retrouver seul l'effraie. Car se retrouver seul c'est se confronter à soi-même. Et s'il y a une chose qu'il refuse, c'est se confronter à lui-même.

Oui, Murphy a peur, peur de ce qu'il est devenu.

o.O.o

Ethan regarde les lourdes portes se refermer, avalant la silhouette de Murphy. Aussitôt, chacun se remet au travail, comme si de rien n'était.

Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Murphy est parti, et avec lui la haine qui naissait dans le camp. Mais Ethan regrette également. Il regrette qu'ils aient dû se séparer d'un des leurs.

Autour de lui, les gens semblent avoir tout oublié, la trahison d'Octavia, le crime de Murphy, leur chef blessé, les émeutes, comme si les effets de l'alcool de Monty avaient duré trois jours de suite.

« Ethan ! » appelle Miller, perché sur le chemin de ronde du mur.

Ethan grimpe à l'échelle et le rejoint. Le jeune homme lui montre Murphy qui s'éloigne. Le dos courbé, les mains dans les poches, il s'enfonce dans la forêt. Ethan se sent pris de remord. Comment peuvent-ils laisser un des leurs aux griffes des terriens ? Miller doit sentir qu'il est tiraillé par le doute. Il pose une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Il voulait tuer Octavia, parce que cette gamine avait voulu sauver un gars de la torture. Il a tiré Bellamy à la place. Murphy a déjà tué, Ethan. Et une fois qu'on y a goûté, tu sais comme moi à quel point une infime partie de nous nous pousse toujours à y revenir... »

Ethan dévisage Miller. Il est curieux de savoir ce que ce type à fait pour être mis à l'Isolement. Il sait que son père a un poste important sur l'Arc. C'est sûrement ce qui lui a valu la vie sauve et une place parmi les cent-cinquante. Miller a eu dix-huit ans, la veille de leur départ.

Mais l'heure n'est pas à percer les secrets. Avec Bellamy blessé, Clarke doit tout gérer seule. Ethan l'aide de son mieux mais sans Finn, il a du mal à répondre à tous les problèmes. Heureusement que Raven, Jasper et Monty les soutiennent.

Ethan descend du mur et traverse le camp. On lui sourit, on le salue, on l'appelle, on lui serre la main. En peu de temps, il a réussi à se faire accepter par les cents, mieux, se faire respecter.

Désormais que Murphy n'est plus là, et avec les dix jeunes qui sont partis au bunker, le camp est vide. D'autant plus qu'avec Clarke qui passe ses journées à l'infirmerie, Bellamy alité, Jasper en phase de récupération, Monty et Raven qui travaillent sur la radio, les cinquante-huit personnes qui peuplent encore leur campement le font sembler immense.

Ethan gagne la tente de la radio en quelques enjambées. Clarke est là, discutant avec Raven. Elle lui adresse un sourire timide qu'il ignore pour rejoindre Monty.

« Comment ça tu as déjà entendu ce bruit ? » demande Clarke, inquiète.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés ! » s'exclame Raven avec entrain. « Je pensais que c'était le bruit des appareils qui ne captaient plus les signaux de l'Arc dès lors que nous avions pénétré l'atmosphère, mais non. Les écrans et la radio se sont coupé bien plus tard, soit au moment où nous sommes entré dans le champ de propagation des ondes radios avant la Guerre. »

Ethan s'approche, intrigué.

« Tu veux dire qu'on nous a brouillé d'ici ? » demande-t-il.

Raven secoue la tête. Ses yeux pétillent et elle ne tient plus en place. Qu'a-t-elle encore découvert cette fois-ci ?

« On ne nous a pas brouillé ! Ou du moins, pas volontairement ! Monty, montre-leur. »

Le jeune homme, assis face à la radio, s'exécute. Aussitôt, un crissement des plus désagréable envahit la tente. Ethan remarque qu'il est répétitif.

« Ça peut-être du morse ? »

« J'en sais rien. » répond Raven en éteignant la radio.

« Alors c'est quoi ? » s'impatiente Clarke. « Parce que ce... Bruit... Nous empêche de communiquer avec l'Arc en brouillant la fréquence codée de la station. »

Raven leur adresse un grand sourire.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule réponse. Des nôtres sont piégés sur Terre. Et ceci... » dit-elle en rallumant la radio, enclenchant immédiatement le bruit. « ... Ceci est leur message de détresse. »

o.O.o

Il fait noir, nuit noire. Les arbres sont des silhouettes menaçantes qui semblent cacher des terriens, leurs branches s'élèvent vers le ciel noir et leurs branchages masquent les étoiles.

Murphy s'arrête. Il fait trop sombre pour continuer. Avisant un gros tronc, il se laisse glisser contre et s'y adosse. Ça doit faire des heures qu'il n'a pas mangé, son ventre est vide, il meurt de faim. Il ferme les yeux, espérant s'endormir.

C'est la première fois qu'il va s'endormir sans voir les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. La première fois depuis six ans. Même dans sa cellule, il voyait les étoiles. Murphy ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. Les étoiles étaient pour lui l'idée d'une lumière éternelle, la dernière flamme d'un espoir.

Mais ce soir il ne les voit pas. Murphy frissonne. Voilà six ans qu'il n'a pas ressenti cette sensation d'abandon. Six ans qu'il n'a pas senti cette peur lui tirailler le ventre. Un vent frais se lève, le faisant frissonner.

_Il a froid. Il a chaud. Il a l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes. Du haut de ses douze ans, Murphy n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que peuvent être des montagnes russes. Sa mère lui a toujours dit que les hommes d'avant la Guerre s'amusaient souvent sur ce genre d'engins, un petit train qui suivait des rails à toute vitesse, montant, descendant, tourbillonnant dans le vide. _

_C'est ce que Murphy ressent. Il a l'impression de monter, de descendre, de tourbillonner dans l'espace. Et ce n'est pas drôle du tout. _

_Quelque chose de frais se pose sur son front. Il lève un bras tremblant. Le moindre effort est une souffrance pour lui. Sa main touche celle de sa mère, elle presse un tissu humidifié sur son front, pour faire baisser la température. _

_« Où est Papa ? » demande Murphy._

_« Papa arrive... » murmure sa mère._

_Il veut voir son père. Son père qui l'a toujours protégé, son père qui a toujours tout fait pour lui. Son père qui n'est pas là alors que Murphy sent sa dernière heure arriver. _

_La porte de leur cellule familiale s'ouvre, et Murphy entend le bruit du cadenas. Des pas résonnent sur le sol métallique, des gestes brusques renversent le mobilier, la porte de la chambre de Murphy s'ouvre. _

C'est la garde_, pense Murphy. _Ils sont là pour moi. C'est normal, Thélonius Jaha ne peut se permettre de laisser vivre dans l'Arc les habitants porteurs du virus de la grippe.

_« John... »_

_Murphy ouvre de grands yeux, et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas la garde, c'est son père. _

_« Papa... » _

_Il sent qu'on le redresse dans son lit, on cale des oreillers dans son dos, on lui glisse quelque chose dans la bouche, des petites billes, puis on lui fait avaler des grandes gorgées d'eau. Alors on le rallonge, sa mère essuie son front brûlant, l'embrasse sur le dessus de la tête, le borde puis recule. _

_Murphy regarde son père s'avancer. Son père qui avait toujours été le protecteur de la famille, l'homme fort et intouchable, était aujourd'hui effondré. Ses yeux étaient tristes et vident, soulignés de cernes, sa peau, encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses joues creusées donnaient l'impression à Murphy que son père était plus malade que lui. _

_Mais l'homme avait fait un effort. Il avait souri ce soir. Il avait souri à son fils, l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui avait dit qu'il était fier de son fils puis était sorti, pour le laisser se reposer. _

_Murphy était demeuré seul dans sa chambre, la fenêtre masquée par un voile pour ne pas laisser passer une quelconque lumière qui aurait pu gêner. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur dans cette chambre. Mais Murphy s'était endormi, avec à l'esprit, le visage souriant de son père. _

_C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. _

o.O.o

Le soleil passe à travers le tissu de sa tente. Clarke grimace. Quand aura-t-elle le droit de dormir un peu le matin ?

Un murmure d'acclamation lui parvient de l'extérieur. À tous les coups, Jasper fait encore le pitre. Il est trop tard pour se rendormir. Clarke enfile sa veste et quitte sa tente. Mal réveillée, elle gagne difficilement la réserve d'eau, où elle remplit sa gourde avant de prendre un sachet de baies.

Elle s'accoude à un baril et déguste son petit déjeuner en observant le camp. Le trou dans le mur a été rebouché pendant la nuit, certains des cent installent déjà les armes dans la nouvelle cabane pendant que d'autres montent déjà de nouvelles tentes. Les jeunes sont tellement fatigués à force de dormir les uns sur les autres qu'ils travaillent d'autant plus vite qu'ils savent qu'ils auront leur propre tente.

Clarke aperçoit Ethan diriger les travaux. Miller lui a laissé quelques-uns de ses hommes pour aller plus vite. Raven et Monty aident Jasper à déplacer une fois de plus la réserve de nourriture. Clarke sourit à ses amis alors qu'ils prennent le baril sur lequel elle est encore accoudée. Raven s'accorde quelques minutes de pauses.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-elle à Clarke.

La jeune femme hoche la tête et laisse échapper un bâillement sonore. Raven éclate de rire. Elle aussi semble fatiguée, elle a le teint pâle et ses joues se sont creusées. Elle passe ses journées enfermée dans sa tente à travailler sur la radio aux côtés d'Ethan et de Monty. Cette journée de grand déménagement, aussi fatigante soit-elle, est un vrai divertissement pour elle.

« Va te reposer un peu, Raven. » ordonne Clarke. « Je vais te remplacer. »

Raven lui adresse un sourire de gratitude et Clarke la regarde s'éloigner vers sa tente. Elle la voit hésiter un moment, comme perdue, puis se glisser dans une tente. Clarke sourit. Octavia a refait le plan des tentes avant son départ. Elle voulait une organisation hiérarchisée si bien que Clarke, sans que sa tente ait été déplacée, se retrouve entourée de celles d'Octavia, Raven et Finn, Ethan et Gia. Quelques mètres plus loin a été installée la tente que Jasper et Monty partagent, pour avoir accès à la radio sans traverser tout le camp au pas de course. Bellamy et Miller sont les seuls à ne pas avoir subi la tornade qu'est Octavia, prétextant devoir rester près de la porte et des armes en cas de problème.

Clarke attrape un baril et le traîne derrière elle, suivant Monty. Les réserves de nourritures sont déplacées au fond du camp, à côté du fumoir qu'on a dû isoler à cause des odeurs dégagées. Même l'emplacement du feu subit des modifications.

Clarke jette un rapide coup d'œil à Ethan quand elle passe à côté de lui. Il est en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un et de la voit pas. Le regard de Clarke se pose sur l'interlocuteur du jeune homme. Grand, musclé, brun, une arme dans la main droite, Bellamy discute très sérieusement avec Ethan.

o.O.o

Il sait que Clarke l'a vu. Il sait qu'elle se dirige vers lui. Il sait qu'elle va lui passer un savon pour avoir quitté le vaisseau sans son autorisation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? » s'exclame Clarke.

Ethan la dévisage avant d'interroger Bellamy du regard.

« Ça va, Princesse, lâche-le. Tu ne vois pas qu'on parle là ? »

Clarke ouvre de grands yeux et Bellamy s'en veut d'avoir été si direct. Il s'apprête à s'excuser quand il voit l'expression de Clarke changer. D'étonnée, elle devient extrêmement sérieuse. Elle lui prend le fusil des mains.

Bellamy ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son épaule de la pointe du canon. Elle n'a pas appuyé, pourtant, il sent une vive douleur et ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix... » soupire Clarke.

Bellamy éclate de rire devant l'air de Clarke. Si elle croit qu'elle va le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, elle se trompe. Elle n'a même pas assez de force pour le pousser.

« Miller ? Ethan ? »

Bellamy déglutit. Bien sûre que Clarke n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça elle-même. Il constate qu'un petit groupe de curieux se crée autour d'eux, avec l'arrivé de Miller. Il soupire.

« Allons-y, Princesse. » grogne-t-il en se dirigeant vers le vaisseau.

o.O.o

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Murphy marche depuis des heures. Il a l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça, il ne sait même pas si il a dormi.

Épuisé, il se laisse tomber à terre. Il a soif, il a faim, il est fatigué.

La forêt est déserte. Pas le moindre animal, pas le moindre oiseau. Pas le moindre terrien. Rien. Il pourrait dormir, mais au fond de lui, Murphy sait que s'il ferme les yeux, il va revivre ce moment, encore et encore. Et il ne veut pas.

Il ne veut pas parce que c'est trop douloureux. Il ne veut pas parce qu'il veut oublier. Il ne veut pas parce que c'est derrière lui. Il ne veut pas parce qu'il a peur.

Peur de lui, de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il est devenu. Peur de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il dû faire, et de ce qu'il sera capable de faire si cela devient nécessaire.

Murphy se lève et se remet en route. Il ne sait même pas où il va. Il a marché tout le jour durant sans connaître sa destination.

Ses jambes le portent désormais au cœur de la forêt. Il n'a que faire d'où il va atterrir, du moment qu'il y va et...

Le tableau qui se dresse devant lui le sort de ses pensées. Il n'y a pas d'arbres pour boucher la vue, au sommet de la colline sur laquelle il se trouve. Il voit tout. Il voit la forêt, la montagne, les clairières, les cours d'eau. Ses yeux volent d'un endroit à l'autre jusqu'à se poser sur une étendue d'eau. Le soleil qui s'y reflète fait briller le lac. Mais quelque chose attire le regard de Murphy.

Près du lac, un point étincelle plus fortement, tellement qu'il l'aveuglerait presque.

« L'autre vaisseau... » murmure Murphy.

Il s'élance sans réfléchir à travers la forêt, il dévale la colline sans se préoccuper de ses pieds qui glissent sur l'herbe, il évite les arbres, se baisse sous les branches. Il court aussi vite qu'il le peut malgré ses jambes épuisées et la faim qui le tiraille. Il débouche sur une route qui s'éloigne dans la direction du lac. Elle n'est pas un terre. Malgré l'herbe qui pousse au milieu des fissures et la mousse qui la recouvre, Murphy constate qu'elle est en goudron. Mais cette découverte, aussi époustouflante soit-elle, ne l'autorise pas à s'arrêter.

Il reprend sa course folle sur la route qu'il quitte pour regagner les bois, dès qu'elle bifurque sur la gauche. Un petit chemin dégagé le mène à un pont. Murphy hésite un instant. Qui sait si ce pont ne va pas s'écrouler. Mais il a survécu au Cataclysme. Il laissera bien un jeune traverser.

Le soleil est désormais couché. Murphy n'a plus la moindre idée d'où il va. Il continue tout droit, sa progression ralentie par les arbres se trouve un peu déviée. Alors il s'arrête. Il écoute. Il ne doit plus être bien loin désormais. Il guette le bruit d'un cours d'eau qui lui indiquerait la direction à prendre. Mais rien. Pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre ruissèlement, pas le moindre murmure. Murphy est seul.

Il reprend son chemin, plus lentement cette fois. Ses jambes sont courbaturées, ses mains et son visages sont couverts de griffures, sa veste en cuir lui semble peser des tonnes, son ventre ne cesse de gargouiller.

La lune est masquée par des nuages, si bien que Murphy ne voit pas à plus d'une dizaine de mètres. S'il y a des terriens dans ces bois, Murphy ne donne pas cher de sa peau. C'est suffisant pour le pousser à accélérer le pas. Plus vite il marche, plus vite il arrivera, et plus vite il sera en sécurité.

Les arbres se font de moins en moins présents et bientôt Murphy débouche dans une clairière. Devant lui s'étale un lac qui étincelle sous les rayons de la lune. C'est magnifique, jamais il n'aurait cru voir cela un jour. Il se précipite au bord de l'eau et en porte à sa bouche, ses mains en coupe.

Un bruit attire son attention. Murphy tourne la tête et se baisse pour ne pas être repéré.

Il y a de la lumière là-bas.

o.O.o

Des pas raisonnent sur la passerelle du vaisseau, le parachute se soulève, et une tête blonde apparait. Bellamy adresse un sourire charmeur à Clarke alors que cette dernière lui lance un regard froid.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas manger avec les autres ? » propose Clarke à Joshua. « Je m'occupe de lui. »

Joshua accepte aussitôt, et s'éloigne sans demander son reste. Tant mieux, Bellamy ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça. Ce gamin n'est pas drôle, il ne peut pas le taquiner. Alors que Clarke...

« Aurais-je l'honneur de t'avoir à dîner en tête à tête, Princesse ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque en saisissant la gourde et la viande que Clarke lui tend.

« Arrête tes conneries, Bellamy. Je suis là pour m'assurer que tu ne quittes pas le vaisseau pour aller faire je ne sais quoi ! » soupire Clarke.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais à cette heure-ci, d'habitude ? » dit-il malicieusement.

Son sourire s'élargit quand il voit les joues de Clarke rosir. _Ah ! La soirée s'annonce fort amusante._ Il mange en silence alors que Clarke met un peu d'ordre dans l'infirmerie. De son hamac — tellement plus confortable que ce satané lit en métal — Bellamy peut suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il la regarde transporter du matériel médical de la réserve à sa table d'opération, déchirer de nouvelles bandes de tissu, stériliser les instruments, nettoyer son plan de travail avec une concentration à toute épreuve.

Alors qu'elle revient pour la énième fois de la réserve, les bras chargés de boîtes, certaines glissent à terre. Bellamy se lève pour les ramasser, malgré son bras qui lui fait toujours aussi mal. Clarke s'est précipitée pour récupérer les boîtes et se cogne presque contre lui.

« Wow ! Doucement Princesse, tu n'es pas obligée de te jeter sur moi tout de suite ! » plaisante Bellamy en l'aidant à transporter les boîtes.

Clarke ne répond pas et range le matériel sous la table, mais Bellamy l'a vue rougir de nouveau. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne se retourne pas tout de suite.

Son épaule lui fait mal, et le pansement le gène. Un demi sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que Bellamy y voit un nouveau moyen de se jouer de Clarke.

Il s'approche d'elle et enlève son t-shirt, retenant un grognement de douleur alors qu'il bouge son bras gauche. Clarke se retourne vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et l'air étonné. Bellamy sourit. Il a vu les yeux de la jeune femme qui le déshabillaient presque.

« Je crois que tu devrais vérifier que rien ne s'est infecté... »

Clarke ne laisse rien paraître, retrouvant son air sérieux et inquiet à la vue de toute blessure. Elle se désinfecte les mains alors que Bellamy s'assoit à moitié sur la table où Clarke a rangé tout son matériel.

Il la fixe intensément alors qu'elle défait aussi délicatement que possible son bandage. Les joues de Clarke se colorent alors qu'elle sent le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle mais elle ne laisse rien paraître.

Bellamy a bien calculé son coup, ce dont Clarke a besoin est juste derrière lui et elle est obligée de le toucher pour s'en emparer. Il grimace quand l'alcool entre en contact avec sa peau et frissonne quand la main de Clarke fait le tour de la plaie. Il a étendu ses jambes devant lui, forçant Clarke à les enjamber où à se pencher d'avantage vers lui.

Ses beaux yeux bleu ne quittent pas la plaie qui cicatrise, même si Bellamy sent que Clarke lutte pour ne pas le regarder. Cette fille va le rendre dingue ! Déjà qu'elle refuse de le laisser sortir, mais voilà qu'elle ne se laisse pas prendre à son petit jeu ?

Le pansement refait, Clarke s'éloigne et Bellamy l'entend reprendre son souffle.

« La cicatrice sera belle. » répond Clarke à la question non formulée.

Bellamy n'intervient pas, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.

« Garde ton bras au repos et on pourra commencer la rééducation dans quelques jours. » ajoute Clarke.

Rêve-t-il ou est-ce un sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ? Elle semble prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer.

« Ça veut dire que je peux sortir ? »

Clarke laisse échapper un petit rire. Elle frôle Bellamy pour récupérer le bandage usagé.

« Non. »

Il attrape son poignet au vol, l'immobilisant de la main droite. Il sent Clarke se braquer et elle lui lance un regard noir.

« Non ? » demande Bellamy d'une voix grave en tirant Clarke vers lui.

« Non... » murmure Clarke en s'approchant un peu plus, visiblement décidée à rentrer dans son jeu. « Et je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne quittes pas ce vaisseau. »

Bellamy lui adresse un sourire carnassier. Il sent la jeune femme, le souffle court, frémir sous sa poigne.

« Je vais te faire craquer avant même que le soleil se lève. » menace-t-il en se penchant vers Clarke.

o.O.o

Octavia quitte le bunker avec les dernières couvertures qu'elle a pu trouver. Finn a allumé un feu autour duquel se réunissent les jeunes.

La veille, ils sont arrivés tard dans la nuit, impossible de trouver l'entrée du bunker. Ils ont alors installé un campement dans la clairière, histoire de se reposer un peu et d'attendre que le jour se lève.

Dès les premières lueurs, Octavia était réveillée. Elle sentait en elle une curiosité naître à l'idée de visiter un bâtiment d'avant le Cataclysme, un bâtiment vieux de plus de cent ans et qui tenait encore debout. Elle avait trouvé la trappe, l'herbe y était tassée à cette endroit. L'échelle qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre l'avait un peu effrayée. Octavia n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de pénétrer dans un espace clos, sans la moindre ouverture et dont la seule issue était cette vieille porte blindée toute rouillée. Que leur arriverait-il si la porte se refermait sur eux ? Si c'était un piège et que les terriens les attendaient dans les bois ? Octavia n'avait accepté de descendre qu'à la condition que Fox reste dehors, à surveiller la porte.

« Hey Octavia ! »

Gia l'accueille avec un chaleureux sourire, et lui fait signe de venir s'assoir près d'elle. Octavia accepte et rejoint le petit groupe qui discute à vive voix. Ces deux jours ont permis à Octavia de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, des cent auxquels elle n'aurait jamais penser parler. Olivia et Bruce se sont révélés être un duo inoubliable, ils ont passé leur temps à se chercher, faisant rire Octavia encore et encore. Fox, malgré son air hautain est en réalité une jeune femme adorable, douce et attentionnée, très préoccupée par l'avenir des cent, tout le contraire de Mike qui rappelle plutôt à Octavia John Murphy, ou bien Atom. Mais les plus impressionnants étaient Jason et Jamie. Leur arrière-grand-père avait eu deux fils, leurs grands-pères respectifs. Aujourd'hui, plus personne n'avait de cousin sur l'Arc, ce mot avait perdu tout signification. On avait des parents, la généalogie s'arrêtait là.

Octavia sent son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle les regarde plaisanter tous les deux. Ils lui rappellent tant Bellamy et elle quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Son frère lui manque. Même si elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que voir la terre, Octavia s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul, alors qu'il était blessé.

« Octavia, je connais ce regard... Tu penses encore à ton frère... »

Octavia relève la tête. Gia la regarde, inquiète, et la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Gia s'est montrée si gentille à son égard, que contre toute attente, Octavia s'est mise à l'apprécier. Non pas que Gia ne l'était pas avant, mais avec tous ces secrets entre Ethan et Clarke, Octavia se trouvait bien entendue du côté de Clarke. Elle se trouve désormais dans une situation difficile.

Clarke est son amie, c'était indéniable. Octavia n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ferait si Clarke ne l'avait pas prise sous son aile, lui donnant des responsabilités, un travail à l'infirmerie, mais aussi des éclats de rire et des disputes bien croustillantes avec son frère. Octavia n'a jamais eu d'ami. Son frère est la seule personne qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'un ami peut-être. Clarke et son amitié sont quelques choses de tout nouveau pour Octavia, et elle ne veut pas les laisser s'échapper.

Mais Gia est drôle, bien que réservée, elle s'inquiète pour les autres et est toujours prête à aider. Octavia retrouve en elle beaucoup de ce qu'elle a découvert chez Clarke. Ethan semble avoir son type de fille.

Octavia sourit tristement au souvenir du jeune homme. Quelques heures avant son départ, alors qu'elle se faufilait dans le camp, elle a entendu Murphy discuter avec un petit groupe. Au nom de Clarke, Octavia avait automatiquement tendu l'oreille. Ce qu'elle avait entendu ne l'avait pas déçu.

Enfin si... Clarke était son amie, et Octavia n'avait pas voulu la mettre dans une situation difficile en la confrontant à sa relation avec Ethan. Mais après ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de Murphy, Octavia était certaine d'une chose. Elle voulait des réponses.

Elle avait bien compris que Clarke et Ethan avaient été proches autre fois. Peut-être trop proche à en juger du regard qu'il lançait à la jeune femme quand il croyait que tout le monde avait le dos tourné. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Octavia ne l'appréciait pas.

Gia était une fille géniale, pleine de qualités et qu'Octavia ne comprenait pas comment Ethan pouvait être à ce point égoïste. Il avait Gia qui s'était attachée à lui, pourtant, il refusait de libérer Clarke de ses filets. D'autant plus qu'il avait remarqué le petit jeu entre son amie et Bellamy.

Octavia sourit en regardant les flammes danser. Elle espère qu'avec Clarke au chevet de son frère probablement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre — elle connait bien son amie — Ethan allait comprendre qu'il devait laisser la jeune femme partir, pour son bien à elle comme pour celui de Gia.

o.O.o

Murphy s'avance discrètement vers le vaisseau. Un feu brûle devant la carcasse métallique et deux silhouettes s'y réchauffent. Elles sont de dos, impossible pour le jeune homme d'en apercevoir les visages.

Son couteau à la main, il s'approche mais bientôt, il sera à découvert. Une des silhouettes se retourne et scrute l'obscurité. Aussitôt, Murphy se jette à terre. Allongé sur l'herbe, il rampe jusqu'au vaisseau.

Que font les terriens ici ? Sont-ils à la recherche de celui qu'ils ont capturé ? Ont-ils une piste ? Savent-ils déjà que leur compatriote a été torturé à deux jours de marches d'ici ?

Murphy ressent soudainement le besoin de faire demi-jour et d'aller prévenir Clarke du danger qui les guette. Mais il se reprend._Ils t'ont banni, Murphy. Ils n'en ont plus rien à faire de toi, alors ne te préoccupe pas d'eux. _

Les terriens sont occupés, ils discutent à voix basse. Murphy en profite. Refermant sa prise sur son couteau, il bondit hors de sa cachette et court jusqu'au feu. Il empoigne la première silhouette et plaque son couteau contre sa gorge.

« Pitié, lâchez-la... »

Murphy ouvre de grands yeux. Il a rêvé ou ces terriens parlent sa langue sans aucun accent ? _Quelques jours tout seul et ça y est ? Tu entends des voix ? _

Mais non, il n'hallucine pas. C'est une jeune femme toute frêle qu'il tient par les cheveux. De grosses larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues alors qu'elle lance un regard désespéré à son compagnon. L'autre non plus n'a rien d'un terrien. C'est un jeune homme à la peau trop pâle pour avoir connu les rayons du soleil toute sa vie, et son accoutrement ne peut provenir que d'un endroit. _L'Arc_. Ces deux jeunes viennent de l'Arc.

o.O.o

Murphy mord à pleine dents dans le morceau de viande que Lynn lui tend avant de retourner se blottir dans les bras de Marco. Le jeune homme n'arrive pas à y croire. Ces deux-là devaient rejoindre le campement mais avaient refusé de se soumettre à l'autorité d'Ethan. Ils avaient réussi à survivre seuls dans la forêt depuis tout ce temps.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? » demande Marco. « Tu es bien là pour une raison ? »

Murphy relève la tête et son regard se pose sur les étoiles. La chaleur du feu, la sensation de nourriture dans son ventre et le clapotis de l'eau contre la berge le poussent dans ses rêveries.

_Murphy ouvre les yeux. La douleur est toujours là, mais moins présente. Au moins, il arrive à respirer. _

_Sa chambre est plongée dans le noir et les veilleuses qui ne sont pas encore allumées lui indiquent qu'il est au beau milieu de la nuit. _

_Il a soif et cherche d'une main tremblante le verre d'eau que sa mère a probablement déposé près de son lit la veille au soir. Il sent quelque chose du bout des doigts et balance sa main dans le vide. Un bruit métallique retentit. Le verre est tombé par terre. _

_Murphy soupire. Quel empoté il est. Il tend l'oreille histoire de savoir si ses parents dorment ou pas. Il ne veut pas les déranger, il est déjà un tel fardeau. _

_Repoussant les couvertures, Murphy se lève. Ses pieds se posent dans la flaque d'eau qu'il a créé en renversant son verre mais il n'y prend pas garde. Il ramasse le gobelet et cherche à tâtons la porte de sa chambre. _

_Le séjour est sombre, pas la moindre lumière pour lui indiquer le chemin. Murphy grimace quand son pied se cogne contre le canapé mais poursuit son chemin. _

_Il boit avec délice quelques gorgées d'eau et s'apprête à retourner se coucher quand un murmure lui parvient de la chambre de ses parents. _

_« Ne me dis pas que tu les as volé ? » _

_Il sent la tension dans la voix de sa mère. _

_« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Nigel pouvait t'en obtenir à bon prix ? »_

_« Oui, et bien ce prix dépassait un an de notre salaire. Je ne pouvais pas nous... »_

_« Nous quoi ? » s'exclame sa mère. « Nous faire ça ? Alex, tu as volé des médicaments à l'infirmerie. Tu nous as condamné ! »_

_« Abby comprendra... »_

_La voix de son père est suppliante. _

_« Oui mais Abby est au conseil. »_

_« Elle ne me dénoncera pas. »_

_« Si ce n'est pas elle, Nigel s'en chargera. Nous ne nous en sortirons pas, Alex »_

_Murphy laisse tomber son gobelet. Aussitôt, la lumière du séjour s'allume alors que sa mère déboule dans la pièce. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le reconduit dans sa chambre._

_« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_Sa mère ne répond pas. Mais Murphy a très bien compris. Son père l'aime tant qu'il a mis sa vie en danger pour lui. Il a volé des médicaments à la conseillère Abigail Griffin. Il risque des problèmes uniquement parce que lui, Murphy, n'a pas trouvé autre chose que de tomber gravement malade et..._

_Il sursaute. On tambourine à la porte. Sa mère le regarde, effrayée alors que le cadenas de la cellule familiale cède. Le bruit des bottes retentissent sur le sol. _

_« Papa. » murmure Murphy. _

_Il se précipite hors de son lit mais sa mère le retient. Déjà, des cris parviennent du séjour. Son père se débat, appelle sa femme et son fils, pendant que la voix grave d'un garde déclare la se tance._

_« Alex Murphy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir violé les lois de l'Arc. Veuillez- oui suivre s'il vous plait. »_

_Murphy sent les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Il échappe à l'étreinte de sa mère et court dans le séjour. Il veut voir son père une dernière fois, lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'il l'aime, le remercier. Il est même prêt à prendre sa place. _

_Oui, Murphy en est convaincu, c'est de sa faute, c'est lui qui devrait mourir, pas son père. C'est lui le fautif dans cette histoire, le coupable, le raté. Celui qui a mis en péril son père, sa famille, l'Arc tout entière. _

_Mais c'est trop tard. Les gardes l'ont déjà emmené et les hurlements de son père s'éloignent dans le couloir. _

Lynn le regarde attentivement. Murphy lui adresse un sourire carnassier, celui dont lui seul à le secret. Il voit la jeune femme frissonner et se rapprocher un peu plus de son copain.

« Je suis là pour la même raison que vous. Je suis là parce que l'Arc a fait de moi ce que je suis. »

**Voila voila :) **

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'aurais pas répondu, j'en suis vraiment désolée :S **

**Bon... J'ai bien compris que pas mal d'entre vous n'appréciaient pas Ethan, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il était un peu le nouveau Finn x) Je règlerais ça rapidement, parce que ça ne va pas du tout ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :) **

**K. Brooks **


	18. Chapitre 18 : What I Became

_Hey ! _

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour ces six semaines d'absence, mais c'était bloqué, au point mort vraiment, et je ne voulais pas vous faire lire un chapitre dont je n'étais pas pleinement convaincue ... _

_Alors voilà, ce chapitre 18, intitulé "What I Became", le deuxième des chapitres "spécial Murphy" !  
Enfin vu ce qui lui arrive ... Je me tais, je me tais ! Et je vous laisse lire tout ça ! _

_On se retrouve après ;)_

* * *

_Previously, on De Retour Sur Terre..._ * voix de Monroe * _Murphy a tiré sur Bellamy, qui est restée conscient plusieurs jours. Pour mettre fins aux émeutes, Clarke n'a trouvé qu'une seule solution : le bannir. Alors Murphy s'en est allé, et ses pas l'ont mené au second vaisseau. Il y rencontre Lynn et Marco, deux jeunes qui faisaient partie du groupe d'Ethan et qui n'ont pas voulu se plier à ses lois... Au camp des cent, ce n'est pas la joie non plus. Bellamy fait sa forte tête, Clarke est épuisée, et la rumeur court qu'Ethan et elles sont un peu plus que de simples amis de longues dates..._

o.O.o

Murphy ouvre les yeux. Un instant, il est surpris de constater qu'il se trouve dans le vaisseau. Tiens ! Clarke aurait-elle accepté qu'il rentre au campement ? Non, ce vaisseau est vide. Pas le moindre lit, ni le moindre hamac, il n'y a pas de table d'opération, de caisses de matériel médical, pas de blessé, ni de bruit dehors, et par-dessus tout, aucune trace de Bellamy Blake.

Murphy se redresse sur un coude. Il a dormi dans le vaisseau qui a conduit les cinquante sur terre. Marco et Lynn, prévenants, ont passé la nuit enfermés au premier étage. Oui, la réputation de Murphy l'a précédé, comme toujours... Il laisse échapper un soupire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas cette attitude qu'il s'est créée, cette réputation qui le suit partout, mais il aimerait bien qu'on lui laisse le temps de faire ses preuves et... Naaan. Réflexion faite, il préfère être craint.

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvre dans un grincement de fin du monde. Si les deux tourtereaux dormaient encore tant pis pour eux. La passerelle descend lentement et Murphy quitte le vaisseau.

Il regarde avec étonnement la carcasse métallique coincée sur les fonds boueux du lac, comme un vieux navire échoué. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le vaisseau avait atterri dans l'eau.

Murphy fait quelques pas sur l'herbe verte et jette un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il n'y a rien à faire dans les parages, si ce n'est marcher autour du lac. Il soupire. Lui qui a marché des jours durant, le voilà reparti pour un tour.

Il avance d'un pas lent, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, ses pieds buttent de temps en temps contre un caillou qu'il envoie dans le lac d'un mouvement. Il n'y a presque pas d'arbre au bord du lac, facilitant ainsi sa progression. Avisant une avancée dans l'eau, il s'y arrête. Murphy a l'impression de marcher sur l'eau. C'est magnifique.

Le lac scintille et reflète les rayons du soleil. Au loin, on aperçoit une cascade et à sa droite, un petit ruisseau, qui deviendra probablement la rivière qui longe le camp. Au loin on aperçoit les montagnes. Sur l'une d'entre elles repose une tache grise, comme une maison, un petit fort, qui surplombe la terre.

_Ils devaient avoir une vue d'enfer là-haut !_ Murphy se promet d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil un de ces jours.

Il y a de l'agitation près du vaisseau. Murphy quitte son poste et retourne lentement vers les autres. Marco tire un poisson sur la berge. Lynn, en revanche, n'est nulle part. Inquiet, Murphy la cherche du regard. Quand il la voit apparaître parmi les arbres, il laisse échapper un sourire de soulagement, que Marco ne manque pas de remarquer. Quoi ? Oh non, il n'en pince pas pour Lynn. Elle avait l'air si chétive la veille, frigorifiée dans sa veste trop grande, recroquevillée devant le feu.

Lynn s'arrête à côté de lui et regarde le camp dévasté.

« Je suppose que c'est bien différent de ce que tu as connu. » soupire Lynn.

Murphy hoche la tête. Une minuscule clairière, pas de protection, pas de tente, rien.

« Alors Ethan a réussi hein ? » ajoute Lynn. « Il a mené son groupe au camp de Clarke. »

Le jeune homme acquiesce de nouveau. _Ethan_. _Clarke_. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Murphy est impatient de savoir comment Ethan réussira à faire face aux commérages qui l'attendent.

o.O.o

Monty cherche Jasper. Il n'est pas dans leur tente, il n'est pas au vaisseau. Il a déjà fait trois fois le tour du camp, mais aucune trace de son ami.

« ... Et l'autre steak lui " On steak haché !" »

Quelques rires parviennent à Monty. La blague était décidément la plus nulle que Jasper ait pu sortir, mais les quelques personnes avec qui il discute ont fait semblant d'en rire.

« Hey ! Monty ! »

Tous se retournent vers lui et Monty se sent gêné d'avoir toute cette attention portée sur lui. Jasper a beau être son meilleur ami, ils sont tellement différents. Jasper est le bout en train du groupe, toujours prêt à faire une blague, aime être le centre de l'attention, alors que Monty préfère demeurer invisible, à rire aux blagues de son ami et écouter les commérages.

Parce qu'on entend tellement de choses quand on tend l'oreille. Surtout ici, parmi les cent. Monty n'arrive pas à croire que ce qu'il a entendu dans le camp est vrai. Mais il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, si tout le monde en parlait, c'était forcément vrai.

Pourtant, Monty n'arrive pas à y croire. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer une possible relation entre Ethan et Clarke. Certes, ils sont proches, ils le sont depuis l'enfance de ce que Monty a pu entendre. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est comment Clarke, qui lui semble pourtant être une personne d'honneur, peut faire cela alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que Gia s'intéresse à lui.

Pire. Il se sent trahi que la jeune femme ne leur en ait pas parlé, à Jasper et lui. Monty avait pourtant l'impression qu'ils étaient amis.

Elle cache décidément très bien son jeu.

« Eh ! Monty ! Allo la lune ! »

Monty sursaute. Jasper claque des doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« On est plus sur l'Arc, vieux ! Reste avec nous ! »

« Mmmh oui, pardon, tu disais ? »

Harper et Anna éclatent de rire. Jasper leur adresse un clin d'œil avant de prendre son ami par les épaules. Il l'entraine vers leur petit groupe qui glousse de plus belle.

Monty fronce les sourcils quand Jasper lui raconte sa dernière découverte. Et ce n'est décidément pas celle qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

o.O.o

Finn tourne et retourne la carte dans ses mains. Comment fait Clarke pour lire cette chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est leur seul moyen pour retourner au camp, alors il a intérêt à la déchiffrer.

« Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Finn se retourne. Octavia l'a rattrapée. La jeune fille a tiré un charriot toute la matinée mais a encore de l'énergie pour crapahuter dans la forêt.

« Je me demande si ce n'est pas Clarke qui devrait être là pour nous ramener. » maugrée-t-il.

Octavia laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'être à la place de Clarke à ce moment ! Entre le camp, mon frère, les histoires qu'elle a à gérer, le terrien qui s'est évadé, J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne devient pas folle. »

Finn hoche la tête.

« Et puis, tu dois bien avoir envie de rentrer non ? Ça doit te motiver ! »

Sur ce, Octavia ralentit pour retrouver Gia et Fox. Finn soupire. Bien sûre qu'il souhaite ramener ces personnes au camp, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. Mais lui ? A-t-il vraiment envie de retrouver les cent ? Finn sait qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion lorsque Clarke l'a chargé de cette mission. Avec les récents évènements, ce qui était arrivé à Jasper, à Octavia, à Bellamy, le jeune homme ne savait plus s'il voulait réellement retourner au camp.

Il ne sait pas s'il pourra affronter le regard de Raven quand elle découvrira la vérité.

o.O.o

Murphy regarde autour de lui. Non il n'est pas perdu. Non il n'aurait pas dû prévenir les autres avant de partir. Non il ne commence pas à baliser étant donné que la nuit tombe.

Tôt dans la matinée, il est parti faire un tour en forêt, ne supportant plus l'ennui mortel du vaisseau. Lynn l'avait prévenu des dangers du bois, alors Murphy ne s'était pas aventuré trop loin. Ce que la jeune femme lui avait décrit ne ressemblait pas vraiment à des terriens, c'était plus sauvage. Y avait-il un groupe séparé de ceux qui les menaçaient ?

En marchant dans la forêt, Murphy avait découvert une voiture, enfouie dans le sol. Il avait entendu Finn parler d'une voiture rouge. C'était probablement celle-ci. Le véhicule était vide et mis à part de vieux fauteuils, il n'offrait rien d'intéressant.

Maintenant qu'il y repense, il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter devant cette découverte, et retourner directement au camp. Tous les arbres se ressemblent et la lumière qui baisse fait naître des ombres aux allures inquiétantes.

Murphy s'arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer ainsi, il ne retrouvera pas le chemin en s'inquiétant. Mais dans moins d'une heure, il fera nuit. Et avec la nuit viendront les êtres étranges décrits par Lynn, ces tueurs au sang froid qui semblaient dévorer leurs victimes.

Murphy sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il reprend son chemin d'un pas plus rapide. Il entend des bruits derrière lui. On le suit. Murphy ne se retourne pas et s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt. Il reconnait cet arbre, il se trouve près de la voiture.

Saisissant cette chance, Murphy empoigne son couteau et court vers la direction du camp. Cette fois. C'est sûr, on le suit. Il entend des pas, les feuilles s'entassent, les branches qui craquent, une respiration saccadée.

Le soleil va disparaitre derrière les montagnes, et à ce moment-là, Murphy ne verra plus rien. Mais la barrière des arbres se fait moins épaisse, et il aperçoit presque les quakers derniers rayons du soleil. Oui, la carcasse du vaisseau brille sous la lumière du soir.

Murphy déboule du bois. Aussitôt, Lynn et Marco, qui préparaient le feu, relèvent la tête. Quand ils voient le jeune homme courir, ils comprennent et se précipitent eux aussi vers le vaisseau. La passerelle se relève déjà quand Murphy saute dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demande Lynn sans cacher son inquiétude.

Murphy ne répond pas, il s'assure que la porte est correctement fermée puis grimpe à l'étage. Il est persuadé qu'il y a un hublot là-haut. Il est petit et très sale, on voit mal à travers, mais Murphy distingue bien une silhouette qui se tient à l'orée du bois, dissimulée parmi les arbres, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle repose sur quatre membres, mais c'est bien un visage humain que Murphy lui devine.

Et du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'y avait pas de singes sur la côte Est des États-Unis d'Amérique...

o.O.o

Le soir se couche derrière les arbres, le camp est peu à peu plongé dans l'obscurité. Clarke observe ici et là les cent allumer des feux.

Le sol du vaisseau grince derrière elle. Clarke fait volte-face et se heurte de plein fouet à Bellamy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogne Clarke.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec eux ? » demande Bellamy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Clarke hausse les épaules. Un groupe de filles, dirigées par Anna, passent devant le vaisseau. Elles adressent à la jeune femme un regard mauvais, accompagnés de gloussements. Clarke sait très bien de quoi elles parlent. Elle a entendu. Elle a surpris une conversation le matin-même.

Fatiguée de sentir le regard de Bellamy sur elle, Clarke décide d'aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans les étagères de l'infirmerie. Elle sait ce qu'on dit d'elle. Elle a tout entendu. Ethan, Gia, elle-même. Clarke n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire comme c'est arrivé.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. » soupire Clarke.

« Oh Princesse, toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu refuses de partir... »

Et s'il avait raison ? Bien sûre qu'il a raison. Mais Clarke ne veut pas se l'admettre. Comme elle ne veut pas admettre qu'on puisse dire de telles choses sur elle. Elle pense à Jasper, à Monty, à Octavia, à Raven. Que doivent-ils penser d'elle ? Et Gia ? Elle ne connait pas cette fille, et pourtant, Clarke sait qu'elle l'a blessée. Parce qu'elle était trop occupée à jouer les leaders, parce qu'elle était trop timide pour parler à Ethan, parce Bellamy avait besoin d'elle. Tout ceci est de sa faute, et elle n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

« Clarke... » Souffle Bellamy derrière-elle.

La jeune femme sent ses yeux brûler. Et lui ? Que doit-il penser d'elle ? De nouveau, elle s'échappe pour aller faire du rangement un peu plus loin dans le vaisseau. Mais Bellamy la suit, encore et encore, partout où elle va.

« Fous-moi la paix ! » grogne Clarke en ravalant ses larmes.

Bellamy l'attrape par le poignet et la tire vers lui. Clarke ne se sent pas le courage d'affronter son regard, et pourtant, il l'y force sans difficulté.

« Tout est faux Bellamy... » Lâche soudainement Clarke. « Tout ce qu'on raconte dans le camp est faux ! Sur moi comme sur lui, ce ne sont que des mensonges et... »

« Eh ! Du calme Princesse. »

Clarke ne cherche pas à résister lorsque Bellamy la serre dans ses bras, malgré la douleur qu'il doit éprouver. Elle se laisse rassurer. C'est si bon de se voir ôter tout ce poids de ses épaules, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

« Clarke, je comprends. Vous vous connaissez depuis toujours et maintenant qu'il t'a retrouvé, il doute... »

« Mais il l'aime ! » lâche Clarke entre deux sanglots.

Elle sent Bellamy sursauter à l'entente de cette déclaration. Elle ne devrait pas se confier à lui, et pourtant, cela semble si facile... Bellamy laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Quoi ? » demande Clarke en le dévisageant.

« Tu as réussi à diriger cent jeunes, Princesse ! Tu peux bien faire face à cela... »

Clarke se détache de Bellamy. Tout ce qu'il a dit résonne dans sa tête. Elle se sent plus légère maintenant qu'elle s'est confiée à lui. Et puis il a raison. Il a beau être le pire crétin quand il veut, il est loin d'être idiot, et le lui a prouvé une fois de plus.

Clarke lui sourit en guise de remerciement avant de s'éloigner. Que ce soit pour échapper à Bellamy ou parce que le vaisseau ressemble à un taudis, il faut ranger.

« Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu es dingue de moi... » Ajoute Bellamy en s'allongeant dans son hamac.

o.O.o

« Je crois qu'il est parti... »

« Tu _crois_, ou tu en es _sûre_ ? »

Lynn quitte son poste au hublot pour lancer un regard noir à Murphy. Le jeune homme n'y prend pas garde et reprend son occupation : fermer les yeux et se demander comment ils vont mourir.

« Bon... Puisque personne ne se décide à sortir... »

Marco se redresse avec difficulté et titube jusqu'à l'échelle. Depuis deux jours, aucun des trois n'a bougé. Murphy est resté allongé, les yeux clos, Marco attendait, adossé à la carcasse du vaisseau, pendant que Lynn demeurait près du hublot, surveillant les moindre mouvements de la silhouette.

Murphy regarde Marco disparaitre et pousse un long soupire.

« Dis-lui que s'il sort, je le tue. » grogne-t-il à l'intention de Lynn.

La jeune femme se lève elle aussi. Elle passe à côté de Murphy sans le regarder puis se retourne vers lui avant de descendre à l'échelle.

« Tu n'auras qu'à en tuer deux. »

La colère monte en lui, poussant Murphy à se lever. En bas, il entend déjà la porte grincer alors qu'elle s'ouvre. Il dévale l'échelle et avance vers Marco, menaçant. Pas moyen qu'il meurt aujourd'hui juste parce que cet idiot veut aller se dégourdir les jambes.

L'attrapant pas le col de sa veste, Murphy tire violemment Marco en arrière avant de relever la poignée. Avec la passerelle qui grince, il n'entend pas Marco pester et se relever pour attaquer.

Le cri de Lynn le prévient mais trop tard, Marco fond sur lui et l'entraine dans sa chute.

Ils roulent à travers le vaisseau, frappant l'autre aussi fort qu'ils le peuvent. Ils sont interrompus par la porte du vaisseau qui s'ouvre bruyamment.

Figés, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagent, avant que Murphy ne se décide à laisser partir Marco. Ce dernier se relève en grognant.

« Alors elle tu ne l'étrangle pas, hein ? »

Mais Murphy ne l'entends pas.

Il est trop préoccupé par la cohorte de silhouette qui se presse vers eux.

C'est fini. Ils vont mourir.

o.O.o

Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, Gia n'a fait que dormir. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés au camp, deux jours plus tôt, ils l'ont trouvé totalement chamboulé, en plein travaux, auxquels ils ont bien été forcés de participer.

À la plus grande surprise de Gia, Bellamy était aux commandes, assisté d'Ethan. Les deux hommes semblent s'être mis d'accord sur la manière de diriger le camp.

Gia quitte sa tente pour rejoindre Octavia. La jeune femme est près du feu, emmitouflée dans une couverture, une boisson fumante entre les mains.

« Ça va ? » lui demande son amie en lui faisant une place.

Gia opine. Mais ça ne va pas. Elle n'a toutefois pas besoin de cacher son humeur massacreuse à Octavia. Raven arrive, et comme d'habitude, elle est contrariée.

« Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve tellement ! » Grogne Raven en se laissant tomber sur le sol boueux.

« Finn ? » tente Octavia, avec un mince sourire.

« Ethan. »

Gia sent la colère monter. Elle aussi, elle commence à en avoir marre. Elle se lève d'un bon et marche furieusement vers le vaisseau où elle sait qu'elle trouvera Ethan.

Dans sa hâte, elle ne voit pas Octavia et Raven se lancer un petit sourire victorieux.

Ni Clarke qui se dirige elle aussi vers le vaisseau sous les bons conseils des deux demoiselles.

Ethan lui lance un regard surpris. Ils ne se sont pas parlés ou presque, depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Gia comprend rapidement que ce n'est pas elle qu'il regarde, mais la personne qui la suit. Elle n'est nullement surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agit de Clarke.

« Oh non... » Soupire-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie du vaisseau.

« Gia attends ! » s'écrit Clarke en se précipitant pour l'empêcher de sortir. « J'aimerais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est qu'une grossière erreur. »

La jeune femme n'a aucunement envie d'écouter d'autres bêtises, elle n'a plus confiance en Ethan. Mais elle voit que Clarke est sincère, et elle veut lui donner une chance.

Elle s'assied sur un lit d'infirmerie et fait signe à Clarke de commencer.

Le médecin du camp lui explique tout. Leur enfance sur l'Arc, leur amitié avec Wells qui était devenue si importante qu'elle était devenue incontrôlable, les vraies raisons du crime d'Ethan, comment tout était de sa faute et pourquoi il avait tout pris sur lui, puis la mort de Wells qui les avait tous deux secoués.

Gia ne sait pas si elle peut croire Clarke. Pourtant, cette dernière lui affirme encore et encore qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

« La seule chose pour laquelle tu peux m'accuser, c'est d'avoir pleuré sur son épaule. Crois-moi Gia, je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureuse de lui, et je te laisse ce rôle. D'autant plus qu'il a changé grâce à toi. Il ne fuit plus ses responsabilités. »

Cette fois-ci elle en est certaine, Clarke dit la vérité. Murphy n'a fait que colporter des rumeurs. Gia adresse à la blonde un sourire timide. Désormais soulagée d'un poids, elle se sent si heureuse. Clarke a souffert comme elle de ces histoires. Elles s'adressent un long regard qui en dit beaucoup, et Clarke quitte lentement le vaisseau.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, ajoute-t-elle avant de sauter de la passerelle, Ethan n'est pas celui que je choisirais ici... »

o.O.o

Bellamy grimace de douleur. Voilà neuf jours qu'il s'est blessé, et pourtant, la douleur est toujours là. Il refuse que Clarke le bourre de médicaments, tout simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas lui avouer qu'il souffre.

En parlant du médecin... Celle-ci arrive vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il l'a vue parler à Gia. Il en déduit qu'elle a suivi ses conseils.

« Tout va bien, Princesse ? » demande-t-il en baissant son fusil.

Elle grimace en voyant l'arme, mais cela n'éteint pas son sourire. Bellamy sourit intérieurement. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire subir à Clarke, elle s'inquiète toujours pour lui.

« Je laisse couler... C'est bien ce que tu m'as conseillé, pas vrai ? »

Pour toute réponse, Bellamy reprend son entraînement avec Jasper. Les deux jeunes hommes, aidés par Miller, et sévèrement surveillés par Clarke recommencent lentement à travailler leurs épaules.

Ça fait un mal de chien. Il a l'impression que quelque chose est toujours planté dans son épaule gauche, entravant son bras. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Après tout, cette douleur n'est nullement comparable à l'idée de voir sa petite sœur blessée.

D'ailleurs, où se trouve Octavia ? Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Il y a encore cinq minutes, elle et Raven l'observaient tranquillement, assises près du feu.

« Eh Finn ! » interpelle Bellamy. « Tu as vu O' ? »

o.O.o

La forêt s'étend devant elle, immense, sombre et froide, comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Pendant plus d'une heure, Octavia court parmi les arbres. Le souffle court, elle s'arrête un instant et en profite pour tendre l'oreille. Le silence de la forêt est envahissant.

Une branche craqué derrière elle. Octavia se cambre. On l'a suivie.

« Lincoln ? » crie-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

Octavia n'attend pas plus. Elle s'élance dans la forêt vers l'endroit où elle retrouvera Lincoln. Si c'est un terrien qui la poursuit, Lincoln est sa seule chance de survie. Si c'est un des cent, il leur fera assez peur pour les éloigner.

« Octavia attend ! »

Une main se pose sur son bras, la freinant dans sa course. Elle se retourne, les joues rouges, à bout de souffle, vers l'un des cent.

« Finn ? »

Le jeune homme la relâche, elle ne risque plus de s'enfuir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » grogne-t-elle. « C'est mon frère qui t'envoie ? Bien sûre que c'est lui ! »

Finn baisse les yeux, évitant manifestement tout contact.

« Alors quoi _Spacewalker_ ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

« Je suis venu le voir. » avoue Finn après un moment de silence.

« Venu voir qui ? »

« Le _terrien_. »

Octavia écarquillé les yeux. Comment... Comment peut-il être au courant ? Ce n'est qu'après avoir aperçu le petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Finn qu'elle réalise son erreur. En réagissant ainsi, elle vient juste de lui avouer qu'elle connaissait le terrien.

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Mentir ? Partir en courant ? L'assommer ? Hum... Bien que cette dernière hypothèse soit très tentante, Octavia n'est pas persuadée de faire le poids face à Finn. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Il sait. Ce n'est plus la peine de nier.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » lâche-t-elle enfin.

« Je veux la paix avec le peuple terrien. »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ? » demande une voix grave.

Octavia sursaute, mais sa peur n'est en rien comparable à celle qui se lit sur le visage de Finn à ce moment-là. Les yeux écarquillés, le visage blême, il recule de quelques pas avant de heurter un tronc.

Octavia sent un sourire naître sur ses lèvres lorsque Lincoln passe un bras dans son dos.

« Tu _parles_... » Murmure Finn.

« Bien sûre que je parle. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été assez bête pour me faire assommer que je ne parle pas. Alors dis-moi, _Finn_, qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur mon territoire ? »

« Je viens de te le dire. Je veux que nos peuples coexistent en paix. Nous sommes ici pour sauver les derniers représentants de la race humaines. Or vous l'êtes-vous aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous entraider ? »

Octavia se love dans les bras de Lincoln et lève la tête vers lui. Il a froncé les sourcils et à ce regard perdu comme lorsqu'il réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre de tout ce qu'il sait, entend et voit. C'est aussi le regard qu'il a quand il s'apprête à prendre une décision difficile.

« Non... Lincoln, tu n'y penses même pas. » Menace Octavia.

« Je viendrais te chercher, toi et ton chef en temps voulu. »

o.O.o

Murphy ouvre les yeux. Aussitôt, la faim lui tiraille l'estomac, rapidement accompagnée par cette envie de vomir, étrangement contradictoire.

Depuis quand est-il là ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Trois ? Trois surement. Il ne sait plus, il a arrêté de compter lorsque Marco est mort, quelques jours après leur arrivée.

_Marco_. Le pauvre gamin n'a pas survécu à la flèche qu'il a prise pour sauver Lynn. Et il mort, laissant la jeune femme seule, perdue, et détruite.

Murphy tourne la tête. Elle est toujours recroquevillée dans un coin de leur cage la tête enfouie dans la veste de celui qu'elle aimait, exposée aux intempéries comme aux regards de ceux qui les ont kidnappés. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Murphy quitte sa place. Ses jambes le soutiennent à peine et il se laisse tomber à côté de Lynn. Elle tremble de froid, de peur et Murphy dépose sa veste sur elle.

Surpris de la voir bouger pour la première fois, il la regarde poser sa tête sur ses genoux avant de fermer les yeux, murmurant un faible merci. Après un moment de stupeur, Murphy ferme les yeux lui aussi. Il est épuisé.

_« Dégage, je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment. »_

_Murphy regarde une dernière fois sa mère. Une bouteille près d'elle, un verre à moitié vide posé sur la table, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pousse un long soupire. Alors il ferme la porte et s'en va. _

_Depuis que son père est mort, il ne reconnaît plus sa mère. Elle s'est réfugiée dans l'alcool, ne lui parle plus, si ce n'est pour l'engueuler, et refuse de voir qui que ce soit. _

_Pendant un moment, il s'est dit que c'était dû à la tristesse. Si lui se terrait dans son coin et ne parlait à personne, sa mère pouvait bien noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Mais avec les mois, il avait compris que c'était bien plus que ça. Lorsqu'elle pleurait la nuit, ce n'était pas Thélonius Jaha qu'elle blâmait, ce stupide garde qui avait emmené son père ou encore l'abruti qui avait fait ces lois. Non, celui qu'elle blâmait, c'était lui. Murphy. Son fils._

_Il emprunte un couloir au hasard, sans vraiment trop savoir où il va. Bientôt, il entend des rires et se retrouve face à deux hommes. Deux gardes. Murphy se fige. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur eux ?_

_« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici' ? » L'interpelle l'un d'entre eux._

_« Hum... R... Rien... » Bégaye Murphy._

_L'autre garde s'approche de lui._

_« Je te connais non ? Mais oui ! Tu es le fils de ce taré, le mec qui a dévalisé l'infirmerie pour sauver son môme qui avait la grippe... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Alec ? Alex ?... »_

_Murphy, le regard plein de haine, sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il ne laisse pas au garde le temps de finir et lui balance son poing dans la figure. Surpris, l'homme s'effondre au sol._

_« C'est qu'il s´énerve le mioche... »_

_Le mioche, comme il dit, se jette sur lui, le ruant de coups de poings, ignorant l'autre garde qui tente de l'éloigner. Il frappe, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne rigole plus. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme n'ait plus aucune réaction. _

_Il est mort..._

_Un instant surpris et refusant d'y croire, Murphy s'interrompt. Alors on le tire en arrière et on l'éloigne sans problème. Deux gardes le tiennent fermement par le bras, le tenant à l'écart de celui qui demeure inerte. Son coéquipier qui n'avait pu retenir Murphy se retourne, le regard vide._

_« Emmenez-le. À l'Isolement. »_

_Ces mots tombent comme un coup si violemment porté qu'il coupe la respiration de Murphy. _

_« Noooon ! » S'écrit-il en se débattant. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il a tué mon père ! Il a tué mon père ! » _

_Mais ses protestations restent vaines. On le traîne à travers les couloirs de l'Arc, devant les habitants qui quittent leurs logements pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque Murphy passe devant la porte de son appartement, sa mère est sur le seuil. Il s'attend, il espère qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais elle reste immobile, le regardant passer comme s'il n'était qu'un étranger. _

_La porte de l'Isolement apparait. Murphy est traîné sur les passerelles jusqu'à la porte d'une cellule. La porte s'ouvre et on le pousse dans la pièce. Tout devient sombre alors que la porte se referme. Murphy se retourne et se met à tambouriner sur la cloison métallique. _

_« Relâchez-moi ! Relâchez-moi ! Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?! »_

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » murmure-t-il entre rêve et réalité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'avons réservé un sort spécial... »

Murphy se réveille en sursaut. Une femme se tient devant la porte de sa cage, entourée d'hommes imposants, effrayants, avec leurs mantes en fourrure et leurs visages peints. Elle s'avance vers lui, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

« Ton peuple a déclaré la guerre. Guerre dans laquelle, _tu_ seras notre arme. »

* * *

_Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par ce chapitre, dont la majeur partie a été écrite il y a six semaines ..._

_La petite épopée de Murphy et Ethan, qui devenait le nouveau Finn, me bloquaient. Mais c'est réglé, l'un est comme qui dirait mal barré, l'autre a eu de la chance que Bellamy s'inquiète pour Clarke et la pousse à s'expliquer :) _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, et plus particulièrement à _Ela_, à qui je n'avais pas pu répondre !_

_J'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur ce chapitre :)_

_Et puis on se retrouve au prochain chapitre publié ! Il s'intitulera " _A Fresh Start_ ".  
Voila, avec ça, vous avez tout loisir de vous creuser la cervelle et d'imaginer à quoi cela peut faire référence ;) _

_Gros bisous, et à bientôt :)_

_K. Brooks_


	19. Chapitre 19 : A Fresh Start

_Coucou :)_

_Je m'étais promis de poster le plus possible, mais finalement les vacances, qu'est-ce que c'est prenant ! Bon, vous me direz, ça laisse du temps pour écrire ;)_

_Alors voila, le dix-neuvième chapitre, intitulé "A Fresh Start". C'est un retour en arrière, par rapport à la fin du chapitre précédent, lorsqu'on retrouve Murphy prisonnier. Ce chapitre-là se déroule trois ou quatre jours plus tôt._

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Bellamy quitte sa tente alors que les rayons du jour percent à peine à travers l'épais feuillage. Il traverse le camp, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et réveiller les cent endormis. Quelques personnes sont réveillées et discutent près du feu, un verre d'infusion de plantes à la main. Elles saluent Bellamy d'un sourire puis reprennent leurs échanges.

Voilà plus d'un mois que Murphy est parti, et le camp est redevenu peu à peu ce qu'il était avant. Les travaux sont terminés, du moins pour un moment. On a agrandi le mur et les armes sont stockées dans la nouvelle tente, sous la garde de Miller. L'eau et les vivres ne manquent pas, le bois non plus et un feu est allumé en permanence, ainsi que de petits foyers. Car ce que Clarke ne cesse d'appeler l'_hiver_ approche.

_Clarke_. La jeune femme a bien changé au cours de ces dernières semaines. Elle s'est presque adoucie. L'histoire avec Gia est terminée, tout le camp sait désormais que ce n'était qu'un gros malentendu et les deux concernées ont terminé par s'entendre, au plus grand bonheur d'Octavia et Raven. À son grand étonnement, Bellamy et Ethan ont mis leurs différents de côté pour diriger ce camp ensemble, et à l'aide de Finn, occasionnellement. Comme dirait ce personnage que Bellamy n'a jamais compris, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le camp s'éveille lentement et les quelques lève-tôt qui profitaient du calme, sont peu à peu rejoints par des jeunes affamés. Bellamy aperçoit Monty, Jasper et Raven qui se fraient un chemin jusqu'à la réserve d'eau. Il les rejoints en quelques enjambées.

« Comment va ton bras ? » s'enquiert Raven après qu'ils aient échangé quelques banalités.

« Bien mieux ! » sourit Bellamy. « Clarke s'est occupée de moi. Je vais réunir quelques personnes et aller chasser. Intéressés ? »

Trois sourires gênés lui sont donnés pour seule réponse. Monty a de l'alcool à préparer, le vaisseau Exodus arrive dans quelques jours et il a encore de l'alcool à faire, qu'ils iront cacher dans des tonneaux au fond de la forêt pour que la garde ne le réquisitionne pas. Bellamy n'a rien à dire là-dessus, il sait combien l'alcool de Monty est indispensable au camp que ce soit pour le moral des cent ou pour que Clarke soigne ses blessés. Raven quant à elle, s'acharne sur la radio depuis des semaines, dans l'espoir de découvrir d'où vient le signal. À l'aide de Monty et d'Ethan, ils espèrent obtenir une réponse avant l'arrivée des habitants de l'Arc. Ne reste que Jasper.

Le jeune homme adresse au leader du camp un sourire angélique tout en levant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je suis pas un chasseur moi, je vais voir ce que je peux nous ramasser comme plantes. Mais tu n'as qu'à proposer à Clarke... »

Ses paroles sont suivies d'un léger rire chez Raven et Monty, alors que Jasper se concentre pour ne pas montrer le moindre sourire.

Bellamy pousse un long soupire. Ces trois-là ne changeront jamais. Il les quitte pour aller trouver Miller et lui demander de réunir quelques gars. Pourquoi pas Monroe aussi ? Depuis qu'elle a retrouvé l'usage de sa jambe, la jeune fille le supplie de l'emmener chasser, mais Clarke refusait qu'ils quittent le camp.

Il faut dire qu'elle a passé des heures et des heures à soigner sa plaie, vérifier qu'elle ne s'infecte pas, y appliquer des baumes qu'elle faisait à partir des plantes qu'elle ramassait dans la forêt et au ruisseau. Elle l'a également accompagné dans sa rééducation, vérifiant que les exercices que lui faisait faire Miller n'étaient pas de trop.

Depuis qu'ils sont là, elle se tue au travail. On la réveille en pleine nuit au moindre mal de ventre, elle recoud des bras, des jambes ouvertes, elle soigne, elle écoute, elle veille sur ses patients. Entre deux désinfections, elle s'assure que chacun ait ce dont il a besoin, que tous aient mangé à leur faim, que les disputes soient réglées, que les ordres ne soient pas discutés. Et lorsque tout est terminé, elle disparait dans sa tente, les yeux soulignés de cernes, le teint pâle, mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres car, comme elle le dit si bien, elle a fait ce pour quoi on l'a envoyée sur Terre. Elle a aidé les autres, permettant à la race humaine de survivre.

Il s'arrête devant une tente. C'est celle de Clarke. Il prend une grande inspiration puis soulève le pan de tissu.

o.O.o

Clarke dormait profondément, son sommeil bercé d'un rêve très agréable. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui était présent ni de ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que lorsqu'on vient la réveiller, elle faisait un rêve très agréable.

« Princesse ? »

Hum... C'est la voix de son rêve.

C'est la voix de _Bellamy_.

Clarke ouvre aussitôt les yeux. Bellamy apparait en contre-jour, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Clarke lui adresse un regard noir. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait dormir !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogne-t-elle en s'étirant après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Que tu es chaleureuse au réveil... Un vrai rayon de soleil ! Je peux ? » ajoute-t-il en désignant l'intérieur de la tente d'un geste de la main.

Clarke lui fait signe d'entrer. N'importe quoi du moment qu'elle n'a plus les rayons du soleil dans la figure.

« Je vais en forêt, ça te dit de faire un tour ? »

« Je ne peux pas quitter le camp ! » rétorque Clarke d'un ton qui sous-entend " _et tu ne devrais pas non plus_ "

« Et pourquoi cela, Princesse ? »

« Je ne peux pas laisser le camp sans surveillance ! Si jamais quelqu'un se blesse ? »

« Octavia reste ici, elle sait quoi faire en cas de problème. Et puis Raven, Ethan et Gia ne bougent pas non plus. Ethan surveillera le camp, Raven saura intervenir et Gia pourra aider O' si besoin. Clarke, ne me force pas à t'y contraindre. » soupire Bellamy.

« Et si quelqu'un se blesse gravement, ou s'étouffe avec de la nourriture, s'ils mangent quelque chose de non comestible, ou que l'eau soit contaminée par je ne sais quoi ? Comment ils feront sans moi ? »

« Alors j'interdirais à qui que ce soit de manger, boire, toucher quoi que ce soit. Ils ne pourront pas non plus quitter le camp ou bouger tant que tu ne seras pas rentrée. Ça te va comme ça ? »

Clarke dévisage un instant Bellamy, cherchant le sourire qui le trahirait. Mais il reste étonnement sérieux. Il se redresse, heurtant le plafond de la tente et se dirige vers la sortie.

« Aussi importante que tu puisses être ici, Princesse, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais tu ne leur manqueras pas le temps d'une journée. Alors, tu viens ? »

Clarke pousse un long soupire et se laisse tomber sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures. Elle en a assez de Bellamy et son petit sourire en coin, sa peau foncée, ses yeux noirs et ses tâches de rousseurs qui lui servent sur un plateau tout ce qu'il demande. La tête sous son oreiller, elle grogne un " J'arrive ".

« Super, on part dans trente minutes, ne sois pas en retard, Princesse, ou je viendrais te chercher. »

o.O.o

Gia rejoint le petit groupe qui s'est formé autour du feu central. Dans un coin, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Raven, Finn et Ethan discutent à vive voix. Un verre de ce qui fait office de thé dans une main, elle vient s'assoir contre Ethan et le jeune homme passe un bras autour de ses épaules, suscitant les rires de leurs amis.

« Ravi de voir que tout va toujours aussi bien entre vous... » plaisante Jasper, s'attirant les foudres d'Octavia.

Gia lui répond d'une grimace. Les blagues de Jasper ne la dérangent plus. Elle s'y est habituée maintenant qu'elle fait partie de leur petit groupe. En parlant de petit groupe... Au loin, elle aperçoit Clarke, quittant sa tente. Ils lui font tous signe de les rejoindre et Clarke s'installe près d'eux après avoir récupéré un sachet de graine et de l'eau chaude dans laquelle elle fait infuser des feuilles.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressée toi... » dit Gia en lançant un clin d'œil à Jasper.

Le jeune homme lui a tout raconté de sa rencontre avec Bellamy quelques heures plus tôt. Clarke sourit alors que ses joues virent au rouge.

« Il faut que j'y aille, à ce propos. Vous pouvez surveiller le camp en notre absence hein ? »

Tous acquiescent, se lançant des regards amusés alors que Clarke s'éloignant rapidement, un sac sur l'épaule, vers la porte du campement devant laquelle se réunit un petit groupe.

Surprenant tout le monde, Octavia se lève soudainement. Elle a une lueur dans le regard qui signale qu'elle s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'interdit. Cela aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec les adultes qui arrivent dans deux jours, et la commande spéciale d'alcool qu'elle a faite à Monty ?

o.O.o

Finn rejoint Miller près de la porte. Ce dernier part avec Bellamy, Clarke et l'équipe de chasse et lui laisse la responsabilité de surveiller le mur. Après s'être salués, les deux jeunes hommes se séparent. L'un rejoint Monroe en quelques foulées, avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre grimpe jusqu'à la passerelle et commence sa ronde.

Les chasseurs ont disparu depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et rien à l'horizon. Derrière lui, Ethan coupe des buches, alors que les cents quittent le camp par groupes de deux ou trois pour ramasser du petit-bois. Même en pleine journée, il fait froid. Finn frotte ses mains pour les réchauffées, rester debout à ne rien faire, rien de tel pour geler sur place.

Il entend les protestations de Raven surplomber les discutions animées des cents. Le procédé qu'ils avaient mis en place pour chauffer l'eau ne fonctionne plus. Encore. Et la jeune femme s'acharne dessus, aidée de Monty qui n'ose pas la moindre réflexion. Plus loin, Gia et Octavia alternent entre le tri des graines aux côtés de Jasper et le séchage de la viande.

Finn reporte son attention sur la forêt. Avec l'heure du déjeuner qui approche, les cents traînent tous autour du feu, pour être certain d'avoir une part, alors Finn poursuit sa ronde, seul. L'échelle en bois craque sous le poids d'une personne, qui grimpe jusqu'à la passerelle avec agilité.

« Hey... » dit Octavia en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Finn. « C'est l'heure... »

Finn ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il attrape le premier qui lui tombe sur la main et, en l'échange de sa portion de nourriture, lui fait accepter de prendre son quart de surveillance. Les cents sont bien trop occupés à manger pour voir Finn et Octavia s'éclipser. Ils marchent quelques minutes à travers la forêt jusqu'à une petite clairière.

Lincoln les y attend et aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçoit, Octavia se jète dans ses bras. Finn regarde avec méfiance le terrien. Si tous les autres sont comme lui, les cents n'ont aucune chance en cas de guerre. Voilà pourquoi il faut organiser cette rencontre au plus vite.

« Alors ? » demande Finn en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui, à la recherche d'autres terriens.

« Notre chef est d'accord pour rencontrer les tiens. Mais ça se fera selon ses termes. Retrouvez-moi ici dans quatre heures. Le rendez-vous est au coucher du soleil. Je vous y emmènerais. »

o.O.o

Bellamy marche en tête, aux côtés de Miller, tous deux portant leurs armes à l'épaule. Derrière eux, quatre jeunes hommes que Miller a recruté. Si Clarke les a tous soigné à plusieurs reprise, elle ne saurait les reconnaître. La jeune femme marche en fin de convoi, avec Monroe dont la jambe se fait douloureuse.

« Tiens, prend-ça. » dit Clarke en lui tendant quelques feuilles bleutées. « Ça ralentira la douleur... »

Monroe fronce les sourcils mais les accepte tout de même. Clarke sourit. La jeune fille s'efforce à paraître forte, elle veut qu'on puisse compter sur elle, même si cela implique de cacher sa douleur. Miller l'appelle et elle le rejoint en courant, laissant Clarke seule.

« On approche de la clairière des cerfs, alors tiens-toi prête. »

La détermination de Monroe fait sourire tout le monde, y compris Bellamy. Le chef des cents se retourne pour vérifier que chacun suit et ses yeux croisent ceux de Clarke. La jeune femme lui lance un regard plein de reproches. Il laisse une gamine de quatorze ans chasser à la hache, après qu'elle ait faillit perdre sa jambe.

« Comment se fait-il que tu fasses tout le temps la tête ? » plaisante Bellamy en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Je ne fais pas la tête. » grogne Clarke. « Je m'inquiète pour Monroe, c'est tout... »

Elle sent le regard amusé de Bellamy se poser sur elle alors qu'elle essaye de maintenir le rythme et de suivre le groupe. _Bon d'accord_. Peut-être qu'elle fait un peu la tête.

Des cris de joies lui font lever la tête. Monroe saute dans tous les sens avant de se pendre au cou de Miller. Les autres chasseurs les rejoignent en courant et se mêlent à leur enthousiasme, alors que les deux leaders du camp restent en retrait.

« Tu vois que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. » sourit Bellamy en pointant d'un signe du menton le groupe qui hurle de joie à l'idée du festin qu'ils vont faire. « Allons voir ! »

Clarke est forcé de reconnaître que Monroe est douée. La jeune fille si chétive a abattu un cerf immense dont Miller attache les membres entre eux. Désormais accroupi à côté de la bête, Bellamy lève la tête vers elle et lui adresse un sourire. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, malgré son cerveau qui lui crie qu'elle a tort de donner raison au jeune homme.

Le cerf chargé sur un traîneau improvisé, le petit groupe reprend sa marche, Miller et Monroe ouvrant l'œil en tête, Bellamy et Clarke fermant la marche.

« Tu sais quoi ? » s'exclame soudain Bellamy, entraînant l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Clarke. « Si on les laissait chasser seuls ? Tu n'as pas des plantes à ramasser toi ? »

« Si... Mais ? Hum... » Bégaye Clarke.

« Parfait ! Eh ! Miller ? » appelle Bellamy. « J'emmène Clarke chercher ses plantes. Ne vous éloignez pas trop, on reste à proximité. »

o.O.o

Ils marchent désormais à une cinquantaine de mètres du groupe de chasse qui a disparu parmi les arbres et dont les voix leurs parviennent de temps à autre. Clarke marche le nez en l'air, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement plus préoccupée par les oiseaux qui chantent au-dessus de sa tête que par les plantes qui peuvent potentiellement soigner les cents. Mais Bellamy ne fait pas de remarque, il est content de voir la jeune femme profiter de ces quelques instants de libertés.

« Tu crois que ça sera comment ? »

Bellamy sursaute. Clarke s'est arrêtée et le regarde, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui sera comment ? » demande Bellamy en revenant à près de Clarke.

« Ici. Tu penses que ça va changer quand l'Arc sera là ? »

Bellamy hausse les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ça. En fait, si, il y avait pensé, mais il avait préféré ne pas trop s'attarder sur la question. Avisant l'arbre le plus proche de lui, il s'assoit au milieu de ses racines, étend ses jambes devant lui, et croise ses mains derrière sa tête avant de s'adosser au tronc.

« Ça ne peut que changer, Princesse. On a beau espérer que ça ne soit pas le cas, c'est inévitable. Les gardes récupèreront les armes, prendront l'alcool et la nourriture pour redistribuer aux privilégiés, nous serons sans cesse surveillés, même si Jaha nous a graciés, et notre vie redeviendra celle qu'elle était sur l'Arc. » soupire Bellamy, le regard dans le vide.

Clarke se laisse tomber devant lui, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Bellamy la regarde avec attention. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur sa veste délavée par le vent et le soleil et couvrent son visage, elle a de nouveau cet air triste dans le regard et ses yeux bleus scrutent le sol.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas envie que ça change... » admet Clarke en resserrant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Moi non plus, Princesse, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. L'Arc devait nous rejoindre. Tu le savais depuis le début. »

La moue qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Clarke lui fendrait presque le cœur. Au lieu de ça, un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Il tend un peu plus sa jambe et pousse la botte de Clarke. La jeune femme relève la tête, surprise.

« Allez, ramène-toi, Princesse. Ces plantes ne vont pas se ramasser seules ! » s'exclame Bellamy en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il s'avance jusqu'à Clarke, la dominant de toute sa hauteur et la forçant à lever la tête pour ne pas quitter son regard. Il lui tend une main, qu'elle accepte, et l'aide à se relever. Il la tire si fort qu'elle se heurte à son torse.

« Eh, doucement Princesse ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est seul que tu peux me sauter dessus quand ça te change ! »

Clarke, le rouge aux joues, lui lance un regard noir. Mais le sourire qu'elle a sur les lèvres la trahie et Bellamy, fier de lui s'éloigne, à la recherche des feuilles bleutées qu'elle a donné à Monroe.

o.O.o

Octavia, perchée sur la passerelle du vaisseau, donne ses directives. Les tonneaux d'alcool vont dans la tente de Monty en attendant le lendemain, les bouts de bois qui traînent et les morceaux de métal doivent être ramassés, les petits foyers de feu éteints et nettoyés, on allumera que le grand demain soir, sinon ils n'auront pas la place de faire la fête. Là-bas, on monte des tables pendant qu'ici on confectionne les torches qu'on plantera un peu partout dans le camp.

« Tout se passe bien ? » demande Ethan en s'arrêtant devant le vaisseau.

Octavia lève un pouce en l'air et retourne à ses occupations. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre. La petite partie de chasse de son frère l'arrange, mais il faut encore qu'ils aient tout rangé avant son retour, et qu'elle trouve de quoi les occuper lui et Clarke demain après-midi, pendant qu'elle installera tout.

« Ils arrivent ! » s'écrit Joshua, perché au-dessus de la grande porte.

Octavia écarquille les yeux. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elle s'élance vers la porte du camp en criant aux cent de se presser un peu. Joshua lui ouvre la porte, et Octavia quitte le camp. Elle s'avance à la rencontre du groupe qui revient, chargé de viandes, de baies et de trois sceaux d'eau. Sans prévenir, elle se jette dans les bras de son frère. Les autres autour d'eux s'arrêtent, regardant la scène, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

« Wow ! » s'exclame le jeune homme, serrant sa sœur contre lui. « Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil... »

Octavia se recule et plonge son regard vert dans le sien. Il ne va pas aimer ce qu'elle a à lui dire, mais alors pas du tout. Elle espère seulement que sa journée avec Clarke va l'avoir détendu un peu.

o.O.o

« Pardon ? » s'exclame Bellamy.

Clarke se laisse tomber dans un hamac. Ils se sont retirés dans le vaisseau suite à la demande d'Octavia. La jeune femme disait avoir quelque chose d'important à leur communiquer, quelque chose qui concernait les leaders du camp. Si Clarke avait aussitôt demandé à ce qu'Ethan soit mis au courant, ainsi que Raven, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Finn se trouve déjà dans le vaisseau.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, Bell... » répond Octavia.

« Bellamy. » intervient Finn, s'attirant le regard noir d'Ethan. « Ce n'est pas la faute de ta sœur. Je lui ai demandé d'organiser cette rencontre avec le chef des terriens. »

« Oh mais je sais bien que c'est ta faute ! » gronde Bellamy en attrapant Finn par le col et le plaquant contre la paroi du vaisseau. « Seulement, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas obtenu ce rendez-vous seule. Ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose ! »

Il relâche Finn qui se laisse glisser à Terre. Raven remonte la passerelle du vaisseau avant de se précipiter vers le jeune homme. Elle s'assure qu'il va bien puis reporte son attention vers Bellamy. Leur chef se dirige vers sa sœur, qu'il toise d'un air mauvais.

« Ça veut dire que tu m'as désobéis. Qu'en plus d'avoir fait sortir ce terrien, tu l'as revu par la suite. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé un mois plus tôt ? À cause de ta connerie ? J'ai pris une balle O'. J'ai pris une balle pour toi parce que tu n'es pas foutue d'obéir et... »

« Ça suffit. » ordonne Clarke, quittant subitement sa place confortable.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle, excepté celui de Bellamy. Elle leur fait signe à tous de sortir, elle a à parler avec son coéquipier. Raven aide Finn à se relever et l'éloigne, alors qu'Ethan prend Octavia par les épaules, la jeune fille refusant de quitter son frère du regard.

Clarke referme la porte derrière eux puis se retourne vers Bellamy lorsqu'un bruit de fracas retentit. Le jeune homme est de dos, les poings serrés contre lui, une table renversée à ses côtés. Clarke s'avance doucement vers lui. Elle aperçoit ses épaules se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et ses bras trembler de frustration.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il l'a repousse quand elle pose sa main sur son épaule, mais il n'en fait rien. Il demeure impassible, fixant le mur du vaisseau d'un regard noir, sa mâchoire contractée, serrant et dé-serrant ses poings.

« Bellamy ? »

« C'est impossible Clarke, je ne veux même pas considérer cette proposition. Si ça n'a pas tout de suite été apparent, dès notre arrivée ici, la survie des cent était ma priorité. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, j'ai laissé ma sœur me dire quoi faire, j'ai compris qu'il serait bon de nous allier, que l'anarchie n'était pas le moyen de régler nos problèmes, j'ai même parvenu à m'entendre avec Ethan ! Depuis que nous sommes là, nous nous sommes battus pour eux Clarke, pour qu'ils survivent, pour qu'ils soient sains et saufs. Et regarde ce que nous avons accompli. Voilà près d'un mois que le camp est calme, il n'y a plus de dispute, on s'est organisé, la garde, la chasse, l'eau, les lessives, les douches, l'infirmerie. Si la radio ne fonctionne pas encore, Raven travaille toujours dessus. Nous avons sacrifié tant de chose pour leur sécurité. Je ne peux me permettre de faire un retour en arrière. » conclut Bellamy en baissant son épaule, de manière à faire tomber la main de Clarke.

La jeune femme le regarde s'éloigner dans un coin de l'infirmerie, loin d'elle. Mais elle n'est pas décidée à abandonner. Elle le suit de loin dans ses déambulations, et attend qu'il s'arrête pour enfin s'approcher de lui.

« Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'est pas réellement question de cent, pas vrai ? » demande Clarke en se plaçant devant lui. « Ni de notre rôle dans ce camp. »

Bellamy fronce les sourcils, mais Clarke sait qu'il a parfaitement compris.

« Ce qui t'énerve, c'est Octavia. »

Le jeune homme tente de riposter, mais Clarke continue.

« Écoute Bellamy, même si je ne peux imaginer ce que c'est d'avoir une sœur, je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a peur de perdre un être cher. Je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger, mais ses choix ne regardent qu'elle. Tu ne connais pas ce terrien, ni ses motivations, mais ta sœur semble avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour confier la paix entre nos peuples. Alors peut-être que tu devrais... »

« Tu ne comprends rien hein ? Wells avait raison lorsqu'il disait que tu étais buttée ! » la coupe Bellamy, sans s'arrêter à la lueur de tristesse qui voile les yeux de Clarke lorsqu'il mentionne son défunt ami. « J'ai fait trop de conneries pour ne pas vouloir les réparer. Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens semblent me filer entre les doigts. Et si la seule solution pour les garder en sécurité c'est de m'assurer que les cent survivent, alors c'est ce que je ferais. Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour protéger Octavia. Ou toi. » lâche-t-il à bout de souffle.

Clarke écarquille les yeux. Elle a du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. En fait non, elle réalise très bien. Elle refuse simplement de s'arrêter sur le fait que Bellamy vient de s'ouvrir à elle, ou encore sur ce qu'il a pu dire.

Elle pose sa main sur son avant-bras et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui frémit au contact. Est-elle en train de rêver ou Bellamy Blake fuit son regard ?

« Bellamy... » commence Clarke d'une petite voix.

Elle s'interrompt un instant, attendant qu'il daigne la regarder, puis reprend lorsqu'enfin elle croise ses yeux.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, il n'y a qu'une solution. »

o.O.o

Lincoln marche en tête, une torche à la main. À ses côtés, Octavia avance avec difficulté. La torche éclaire faiblement la forêt et les herbes se font de plus en plus hautes, mais Lincoln constate — avec une once de fierté — qu'Octavia tient le rythme, après ces quatre heures de marche.

Il entend derrière lui la respiration saccadée de Finn, et ses pas hésitants. Si le jeune homme a du mal à suivre, ce n'est en aucun cas le problème de Lincoln, après tout, Finn est celui qui a insisté pour venir.

Lincoln aide Octavia à passer un tronc qui entrave leur passage. Levant sa torche pour éclairer l'obstacle, il attend patiemment que Finn, puis Bellamy et Clarke passe. Il offre son bras à cette dernière mais se ravise bien vite alors qu'il croise le regard noir de Bellamy. Clarke lui adresse un sourire gêné, et il reprend la tête du groupe.

Les arbres se font plus parsemés par ici, et ils quittent le chemin pour pénétrer dans un champ. Octavia s'approche de lui et glisse sa petite main dans la sienne.

« C'est plus court par ici. » répond le terrien à la question muette de la jolie brune.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il accélère le pas. Son chef va les attendre. Ils traversent le champ avant de déboucher sur un chemin de terre qu'ils suivent pendant quelques minutes avant de le quitter de nouveau. Ils gravissent une colline, puis tournent à gauche après un vieux chêne.

Finn, Clarke et Bellamy suivent Lincoln en silence. Mais lorsqu'enfin ils atteignent une route goudronnée, ils ne peuvent cacher leur curiosité plus longtemps.

« Hum... Lincoln ? » Clarke arrive à sa hauteur, laissant Bellamy seul avec Finn. « Pourrais-je te parler un instant ? »

Octavia les laisse, d'un accord muet et Lincoln fait signe à Clarke de continuer. La jeune femme semble confiante, malgré le fait qu'elle suive un total étranger à travers une forêt et qui lui promet une paix entre leurs peuples. Cependant, Lincoln sent que quelque chose la dérange.

« Est-ce que tu crois que cette paix est possible ? » demande soudainement Clarke.

Lincoln se fige. Mais pas à cause de Clarke. Il a entendu un bruissement dans les bras, et une chouette hululer trois fois. C'est le signal. Ils sont là.

Il se retourne vers les cent et leur fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne surtout pas bouger. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Comme un seul homme, quatre silhouettes tombent des arbres. Elles se redressent, menaçantes, et scrutent les voyageurs. L'un d'entre eux prononce quelques mots incompréhensibles pour les cents puis s'avance vers eux. Lorsqu'il apparaît dans la lumière de la torche de Lincoln, tous peuvent découvrir un homme au visage peint de charbon, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres.

« Nyko ! » s'exclame Lincoln en prenant l'homme dans ses bras.

Les deux terriens se donnent l'accolade puis Nyko s'écarte. Il toise les quatre personnes venues du ciel puis fait signe à Lincoln qu'ils doivent y aller.

« Clarke. Bellamy. Nyko va vous mener à notre chef. Je ramène Octavia et Finn à votre camp. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutent, et c'est ainsi qu'ils disparaissent dans l'ombre de la forêt, escortés par Nyko et trois autres terriens. Lincoln sait qu'ils continueront la route vers le nord, jusqu'à ce que les arbres la rendent impraticable. Là, ils contourneront le massif par la gauche et descendront jusqu'à un ruisseau. Puis ils remonteront sur la route par un sentier creusé par la pluie. C'est sur ce pont qu'ils rencontreront le chef de son clan. Et si tout se passe bien, les négociations se dérouleront à quelques minutes de marche du pont, au campement installé à cet effet.

o.O.o

Clarke glisse devant lui et Bellamy passe son bras autour de sa taille juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle lui adresse un sourire gêné puis se remet en route. Le sentier qui mène à la rivière glisse et la boue n'arrange pas les choses. Nyko a pris la tête de l'expédition, les deux chefs des cent derrière lui, alors que deux terriens ferment la marche, le troisième étant parti en éclaireur, annoncer leur arrivée.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivent au pied du pont, Bellamy aperçoit des lumières de l'autre côté de la rive. Nyko a déjà commencé l'ascension, Clarke sur ses talons. Ils suivent Nyko depuis plus d'une heure, Bellamy ne sait même pas comment fait Clarke pour tenir encore debout. Peut-être est-ce la volonté de sauver son peuple.

Le sol bétonné du pont est accueilli avec soulagement. Clarke s'y laisse tomber un instant et Bellamy s'apprête à faire de même lorsqu'une lumière sort de l'ombre, puis une deuxième, une troisième, et bientôt, des dizaines de torches éclairent le pont. Alors des tambours retentissent, et les silhouettes qui portent les torches, s'écartent, laissant un passage au milieu du pont.

Nyko s'est agenouillé tous comme les deux autres terriens. Un regard du coin de l'œil à Clarke et Bellamy en conclut qu'ils doivent faire de même. La tête baissée, les yeux posés sur le sol couvert de mousse, Bellamy perçoit le bruit des bottes qui s'approchent. De nouveaux mots sont prononcés, par une voix féminine, forte, et déterminée, puis Nyko bouge, se relève lentement, suivit de ses deux acolytes, bientôt imité par Clarke.

Bellamy est le dernier à se redresser, pour découvrir une fine silhouette, à peine éclairée par la lueur des torches. Des cheveux longs, un manteau de cuir et de fourrures resserrés à la taille, pas de doute, il s'agit d'une femme, bien que Bellamy ne puisse voir son visage. Clarke se rapproche imperceptiblement de lui alors que Nyko et les deux terriens les dépassent pour aller se placer de part et d'autre de la femme.

« Bienvenu, peuple du ciel. » dit la femme dans la langue natale de deux jeunes gens. « Mon nom est Anya, commande du clan des Bois. »

Voyant Clarke incliner la tête en signe de salutation, Bellamy fait de même.

« Je suis Clarke Griffin. » intervient cette dernière. « Et voici Bellamy Blake. Nous sommes les dirigeants du camp où vivent les quelques cent survivants de ceux d'entre nous envoyés sur Terre. Et nous venons pour... »

« Je sais ce pour quoi vous êtes là. » la coupe Anya, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste agacé de la main. « Lincoln m'a parlé de votre offre de paix. Mais j'ai une question pour vous, hommes du ciel ... » et Bellamy grimace à cette appellation qui sonne si péjorative. « Qu'avons-nous à gagner dans une alliance avec ceux qui ont kidnappé et torturé l'un des nôtres ? »

Bellamy sent la main de Clarke frôler la sienne, lui procurant des frissons dans tout le corps. La femme les toise d'un regard mauvais. Ses yeux noirs sont la seule chose que Bellamy peut discerner dans l'obscurité.

« La même chose que nous avons à gagner, en signant la paix avec ceux qui ont tué près de cinquante d'entre nous. » répond-t-il alors, surprenant Clarke, comme la commandante du peuple des Bois.

Nyko approche une torche, éclairant ainsi le visage d'Anya. Bellamy voit ses lèvres se tordre en un rictus. Elle fait un pas vers eux.

« Et si nous discutions de tout cela sous ma tente ? »

o.O.o

Nyko soulève le pan de la tente, laissant sa commande, puis Clarke et enfin Bellamy passer, et et avant de les suivre. Clarke l'observe se poster dans un coin puis demeurer immobile. Anya traverse sa tente pour s'assoir dans un énorme fauteuil recouvert de fourrure.

La tente, faite de peaux de bêtes, s'élève suffisamment haut pour que des géants comme Nyko n'aient pas à se baisser. Elle est éclairée de torches, emprisonnées dans des cages de métal, et de bougies, réparties en peu partout. Le large fauteuil d'Anya, un hamac installé dans un coin, une table et deux poufs en fourrures, sont le seul mobilier qu'abrite cette tente.

Anya leur fait signe de prendre place devant elle, puis demande à Clarke de lui raconter un peu plus en détail leur arrivée sur Terre, ainsi que les circonstances de ce voyage. Alors Clarke n'omet rien, mis à part que certains d'entre eux sont de dangereux criminels. Elle lui raconte comment cent cinquante d'entre eux, répartis sur deux vaisseaux ont été envoyés sur Terre, pour voir si la planète bleue pouvait de nouveau accueillir des êtres vivants, leur nécessité de trouver de l'eau, de la nourriture, d'avoir des abris, de quoi se défendre. Puis elle poursuit son récit en expliquant comment les deux groupes s'étaient rejoints, pour n'en former qu'un seul, celui des cents. Elle explique également la capture de Lincoln, pas entièrement préméditée, puis la volonté de Finn de voir une alliance se former entre leurs deux peuples.

« Si je comprends bien, ce n'était pas votre idée ? » demande Anya.

« Non. » répond Clarke. « À vrai dire nous... »

« Alors que faites-vous chez moi ? » poursuit-elle.

« Peut-être que si vous laissez Clarke finir ses explications, vous comprendrez un peu plus nos motivations. » intervient Bellamy.

Anya le fusille du regard, mais fait signe à Clarke de continuer.

« Notre priorité est la survie de notre peuple. Que ce soit celle des cent, comme celles des trois milles personnes qui comptent sur nous. » explique Clarke. « Or, avant la Guerre, nous ne formions qu'un peuple. Je ne vous demande pas une réunification. Nous avons évolué séparément, et nous sommes bien conscients que nos peuples sont très différents. Mais les différences peuvent être complémentaires. Vos connaissances de la Terre pourraient nous être très utiles lorsque les habitants de l'Arc descendront, il nous faudra recommencer une nouvelle vie, apprendre à connaître la Terre, à nous adapter, et votre aide serrait la bienvenue. Il y a des médecins là-haut, des ingénieurs et de fermiers qui seront plus que ravis d'accorder notre savoir au votre, partager nos connaissances, et nos biens selon vos besoins. »

« Vous devez comprendre, » poursuit Bellamy, « que cette alliance serait bénéfique à nos deux peuples tant sur le plan culturel que matériel. Nous avons pleinement conscience d'avoir atterri sur vos terres, et nous ne revendiquons pas en être possesseurs. Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est le droit d'y demeurer, la possibilité de cohabiter avec vous, l'assurance de ne plus voir les nôtres mourir sous vos flèches, en l'échange de nos connaissances médicales, ainsi qu'en ingénierie et en agriculture. Sachez aussi que notre proposition n'est pas illimitée. Car si tout cela ne vous intéresse guerre, nous repartons sur le champ et nos rapports resteront ceux qu'ils ont toujours été. La balle est dans votre camp. »

Clarke reste sans voix devant le discours de Bellamy. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Anya. Oui, la commandante est assez impressionnée elle aussi. C'est même la première fois qu'elle laisse apparaître ses sentiments sur son masque de charbon, d'habitude impénétrable.

« Nyko. » appelle-t-elle avant de poursuivre dans une langue totalement inconnue pour Clarke.

L'homme répond aussitôt, par quelques courtes syllabes et une voix neutre qui ne laisse rien à imaginer. Clarke sent une once de peur monter en elle. Après tout, rien ne leur garanti que la paix soit signée. Ces quelques mots échangés signent peut-être leur mise à mort.

Après un instant, Anya hoche la tête. Nyko se replace dans son coin et la commandante se rassied correctement dans son fauteuil. Elle détaille attentivement Clarke et Bellamy. La jeune femme se retient de ne pas trembler, mais le regard froid d'Anya est assez effrayant. Avec son visage blême, ses yeux entourés de charbon et ses longs cheveux plus clairs sur les pointes, elle est très intimidante. Probablement consciente des pensées qui assaillent la jeune femme, Anya se penche en avant vers eux, leur adresse un sourire carnassier, puis dit :

« Nous avons un traité de paix à signer. »

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre. La paix entre les terriens et les cent semble donc imminente, mais qui sait ... _

_J'attends avec impatience les impressions des courageux qui prendront le temps de lire ce chapitre, et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. _

_Un grand merci à _Bouhouhou_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre plus tôt. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! _

_Enfin, je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la fic _**Motorholics**_ de _Jukah_. Un AU dans lequel on retrouve Clarke, Raven et Octavia qui décident d'affronter ensemble l'univers de la course automobile dans un monde post-apocalyptique. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! _

_Bisous bisous _

_Kat Brooks_


	20. Mauvaises nouvelles

Bonsoir à tous !

Et non, vous vous attendiez peut-être à un nouveau chapitre, mais je crains que ça n'arrive pas, voir plus jamais...

J'ai eu un problème avec l'iPad, où étaient sauvegardées mes deux fictions. J'ai été obligée de supprimer l'application et en la réinstallant, plus rien. Pour ce qui est de _De Retour Sur Terre_, ce n'est que deux chapitres de perdus, mais j'avais bien dix chapitres d'avance d'_ARC_ qui ont désormais disparu.

Je suis vraiment déçue, car je n'aurais pas le temps de tout réécrire, surtout que mes brouillons font partis des fichiers supprimés.

Si quelqu'un, un surdoué en informatique, s'avérait être parmi vous, de l'aide serait la bien venue !

Autrement, c'est fini. Oui, je sais, c'est triste à dire, et croyez-moi, j'en suis la première attristée. C'était énormément d'heures de travail et des histoires vraiment formidables à écrire ! Mais si j'essaye de revenir sur ce que j'ai perdu, j'aurais vraiment l'impression de pondre quelque chose de moins bien, et ça sera pire.

Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, ou de mini chapitre de conclusion, ni pour _De Retour sur Terre_, ni pour _ARC_, tout simplement parce que l'histoire est loin d'être finie dans ma tête.

C'était vraiment génial de partager mes écrits avec vous. Vous avez été des lecteurs et lectrices adorables et j'espère vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fic, si nouvelle fic il y a.

K. B.


End file.
